Kingdom Hearts: the Awakening of Zero
by sephiroth12285
Summary: When Lelouch vi Britannia was banished to Japan along with his sister he thought everything would come to a tragic end for both he and Nunnally, but when destiny steps in Lelouch will become a hero the worlds including his own will need in the future.
1. Chapter 1 It begins with Zero

Disclaimer: I don't known Code Geass or Kingdom Hearts and other series mentioned in this crossover; they all belong to their respective owners.

A/N: My newest crossover with an estimated eighteen chapter length and a Christmas present I am putting out with this fic serving as a prelude for a much larger story. A radical AU for Code Geass Season one and Kingdom Hearts… Please enjoy.

*Special Thanks to Epic Ebi for the beta/clean-up work on the chapter*

* * *

Chapter 1

It begins with Zero

A gentle, warm wind was blowing as a lone figure was sitting on top of a large clock tower with two large bells hanging from giant arms on the sides of the tower's roof. The Clock Tower was Twilight Town's most distinctive landmark; a world set in an endless sunset, truly befitting a world that was in between light and darkness.

The lone figure sitting on the ledge of the clock tower above the giant clock's face was 17 years old, approaching 18. He was wearing a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combined Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical. Worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex on the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head and black leather gloves.

Lelouch vi Britannia sat on the ledge of the clock tower, looking at the sun that's remained locked in the same position for a while eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream with his right hand. In his left hand, he held onto a reserve ice cream bar for someone else he was expecting. Sitting beside him on the right was his trademark mask: the mask of Zero.

The young prince was alone on the ledge for a few minutes until someone else arrived dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering their head and silver drawstrings. Lelouch looked over his shoulder seeing the visitor…he knew who she was as he offered the extra ice cream he had been holding. She took it before taking a seat next to him.

"I was worried when I heard you were captured," Lelouch said to the hooded figure.

"Don't worry. I am not something Xemnas would quickly execute," the (confirmed) young female voice said to the former prince as she takes the offered treat.

"I can't be sure of that."

"Heh…"

"So what happens now, Xion?"

"Well…" Xion began, but her voice stopped before she could form the rest of her sentence. "Do you remember when you received the Keyblade? Why did the Keyblade choose you?"

Lelouch was a little surprised by the sudden subject change, but nevertheless he saw no harm in trying to answer her question, although the complete answer wasn't one-hundred percent clear to him.

"I remember that time when I received the power of the Keyblade..." Lelouch began.

* * *

(Eight Years Ago: August 19th 2010 A.T.B.)

It was a bright summer afternoon in Japan, somewhere near Mt. Fuji. A trio of children were heading into a small cave found at the base of a small hill. Two boys, both identical ages, entered the cave. One with short brown hair and green eyes entered first, while the second boy was pushing a 7-year old girl sitting in a wheelchair through the cave's opening. Surprisingly, the cave entrance was large enough to allow them to gain easy access. The children eventually reached the end of the cave where they found an ancient wooden door at the end of the tunnel.

"What is it?" The black haired youth asked.

"I don't know. I found it yesterday. While the war is going on, we can hide here." The brown haired boy replied.

"I guess we could for a little while."

"Brother, are we going to be here for awhile?" The little girl asked.

"For now, but don't worry." The black hair boy said, but his attention was on the door in front of him. Something about it was drawing him to it. "Hey Suzaku, did you open that door?"

"I tried opening it, but I could never get it to open," the boy named Suzaku answered.

"I see." The young black-haired boy approached the door, but as he drew closer a golden keyhole appeared on the door.

"What the...?" Suzaku muttered.

The young boy placed both hands on the door. His curiosity got the better of him as he, much to his surprise and Suzaku's, managed to open the door with little difficulty. But their awe turned into terror as a powerful suction effect grabbed the black-haired youth, trying to pull him in. Suzaku managed to grab onto a thick tree root from the ceiling, but the girl in the wheelchair was pulled in with nothing to grab onto.

"Help me, brother!" The girl cried as her older brother tried to grab her, but sadly his remaining hand wasn't enough to hold both of them as the darkness within the door sucked them in before slamming shut, leaving Suzaku alone.

"LELOUCH…NUNNALLY!"

* * *

A short time later in the middle of a seemingly endless void, a young child who appeared to be of at least ten years old, was slowly stirring to awareness. He was wearing a simple short-sleeve collar shirt with tan shorts and possessed short black hair, a fair skin complexion and amethyst eyes.

As he awoke, his vision was blurry at first, but soon his sight cleared, giving the child the chance to look around and observe his surroundings. As he struggled to his feet he saw that he was lying on a large circular platform with a stain-glass-like surface that held a portrait of a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair, dressed in the white royal garments identical to a European suit lined with gold.

The young boy examined the portrait and saw behind her, well standing in its hand, was a familiar giant machine with a gold background behind it with roses making up the boarder of her portrait.

Mother...?

The child rose to his feet dusting himself off while trying to figure out where he was. "Hello; is anyone out there?" The little boy shouted into the dark void. "Where am I?"

"There is so much we must do, young man, But here in this place, we have time so don't be hasty," A voice called out.

"Who are you? I demand an answer!" Lelouch vi Britannia shouted.

". . .Step forward." The voice commanded as three trapezoid shaped pedestals appeared ahead of Lelouch, each one displayed a different weapon. The first pedestal on the left had a staff with a star on top, in the middle was a sword, while the last pedestal bore a shield with spikes on it. "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said it; choose well."

Lelouch looked at each weapon curiously before stepping forward to examine them more closely. As he stepped towards the staff, the voice spoke again.

"Power of the mystic; inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"

The child stepped back deciding to check all of his other choices by checking the sword next.

"The power of the warrior; invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

Lastly, Lelouch checked the shield.

"The power of the guardian; kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"

Lelouch stepped back and considered his choices.

"Take your time, young man. But know that there is one of these three powers you'll have to give up in exchange." Lelouch didn't quite understand what the voice meant, but after some consideration the Lelouch took the staff from the pedestal.

"Now choose the power you must give up."

Lelouch picked the shield.

"You have chosen the power of the mystic and given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"

"Do I have a choice? Then the answer is yes."

* * *

The glass platform shattered, sending Lelouch tumbling down into the dark abyss. After falling for a few minutes, he slowly landed on top of a new stain-glass platform. It had the portrait of a young girl with ash-blonde hair wearing a green and white dress, sitting in a elaborate wheelchair. Behind her was a field of beautiful sunflowers with pink roses decorating the edges of her portrait and green vines.

"Nunnally..." Lelouch muttered, recognizing his younger sister.

"You now have the power to fight!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I NEED TO FIND MY SISTER!" Lelouch snapped.

"But beware: the closer you get to the light..." The voice continued seemingly uninterrupted.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"...the longer your shadow becomes."

Suddenly, a small black inky creature appeared behind Lelouch with glowing yellow eyes, a pair of crooked antennas on top of its head. The presumed dead prince turned around, feeling something was wrong seeing the Heartless. The dark creature moved closely while acting cautiously with the young man before getting ready to pounce on the boy.

At that moment, the staff in Lelouch's hand began to glow as it transformed into a special weapon, a hybrid of a key and a sword. Without even looking at the newly formed weapon, Lelouch raised it up and cleaved the Heartless in two with one strike. Once the Heartless was defeated, he took a moment to examine the transformed weapon.

It was simple in appearance, but it was clearly a key-fashioned weapon similar to a sword. It was an unusual weapon; unlike anything Lelouch had ever seen before. The weapon in his right hand was a large classic skeleton key approximately 4.5 meters long, which possessed a four-inch long silver Keychain extending from the polished black hilt, and a black Nobody token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade were silver, the rain guard was gold, but the teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown.

What kind of weapon is this? Lelouch thought to himself.

"Keyblade..." The unknown voice spoke.

As Lelouch continued examining the blade, three more Heartless appeared; surrounding the young Keyblade wielder.

"Damn it!" The child cursed as he raised the Keyblade above his head. He rushed the first Heartless, killing it quickly before it had a chance. The other two were already converging on Lelouch, but the former prince quickly evaded by backing towards the edge of the platform behind him. One of the two Heartless leapt at him. Lelouch beheaded it with a well-timed cleave, while the third jumped towards him. However, Lelouch dodged it as the Heartless fell into the abyss behind him, sailing over the platform's edge.

"What the hell were those things?" Lelouch didn't quite comprehend fully what just happened. Shadows moving on their own? It was absurd.

* * *

A moment later a large brown decorated door appeared in the center of the platform. Hoping for it to be a way out, Lelouch ran to the door, attempting to open it. But when he did that, a blinding light consumed Lelouch; instantly transporting him to another small pocket dimension where he found himself standing inside the old Aries Villa of the royal palace. He was standing in the middle of a beautiful rose garden with a round clearing in the heart of it. Seated on white chairs to his left, his right and directly in front of him were old friends from his memory.

To his left was a little nine year old girl wearing a bright orange dress with long pink hair and light amethyst eyes. To his right was a woman who was slightly older, but appeared to be at least in her early twenties or late teens with long purple hair and matching eyes, dressed in the uniform of a royal soldier. However, directly ahead of him was something he never thought he would see again. Sitting on a white chair, dressed in a white kimono with a blue hakama, befitting the style of someone dressing as a shinto priest, was a young Japanese boy with short brown hair and green eyes.

Suzaku...

"The door will not open yet, but I wish to know more about you."

"Damn it, I don't have time for these games! I want answers!" Lelouch snapped, but the unknown voice didn't reply. After attempting to leave the small clearing he was in, Lelouch discovered some kind of unseen power was keeping him trapped in the area, so he had no choice but to play along.

"The day of destiny is both very far and very near for you."

"Stop talking in damn riddles!" Lelouch sighed heavily after there was still no reply. As he approached the young eight year old girl, Princess Euphemia, she asked Lelouch a question. "What are you afraid of?"

"What I am afraid of?" Lelouch retorted as he thought about the question. "I fear for Nunnally; my sister."

"Is that so scary?" The little girl said before fading away. With no other choice once again, Lelouch walked over the other woman: Euphemia's older sister, Cornelia.

The elder sister asked, "What do you want out of life?"

Lelouch took a few moments to consider an answer. "I don't know. I am living a lie?" Lelouch wasn't certain about his answer.

"Then speak with your heart, where your true self lies within it."

Thinking on her words for a moment, Lelouch offered a new answer. "To have power so I can do more for my sister."

"Everything revolves around your sister, doesn't it?" Cornelia said before fading away, leaving one person left.

Without hesitation, Lelouch approached the ten-year old Suzaku Kururugi.

"What is most important to you?" Lelouch's first real friend asked.

"Nunnally is the one who is important to me."

"Wow, you really care for your sister, don't you?" Suzaku said before fading away.

The voice spoke to him once again a moment later.

* * *

"You have chosen your form. Your journey will be beginning at dawn." Another blinding light overtook Lelouch as he reappeared atop of another stain-glass platform. But this time, the image of the platform showed a portrait of an older Euphemia with a field of pink roses behind her, wearing a royal and elegant white and pink dress with the border of her portrait composed of pink roses. Red ribbons were linked to every rose in a double-helix pattern.

At that moment, five more Shadow Heartless appeared, once again surrounding Lelouch. The young exiled prince stood his ground, holding his Keyblade, ready for combat. This time, Lelouch didn't give the creatures a chance to attack first, as he moved in and quickly cut down the first Heartless before killing another one before the others could join in. As three more Heartless appeared to reinforce their fallen kin, Lelouch fought off the oncoming three dark creatures as one jumped at him. But despite Lelouch not being the athletic type, he had no problem dealing with the creatures; as long as he prevented them from surrounding him.

Bringing his Keyblade back around, Lelouch impaled another Heartless through the head before ripping the blade out of the dying creature, and cleaving through the second target, leaving Lelouch with the newly arrived three Heartless as they charged him. Moving to the left to maintain good spacing between the trio of enemies, Lelouch swiped one of the three in the face, killing it. The second enemy attempted to avenge its fallen kin by jumping at Lelouch (who simply ducked to avoid the attack), quickly being struck down. The last Heartless that jumped over Lelouch was all that remained.

Turning around, Lelouch threw the Keyblade straight into the Heartless' head. This was when he discovered one ability of his weapon: he could summon it back into his hand by his own will. It was instinctive to him; he didn't have to think about it if he didn't want to.

"Well done. The door awaits you," The voice said as a stain-glass staircase appeared, leading across the black abyss to another station in the distance. With nowhere else to go, Lelouch made his way to the second platform, walking across the abyss via the stairs. But the minute both feet were planted upon the second platform, the stairs disappeared.

Taking a moment to glaze down at the portrait on the platform he was standing on now after wandering to the center of the station, he was shocked this time as he saw a portrait of himself; older and in a way that was both impressing and fearsome, while holding a mask under his left arm, with his right hand held over his nose, covering part of his right eye while his cape moving to the wind. But his left eye displayed an odd red light with a bird-like symbol in the middle. Behind him were destroyed buildings and the burning wreckage of destroyed Knightmare Frames. Unlike the other portraits, this one displayed him in a rather intimating light. The boarder of this portrait was made up of interconnecting versions of the symbol on his eye, and black chess pieces in-between the connected emblems, making up the border as well as the edges of the portrait.

"Is that me?"

"It is what you are meant to become," The voice replied as Lelouch's shadow grew longer until it began rising up from the ground behind him. As his enlarged shadow emerged from the ground its towering form cast a shadow over Lelouch, who at that moment realized the danger he was in. This Heartless was nothing like the shadows, but stronger and more dangerous. "But always remember: you have the strongest weapon of all."

"Oh crap!" Lelouch shouted as he narrowly dodged the Darkside's fist. Despite Lelouch's best attempts to cut away at the creature's hand, an explosion of dark energy knocked him back; giving the monstrous Darkside a chance to pin Lelouch to the ground with its other hand, holding him in place as a vortex of dark energy opened up underneath his body.

The darkness began to consume him, but before fading out as the Darkside was looking straight at him, the voice spoke for the final time to him.

"Never forget you are the one… Who will change everything."

Everything went dark as Lelouch lost consciousness.

* * *

End of the first chapter, thanks in advance for the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 The Path of a Keyblade Warrior

Chapter 2

The Path of a Keyblade Warrior

Lelouch slowly began to wake up as he noticed a starry sky above his head, but what drew his attention was the feeling of someone poking him with a stick on the side of his head. Lelouch turned his head and sure enough he saw kneeling on the ground near him was a nine year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes wearing a sleeveless green shirt with a small hood and a yellow vest buttoned up leaving her midriff exposed and then orange shorts with white sandals and a light gray headband.

"Ugh…who…why are you doing that?"

"Because you looked dead when I found you?"

"Well clearly I am not, so who are you?"

"Hiya I am Yuffie!"

"Yuffie?"

"Yup…who are you?"

Still feeling weak and a little drowsy from what happened Lelouch struggled to his feet, but he was only able to sit up, but Yuffie kept poking him with her stick…however this time she was poking the ten-year old child on his cheek.

"Why are you still doing that?"

Yuffie suddenly pouted "I am bored and you haven't told me your name." As she looked to him, she turned her head slightly, like if trying to see him from another angle.

"You know. . . I have a friend who is kinda like you."

Lelouch couldn't help but let his sarcastic vein emerge, as he replied to her words.

"Really? . . . I'm amazed that you're still alive then."

"That's mean!"

Suddenly Lelouch realized he nearly forgot someone. "Nunnally…where are you Nunnally!" Lelouch shouted as he didn't see his little sister in sight. Forcing himself to his feet Lelouch began running out of the alleyway of the First District of Traverse Town. The town wasn't a place Lelouch recognize, but nevertheless he began frantically searching for his little sister.

"Hey wait up!" Yuffie called as she chased after Lelouch, but the former prince ignored her and kept going as he ran towards the doors leading to the Third District.

"Nunnally!"

"Wait, hey…wait…don't go there by yourself that place is!" Yuffie tried to warn the young boy, but it was no use as Lelouch opened the doors and ran into the Third District, but when he got to the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area of the district where he saw an image of two dogs depicted upon it Lelouch had to stop to catch his breath.

"Hey we can't be here?" Yuffie shouted.

"Why I got to find Nunnally."

"You don't understand this whole area is" Yuffie began, but her words trailed off when sixteen Shadow Heartless quickly appeared surrounding the two children.

"It's those creatures again."

"H-Heartless!"

Unconsciously Lelouch summoned his Keyblade into his hands holding it ready as he quickly used his left arm to move Yuffie behind him as he tended to defend her from the oncoming onslaught of Heartless. The first Shadow moved to attack him, but he cleaved it in half, but a second Heartless attacked with its claws, reaching his arm and injuring him…however Lelouch brought his Keyblade down on the creature's head killing it.

The young Britannian prince tried moving his left arm, but the cuts from the creature's claw slash were deep, making it painful to move. Forced to fighting with one arm Lelouch kept on, unwilling to die until he was sure his sister was fine, but as another Heartless was slain by his hand more kept reappearing to replace the ones he had killed. Lelouch cleaved through three dark creatures at once trying to slay them all with his remaining arm while he quickly struck down any of them that had gotten too close, but no matter how many he killed they kept coming.

After killing six more Heartless Lelouch began to show signs of fatigue as blood was pouring from the claw marks on his arm. Yuffie was in no position to be of much help…all she could do was hope someone would come to their aid before her protector tired out.

Finally another one landed another strike delivering deep claw marks in his other arm creating a small stream of blood pouring from the new wound. It finally happened as it was now almost impossible to fight as Lelouch was already weakened, but thanks to the blood loss he began to lose consciousness again. As his eyes closed up, and all remaining strength fled him, he saw a blur of an older man wielding a large bladed weapon leap down from somewhere and start attacking the Heartless.

Having finally lost consciousness, Lelouch's body fell backwards, into the arms of the girl behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile on a small floating landmass, stood a tall tower with a blue roof and a golden star on the top of it. The tower's sole resident emerged from his tower to check his flower gardens outside…he was an elderly man with a long gray beard dressed in heavy blue robes with a magical matching blue hat on the top of his head. Expecting nothing unusual this day, the powerful sorcerer exited his tower, but upon stepping outside the tower he heard the sobs and pleas of someone nearly.

"Help me…someone help me . . . (sniff). . . Lelouch where are you?"

As the sorcerer looked around and down, he then saw a small seven year old girl lying on the ground with a broken wheelchair nearby.

"Oh dear are you alright" Yen Sid said as he hurried to the little girl's aid.

* * *

Sometime later back in Traverse Town; Lelouch's eyes began to open as he awoke to find himself sleeping in a bed which was inside a green room of some kind where most of the furniture including the bed blankets were green. As his vision became less blurred, he turned his head where he spotted a sleeping Yuffie. Unlike him, who had the blankets covering him, Yuffie was sleeping near him above the covers, but as peaceful as she appeared her loud snoring echoed through the child's ears.

A worn out Lelouch glared at the girl, but the sound of a door opening drew his attention to a young fourteen year old woman wearing a pink dress, long chestnut hair tied up with a pink ribbon on the back of her head while the rest of her hair was braided, green eyes and a fair skin complexion with brown boots on her feet entered the room.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake!"

"What happened?"

"You passed out after Leon rescued you and Yuffie."

"Who are you?"

"I am Aerith, and who are you?"

"I am Lelouch."

"Well Lelouch, Yuffie has been concerned about your well-being. You defended her from the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" Lelouch asked wondering if that was the name of the creatures that attacked him and the girl.

"Oh" Aerith said noticing that Lelouch obviously had no idea what the Heartless were which wasn't too surprisingly. "They were the ones who attacked you, you remember? Those without hearts, the darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart, but what the Heartless fear above all else…is the Keyblade."

"The Keyblade?" Lelouch reached out with his open right hand summoning his Keyblade to his hand.

"Exactly!" Aerith replied as someone else stepped into the room having overheard the first part of the conversation, he was a bit older than Aerith at least eighteen years of age wearing a short-sleeve leather jacket, matching pants black pants with zip-up sides and brown belts on one side of his hips, boots and a white shirt with a silver necklace and black gloves. He also had shoulder-length dark brown hair and blue eyes with a distinctive scar that runs diagonally across his nose.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon explained to the boy.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Lelouch huffed.

"The Keyblade chooses its master…I don't know how or why. But it chose you, so tough luck."

"How did all this happen? I remember being with my friend Suzaku in a cave we saw a door then me and my sister…" Lelouch stopped at mid-sentence when he remembered Nunnally…he hadn't found her. "Wait a minute! What happened to Nunnally we were both pulled into the door before I ended up here?"

"You know what? I really don't know."

"I have to save her…I got to find Nunnally." Lelouch said as he tried to get out of bed, but each time he moved his legs he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body quickly immobilizing him. The former prince didn't have enough strength to get out of bed.

"You are in no condition to search for you sister. I'll check around town and see if anyone has seen her, she is probably looking for you too so if she is here she won't be too hard to find." Aerith offered.

Lelouch hated the idea he was going to depend on complete strangers to find his sister, but given his current state he had very little choice. After providing a description of her sister to Aerith the woman left to begin searching for the young girl to see if she had arrived at the town as well. Five whole minutes passed before Leon finally said something.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare yourself?"

"When you recover you better start preparing…the Heartless will never stop looking for you, because of the power you wield." With those words Leon left leaving Lelouch alone in the room with the exception of a sleeping Yuffie. Lelouch's upbringing and events that happened in his life gave him a cold view of the world. He couldn't see the good intentions of others without seeing the reasons behind them.

To the boy good intentions could only be truly understood by the reasons behind them, and he couldn't believe good intentions without the reason behind them. He couldn't believe good intentions with no reason behind them. He could only believe good will with reason; only if the other person is going to gain something or else it doesn't make sense.

Lelouch deduced the reason behind their good intentions for saving him, aside from the girl they obviously knew; Lelouch pieced together parts of the conversation and highlighted the words Heartless, Keyblade and Fear in his mind. Examining the Keyblade once again Lelouch studied for a moment wondering why such creatures born from the darkness in the hearts of others would fear such an odd weapon. It was plainly clear that the creatures were dangerous and attacked mainly in large numbers to overwhelm their prey and assumingly consume the heart of their victim.

Yet he continued to wonder how could this weapon inspire so much fear in the Heartless? Was there more to the weapon than he realized?

"So you are the Keyblade Bearer?" An elderly voice spoke.

"Huh" Lelouch said as his train of thought was broken…he had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice he had another visitor enter the room.

"Oh sorry for walking in like that" The visitor was an elderly man wearing a blue robe and a matching pointy hat with a long white beard and hair along with a small pair of spectacles on his nose.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"You must be Lelouch…Leon told me about you."

"Why I am important, was I saved because I wield the Keyblade?"

"An unusual thing to say, but you were saved because we can't allow any more Heartless to be born? If their numbers grow any more they could overrun this town."

_I see, so the Heartless multiply by devouring the hearts of others, those who lose their hearts become Heartless themselves. _

"I see, but why do the Heartless fear this weapon anyway?"

"The Keyblade is a powerful weapon capable of truly destroying the Heartless, but more so it grants the wielder power such as enabling them to use magic with the Keyblade acting as a conduit for magical energy and spell casting. The Keyblade also augment the wielder's magical abilities on a more general level. In addition Keyblades can also augment the wielder with other powers and abilities that they would not normally be able to use. However one of the primary powers of the Keyblade is that it has the ability to seal or open the barriers between worlds, as well as lock a world's Keyhole, preventing the Heartless from attacking that world's heart. Because of this ability, the Keyblade can also be used to lock or unlock any lock, allowing the user to access any sealed interior, whether it is a locked room, gate, or virtually anything with a lock on it."

"I see" Lelouch said as he thought. _An obvious power of a weapon based on a key. _"But I have a hard time accepting the idea I have magically abilities."

"Why not a test?" Merlin said as he created a small bit of flame in the palm of his hand. Lelouch was impressed as he was unable to deduce how Merlin was doing it as he held the flame in his hand. When Merlin brought it closer Lelouch could feel the heat from the flame proving it was real. Suddenly Merlin removed his hand from under the flame causing it to fall towards Lelouch's lap. Acting on mere impulse to catch the falling flame Lelouch caught the flame with his left palm which much to his surprise didn't burn his hand.

At first Lelouch couldn't understand how he was doing it, but he moved his other hand towards the top of the flame, but pulled his hand away when he was nearly burnt by it. Curious Lelouch by moving his hand holding the flame…he barely felt it upon his hand let alone that it wasn't burning him. So testing it he moved his hand up sending the flame flying out of his hand before catching again with his other hand holding it in his palm.

"I was right you do have the talent…the Keyblade awakened it."

"So this means I am capable of magic?" Lelouch asked as he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth more so the fact that he actually was juggling a piece of flame in his open hand using an unknown power that allowed him to hold it without it burning him. He considered himself a practical person who believed more in science and fact than fictional things like Santa Claus and let alone magic.

With a wave of Merlin's hand the flame flew out of Lelouch's hand before disappearing into nothing consumed by the air around them leaving no trace of it.

"Your sister's name is Nunnally right?"

"That's right."

"I can also provide assistance in her search, however when you are well enough I advise you should see me."

"Why I have to find Nunnally…to me she comes first."

"I see, but if you want to recues her and then protect her wouldn't it be best to learn how to properly harness the power of the Keyblade."

"But you want me to destroy the Heartless right?"

"The Heartless are everyone's problem…they are like locusts spreading from one world consuming everything before moving on. Sooner or later you'll have to fight them if you even wish to protect yourself because the Heartless will not stop until they consume everything."

"But why me why can't that guy Leon accomplish this?"

"Because he lacks the weapon that could end the threat of the Heartless forever, but you have it. You have power you don't even fully comprehend yet. You have the power to make the difference so put it to good use." Merlin proceeded to leave the room. "I'll see you tomorrow and if we find anything on your sister we'll tell you."

With those last words Merlin left leaving Lelouch alone.

Alone once again in the room Lelouch still couldn't move his legs well and even moving his arms still hurt, in fact his little juggling stunt with the flame made the pain worse. But in his mind once again he looked at the Keyblade that lay before him on the bed considering Merlin's words.

_You have the power to make a difference…put it to good use. _

Lelouch looked down at his hands as memories flowed back into him…one memory came first it was two months after his mother's death. He confronted his father about failing to protect his mother and it was then his entire world crumbled completely when he asked about Nunnally and why he didn't visit her.

_I have no use for that weakling…that's what it means to be royalty._ Lelouch gripped his fists hard as he looked at the Keyblade as the next words his father spoke were embedded into his mind._ You are dead to me dead since the day you were born…who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat and your very life…all of those I have given to you. In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me. Lelouch you are dead so therefore you are not entitled to any rights, so I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan as prince and princess you will serve well as bargaining tools. _

His fists clinched even tighter as a more recent memory came to mind something that added to what their father did. It was during the night when assassins came to kill him and Nunnally, a chilling realization came to him at that moment because he knew Japan wouldn't have benefited from their deaths neither would have the other royals…it would have been him…the one who sent him to Japan.

The princess and prince sent to Japan as exchange students would be killed while that man the Emperor would simply clap his hands in delight since their deaths would give him a convenient excuse to invade Japan. Regardless if it was Japanese extremist or the same people responsible for the death of his mother who intended to kill, but no matter who had been attempting to kill him and his sister that man the Emperor Charles zi Britannia sent them to Japan knowing full well what would happen.

Or rather this was the outcome he was hoping for when he cut them off and sent them to Japan.

A shiver went down his spine at how inhuman that man was as he realized something that should have been painfully clear to him at the beginning when he first arrived in Japan on that day, but only realized it when the assassination attempt took place. The hate towards Britannia the Japanese had also drove this fact home…if Lelouch and his sister were useless pawns to him then why not have them break in another country where their deaths would suit his plans perfectly, which is why they were sent alone with no bodyguard to protect them.

Even if he wouldn't be directly involved he wanted them to die for his own gain.

During the assassination attempt he nearly lost Suzaku who held off their would-be killers to allow Lelouch to get away to reach Nunnally and flee the area. He could have kept running, but no he couldn't lose Suzaku the only person he regarded as a human and a friend. Even though he had no reason to have stayed with them, he and Suzaku but seeing how their fathers were after the respective loss of their own mothers…it was maybe something their hardened hearts had wanted.

But once again he was powerless and it was only by sheer luck and a carefully calculated plan that allowed the two to survive that night, but once again their chances of surviving were one in a billion that night.

Despite the pain in his arms Lelouch picked up the Keyblade looking at the weapon more closely.

_I am sick of it…sick of being a weakling and having no power to wield, but now…I have power…this power the Keyblade is mines. I am going to make a difference…I'll find Nunnally, destroy the Heartless so they can't threaten her and then I'll crush that man along with his country. I'll change the world and this Keyblade is my key to making it possible. _

* * *

Meanwhile on another world, but more specifically within the mystical tower of a well known sorcerer, inside a small room a certain little seven year old girl was resting quietly in a bed until she began to stir and remarkably opened her eyes for the first time for a good couple months. Her vision was blurry, but her vision became focused allowing her to see the ceiling of the room she was in.

"Am I dreaming?" Nunnally said as she moved her head trying to see. "Maybe if this is a dream then" Nunnally said as she tried to climb out of bed, but unlike some dreams she had trouble moving them which seemed weird to her…she could feel her legs, but everything felt weird to her. However she was wobbly when she was standing up right…she tried to take a few steps and was about to fall over and hit the ground face first when something caught her.

"Oh dear young lady are you alright you shouldn't be moving so soon."

Nunnally was shocked as she looked down and saw a cloud of magically sparkles holding her up preventing her from hitting the ground. A moment an elderly woman with short gray hair wearing a red long-sleeve dress and robe with a matching conical hat with a yellow chinstrap of cloth fastening the hat to her chin appeared at the young girl's side.

"You are still too weak to be walking around my dear." The woman said as she used her yellow magic wand to move Nunnally back into bed and replace the covers on her. Surprised at what she saw the little princess pinched her arm to check if she was really dreaming. She felt a bit of pain so that was proof…she wasn't dreaming…she was walked (barely) and her sight was somehow restored.

"Uh…who are you how can I see?"

"I am Flora; Master Yen Sid restored your legs and eye sight when he found you." Flora the leader of the three good fairies said introducing herself. "What is your name child?"

"I am Nunnally." Nunnally replied, but noticed the small wings on Flora's back. "Hey are those wings?"

"Yes they are my dear I am a fairy."

"A fairy, the same magical fairies you see in fairytales?"

Flora chuckled a little.

"That is right child you are in good hands here, but how did you end up at Master Yen Sid's tower?"

"I don't know…one minute I was with my brother and-" Nunnally began as she stopped suddenly realizing her brother wasn't with her. "Oh my god where is Lelouch…my brother what happened to him?"

"I don't know Master Yen Sid only found you…we didn't find anyone else. Fauna and Merryweather are checking around town for your family. Do you have any parents?"

"I am sorry, but it's just me and my brother Lelouch."

"Oh I see you poor dear."

"I see our guest is awake." A new voice asked as Yen Sid entered the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Yen Sid and who are you young lady?"

"Her name is Nunnally." Flora answered.

"Nunnally where are your parents I did not find any sign of them when I found you, do they live in Twilight Town?"

"Master Yen Sid it seems her only family is her brother who was with her when they were separated."

Yen Sid saw the panic and concern in her eyes, but he had checked the grounds of his tower thoroughly and found no one else.

"I see…I am sorry Nunnally, but I only found you, but what happened to you two?"

"I am not sure, one minute we're in a cave then the next minute something sucked us in I didn't see what it was and the next thing I know I ended up here."

_Did she fall through a corridor of darkness…if so then her brother could have ended up elsewhere? _

"Based on what you are telling me it's possible your brother could have ended up somewhere else. If you both did fall through a corridor of darkness, dark pathways connecting many different worlds...its possible you two fell through the corridors and randomly ended up at different destinations." Yen Sid explained as Nunnally became increasingly worried for her brother.

"I have to find him I got to find him."

"We'll try to find your brother for you, but you are no condition to be moving about. Flora will look after you now so please get some rest."

"But" Nunnally said as tears formed in her eyes as her concern for her brother grew.

"Don't worry dear Yen Sid will find him he is very powerful with the magical arts."

"I hope so." Nunnally said while she thought.

_I hope you are ok brother. _


	3. Chapter 3 To grow up

Chapter 3

To grow up

A few days later in Traverse Town; Lelouch had recovered enough to the point where he could get out of bed and walk. After cleaning himself up he left the hotel and made his way towards the town gates, he wasn't sure where he would go, but Lelouch knew he had to find his sister Nunnally somehow. But when Lelouch reached the gates a voice called out to him.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Lelouch looked over his shoulder and saw Leon standing there with his arms crossovered his chest.

"What do you want?"

"You know it's not safe for you and besides how are you going to travel?"

Lelouch didn't say a word.

"I see, so you don't have a way of traveling and yet you insist on going…boy are you stubborn."

"I can't stand around and do nothing, Nunnally is out there somewhere and I have to find her."

"I understand, but you can't do anything for your sister because taking into consideration what happened a few days ago you were nearly killed by a pack of lesser Heartless. The Heartless out there are much stronger and far more dangerous than the ones you were fighting."

"But I can't" Lelouch began as clinched his fists tightly.

"I am usually out and about on other worlds so I can defiantly look for her as I go, but I can't let you leave since I know you are too weak. Even with the Keyblade you don't have the skill or the strength to truly utilize its power." Leon warned.

"I'll find a way."

"Then defeat me…the only way you are going to leave this town is if you defeat me."

"Fine!" Lelouch snapped summoning his Keyblade into his hand before he charged Leon, but against a seasoned fighter like Leon the young prince didn't last three seconds as Leon dropped to the ground and swept the prince off his feet before drawing his signature weapon his Gunblade pointing its sharpened edge at the boy's face.

"That was hardly a fight." Leon noted before walking away, but quickly turned around and dealt the former eleven prince of Britannia a vicious kick to the face knocking him to the ground when he attempted to attack Leon from behind.

Lelouch attempted to rise to his feet, but Leon moved in for a finishing blow kicking the young man in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Seeing the child was completely defeated and left to his mercy he looked upon the defeated child speaking with a cold voice.

"A sad fact of life, it's that often, might controls everything, and if you lack strength, you can't protect anything, less yourself, or your sister."

The prince looked up at Leon with a cold look of indignation in his eyes.

"I'm going to give you a chance to gain strength. You will bleed, you will cry, and you will sometimes wish what you were dead, but if you have the will to persevere through this you will acquire the strength and skill to start your journey to find your sister, and survive whatever challenges cross your path."

To the swordsman's words Lelouch stared him back with eyes filled by determination as Leon added.

"The point here, it's; are you willing to do this, Lelouch?"

The former prince was still on his knees as he coughed up some blood. This is what it was like to face a real warrior, a warrior who defeated the dozens of Heartless he failed to defeat himself. The realization that was impossible for the young Keyblade wielder to go anywhere until he could best Leon shone on his eyes as he stared back the Gunblade warrior, so the child merely nodded his head unable to actually say the words.

"Good, go to Merlin and begin your instruction with him. Be ready for training from me in one week." Leon remarked before walking away while Yuffie could be heard running up to the beaten child.

"What did you do to him Leon?" The nine year old girl snapped.

"A harsh lesson had to be taught." The Gunblade wielder coldly replied before walking away.

Without a second thought the girl ran to Lelouch's side trying to help him, but the former prince tried to push her away insisting to get up on his own. Eventually after struggling for a moment or two the ten year old boy was standing on his own feet (if not being wobbly as he stood), but both of his arms were wrapped around his sides trying to recover from the blows he took. Even as he felt his focus falter again, he couldn't help but morbidly chuckle to Leon's parting words.

"Harsh? This is the most honest truth that I have been given in a long time…since my own father declared me as dead before his eyes." The boy coughed again, but luckily no blood came up this time. "All this time, I felt like if I had been only living a mockery of existence, and the only thing that tells me that I'm alive…the only thing that it makes the wound on my soul quell, it's the presence of my little sister…a sister that its now helpless somewhere."

Yuffie could offer no response at all, but merely look at him with mixed feelings running through her mind.

"Forgive me, if I don't give a damn…but…I…will…fin…d….her." Lelouch once again allowed weakness and fatigue from the brutal injuries he took from Leon causing the boy to pass out falling backwards, but Yuffie barely managed to catch him. Although the girl tried to her best to hold him up the ten-year old boy's weight proved to be a bit much for her, but Yuffie managed to lower him to the ground without dropping him.

As Leon was heading towards the Second District a thirty five year old blonde haired man with blue eyes was waiting by the doors. He was wearing a white T-shirt, baggy blue pants, black boots, and a pair of goggles above his forehead, a necklace and lastly a wide orange waist-band.

"Don't you think you were too hard on the kid?"

"That kid is incredibly stubborn, if I didn't do this he is more than likely to attempt to sneak away and implicitly get himself killed. I had to drive my point home with him." Leon replied before walking away.

"You would be pretty damn scary as a parent."

* * *

Meanwhile at Yen Sid's tower; Nunnally having recovered enough to walk about the upper floors of the tower decided to explore while the three good fairies were out and Yen Sid himself was outside his tower checking his flower garden. As the small seven-year old princess explored the room of the castle beyond after getting out of bed she immediately took notice of a giant book on the great sorcerer that was about as big as her width-wise when opened and a yard and a half length wise.

Curious Nunnally walked up to the desk and began looking at the book, but that was when she noticed something left in-between the pages of the open book…a golden magic wand. Hoping to get her mind off of the sadness in her mind at the lack of her brother's presence, she decided to read the book seeing an interesting spell and wand waving directions.

Hesitant at first the little princess decided to try it out believing she couldn't perform what was described in the book. She read the words out loud while tapping on the wand lying in the center of the book, unaware of anything, except the book on front of her.

Sighing Nunnally dropped her head into the book, but brought it up again when she heard Yen Sid speaking to her.

"It seems that the Universe has an odd sense of humor, to send me an apprentice sorceress of all things."

"Huh?"

"You seem to not have noticed . . . that you along with my chair and desk are floating a few feet off the ground."

"WHAT!" Nunnally said as she was as of a few moments ago completely clueless to the fact she was sitting in a chair that was floating a few feet off the ground while the desk was floating with her. "H-Help Me!"

Yen Sid chuckled as he waved his hand causing the chair and desk to gently lower itself to the ground.

"I…I…I did that?"

"Yes you did, but it seems more accidental. To have used such a spell with no training is an absolute sign of magical talent."

"You mean I can use magic?"

"You have the talent my dear, but you need the training to harness your talent and most importantly control it, hopefully better than my last student." Yen Sid said as he turned to a picture hanging up on his wall which showed the image of a certain mouse wearing a red robe using a mop to clean up water after Yen Sid's tower was flooded by the student in question.

* * *

A couple hours later Lelouch was making his way across the water that surrounded the small island where the Mystical House where Merlin was taking up residence stood. Yuffie provided directions to the house, but he was forced to swim across the water when he kept slipping off the small platforms that formed the so-called bridge that led across the water.

Once he reached the other side the young child pulled himself out of the water, but was clearly dripping wet from his swim across the water. Lucky for him waiting for him outside the door of the old house was Merlin himself holding a pocket watch in his hand.

"You are right on time young man."

"What?"

With a wave of his hand Lelouch was instantly dried before he could even notice it.

After stepping inside his home the former eleven prince of Britannia noticed the small room was filled with almost nothing, but books with a few areas such as a table with lab equipment for alchemy experiments, a desk, a bed of course and dresser. Atop a small pedestal in the middle of the room was a simple wooden circular table with chairs just opposite of one another.

Once inside the two sat across from one another at the table with Merlin using his magic to serve Lelouch as well as himself a cup of tea.

"Judging from your appearance I say Leon did enforce his lesson on you."

"I'll beat him." Lelouch said firmly determined to become strong enough to fight his way pass Leon and go search for his sister.

"Finding your sister will not be easy there are a large number of worlds out there and just as there are many worlds they are being invaded by the Heartless. Always remember Lelouch the darker the heart consumed by the Heartless the more monstrous and powerful a Heartless will be. There are a large variety of different kinds of Heartless. What you have faced are the basic and most common Heartless known as Shadows, but if you can't handle a group of those things you can't survive beyond these town walls because there are much stronger Heartless lurking beyond the safety of this town."

"But the longer I am here the less likely my sister is likely to be alive."

"You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared…even if you hope to find your sister."

However truth be told Lelouch clearly understood the lesson Leon was imparting upon him. The message was clear; the Gunblade wielder wanted the prince to attain the strength and power to protect those close to him, namely his sister Nunnally, because the prince clearly saw the same look he had when he lost his…the feeling of being powerless. The young child recognized that Leon had an undercurrent of guilt on his heart, something that drove him relentlessly into his own training in order to gain more strength to protect those close to him, but it was also clear from his eyes that at one time when he needed it most he didn't have it.

Leon understood what it meant to be helpless, to stop the loss of what is precious to you.

Lelouch completely understood this fact why all this was required for him…not so much for his sake, but for his sister Nunnally.

It was a good enough reason for him to believe Leon's intentions.

"Leon lost his family and his friends when Radiant Garden fell."

"Radiant Garden?"

"It was our home…our world before the Heartless destroyed it. Leon was helpless he couldn't do anything about it."

"I see" The young prince said as his suspicions were confirmed.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished your training in the art of magic beings, but one week from today your combat training with Leon will start…I'll warn you now he will not be a gentle teacher." Merlin said as he slid a book across the table to the former eleventh prince.

"I'll take it…I can handle anything you throw me at."

"Then let us begin."

* * *

On a barren wasteland world elsewhere in the universe; a full moon was shinning high over the desolate landscape as pale moonlight was shinning down on the uninhabited wasteland, home to no living creature…however something was lurking on the barren surface of the planet. Dotting the surface of a special region of the planet laid thousands of ownerless Keyblades in a massive field that stretched for possibly miles since it was very difficult to determine how many Keyblades laid about the area where many years ago a fierce battle took place between the light and the darkness…the Keyblade War.

Normally the Keyblades would be motionless standing embedded in the ground as a grim indication of the lives lost in the violent war waged centuries ago. Aside from possible external forces that could have disturbed them, however tonight another unseen force was trigging an abnormal phenomenon. Every Keyblade in the Keyblade Graveyard began vibrating generating a steady ringing sound similar to those of bells.

Despite the fact the world was generally devoid of life, but something not truly alive was lurking in the shadows of the graveyard as a figure appeared walking through the fields of discarded Keyblades examining the vibrating Keyblades trying to determine what was causing this reaction.

"Intriguing, the Keyblades are all vibrating…what is the cause of this phenomenon?"

"Oh come on the Keyblades are just making a lot of racket." A second voice spoke as both figures focused their glowing yellow eyes on the vibrating Keyblades.

"Be silent you fool."

"An intriguing event, but what outside force could be triggering this?" A third voice said as a figure wearing a heavy cloak approached the two men.

"This merits further research sir . . . we must investigate."

"Investigate what?" The second voice declared.

"The cause of this phenomenon, for two years we have been here studying these keyblades. Nothing has come of it so far, but maybe whatever is the trigger of this odd event could give us some answers."

"You can't be serious?" The second voice said doubtfully, but the third and obvious leader of them stated.

"Send forth the others…something…or someone . . . has triggered this and for something to cause all of these keyblades to induce such an event might be significant. Find the source and then report back to me."

"By your command Master Ansem...we'll find the trigger of this phenomenon"

* * *

(Four Weeks Later: September 19th 2010 a.t.b.)

A shirtless Lelouch had begun the second half of his training, but as part of his training program he was now spending a whole week with Leon which was focused on building up his physical skills as well as improving his durability and fortitude. The young prince was doing pushups from a trio of small footstools bolted down to the ground to provide places for his hand and feet.

But below him was a large block of ice while on his back a pair of boots could be found attached to a certain Gunblade wielder.

Leon was sitting in a chair with Lelouch being used as a make shift footstool while at the same time providing weight on the young child to add increased difficulty to his exercise. If he slacked off he would feel a sharp chill on his chest, but if he slouched Leon quickly corrected him.

"Straighten your back!" The Gunblade wielder snapped as he slapped Lelouch's back with a stick before continuing reading his book.

The prince did as he was told as he continued his pushups.

As he pushed his thirtieth pushup over a freezing block of ice, Lelouch remembered the past couple weeks of training. The young prince's training with Merlin wasn't so bad compared to the hell he was being put through. Magic training was uneventful with the child finding out his teacher was actually quite the competent chess player, but when that week was over he ended up in Leon's care.

The first week with Leon was focused on building his physical strength and endurance so he could in turn improve his skills, which was then followed by combat training. The two would spar, but truthfully it more like getting your ass kicked…however getting defeated wouldn't end the training. The young child recalled the first time he learned that fact the hard way.

Lelouch laid on the ground breathing heavily as he had a burse on his arm and a cut on his forehead while lying on his back.

"I can't . . . move . . . (gasp) . . . anymore."

"Get up." Leon commanded.

"I can't move anymore . . . ok? (gasp) . . . so there is nothing I can do about it."

Suddenly the child felt a healing light wash over him healing all of his wounds and rejuvenating him completely. The boy sat up surprised that he was completely healed.

"Now let's pick up where we left off."

"Hey wait a minute!"

But Lelouch learned there was no saying no to Leon…you were never done training until the Gunblade wielder decided you were done for the day. If you got simply injured or exhausted the older teenager would simply cast cure on the boy completely rejuvenating him. This permitted the two to continue the brutal training regimen for the young child, between master and student.

The former prince kept pushing himself hoping to reach the point where he could surpass and defeat Leon so he could finally head out and find his sister.

* * *

Unaware of the events happening on Traverse Town, Nunnally was proving herself to be an adept student at the arcane arts under the watchful guide and skills of Yen Sid, as only after three weeks of training she had already acquired a firm grasp upon the basic part of her magical skills. Part of her training was learning how to handle a magical broom to use as a means of transport…once again she impressed the old sorcerer by mastering this skill surprisingly quickly.

Nunnally was seen riding an old broom flying circles around the tower clearly enjoying herself with a smile on her face as she made another pass around the tower's roof. The little princess was dressed in pink and black robes traditionally worn by female students under the great sorcerer as they were trained in the magical arts. After ten laps around the tower the small seven year old girl landed the broom on the ground near the base of the tower deciding to take a break by lying in the grass.

She gazed up at the star filled sky that hung high above the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid resided wondering if her brother was ok and if so, was he looking for her. The thought hung heavily in her mind for a moment until something within her heart told her that he was trying to find her.

"We'll see each other again brother I am sure of it."

With renewed hope in her heart the little princess gazed up at the stars, but turned her head when she heard something moving in the bushes behind her. However when she looked up again towards the sky before getting up to investigate she was face to face with a strange creature with blue fur and darker patches of fur on the back of its head including its back as well. A navy blue domed nose rests in the center of the creature's face, between large black, tear-shaped eyes. Sharp teeth could be seen inside the creature's mouth, along with a long pink tongue. The odd creature possessed clawed hands and stubby legs that have shorter claws themselves. A short tail jutted out from its rear.

Nunnally was looking the creature right in the eyes as it was simply looking down at her as it stood above her head apparently curious.

"Uh…hello there?"

The creature turned its head before turning it again trying to figure something out before it blinked its big eyes once before waving at the small girl.

"Hi"

The small princess's eyes widened as the creature spoke, but she couldn't figure out exactly what the creature standing above her head was. Cautiously the little girl moved and was soon facing the creature as she took up a sitting position on the ground.

"Are you lost little one?"

The creature shook his head.

"Oh I see do you live at the tower?"

The creature once again shook its head.

"Ok then…do you have a name at least?"

The creature moved its head unsure of the question, but it was enough to tell Nunnally that the little blue creature didn't have a name.

"Oh you don't have a name either…uh…how about Beth?"

The creature was shocked before shaking its head quickly followed by a few sounds of rejection at the name in the creature's native language.

"Ok then how about…Spot?"

The creature voiced its disapproval at the suggestion.

"Uh" Nunnally began as she was running short on ideas. "Tiger?"

"No…don't like" The creature replied.

"Well…uh…well…how about" Nunnally said trying to grasp for the first word that came to mind hoping the creature would like the name she came up with. "Stitch?"

"Stitch" The creature asked seemingly a bit confused.

"Is Stitch ok?"

The blue furry creature considered it for a moment until it nodded its head.

"Ok Stitch it is then." Nunnally said as the creature looked at her trying to repeat its new name.

"Stitch…my name…Stitch."

"You like it" The little girl with a warm smile on her face.

Stitch nodded its head.

On separate worlds the two siblings were growing and awakening to their destinies with Lelouch soon to embark upon a journey that will not only have consequences for his own life and destiny, but also for all of the worlds.

_The Keyblade Bearer can either bring prosperity to a world…or ravage it with chaos._

* * *

Meanwhile Japan had fallen under complete Britannian Rule with occupation forces arriving to reinforce their firm holding over the conquered small country they had taken nearly three weeks ago. From the safety of a mountain side refuge a young Suzaku Kururugi saw the columns of smoke rising up from what used to be Tokyo as the Britannian occupation force wasted no time leveling parts of the city to make their supremacy over the small nation clear.

Tears filled up in his eyes as he felt a great deal of sadness overcome him.

"First my father, then Lelouch and Nunnally and now Japan."

Elsewhere in another part of the world at the same time a young nine year old girl was sitting on a white bench found at the Exelica garden at the Royal Palace on Pendragon, Britannia's capital. She was dressed in a bright yellow dress lined with sky blue along the edges; she possessed long pink hair and red shoes on her feet. She was gazing up at the night sky as a single tear fell from her face.

"Euphy" A female voice called.

Euphemia li Britannia turned her head and saw an older woman dressed in a white and red uniform complete with a cape and a sword at her side. She was about twenty years of age with the same eyes as her, but her hair was a different color.

"Sister" Euphy said tearfully.

"It's about what happened in Japan is it?"

Euphy nodded.

"I haven't heard anything about Lelouch and Nunnally's whereabouts, but as soon as I hear something I'll tell you right away ok." Cornelia li Britannia said as she approached her younger sister before taking a seat next to her. Euphy hugged her sister burying her face into her arm as she started weeping.

"But our country invaded Japan, are they going to be alright?"

"I wish I could tell you for sure, but I don't know. I just wish there was more I could do. All I can say is that I am very sorry Euphy." The princess said as she was deeply saddened herself feeling partially responsible for the siblings' current whereabouts and no doubt the deadly situation they were in now.

_I know I couldn't have disobeyed but…WHY?. . . why did Lady Marianne order me and my security team away?. _

Nevertheless it didn't ease the guilt she was feeling, because of that not only did Marianne vi Britannia die, but her children were sent by the Emperor their own father to Japan where a war between them and their country broke out months later. She would have gladly had taken them under her care…to at least make up for what happened to their mother, but she was forbade to do so. Furthermore despite her attempts to investigate Lady Marianne's murder her investigation has turned up nothing pointing to the one behind it.

At this point Cornelia could only hope for the best and pray those two survived.

_Nunnally…Lelouch…please be alive and safe._

_

* * *

_

A/N: please read and review I would like to know how the story is so far.


	4. Chapter 4 Three Months Later

Chapter 4

Three Months Later

(December 19th 2010 a.t.b.)

It was mid-day at Traverse Town, specifically at the Zero District where Lelouch was inside the second floor room of Merlin's home taking part in his unusual magical studies. Merlin stood at one corner of the room ready to watch the planned drill he had for the young prince. Once he saw Lelouch was ready the old wizard clapped his hands together shouting.

"BEGIN!"

Large pieces of animated furniture appeared floating high above the ground along with seven animated wooden manikins. On the opposite side of the room Lelouch summoned his Keyblade before charging beginning his assault on the animated wooden targets with a Fire spell destroying an animated three drawer dresser before hacking through a manikin closing in to attack him.

As the young keyblade warrior saw a pair manikins draw close to one another Lelouch quickly targeted them and nailed two of them at once with a thunder spell. Quickly turning around the prince froze a large wardrobe with a perfectly timed and cast blizzard spell freezing the piece of furniture solid before shattering it into hundreds of frozen pieces with a slash of the Keyblade.

Moving to a corner the young prince began machine gunning the rest of them from a distance with multiple Fire spells in rapid succession destroying multiple targets very quick, and thanks to the special properties of this training room Lelouch's magical reserves were never depleted. Taking advantage of this fact the Eleven Prince of Britannia swiftly wasted the entire lot of moving animated targets leaving nothing but splinters and charred bits of broken wood everywhere.

Merlin was forced to use some of his magic to ventilate the room because of all of the smoke from the Fire spells the prince had been casting.

After a brief coughing fit the wizard turned to his young student.

"Very impressive display Lelouch, but you shouldn't be so rash with your spell casting. You must remember to converse your magical energy so you don't drain yourself."

"I had a tactical advantage, so I took advantage of it."

Merlin sighed before shaking his head.

"For all of your improvements and advancements in the field of the arcane, you are still stubborn."

"Isn't a good warrior supposed to take advantage of such opportunities?"

"Yes, but" Merlin began, but Yuffie arrived using an emergency ladder to the second floor.

"Hey Lelouch…Merlin, sorry to interrupt, but a lot of Heartless are attacking the town."

"WHAT, but from where?"

"They appeared in the third district, but they are quickly spreading to the second district, Leon is already fighting them, but he sent me to grab Lelouch."

"His magic has improved considerably, but don't you think it's too early?" Merlin inquired obviously concerned for the young child's safety.

"I can handle it now…tell me where to go Yuffie."

"Leon is in the Third District."

"Alright I am on my way." Lelouch said, but before he could go Merlin stopped him.

"Hold on before you go." Merlin began tossing the young man a small token in the form of a small brown leather bound spell book. "Attach that to your Keyblade…replace the token already there with that one."

Perplexed by the order the young boy was hesitant, but did as he was told as he changed out the Keychains switching the original his Keyblade had with the one Merlin just gave him. When he finished his Keyblade underwent a transformation.

Before his eyes the Keyblade Lelouch had transformed into a new a form. The hilt guard of the Keyblade was now composed of two blue Crescent Moons centered on the hilt which was in the form of a shooting star with a blue flare following a golden star that made up the top of the hilt connecting the tips of the two moon's crescent points while the bottom of the hilt had a sun making up the base where the silver chain was linked to the token at the other end. The blade of the weapon was straight with a metallic light blue coloring that stretched about four feet with the teeth of the Keyblade being composed of a dark blue star encased in a broken circle.

"Whoa a new Keyblade." Yuffie exclaimed clearly impressed with the blade's transformation.

"Not exactly…as I suspected you can upgrade the capabilities and powers of your Keyblade by equipping it with different Keychains like the one I gave you."

Lelouch swung his new Keyblade, Wizard's Grimoire around a few times to get a feel for it.

"That weapon will also significantly boost your magical abilities as well as increase your own natural magical reserves."

"Nice" Lelouch said before adding. "Alright I am heading out." With those last words the young man leapt down to the second floor and running out of the house before making his way across the moving floating islands to run through the forest path to return to Traverse Town. Yuffie was about to follow when Merlin stopped her using magic to suspend the girl in mid-air to keep her from running off.

"But you are staying here."

"But why?" The girl wailed.

"Because unlike Leon and Lelouch, who are both are capable fighters, you on the other hand you are still not ready for real combat with the Heartless."

"But…but I have been training too since Lelouch got here."

"I know dear girl, but you are just not quite ready yet."

Yuffie was saddened by this revelation, but with Merlin holding her back there was nothing she could do but just hope for the best. Meanwhile in the Traverse Town Third District Leon was fighting off a horde of Emblem Heartless, Soldier breed. The seasoned warrior wasn't having much trouble dealing with the waves of tiny armored Heartless coming at him, but the problem was that their numbers didn't seem to diminish in the slightest.

However three Soldiers were instantly eliminated when they were fit by an area of effect thunder spell, Lelouch arrived on the scene fighting his way pass two of the enemy Heartless to meet up with Leon.

"You're late."

"Then blame Yuffie."

"Maybe I will, but right now we got to take care of these guys. A large group of Heartless this big means there is a ringleader somewhere commanding them, so we have to flush it out."

"Some are appearing in the Second District now right…how about a pincher move?"

"You take out the Heartless in the Second District and move into the Third District from there eliminating the Heartless as you go…not a bad plan."

"I'll cut through the First District and hit them from there. Cid and Aerith are holding down the First District so it should be clear."

"Alright then…go for it Lelouch."

Without another word Lelouch hurried off into the First District to cut through and engage the Heartless in the Second District to contain them before clearing them out and making his way to the Third District where the two hoped their efforts would flush out the Heartless acting as the ringleader for the lesser creatures of darkness.

It didn't take long for the young Keyblade wielder to reach the Second District after cutting through the First District, but moments after setting foot within the Second District he came under attack by twelve Shadow Heartless led by a Soldier. Readying his Keyblade the young warrior charged into them hacking through two at once before casting thunder around himself killing five more instantly right before blasting the Soldier Heartless at point blank range with a Fire spell knocking it back.

Turning completely around Lelouch cleaved into the rest of the Heartless attempting to get behind him before turning back to finish the group leader off driving the tip of his weapon through the Soldier Heartless's chest. With the first group of Heartless eliminated Lelouch leapt onto the top of the wall and began running along the edge heading towards the cathedral where the gizmo shop was located.

In the square before the structure another group of a dozen Shadow Heartless accompanied by four Soldier Heartless suddenly appeared. With a smirk on his face Lelouch leapt off the ledge and into the pack of Heartless unleashing a blizzard spell on the group nailing two Shadows and a Solider.

The leftover of the spell froze the ground in a four-foot wide blast zone. The young prince landed on the frozen ice and slid across it, but as he did he sliced and hacked into a pair of Shadows in his way before turning around shooting at Fire Spell at a Soldier Heartless which also had the effect of melting the ice leaving a large pool of water.

After clearing the pool of water the young Keyblade warrior unleashed a devastating thunder spell, but it wasn't aimed at the Heartless…rather the water they were standing on increasing the area of effect of the spell thanks to the water acting as a conductor to carry the current electrocuting the Heartless. Lelouch watched with a triumphant smile on his face as his enemies evaporated.

But that didn't end the battle…more Shadow Heartless appeared accompanied by Soldier Heartless with twenty and then six of the latter surrounding the young man.

Most would be worried about being in such a situation, but Lelouch on the other hand it was different for him. It was strange, but he felt joy…as he was actually relishing this battle instead of being fearful of the possible outcomes if he were to lose to those creatures. But nevertheless he felt the rush…the rush that came with battle.

_Is this what being in battle felt like for you, mother?_

Dismissing the thought quickly because the young man knew he didn't have time to think about such things especially in the middle of a life or death situation involving Heartless. He had to focus on the battle and contemplate and implement his fighting plans and tactics for this battle and win.

Lelouch did just that as he quickly drank an Ether potion replenishing his magical strength before opening up with a thunder spell to give him some space and destroying four of the Shadows surrounding him before charging into the rest hacking his way through them other Heartless fending them off. The prince compared to a couple months ago realized how much stronger he had become compared to when he first arrived in town.

The child Keyblade wielder kicked a Soldier in the head while cleaving through the waist of another Heartless before hitting the Soldier he had kicked with a fire spell at point blank range. The Britannian Prince leapt over a pair of Shadow Heartless while cutting one down in front of him as he landed cutting his head clean in two…right before turning around and slashing through the pair he leapt over.

The fight carried on for another few minutes as a second group of four Soldier Heartless appeared in an attempt to reinforce their fellow Heartless, but it was no use against the fury of a more properly trained Keyblade warrior. After cutting down the last Soldier Heartless…Lelouch let out a sigh of relief wondering if that was the last of them.

All in all he had to admit he was quiet impressed with himself and how far he had come…wondering now if he could take on Leon.

But Lelouch's victory was short lived as a rumbling sound was heard and a thick black shadow appeared in the heart of the open square in the Second District. In moments a very familiar shape rose up from the shadow…one Lelouch hadn't seen for a couple months, but the last time he saw it was when he first received the Keyblade.

The Darkside Heartless…its towering form cast a shadow over the child as the boy warrior gripped his weapon tightly as he thought.

_S_o _that thing must be what's leading the Heartless. _

The massive Heartless gazed down at its small foe as magical barriers appeared completely trapping Lelouch in the area with beast leaving only one way out for the young child…defeat the Heartless or die. The Darkside held its chest back as the heart-shaped hole in its body began filling with dark energy before firing spheres of floating energy out to chase its target.

The small prince realized the threat and began running towards the immobilize Darkside intending to take advantage of its immobility to strike as Lelouch attacked with a thunder spell on the dark creature as he drew closer to it. The dark spheres were catching up to the young man so to help him put some distance behind them the child cast a wide spread blizzard spell freezing the group before him…then he took advantage of the surface allowing him to slide along it and escape the dark spheres chasing him.

Taking the first chance the boy cut into the creature's right hand causing it to move back in pain, but that was before Lelouch delivered another series of quick blows to the monster's hand hoping to inflict as much damage as possible. When a trio of dark energy spheres drew close enough the small boy batted them away from him before continuing his assault on the creature's hand.

After the creature ceased its attack it began to stand up while moving his right hand away while its left hand was moving to seize Lelouch. Using the ice on the ground the young prince dashed across before dropping on his rear so he could slide under it with the aid of the ice dodging the attack. Counterattacking the Keyblade wielder blasted the monster's hand with a fire spell before putting some distance between him and the Heartless.

The Darkside moved slowly advancing upon its target while a sphere of darkness began to form in the monster's right hand. Once the sphere was ready it slammed it into the ground creating a dark portal summoning forth more Heartless from the Dark Realm to attack the young man. Attacking the arm quickly before casting a Thunder Spell to zap the newly summoned Shadow Heartless to prevent them from becoming a problem, but before some more Heartless could appear Lelouch seized the opportunity to run up the monster's arm and attack the head.

It was at that moment the Darkside stopped summoning more Heartless and began to stand up at its complete full height…luckily for Lelouch he managed to get to the shoulder before this happened, but now he had to worry about the Heartless grabbing him so he had to attack fast. A white energy surrounded Lelouch as he unleashed his first limit break he developed while training with Leon.

Lelouch's mind spoke the name of the attack, as his energies flared into a crescendo.

"_. . . Blade of Dusk!"_

Raising his Keyblade up the young man brought it down on top of the creature's shoulder and unleashed a charging wave of darkness and light energy into the side of the Darkside's head inflicting serious damage to it…such that the monster stumbled backwards slipping on the ice below causing the Heartless to fall and Lelouch to slip off its shoulders and be left falling after the creature as he watched its head hit the side of the Cathedral-like structure.

In air above it the young Keyblade warrior decided to end this battle quickly as he hurled his Keyblade into the Darkside's head impaling it before summoning it back to use what remained of Lelouch's magical reserves to blast its head with multiple Fire Spells in a near-machine gun fashion. By the time the boy landed on the creature's chest just above the heart-shaped-hole the prince reached the head again and finished the Heartless off with a combo of slashes and hacks with his Keyblade.

With one last defeated roar, the Darkside began to evaporate into nothing. Lelouch wasted no time getting off its body as it vanished.

After the creature was finally gone…the Keyblade Bearer wasted no time finishing off the few remaining Shadows the Darkside had summoned, but when he was done with that the child heard clapping.

"Well, well…I wouldn't have believed it." Leon said with a smug smile on his face.

"You were watching the whole time?"

"Well just the part where I saw you fighting that Darkside Heartless."

"You didn't think about helping?"

"Why…you seemed to have the situation under control?" Leon replied with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, with no help from you." Lelouch shot back before the two started laughing.

A moment later the Gunblade wielder tossed the boy an Elixir to completely restore his strength and magical strength. After drinking it the boy was completely refreshed and ready for more, but he was wondering why Leon would give him an Elixir…unless.

"You know maybe you just might be tough enough to beat me, ready for a quick duel?"

"Always" Lelouch replied boldly as he assumed a battle stance.

"Then bring it kid."

Leon made the first move rushing Lelouch with his signature weapon trying to land a hit on him, but the young prince dodged it before fighting back with a Fire-Spell. The teenage foe batted the fireball away, but soon realized that fireball was merely a distraction as Leon saw the Keyblade wielder about to hit him with a thunder spell.

The Gunblade fighter wasted no time backing away, but failed to notice the water left behind from both of Lelouch's fights with the Heartless and the Darkside he was standing in until it was too late as the Thunder Spell hit its mark and the water carried the jolt straight to Leon zapping him. Pressing his advantage the young child moved in to continue his assault, but the older warrior recovered from the shock quickly.

Lelouch attacked first with Leon parrying his blow.

"Not bad you have improved a lot since the first time we fought."

"I am just getting warmed up."

The two backed away from one another to break the dead lock with Lelouch firing a blizzard spell straight at Leon, but the older boy easily dodged it…however he didn't notice that his young foe wasn't aiming for him. The two resumed their battle with the child Keyblade Bearer taking advantage of his own short height and size by dodging some of Leon's attacks and then even diving under his legs to evade one of his attacks.

"So you are using your height and size against a taller foe, smart."

Their blades met again in a furry of sparks as the two exchanged blow after blow until finally Lelouch got knocked to his feet by Leon, but before landing on the ground the boy fired off another Fire Spell completely missing Leon, but once again he wasn't aiming for him.

"I guess you haven't just reached that level yet."

"Really…didn't you teach me you should be mindful of your surroundings?"

"What?" Leon said, but that was when he heard a pressurized explosion as a torrent solid stream of water nailed him in the back knocking him clear over Lelouch before landing on the ground face first. The Gunblade wielder would soon discover that the child Keyblade warrior had used his earlier ice spell to block as well as cog the flow of water from the mural water fountain near the entrance to the First District where normally water could be poured out over the flower mural on the fountain, but Lelouch's ice spell completely plugged it up allowing a large amount of water pressure to build up…until his Fire spell suddenly and in a violent reaction released that pressure perfectly nailing Leon in the back as the boy had hoped.

The Gunblade wielder tried to recover, but by the time he turned over onto his back he saw his weapon at least three feet away from him. However Lelouch dripping wet from some of the pressurized water spraying him as he flew over him stood over Leon with his Keyblade pointed straight at his chest while carrying a smug smile on his face.

"Want to call it or should we keep going?"

Leon merely looked at Lelouch with a look of surprise and admiration on his face at this turn about, but a few moments later the Gunblade wielder smiled and replied.

"You won this one Lelouch…I guess you can go now to find your sister. You now have the strength to do so."

"Thank you…for everything." Lelouch said with a grateful smile on his face as he offered his hand and pulled Leon to his feet.

However unknown to the duo…someone from the rooftop of the Gizmo Shop was watching them.

"Well, well, well looks like we got ourselves a new Keyblade wielder." The voice said as a man wearing a black uniform version of the attire once worn by a member of the Radiant Garden guard which possessed pointed shoulders and a red scarf tied around his neck that appears to be fraying at the corner and the emblem of the Heartless on his belt.

The mysterious visitor had a single amber gold eye on his left while he wore an eye patch over the other, also with short black hair that is slick back. The man also possessed a jagged scar going from his left cheek to just under his left eye, but his hands were unusual as instead of gloves or let alone human hands he had black shadow-like claws for hands instead while wearing black knee-high boots.

"Ansem would want to hear about this, but I'll give the kiddo credit here . . . at least he's got some real promise." The man said as his golden amber eyes narrowed on the boy seeing something within him that brought a smile to his face.

A black corridor opened up behind him as the man disappeared into the dark passageway taking his leave of the area. He had unleashed the group of Heartless in the town hoping to find a warrior of some worth to relieve his boredom, but instead he found something much more interesting.

An hour later the two made their way to First District where Lelouch was already packed up for his trip to search for his sister. The boy made it a point to stop off at some of the shops to stockpile on required supplies for his journey while he searched for his sister. Once he was ready he met with Cid, Leon, Aerith and Merlin near the town gates.

"Well this is it I guess." Aerith said who seemed to be a bit saddened by Lelouch leaving them.

"I'll likely be back so this isn't good bye forever or anything."

"Yeah you better visit besides I doubt you can keep and maintain a fine machine like the Gummi Ship we have ready for you." Cid added.

"Don't worry about that I'll be making some rounds back here for maintenance and resupplying, and I'll keep a look out for those reports you mentioned."

Lelouch recalled a conversation he had with Aerith one time during his time spent in town where he was wearing the basics of Gummi Ship piloting from studying a book Cid provided him with while Aerith was watching over him.

"_Did you ever hear of a man named Ansem?"_

"_No…who was he?" _

"_He was the former ruler of our world before the Heartless destroyed it, but it is said he had made a detailed report on the Heartless…Ansem studied them thoroughly." _

"_Do you have this report somewhere?" _

"_No when our world was lost to the Heartless its pages was scattered to many different worlds." _

"Yeah you better for that bit of property damage you caused." Leon remarked with a smile.

"What, the damage to the Gizmo Shop?"

"No. . . the water fountain, we had to permanently close that water pipe and seal it shut because of the damage you caused."

"Well . . ." Lelouch smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, just find those reports if you happen to come across them during your journey."

"I will." The young man said, but Merlin stepped in and began waving his wand.

"Now young man before you go I must suggest a new set of traveling clothes…this is my farewell gift, as well as your graduation present." The elderly wizard spoke as he cast a spell on the boy prince engulfing him in a bright light…when it cleared Lelouch was dressed in new attire replacing his old civilian clothes he had been wearing.

The boy sported a pair of black boots and matching loose-fitting leather pants with two leather belts going around his waist, his new attire included a night-dark blue short-sleeve turtleneck sweatshirt. Over that he wore a navy blue trench coat lined with gold and leather armor pads on the shoulders and a high-collar and a blood red interior. Lastly to protect his hands he wore a pair of black leather gloves.

"Wow" Aerith said clearly impressed by Lelouch's new attire as the young boy began checking himself over.

"You look sharp…ideal for a Keyblade Warrior." Leon commented.

"I agree, I like the coloring myself."

"It's more than a fashion statement. . . Your new clothes do possess several magical properties that should be of great help to you as you go, but remember; when you travel, be quite careful about keeping a low profile. People cannot know that other worlds exist, but the magic in your clothes will help you in order to blend in better on certain worlds."

"Blend in?"

"You shall understand it when you come to one." Merlin replied with a chuckle.

"Please take care of yourself Lelouch." Aerith said giving the boy a hug after kneeing down to his height.

"He can take care of himself now Aerith."

"I know Leon, but still . . ."

"Hey come on . . . Leon trained this boy for months until he dropped remember. Even the Heartless should be scared of him now." Cid added confident in the boy's skills.

"That reminds me before you go…a little present. You earned it." Leon said giving Lelouch a Keychain with a Black Knight-Chess piece shaped token.

"Another Keychain...let me check this one out." Lelouch said as he summoned his currently equipped Keyblade, the Wizard's Grimoire. After switching out the keychain with the new one from Leon it transformed into a new form.

The hilt of the Keyblade was jet black in the shape of a Knight-chess piece with the horse head making up the connecting point for the blade and the hilt while the hilt guard was comprised of two metallic blade-like black metal guards simple in design while the five foot shaft of the weapon was more blade like with a lion's head and flame-shaped mane making up the teeth and top of the blade giving something of an axe-like appearance.

Lelouch examined his new Keyblade, Knight's Oath; giving the weapon a mental and visual inspection…he instantly noticed what it had a longer blade than any other Keyblade he had so far. Merlin placed his hands on the top of the weapon examining it.

"Like the Keyblade token what I gave to you, this weapon will boost your physical strength in combat while at the same time help enhance your magical abilities, even if its on a lesser level than Wizard's Grimoire…hmm…this weapon is well balanced, for not to mention that it has a longer reach."

"I got two good Keyblades in my arsenal now…this will help me out a lot too. Thank you Leon." Lelouch said grateful for all he had done for him.

"Take care young man and remember come back to hone your magic . . . you still have much to learn." Merlin said as Lelouch thanked everyone before leaving through the town gates where he boarded his gummi ship. Built using the new Highwind design model the ship was painted gold and dark blue with its new owner and pilot sitting in the cockpit at the controls.

"Alright, all systems green, Lelouch vi Britannia . . . Ganymede, taking off!"

Leaving the Gummi Port at full throttle the blue ship flew straight out of the harbor and heading straight into the space in-between worlds. Of course before leaving Lelouch did find the time to do some stunts with his new ship to see what it could do before finally leaving. Cid and Leon watched from the town gates at the kid's antics before he finally left.

"Boy that kid is still…well a kid." Cid commented with a laugh.

"He's acting like someone who just got their first car." Leon added with a smile.

"Hey has anyone seen Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"The girl was at my house last, but she was sad when I told her Lelouch would be leaving since he bested Leon."

"Oh…I thought for sure she would want to see Lelouch off."

"Well maybe she was too sad to even come see him maybe?" Cid thought as Aerith was still suspicious.

In flight traveling through the space that existed in-between the worlds Lelouch was smiling content at the performance of his ship. After putting it into auto-pilot he descended down the ladder into the small compartment in the ship that made up quarters, food and storage all in one. Deciding to pull out a drink he opened up the food compartment, but after popping the top of the soda can he noticed an odd bump on his bed.

Taking out his Keyblade the young prince whacked it a couple of times before hearing an "Ouw!" coming from under the bed itself.

"What the-" Lelouch began as he looked under the bed and much to his surprise saw. . .

"Yuffie!."

"That's mean Lelouch . . . and those spins and flips you did with your ship earlier kinda hurt too."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The boy demanded reasonably shocked that he has a stowaway on his ship.

"Well duh, I am coming with you."

"WHAAT?"

"You heard me I am coming with you. I want to help you find your sister."

"I . . . appreciate the help Yuffie, but wouldn't Leon and Aerith worry about you? Do they even know that you are here?"

"Well…uh…they kinda, well . . . not quite, you could say."

"They don't have a clue, do they?" The boy replied bluntly.

"Yeah" Yuffie said sadly.

"Oh damn it. . . I'd better turn back now so I can drop you off."

"No! I am coming with you."

"No you are not…this is dangerous."

"I have been training too, and I have gotten better."

"That's not the point here . . . you shouldn't have come along is the first point!"

"I'll scream if you try taking me back."

"Yuffie . . . please act more your age."

Yuffie's eyes acquired a hard glint to Lelouch's last words, something that the boy obviously didn't note then.

Pity for Lelouch, as it would have spared him of the ninja girl's act after her following words.

"Ok . . . you asked for it."

"Yuffie listen-" Lelouch began, but was cut off when Yuffie released the loudest, ear-piercing scream he has every heard causing the boy's ears to instantly hurt. He screamed for Yuffie to stop, but it was no good as his voice was completed grounded out by Yuffie's scream. After two whole minutes of aural torture to his ears Lelouch finally conceded raising his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright you can come."

"Yay, you won't regret it I promise."

_Somehow I believe that am going to do that later . . . And quite often. _

But despite the distraction the Gummi ship continued on as it headed through space as Lelouch began his quest to find his sister, but little did he know he has unknowingly caught the attention of dark forces lurking in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5 The First World

Chapter 5

The First World

The Ganymede made its way through space as its journey had been so far uneventful for the most part with Lelouch at the pilot controls while Yuffie was sitting shotgun in the co-pilot seat to his right as the ship was two days out from the town. Although he seriously considered turning the ship around to dump Yuffie off at Traverse Town even if it meant enduring another round of screaming from her, but on the flip side he did consider the thought that having her with him wouldn't be too bad since it did provide him with someone who could watch the ship and even co-pilot it if the opportunity arises.

The gummi ship continued its trek in space so far lucky they haven't run into any Heartless since the young Keyblade bearer had heard from Leon that the Heartless roamed the space in-between worlds in their own ships attacking any gummi ships they come across.

Nevertheless Lelouch was vigilant as he scanned the area around his ship with his eyes and kept an eye on the ship's radar screen.

"So where are we going?" Yuffie asked.

"We're heading to a world Leon hasn't visited he provided me with maps and routes he has taken so I am going to start my own search in regions where he hasn't been to yet. There should be a world coming up soon."

Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard in the cockpit, the prince realized they had incoming.

"Hang on we got Heartless." The Keyblade bearer declared as he took the controls and moved to engage the oncoming attacks. When they came into view Lelouch saw them the Heartless were using a single Alexander class and three Ahriman class Gummi ships. Common enemy ships found around Traverse Town and corresponding routes, but easily dispatched as the boy punched the ship into full throttle unleashing a spray of energy fire from the ship's cannon shooting down the first trio of Ahriman ships effortlessly before swinging around for another attack gun blasting the enemy Alexander class ship in the stern.

"That was easy." Yuffie commented.

"Well lucky for us a lot of the gummi ships near the town aren't very dangerous if you have an armed ship, but I hear further out on the farer reaches there are ships armed and much more dangerous so we should be fine around this region of space." Lelouch explained as he remembered Leon advising him to engage as many of the enemy Heartless ships as he could before venturing deeper into space so he can have more piloting experience when he encounters the more formidable Heartless ships out there.

After that small skirmish the boy prince brought the ship about and continued on his way…a few minutes later radar picked up a world up ahead.

"Hey is that?"

"Yeah the first world I am going to check out and see if Nunnally is on it." Lelouch turned the ship and brought it in for a landing as they hurried to the world ahead of them which was a blue planet with tan-sand colored clouds. Once hiding the ship in the clouds Lelouch descended to the ground through the magic transporter built into his ship after instructing Yuffie to stay behind to watch the ship until he had a chance to look around.

The magic transporter dropped at what appeared to be an ancient Greece styled world where judging from his surroundings. Lelouch saw a sign as he approached the main gates that said: Olympus Coliseum. Pushing the heavy doors open Lelouch stepped through the gates and entered an open courtyard with four large lit braziers dotting the area with giant statues of Greek Warriors with two on each side of the two entrances where Lelouch stood at and the one ahead of him.

"Not a bad looking place." The boy commented as he walked forward deciding to head inside. Although missing automatic doors at the moment Lelouch had to push the thick doors open before going inside, but to his surprise he found no one there. "What kind of coliseum is this?"

A bit surprised that the coliseum appeared close with no one around…at the very least to guard it Lelouch never the less continued his investigation until someone screaming was heard from the open coliseum ring beyond.

"HELP!"

"What the hell?" Lelouch asked himself before running out into the coliseum itself and saw a pack of Shadow Heartless surrounding a short man, but more rather he was something of a mix between a goat and a human. Acting on impulse Lelouch summoned his Keyblade and charged the Heartless quickly cutting them down.

After the heartless were defeated the chubby goat man looked at the kid in surprise after he cleaved the last Shadow in two.

"Hey are you alright?"

"A kid? What's a kid doing here?"

"Why were those-" Lelouch began, but stopped mid-sentence when he realized that he shouldn't mention the Heartless since he had a responsibility to protect the world order, as annoying as it was. "Why were those creatures attacking you?"

"Beats me, but I suppose I should thank you for the help uh…what's your name kid?"

"Lelouch."

"Call me Phil." Philoctetes or rather Phil replied. "You're young, but I guess you deserve a little credit those were some good fighting moves."

"Well thanks I guess?"

"Say, have you considered entering in the games?"

"The games?"

"Well for you it would have to be the Junior Leagues because of your…age, but you got the right stuff. People are usually crazy about taking part and I usually don't just let anyone participate for the games, however seeing you fight I might make an exception."

"I apprentice it, but I have to respectfully decline."

"WHAT…WHY?" Phil said shocked by Lelouch's words.

"Well I have to find someone, have you seen this girl?" Lelouch said as he showed Phil a photo of his sister Nunnally, the photo was crafted from Lelouch's memory with some help from Merlin providing a means for him to show something to people he questioned regarding Nunnally's whereabouts.

"Nope can't say that I have kid, but I might know someone. Rather I know someone who has some connections in high places who could be able to help with your search."

"Who?"

"Hey Phil are you alright, who is the kid?" A new voice said as Lelouch turned around and saw a tall figure with one of the biggest muscular physics he had ever seen on a person wearing traditional Greek warrior attire complete with a small cape and a headband. He had brown hair and a fair skin complexion with blue eyes.

"LATE I can't believe you were late, a hero is never late when someone is in trouble I should make do one hundred laps around the whole arena." Phil said exploding on Hercules.

"Sorry Phil I was a good distance away on Pegasus when I heard you call for help."

"Well you are lucky this kid helped me."

"This kid?" Hercules asked confused as well as surprised that a kid saved Phil's life.

"Say Herc do you think someone up at Olympus might know something about this little girl?" Phil asked as Lelouch showed him the picture.

"Well I haven't seen her, but I can ask around. I am sure Zeus or one of the other gods might know something, so what happened?"

"My little sister and I got separated…I haven't been able to find her." Lelouch explained.

"Could take a little time, but why not take part in the games in the meantime. It's a huge public event and if you win your name will be spread far and wide. If you are looking for someone…someone might recognize the name and come looking for you."

The prince considered the suggestion for a few moments as the idea did sound reasonable since it was a possibility, although unlikely, but if Nunnally was with someone they could come to this event and bring Nunnally with them. Highly unlikely, but if his name was spread around she could recognize him and make his search go a lot quicker.

"Well alright I guess it can't hurt." Lelouch said finally agreeing to take part in the games.

"Excellent!"

Meanwhile inside the basement of the coliseum; a pair of small imp-like creatures was cowering before a tall figure wearing black and gray Greek robes; he had dark grayish blue skin with blue-flames for hair.

"So let me get this straight the Heartless I gave you two command of were beaten by some punk kid."

"Well technically sir…uh… (Gulp)…well" Pain began, but was unable to complete the sentence out of absolute fear for his master.

"ANSWER YES OR NO!" Hades roared as his whole body flared up with flames for a brief moment.

Panic swallowed hard as he replied. "Yes."

Hades swiftly barbequed both of his minions with jets of flames from his arms punishing them severely for their blunder. After his minions screamed and withered in agonizing pain from severe burn injuries they are not suffering from Hades turned to another figure standing in the shadows.

"Well friend it looks like you'll get your shot after all."

The figure in the shadows simply leaned against a wooden beam with his arms crossed over his chest while deep in thought. Meanwhile above ground Lelouch had finished filling out his application for the Pegasus Cup he was given his match number informing him when he would enter the tournament from which match. As he won more matches he would move up in the ranks until he reached the end where he had to fight the other competitor who made his way through the ranks as well.

"Alright kid, remember the rules and just win your matches and work your way up until you are the last one left then you are the winner and you'll get a chance to take on Hercules if you want to."

"Ok then."

"Hey Lelouch!" A familiar voice called as the boy turned around and saw Yuffie running up to him. "Where have you been I have been waiting for you?"

"Sorry Yuffie, but I am still searching."

"Ok kid you are about up get ready." Phil reported.

"What's going on?"

"I am about to fight in the Pegasus Cup."

"Yeah so if you want to watch you can sit in the stands." The satyr pointed out.

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry Yuffie time for my match, keep an eye out for Nunnally for me." The young Keyblade Warrior readied his weapon the Knight's Oath before heading out into battle to confront his foe for the first round of the tournament. A grumpy and unhappy Yuffie made her way to the stands to observe the fight between the Keyblade bearer and his foe.

When Lelouch made his way to the main ring he heard the crowd exchanging chatter amongst one another wondering if a child as young as him should be taking part.

"Next up we have a new comer and promising new hero, in one corner we have Lelouch vi Britannia! And in this corner a heavyweight from parts unknown someone called…uh…Large Body…guy has a weird name." Phil announced as a giant bloated Heartless with large hands, big feet and a small head wearing a purple jump suit over their blue skin and a small metal hat on its head. Naturally like all emblem Heartless it had yellow eyes and a Heartless emblem on its chest.

_So my foe is a Heartless huh…this will be child's play. _

"Begin!" Phil shouted as the match was began with the Large Body hopping around trying to slap the young child, but Lelouch leapt over the Heartless and began attacking its weak point…its back. Having heard about this type of Heartless from Leon he knew how to handle it. The Large Body turned around attempting to slap the child, but Lelouch backed off hitting it with a fire spell before running to get behind it again.

The Heartless turned around and charged with its stomach held out first, the Keyblade warrior jumped over it before hitting it in the back with a blizzard spell and then finally finishing it off before throwing his Keyblade into the creature's back killing it causing it to evaporate into nothing while releasing its captive heart.

That display changed the minds of just about everyone in the ring as they started cheering for the young man.

"Way to go kid, so our winner for this round is Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Lelouch waved at the crowd with a smile on his face, hell he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the cheers he was receiving.

_If all of my foes are going to be Heartless then I have this tournament in the bag. _

However the child's thoughts for an easy victory in this tournament was quickly swept aside when one of the contenders for the tournament walked by him, this man was no Heartless, but something Lelouch wasn't expecting especially in the Junior League. He seemed to be older than Leon, probably in his early twenties or so wearing a red trench coat with a high-collar and black leather shoulder armor. He also sported a pair of knee-high belted black boots, matching leather pants, and a turtleneck black sweater underneath with two belts wrapped around his waist and belts crossed over his chest in an X-shape with black leather gloves. But aside from his short brown hair, blue eyes and slightly pale skin he had a large black angelic wing on his left side of his body.

In his hand was a large rapier-like sword, but the weapon with the exception of its elaborative and decorative hilt was more similar to a broadsword with a red gem in the top of the hilt below the blade itself.

"And in this corner from parts unknown as well we have Genesis Rhapsodos facing in this corner Invisible." Phil announced as the crowds cheered and saw Genesis stepped onto the stage where his foe awaited him…an Invisible Heartless armed with its sword with its own wings sporting from its body.

Lelouch heard of that species of Heartless from Leon, Invisible Heartless were among the strongest and deadly of the Heartless out there while not intimidating in terms of size to a Darkside, but their melee and skill with their sword made them extremely dangerous.

Having expected a difficult fight for Genesis; Lelouch watched in astonishment as the red coat wearing swords man killed the Heartless with one swipe of its sword cleaving the creature in half.

"WHOA folks one hit knock out! The winner Genesis!"

"Oh boy kid that guy is going to be a tough customer to beat." Phil commented to Lelouch as the young child was completely shocked at what he had just seen. The Keyblade warrior was silent as Genesis silently walked passed him before uttering the words within earshot of the child warrior.

"The world needs a new hero."

Lelouch couldn't figure this guy out, but one thing was sure it was going to take all he had to beat him and win the Pegasus Cup.

* * *

Meanwhile in Twilight Town; specifically in the Sandlot was hosting its annual Struggle Competition. Standing on the stage was a young man with long silver spiky hair, purple eyes wearing a silk light purple shirt and dark plum pants holding a Struggle bat. He hardly ever needed an introduction since his loyal fan base that followed him around always cheered his name.

"Setzer!"

His opponent was a blonde haired gentleman close to his early twenties wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans armed with a Struggle bat. As the fight began between the two combatants the gathered crowd began cheering as among those gathered for the annual tournament was a certain seven-year old girl with ash-blonde hair tied into a pair of ponytails wearing a pink apprentice robe eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Nunnally was silently watching the fight with her companion Stitch by her side who was also munching on Sea-Salt Ice Cream. As a young Setzer was clearly gaining the upper hand against his foe the little girl overheard chattered from some of the people in front of her including the school children that were around her age.

"That's going to be me someday I'll be champion!" A young blonde haired kid declared.

"Not before me Seifer."

"No one asked you chicken-wuss."

Nunnally sighed at the antics of the two boys before her sitting in the row ahead of her. Suddenly someone tapped the small girl on her shoulder with the sorcerer in training looking over her shoulder and seeing Merryweather dressed in civilian attire standing there.

"Merryweather what is it?"

"I am sorry Nunnally, but Master Yen Sid needs to see you right away."

"Ok…let's go Stitch!"

Stitch was sad they were leaving, but followed the seven-year old girl nevertheless. However after finishing off its ice cream the little blue alien threw it high into the air causing it to land in Seifer's hair enraging child who quickly blamed it on Hanyer sitting next to him.

"Chicken-Wuss how dare you throw your trash in my HAIR!"

"That's a lie I wasn't eating ice cream!"

Nunnally shook her head as she, Merryweather and Stitch made their way back to the tower. Eventually the trio reached the Sorcerer's Loft where they saw Yen Sid conversing with a small fellow, but he wasn't human from his big black round ears he had. The visitor was dressed in a black and gray jumpsuit of some kind designed for traveling.

"Oh it seems my student has returned." Yen Sid began as he welcomed Nunnally back.

"So she is Nunnally."

"Hello I am Nunnally and this is my friend Stitch." The princess said as she bowed politely while Stitch merely began digging its own nose with its tongue. "Stitch please stop that we have guests."

King Mickey Mouse, the Ruler of Disney Castle, merely laughed it off before speaking. "It's alright, but I am actually here to talk to you about something and I have already given some details to Yen Sid already."

"Do you have news about my brother?" Nunnally asked suddenly hopeful praying its news about her brother.

"It seems we do finally have word on your brother."

"You do!" The little girl's eyes lit up brightly.

"Word has reached my ears that Leon a fellow from Traverse Town I had met mentioned that he was looking for a little girl matching your description and name…Nunnally vi Britannia."

"That's my name, but I don't know who Leon is?"

"Good question, but I have heard of this fellow helping worlds besieged by Heartless so I haven't met him personally yet. But what I do know is that someone is looking for you so it's a good chance it's your brother and he and Leon might have bumped into one another. So he could know where your brother is and it's likely he is helping him search for you." Mickey added.

"I can find my brother." The small girl said as she grew all teary eyed.

"Before you consider leaving the safety of Twilight Town Nunnally I would like you to demonstrate your magical prowess to King Mickey here as a final test."

"Ok then" Nunnally chimed happily as she raised her hands over an empty flower pot Flora had brought for the test. "I'll make a lot of flowers appear from this flower pot."

But at the moment Nunnally was about to cast the spell, but she sneezed and suddenly a strong rumbling shook the entire castle causing the entire castle as well as the grounds around it to be completely covered in flowers. Even Yen Sid, Mickey, Stitch and the three good fairies were completely covered. The only one with a flower not on their person was the one who cast the spell.

Stitch began pulling flowers off of him while spitting some up as Yen Sid was working to clear them out of his beard.

"That was unexpected." Mickey commented.

"Indeed, but at least she didn't cause flood damage to the tower like certain former apprentices I know." Yen Sid commented while looking at Mickey who simply twirled his fingers around in embarrassment.

* * *

Back at the Olympus Coliseum the Pegasus Cup for Junior Heroes was preceding smoothly yet quickly at the same time as both Genesis advanced through the rounds as more Heartless were thrown at them, but Genesis soundly defeated every foe within seconds. Lelouch hasn't had much trouble defeating his foes either, but just not in quick succession as Genesis's enemies.

It was the round before the finals where he would face the other competitor who had survived his or her way through the ranks of the Pegasus Cup tournament, so far he and Genesis were the top contenders. Although Lelouch did inquire to Phil about Genesis entry since the Pegasus Cup was open for Junior Heroes, but it turned out it didn't mean age…rather heroic experience per say.

Lelouch wondered if he should have let the Heartless eat him.

"Alright kid this is it…after this round it's the finals…win the finals and you win the cup."

"Ok!" Lelouch said as he stepped out into the ring to fight his last foe before the finals.

Once he was in the ring the magical barrier was raised as his opponent appeared. It was a large Heartless similar to a knight, but its arms and legs were detached from its main body. The armored torso of the creature was hourglass shaped with purple and black armor plates along with the Heartless emblem on its chest. Its claw-like hands appeared next along with the black armor feet and then finally the head of the Guard Armor Heartless.

The prince knew this Heartless would be trouble since its body is highly resistant to magic so physical attacks and Keyblade strikes were his only opinion to defeat this creature. While the Darkside was formidable as a pureblood Heartless, the Guard Armor in its own way was more dangerous since its detachable limbs gave it more combat opinions and ways of attack than the Darkside. But there was the possibly that the Guard Armor could transform into the stronger Opposite Armor Leon told him about when he had engaged a few Guard Armor Heartless in the past, a few had transformed into its alternate transformation form.

The best case scenario for Lelouch would be that this Guard Armor lacked that transformation, so he could conserve and save more of his strength for the fight against Genesis.

"Begin!" Phil called as the Guard Armor began its attack by moving its arms completely clockwise around its hourglass shaped body as the small child took advantage of his small size to slip under the spinning arms and launch an assault on the feet. Even as resilient to magic as they were the limbs weren't quite as resilient and could deal some decent damage in conjunction with his Keyblade strikes, not to mention he could use those spells to break up the Heartless's movements.

Lelouch wasted no time attacking the feet as the arms returned to the sides of the Guard Armor's torso before the feet began moving. But no the prince realized that it was going to drop its entire body down onto the ground to create a shockwave. The Keyblade bearer quickly moved out of the way and leapt up into the air the moment the Heartless slammed its body onto the ground generating the shockwave…the prince evaded it thanks to his timely jump into the air.

Once its body raised its self back into the air Lelouch went all out on the feet as the hammer legs began stomping around the battlefield. Some good luck one of the feet was successfully destroyed after a well timed thunder spell broke up their movements leaving them open for attack. Realizing speed and fast attacks would be the key to winning the battle; the prince froze the entire ground of the ring using a blizzard spell covering the entire ring in a layer of ice.

Thanks to the ice the hammer feet could move too well on the slick ice, but using the dodge roll technique Lelouch was easily able to move from one side of the ring to the next evading the attacks of the Guard Armor's limbs. A sweeping pass with a Keyblade slice to the monster Heartless's last foot finished it leaving the armored creature with no feet, but the arms were still a problem.

But of course things grew more complicated with the Guard Armor turning its torso body upwards and use the opposite end of its torso body gathering energy for an attack. Seeing the energy attack the prince fired a off a fireball from his Keyblade into the torso causing the attack to be cancelled out before it could be used against him.

Using another thunder spell to halt the movement of the limbs and the torso for a moment Lelouch began an attack on the left arm as he cleaved into the limb with all he could dish out hoping to destroy it as soon as possible. Seeing the torso and the arm the prince was attacking lining up perfectly the Keyblade bearer. A smirk appeared on the young boy's face before he unleashed his Limit Break on the Guard Armor.

_Blade of Dusk!_

The twilight energy strike shot across cleaving through the arm before hitting the torso inflicting damage to it. Now left with one arm and its torso the Guard Armor was literally on its last limb which was good for Lelouch, but it was no reason not to believe this battle wasn't going to get any easier since it was more than likely to be more aggressive now.

The prince's assumptions were proven correct when its last remaining arm flew straight at him trying to desperately claw at him, but a quick blizzard spell stopped it in place before the small boy dodged rolled across the ice making his way to the torso attacking the main body of the Heartless directly hitting it with all he has while using thunder on it and the floating limb to keep breaking up their movements making it almost impossible for it to fight back.

The last nail in the coffin for the creature came after the Guard Armor attempted to shield its torso with its arm, but it merely ended up getting cleaved in two leaving the creature with nothing left to attack except with dropping its body to create a shockwave, but that attack was easily evaded with Lelouch jumping into the air the moment the creature jumped.

Finally the Guard Armor was finally defeated as its body evaporated into darkness.

The crowds went wild as Lelouch was breathing hard as he had never had to move so quickly in a battlefield situation, but after drinking an elixir his strength was restored and he even had a chance to recover a little before the final match. Of course depending on the battle it probably wouldn't be very long considering Genesis was up next.

Genesis's next foe was a Guard Armor as well; Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief as he figured the fight would take a little while. However he was once again proven dead wrong as the red coat-wearing swordsman unleashed his own limit break as well and wiped out the Guard Armor with one devastating area of effect devastative spell. A glowing series of red runes appeared directly below the Heartless before a column of red light consumed it wiping it out in one hit.

"Oh crap you have got to be kidding me."

"Alright our winner and contender for the Pegasus Cup is Genesis Rhapsodos. Lelouch vi Britannia; please make your way to the ring."

_I guess there is no backing out now. _

Lelouch boldly made his way to the ring where Genesis was already waiting for him with his sword struck in the ground in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest; his eyes were focused on Lelouch.

Silence felled the ring until Phil shouted.

"BEGIN!"

"That is an interesting weapon you have boy." Genesis inquired casually.

"You mean the Keyblade?"

"Ah so that's the Keyblade." Genesis commented as his eyes shinned with interest in mind at the weapon. "You must be its chosen wielder then."

"What if I am?"

"I am curious would the Keyblade chose me if I were to defeat you?" Genesis picked up his sword before running his hand across the blade causing runes on it to appear before the entire blade glowed brightly with blood red energy.

Lelouch dropped to a battle stance as he gripped the Keyblade tightly fully aware that this would be the toughest fight yet.

Genesis himself assumed a fighting stance as silence fell over the entire crowd while Yuffie nervously watched the entire match unfold before her eyes fighting the urge to cover her eyes. A moment later the red-coated swordsman launched himself straight at the young keyblade wielder and attacked with a powerful swing of his blade. It was taking most of Lelouch's strength to hold his Keyblade firm against the assault.

The older foe brought his blade back up as he tried to strike again, but Lelouch seized this as an opportunity to escape and counterattack with a thunder spell against the one winged angel, but Genesis used his sword to deflect most of the spell shielding himself from it, so the prince quickly attacked with a fire spell…however his foe easily batted it aside like it was nothing.

The red-coat swords man charged and kneed Lelouch in the head knocking him back before he brought his sword up, but the boy refused to lose as he blocked it, but he had to use both hands to hold onto the Keyblade for dear life fearful the weapon was going to be knocked out of his hands. Seeing the situation was looking bad for him Lelouch used a thunder spell on his own location and Genesis…it was dangerous since this could easily backfire on him, but he had very few opinions.

The child used the thunder spell…he knew it was dangerous, but he had no choice as the spell was out of control of since Lelouch couldn't aim the Keyblade to properly use it. However the spell did force Genesis to back off as to avoid getting hit by the spell, so in order to create whatever advantages he can gain the child froze the entire ring once against with a blizzard spell.

But Genesis instantly melted the ice with a Firaga spell he used on the ice melting it.

"Sorry, but that little stunt won't work on me this time."

"I know!" Lelouch said with a grin as he cast a thunder spell on the melted ice before jumping into the air and using a Fire spell to evaporate a small part of the water giving the boy a dry spot to stand on while Genesis was electrocuted by the thunder spell carried by the water. The prince had taken into account the possibility of Genesis melting the ice so he was ready to instantly attack with a thunder spell.

Seeing as his chance to attack his foe Lelouch followed up his attack with his limit break hoping he could finish this match here and now.

But he didn't count on his foe to recover so quickly, so when Genesis saw it coming he took to the air to evade it.

_What the hell he can fly…with ONE bloody wing. _

"Not bad using the melted ice like that…you knew I was going to melt it didn't you?"

Lelouch merely glared at the one winged angel.

"It's over!" Genesis said before he disappeared in a sphere of black energy before reappearing directly behind Lelouch he attacked with his sword. Lelouch barely had any time to react, but soon felt a foot hit him in the face followed by a punch to the face and finally the movement of the red-coated swordsman's blade knocking the Keyblade from the prince's hand.

Finally with a kick to the face Lelouch was knocked to the ground, but before he could summon his keyblade back into his hand…Genesis was already on top of him pointing his sword at his face.

"Like I said it's over."

"I am not giving up."

"You fail to comprehend your situation boy, so how should I end it?"


	6. Ch 6 Making more enemies than friends

Chapter 6

Making more enemies than friends

Lelouch vi Britannia was at the mercy of Genesis Rhapsodos with his crimson sword pointed straight at his face. The situation seemed completely hopeless for the prince as he had no hope of fighting back while his foe merely continued looking at him. But the young blade wielder wasn't done yet as he summoned his Keyblade back into his hand before quickly knocking Genesis's blade away from his face.

Quickly casting a fire spell at the swordsman the child warrior hurried to his feet quickly ready to counter attack after casting a quick cure spell on himself.

The prince charged at Genesis as their blades met in a shower of sparks, but after catching Genesis's blade with the teeth of his weapon the boy turned his weapon and fired another Fire Spell at point blank range. The red-coated swords man barely raised his right arm up in time in a hurried attempt to shield himself.

Breaking the deadlock between them the one-winged swordsman retreated as some smoke was seen emanating from his arm that had taken the fireball.

_Damn even at point blank range there isn't a scratch on this guy. _

Knowing if he allowed this fight to continue he would be as good as done, so Lelouch threw all he had at Genesis aiming to take his enemy down, so he began assaulting him with every spell he knew in combinations such as using fire spells to not only burn him, but to create a smokescreen to hopefully obstruct his vision before moving to attack with blizzard spell casts followed by a barrage of thunder spells before charging in to attack with his keyblade.

The arena was filled with a furry of smoke and ice as Lelouch put his assault plan into action putting all he got into every spell he threw at Genesis, but after his thunder spell assault the boy rushed the target, but that was when his foe surprised him by emerging from it and engaging the boy in a display of sword fighting between the two as the two exchanged blow after blow with a weakened and tried out Lelouch barely blocking every blow.

However the boy saw an opening and pushed his weapon forward, but it also created an opening for Genesis who raked him over the shoulder before dealing a vicious kick to the face that sent the prince back to the ground where this time his foe pinned him down with a boot over his chest and his sword pointed at his face once again while his Keyblade laid several yards away from him after it was knocked from his hands again.

Having used up his strength and magical reserves Lelouch was now for sure this time completely at Genesis's mercy.

Genesis now sure of his victory was about to deliver a finishing blow when he felt a sudden sharp stinging of pain on his face. Taking one hand off his sword's hilt he felt the left cheek on his face and found blood. Lelouch's last attack did get through finally injuring the seemingly unstoppable swordsman.

"So what are you waiting for finish me off?"

"Now I can see why the Goddess has an interest on you, young hero."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch demanded weakly.

Genesis smiled delighted by something that escaped Lelouch's notice as he removed his sword from the boy's face and ultimately his boot off of his chest before declaring.

"What the hell is that guy doing? Finish him so he can fight Hercules!" Hades snapped from his hiding place on the far side of the arena.

"I concede this fight to young Lelouch…even if he's nearly beaten, his spirit still fights, and that's something that I have seen in only two people in my life." The entire crowd was completely confused to what was going on, but at the moment they heard Genesis's declaration everyone was left completely dumbfounded.

However the young prince heard Genesis mutter something only he managed to hear.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky, ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest…(sigh)…Our paths shall meet again young Prince...and I shall see if you're an hero fit of the Goddess's blessing." Genesis said to the prince before casting Curaga to completely heal him before teleporting away leaving the arena completely.

Even Lelouch was left completely speechless as Genesis's abrupt declaration and departure from the arena caused his own brain functions to shut down for a few minutes until Phil declared.

"Do to leaving the arena during a match Genesis is hereby disqualified, and so our winner and winner of the Pegasus Cup is Lelouch vi Britannia!"

The crowd wasn't sure how to respond, but after a moment they just started cheering for the champion of the Pegasus Cup while Yuffie was breathing a sigh of relief that Lelouch was going to walk away from that fight.

"I would really want to know WHY my niece saw fit to ask me to let one of her chosen ones to participate…hmm?" Hades said as he was angry with Genesis throwing the fight.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess…who I'm to divine her will?" Genesis spoke as he stood behind Hades, but vanished once again into the shadows.

"Figures, of all her servants, she had to send me the one that is bat-shit bonkers!" Hades snapped as he palmed his own face in frustration. "But if you can't have a job done right then send someone else to do it."

At Hades's command a loud roar was heard as giant creature towering over the area suddenly appeared…it had three identical heads with razor sharp teeth and red eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Lelouch said drank an Ether potion to replenish his magical reserve. Cerberus the three-headed hell hound from the Underworld was ready to attack the crowds and the small boy, but Hercules wasted no time attacking the demonic canine as he shouted for everyone to evacuate the arena.

"Kid, get the hell out of there!" Phil shouted as everyone else, but Yuffie fled the area. However the canine sound began firing fireballs from its mouth at the people in the stands as Hercules did his best to wrestler and stop the rampaging monster.

"No I am going to help him stop that thing before innocent people get hurt!"

"You're crazy kid this isn't a game anymore, it's real."

"Stuff like this is what I was trained for, so I am going to wager my life on this."

Before Phil could stop him Lelouch charged straight into the fray as Hercules was trapped in a corner trying to save a small five-year old child who had in a panic ran into the arena nearly becoming a small snack for the three-headed hellhound. Leaping onto the monster's back the small child keyblade warrior struck with a thunder spell on the three heads of the giant dog stunning it long enough for Hercules to slip under the beast and get the child out of the arena.

"Kid I got two words for you…ATTACK!"

_That's one word, but who truly cares right now!. _

The giant dog began thrashing around wildly trying to force the Keyblade Warrior off his back, but Lelouch managed to hold on as he cast one spell after another on the beast following up his thunder spell with a fire spell hitting the center head's nose before a blizzard hit on the creature's eyes on the left head. Cerberus in response to the child's attacks buckled its body in an upwards direction with enough force to send Lelouch into the air…although he tried to stay on as best as he could the child was thrown high into the air.

The Keyblade bearer looked down and saw himself towards the waiting open jaws of the giant dog. Reacting quickly the boy fired a volley of fireballs from his Keyblade into the beast's open jaws followed by a powerful thunder spell. The fireballs followed by the thunder spell traveling down its throat was exceptionally painful causing the dog to stagger backwards yelping in pain giving Lelouch a chance to direct himself away as he used a fire spell using the recoil of the spell being cast to move himself slightly into another direction before landing gracefully on the ground a few feet away from the injured dog.

The three-headed hell hound was preparing to breath out a dark mist to engulf the child, but the prince quickly evaded the attack as he ran past the giant creature before using the momentum of his race to throw himself on a roll under its torso, while at the same time unleashing a thunder spell on the hound's bell stunning it before shooting the right side of its stomach after emerging from under the creature with a blizzard spell.

As an enraged Cerberus was about to resume its attack on the child Keyblade wielder, Hercules returned to the battle announcing his return by smashing a giant stone column over the beast's head while Yuffie also joined the attack by hurling shurikens at the beast. Seeing the battle drastically tipping to his favor Lelouch seized the opportunity and joined the three on one battle.

Hercules leapt up into the air and delivered a bone-breaking elbow blow to the top of Cerberus while the young Keyblade wielder attacked by casting blizzard on the beast before jumping up to attack its right head with the Keyblade head on delivering blow after blow with Yuffie providing long range support inflicting light damage on the right-handed side head.

After knocking the creature to its knees Hercules jumped off the creature before sucker punching its main head while Lelouch and Yuffie flanked the creature from the left and right sides with the ninja girl striking the creature with a enlarged flaming shrunkens and lastly the prince using his Limit Break Blade of Dawn on the left-handed side head.

Cerberus tried to stagger back up to its feet, but a final rock to the forehead thrown by the Keyblade Bearer sent it collapsing to the ground like a pile of bricks unable to continue fighting.

"Nicely done Lelouch." Hercules commented with a smile as the boy warrior joined him in front of the defeated Cerberus.

"Thanks…your timely intervention helped."

"A hero always has good timing."

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?"

"Oh and this is Yuffie…she is my friend." Lelouch said introducing the ninja in training to the hero.

"Hello and thanks for the assistance."

Lelouch chuckled at the victory, but his little bit of a chuckle didn't go unnoticed.

"What is so funny, you imbeciles? How dare you get a happy ending...HOW DARE YOU?" Hades roared as he emerged from his hiding place turning completely red with rage.

"Hades so you were behind the attack!"

"Hades?" Lelouch inquired.

"Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld!" Hercules quickly explained.

"HEY I CAN DO MY OWN INTRODUCTION JERKLUES." Hades snapped becoming even more enraged.

"What do you want here Hades? Your pet failed and you can't really attack anyone up here because of my father's decree. Cerberus shows you have already violated that decree."

"Don't go and telling me your lame excuse of a father's decrees!" Hades said as he was about to regain his composure, but a grin appeared on Lelouch's face.

"For a god you are actually REALLY pathetic!"

"WHAT" Hades shouted losing any cool he had left in one go as that last outburst caused a pillar of fire to shoot up into the sky.

"If someone like you is god of the underworld then it's no wonder that no one wants to die because it must suck down there if some loser like you is in charge." Lelouch said snidely as Hades was beyond enraged as he lost all self-control. The pissed off god was about to incinerate Lelouch on the spot with Hercules stepping in to shield him, but suddenly a massive bolt of lightning nailed the god stopping him in his tracks and lighting him up brighter than a neon lit advertisement board.

"THAT'S enough Hades!" A booming voice from the sky declared.

The clouds above parted and the King of the Gods himself Zeus appeared with his arms crossed over his chest and giving Hades an imitating, but stern glare.

For once Hades was completely speechless, but soon realized he was purposely goaded into crossing the line by the kid after Hercules mentioned the decree set by Zeus himself. But right now he had a more pressing problem to deal with…such as a furious king of the gods.

"Uh, hey brother" Hades said trying to sound friendly, but knew too well he was in a bad position.

"Don't hey brother me Hades, I have been watching and I didn't enjoy your little stunt of unleashing Cerberus in the arena not one bit…furthermore you attempted to attack MY son and a small child."

"Well…uh"

"NO BUTS!" Zeus snapped. "Back to the Underworld with you and I don't want to see you on the surface for at least five years!" The king of the Gods threw a lightning bolt hitting the ground in front of Hades which was more than enough to send the god of the underworld running retreating straight back to his dark realm.

Once Hades was gone Zeus turned to his son as he congratulated him.

"Not bad on the recues son you are making your old man proud as always."

"It was nothing father."

Zeus chuckled before turning to Lelouch. "It's been awhile since I have seen someone with a Keyblade passing through these parts. I have to hand it to you little boy you got quite the nerve provoking Hades like that, but you did it purposely to get me to intervene didn't you?"

The Keyblade wielder shrugged his shoulders as he simply said. "Well he had it coming didn't he?"

Zeus let out a hearty laugh. "I guess you are right on that account. Now as for your little sister she isn't here on our world, but I can at least tell you she is still alive…I don't know where through."

Lelouch was disappointed, but on the flip side he was relieved and thankful to at least hear she was alive and well still.

"For helping my son out here is something to help you on your quest Keyblade Bearer." The God of Olympus said as he tossed the Keyblade wielder a small lightning bolt token. Removing the token from the Knight's Oath he attached the new token transforming the Keyblade into the Ride the Lightning Keyblade.

The handle guard of the weapon was made up of two Greece-styled stone pillars with a red handle and a white cloud acting as the top of the hilt and handle-guard while the bottom of a simple white-stone like bottom connecting the bottom of the hilt and the handle-guards. A long lightning bolt made up the shaft of the Keyblade with the lightning bolt curving near the top forming the teeth of the weapon while wrapping itself around the a dish in the likeness of the Olympus Stone while a gold chain connected the token to the base of the hilt.

As the boy swung his new Keyblade he noticed lightning surge from the weapon realizing any enemy he struck with it would suffer thunder-elemental damage, the young man even felt the weapon boost his thunder-based spells considerably.

"Nice and it looks kinda classy too." Yuffie commented.

"But don't be a stranger kid…who knows your sister might turn up here and if she does my son can pass along you came by looking for her."

"I greatly appreciate your kindness!" Lelouch said dropping onto one knee and respectfully bowing to the King of the Gods.

"Hey easy there you don't need to do that, but the thought is appreciated." The Lord of Olympus turned his attention to Phil as he asked. "Now Phil you have a tournament to conclude right."

"Oh right" Phil said running towards the group holding a gold trophy in his hands. "And I dub you winner of the Pegasus Cup and with it the title Junior Hero!"

_Junior Hero?_ The boy thought as he cracked an eyebrow at the goat-man. But nevertheless Lelouch took the trophy and held it up proudly as he pointed his Keyblade skyward.

After spending the night to rest the two travelers were ready to leave, after saying their good-byes Lelouch and Yuffie began to make their way back to the Gummi Ship to depart and head to another world to continue their search. But as they passed through the courtyard Lelouch noticed something on the ground ahead of him, a basket of purple apple-like fruit with a single white one and a white book lying next to it with some black feathers near them.

"Hey what is that?" Yuffie inquired.

"It's a basket of fruit and a book." The boy replied as he picked up the book to examine it reading the title: Loveless on the cover. That was when Lelouch noticed a small note sticking out from one of the pages.

_One day when the time is right and the goddess deems it time we shall meet again and then we shall have a proper battle. As a token of gratitude for the fighting spirit that you showed me, take these Banora Apples and a copy of the book as a reward. _

_Signed, G._

"Ok I will." Lelouch said as he and Yuffie departed from the world aboard the Gummi Ship with the apples and the book in hand.

Meanwhile in the dark bowels of the Underworld; Hades was seated upon his throne seething in his own rage as he couldn't believe a mere eleven year old child had tricked him like that. At the moment his hatred for the child surpassed that of both Zeus and his son Hercules. The door to his throne room opened, expecting it to be one of his servants he rose from his throne ready to incinerate the person who had decided to disturbed him.

"I thought I told NO one was suppose to-" Hades began, but caught himself when he saw his visitor…it wasn't one of his minions. But rather a certain evil fairy dressed in black robes holding a staff and wore a horned headdress. "-oh it's you."

"I see you had unexpected trouble Hades." Maleficent, Mistress of all evil, said coyly.

"You don't know the half of it?"

"Actually I do I saw everything."

"Oh you did, so are you here to rub it in my face?" The dark god replied bitterly.

"No, but came to inform you that child is a Keyblade Wielder. I recall you had encounter Keyblade wielders before?"

"Yeah I did, but the kid was a squirt, I didn't think he would be too much trouble." Maleficent snorted to the dark god's feeble excuse.

"You underestimated the power of the Keyblade, even a child with the right talents can be a threat. Furthermore you may not have noticed it, but I saw it…darkness lingers in his heart and it's quite potent."

"So what do you have in mind then?" Hades inquired as a smile appeared on evil fairy's face.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Mysterious Tower; Nunnally had finished changing into new traveling clothes had been prepared for her by the three good fairies. Upon hearing someone was looking for her on behalf of her brother the girl decided to head out with King Mickey aboard his Gummi Ship and visit Traverse Town hoping to find her brother there.

Stepping out of the small room she was in to change Nunnally wore an outfit that was pink and bright red for the most part with a small knee-high skirt, but wore black shorts underneath to protect her modesty, matching slippers, a pink blouse with long-bell shaped sleeves linked with bright red coloring styled after the three-good fairies attire and a small-waist-length pink cape. On her head she wore a pink witch hat with a transparent pink cloth wrapped around the conical part of the hat with the rest of it hanging behind her.

Her weapon of choice was a sliver staff with a butterfly on the top of it.

"I am ready Master Yen Sid." Nunnally said as she stepped out to meet a waiting King Mickey and Stitch who was ready to go as well.

"Ok we're off." Mickey said as his Gummi Ship appeared in view from the tower window. It was similar to the model being used by Lelouch, but unlike his Mickey's ship had more of a gold and red color scheme.

"Take care you three…the Heartless are growing in number so please be careful all of you." Yen Sid cautioned.

"Thank you for everything Master." Nunnally said as she bowed before her magic teacher.

"I wish you well my student and I know you will find your brother."

"Please take care dear." Flora said as Fauna became teary eyed.

"Come visit please."

"I will" The princess replied with a warm smile.

"Hope to see you and your brother next time." Merryweather said as she waved farewell to the little girl. Within minutes the trio had left Twilight Town and was now heading straight for the space in-between worlds heading for Traverse Town.

_I am coming to you Lelouch. _

But unknown to them however they were being tailed by someone in a small Mindy-class Gummi ship, in the cockpit which was taken up by an oversized occupant and pilot with four legs, one eye and a humanoid-like body, but the pilot was anything but human.

"So Experiment 626 is on move again, how is he moving around? But we could have caught him by now if not for bumbling partner!"

"Hey that is totally uncalled for…besides I didn't ask to get assigned to you." Spoke the passenger of the small ship, a small alien like creature with one eye wearing a uniform possessing bright yellow skin.

Doctor Jumba Jookiba steered the Gummi ship as he locked in a pursuit course for the Gummi Ship carrying Jumba's wayward experiment 626 that had escaped captivity two years ago, but now with a chance offered to him for its capture and his freedom in exchange the mad genius was intent on capturing his creation to trade it in for his freedom. Unfortunately with him for the ride was an agent assigned to keep him in check by the Grand Councilwoman.

Agent Wendy Pleakley sat uncomfortably in the back of the small ship they were using as their main method of transport as they hunted Experiment 626. They were finally close to capturing the runaway experiment.

* * *

In space after traveling for two days in their search for Nunnally the Ganymede was making its way through space after having engaged a couple groups of enemy Heartless aboard their own gummi ships Lelouch was picking up another world on the radar screen. The world was unusual according to the radar, but the sensors had found a good place to land mostly because they were picking up something that seemed like a distress signal which was coming from someplace in the northern hemisphere of the planet.

"So is that a distress signal?"

"Looks like it, but I can't make it out." Lelouch replied as Yuffie looked at the control console.

"Could it be your sister?"

"I don't know, but we should check it out. We're going down there."

The ship descended into the planet's atmosphere heading way up north. After passing through a snow storm the ship arrived within a short walking distance of the strange signal they were picking up, landing the ship in an open snowy field. After disembarking they saw the source of the signal…once again Lelouch found that he was at a complete loss for words.

_No way…that couldn't be? _

Yuffie and Lelouch walked closer to the town ahead of them where they both saw the sign saying.

_Welcome to Christmas Town_

"Wow is this place the North Pole as in where Santa lives."

"I am actually glad Nunnally and Euphy aren't here, because if they saw this I would never hear the end of it."

"Euphy?"

"Euphemia…she is my half-sister on my father's side we have different mothers. Both she and Nunnally were really fierce defenders of the myth that there is a Santa Claus. I always fought them saying Santa didn't exist, but if they were here with me now…well thank god they are not." Lelouch said with a smile as he recalled the arguments on the subject of Santa's existence he had with Nunnally and Euphy.

"You better hope I don't tell them then." Yuffie added with a smirk.

"Don't you dare?"

"Ok I'll keep quiet, but my silence comes at a price."

"What do you want?" The prince asked while rolling his eyes.

"Oh a favor in the future...let's see how about a date?"

"A what?"

"You heard me a D-A-T-E." Yuffie said teasingly as she kept her hands behind her back while a hint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"In the future huh?"

"Uh-Huh…when you and I are older."

"(Sigh)…ok you have yourself a deal." The prince said as he thought.

_Maybe she'll forget._

"Yay I'll remember that."

The two proceeded into town where they saw Santa's elves running through the town desperately searching for something. Lelouch calmly walked up to one of the elves and asked.

"What's going on here?"

"Santa Claus is missing we have to find him because tonight is Christmas Eve. So everyone has to search every nook and cranny."

"Someone kidnapped Santa Claus." Yuffie said horrified that something bad had happened to Father Christmas.

"Well it wasn't the Heartless since they likely would have devoured his Heart and everyone else here already, but so far there isn't any sign of Heartless around."

"Hey what are you guys doing? Start looking!" The small elf snapped.

"I will, but first can I see where Santa was last seen?"

"I don't know what good would that do, but the last place Santa was seen was outside his front door according to Mrs. Claus someone came to the door he answered it and that was it."

"I see I'll check the area out for some evidence. It's likely at this point someone has abducted him."

"But who would kidnap Santa Claus?"

"Good question." Lelouch replied as he and Yuffie made their way to the front door leading into Santa's home where Lelouch and Yuffie began searching the surrounding spot for any evidence. Granted the prince should be looking for his sister, but considering Santa Claus as the type he could likely observe and be aware of the behaviors of children everywhere Lelouch thought if he rescued Santa then maybe he could help him find Nunnally or at least help narrow down his search a little.

They carefully searched the snow near the door while checking along the sides of the door especially near the windows. Nothing of value seemed to be lying around until Lelouch found a buried orange and black lollipop.

"These are odd colors for Christmas Candy." Lelouch said eyeing the item suspiciously.

Further in-depth searching and he found candy corn, a Halloween Treat.

"Did you find anything Lelouch?"

"Yeah I have a feeling we might find something else outside of town."

A short time later Lelouch and Yuffie made their way to the outskirts of town, but instead of taking a direct path the boy kept to the shadows and the sides of the buildings. His actions left Yuffie to wonder what the young prince was doing by zigzagging around the buildings and the shadows like that.

"I am trying to envision the path the kidnappers might have taken, so we can figure out their route of escape and the path out of town they took."

"Ok so you are hoping to find more clues then."

"Yeah and so far one thing we know is that our kidnappers have a thing for Halloween candy and a real sweet tooth."

Eventually the two reached the outskirts of town following a path Lelouch had likely envisioned the kidnappers to have taken to escape from the town with someone as big as Santa without being seen. The two began searching the ground for any sign of candy hopefully dropped by the kidnapper and soon enough they found more candy corn bits, but this time in the form of a trail.

"I guess someone must have had a hole in their candy bag, but its good luck for us." Yuffie said pleased at the trail they found.

"Let's hope it leads us straight to Santa…let's follow it."

"Ok!"

The two children followed the trail up Yuletide Hill until the trail stopped at a lone set of five tall pine trees sitting at the very top of the hill where the five identical trees stood. But upon closer inspection they found that each tree had a colored wooden door on their trunks; one was a green shamrock door, the other a Turkey, a pink heart, a white rabbits and finally a Jack-o-Lantern.

The trail not too surprisingly stopped in front of the Halloween-themed door.

"Ok I guess they went through here?" Lelouch said before opening up the door…he saw nothing inside, but a moment later a powerful wind pulled both he and Yuffie in with the door closing behind them. Before the two realized it they were dragged into a swirling vortex composed of black and orange energy filled with little Jack-o-Lantern motifs surrounding them. By the time it was over the reappeared in the middle of a dark forest, a sudden change compared to the snowy landscape the found themselves at.

"Whoa what was that-" Yuffie began, but screamed when she saw Lelouch's new appearance.

"What!" The prince asked before looking at Yuffie whose appearance had changed as well.

Lelouch due to the magical effects of his attire provided to him by Merlin had assumed a form more befitting of being in Halloween Town, he appeared to be normal for the most part expect his skin had taken on a very pale tone with his eyes turning red and gaining vampire fangs. Yuffie form in Halloween Town was more zombie-like in appearance now with rotting flesh and decayed fleshy appearance with parts of her clothes appearing to be dirtied and tattered.

"You are a zombie…not sure if I want to go out on a date with you." Lelouch said mockingly.

"Oh well ha-ha Mr. Vampire."

"Anyway joking aside the trail is still good." The boy replied as he pointed to a clearer trail of Halloween candy leading away from the trees and through the forest itself. The two children began following the trail, but sadly for them after following out of the forest they lost the trail outside a large graveyard.

"Damn it there aren't any more candy droppings." Yuffie said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Either they ran out at this point or they realized they were spilling some as they went." Lelouch said as he began scanning the area looking for something to help them continue their investigation, but soon noticed a gothic-styled town off in the distance, on the other side of the graveyard more specifically. "But maybe we can find more inside the town over there."

"Are you planning on going through the graveyard?"

"Obliviously yes."

"But it's a graveyard?" Yuffie said as she was clearly scared of going through the graveyard.

"Your point?"

"But we don't know if there could be traps or other dangers in there."

"Fine you can stay here and wait for me." Lelouch replied with a childish grin.

"What are you nuts it's a man's job to protect a lady?"

"True, but we got Santa Claus to find and we can't find him if we stay here. Not to mention we're on a time limit." Lelouch said as he began trailblazing through the graveyard while Yuffie considered staying behind for a moment, but after hearing some weird and frightening noises she decided to take her chances and follow the prince through the creepy cemetery.

For the most part the trek through the graveyard was uneventful while Lelouch remained focused on the town ahead of him, but the poor ninja girl was nearly scared to death a few times when ghosts began popping out of their graves behind them and a few Jack-o-Lanterns came to life displaying wider grins as the duo passed making their way across the frightening landscape.

Although Yuffie was edgy traveling through the graveyard with all of the spirits stirring with their passing and frightening noises heard around them, Lelouch was reasonably on guard for god-knows what might try to attack them. Suddenly the duo heard sounds up ahead as they came across a large portly, mummified anthropomorphized cat with patches of black fur sticking out from in-between bandages.

"Well, well what do we have here some little squirts who have wandered too far from home? Guess what kiddies who are going to become new additions to my army." The giant mummy snapped his fingers and a group of Soldier Heartless appeared surrounding them. "You will become Heartless for my growing army for Maleficent."

"You work for Maleficent?" Yuffie snapped.

"Sure do…I am the Great Pete."

"Hey Lelouch lets take this joker down!" The girl replied as she readied her shurikens while the prince summoned his Keyblade.

"If Maleficent is involved then there is a good chance she is involved in Santa's kidnapping."

* * *

A/N: well Lelouch lost to Genesis, but you can be sure in the sequel they'll have a rematch...trust me when I say Lelouch agreeing to the date thing will come back and haunt him. I'll posting the seventh chapter tomorrow since I want the posting of chapter seven to come out on christmas day.


	7. Chapter 7 Deck the Halls with Heartless

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone...its Dec 25th and so up this chapter goes

* * *

Chapter 7

Deck the Halls with Heartless

In the Graveyard outside Halloween Town a battle between the Keyblade Wielder and his ally and the Heartless led by one of Maleficent's minions was about to take place. Using his new Keyblade, Ride the Lightning, Lelouch unleashed a lightning spell taking out three of the ten soldiers that had surrounded them while Yuffie scored her first kill by striking an Heartless Soldier through the head with a shuriken while Lelouch attacked the other Heartless with a blazing series of swipes and slashes before using another thunder spell to finish the rest of them off.

After the last Heartless faded from existence Lelouch and Yuffie turned their attention to Pete who was one moment ago proud and triumphant was now suddenly fearful for his life.

"Well your confidence disappeared very quickly." The prince commented with a grin.

"Oh yeah well nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete shouted as he raised a fist before throwing a punch at the Keyblade wielder, but Lelouch easily dodged it and cast Fire on a large towering tombstone off to Pete's left causing it to fall over. Before the minion of the Mistress of Evil could react he was flattened by the gravestone, but wasn't crushed by it thanks to a smaller headstone catching the falling gravestone…however due to Pete's size and the weight of the gravestone the minion was now trapped and helpless before Yuffie and Lelouch.

"Ok fatso, start talking!" Yuffie demanded as the Keyblade Wielder pointed his keyblade at Pete's nose.

"Indeed…what is a minion of Maleficent doing here? Did you kidnap Santa Claus?"

"Me oh no I can certainly say that I didn't, but it actually came as a good opportunity for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Poor old Pumpkin King doesn't know all of the presents he'll be delivering to the boys and girls are rigged with Heartless inside of them."

"WHAT?" Yuffie said obviously horrified by the plan.

"Let me get this straight the Pumpkin King wanted to play the role of Santa and deliver presents to the children, but you rigged those presents with Heartless inside of them."

"I didn't do it alone, but yeah that's pretty much it."

"We have to stop him before he leaves its Christmas Eve." Yuffie said but Pete began laughing.

"You are too late."

In the distance the duo saw what appeared to be a sleigh driven by skeleton reindeer leave town heading into the sky.

"Damn it he's already heading out. Yuffie head back to Christmas Town inform the elves of what is happening. I'll take the ship and stop the Pumpkin King."

"But!"

"We barely have time to argue about this wait for me back at Christmas Town and I'll take care of things." Lelouch said as he used a spell card he kept on his person to emergency teleport himself back to the Gummi Ship. Once the spell was finished the small child started up the ship and took to the sky in hot pursuit of the Santa Claus Impersonator.

He chased the sleigh into a warp tunnel the imposter opened with the Ganymede following right into it.

Meanwhile Yuffie made a mad dash through the graveyard heading back to Christmas Town to inform the elves of what she discovered, but little did she know she was being tailed by Pete who managed to free himself after the duo had split up. The limbering minion was trying to catch up to the running little girl as she made her way back to the holiday doors.

Elsewhere the Ganymede was closing in on the sleigh being manned by the Pumpkin King heading towards the first world on Santa's list of worlds to visit. He wasn't in weapon range yet, but he was barely keeping up with the speeding sleigh. Lelouch did consider shooting down the sleigh, but it would be worth his wild to stop the sleigh and question the Pumpkin King to Santa's whereabouts.

It would be much faster if he did acquire that information from him since there was no telling what could happen if the Pumpkin King was slain before Santa was found. Considering the time it might take him to find the man behind Christmas it could end up becoming deadly for the captive jolly man.

As he piloted the ship through the wrap hole chasing after the Santa impersonator he heard something move and turned his head and saw a pure white Christmas present sitting on the passenger seat behind him. He didn't recall brining anything with him so Lelouch seized the present and examined the card on the top next to the white bow.

_To Lelouch, for protection from your past, Mrs. Claus _

The little boy was scratching his head trying to figure out what that meant and furthermore how did this present end up aboard his ship, was it covertly delivered while he conducted his investigation. But soon he had to push the thought aside as an alert on his control console alerted him to something happening ahead.

The prince saw that the sleigh was slowing down allowing Lelouch to catch up and close the distance the between the two, but as they descended into the atmosphere of the planet they were flying through the clouds where from the cockpit of his ship he saw lights from a city in the distance. As his ship cleared the clouds he saw the city they were flying over shocking the young child as he quickly recognized it.

_The Royal Capital…it's Pendragon Imperial Palace._

For the first time Lelouch felt tempted to allow the Pumpkin King to make his deliveries just so the Royal Family in particular that MAN could suffer. As the inner conflict within him raged the prince was able to reason himself to stop the Pumpkin King since he knew Heartless grew stronger with the darker the hearts they consumed, so it would ultimately work against him if he allowed the Heartless to destroy the royal family, also he even rationalized with himself that he would deal with his many grievances on that MAN and the other members of the Royal Family on his own terms.

Settling the conflict within himself for a time he saw the sleigh land atop of a family palace villa. One had visited a number of times when he was a child, but he knew who resided within the villa.

"That's the Gaia Villa…Euphy!"

After landing his sleigh on the roof the Pumpkin King leapt out from his ride with a sack of presents hung over his shoulder before descending down one of the chimneys. Had he landed on the Emperor's villa he ALMOST would have allowed the Heartless to run rampant there, but next to Nunnally the Keyblade Wielder cared for Euphemia just as much and he wasn't going to stand by and allow the Heartless to devour her.

Once he disembarked from his Gummi Ship using a magical teleported while hiding his ship high in the skies above the city which thankfully due to some modifications and the materials that made up his ship made it very difficult to detect. Once he was on top of the roof Lelouch was trying to work out a plan to get inside to intercept the Santa Impersonator, but as he did the Pumpkin King in question was already laying presents out under a Christmas tree down below.

Another problem that was present was his face…he had to hide it before he could infiltrate the building, however it was at that time Lelouch remembered the present left for him. He hesitated at first before he opened the package and was shocked by what he saw inside.

Unknown to the tall skeleton man someone was secretly staking out the tree waiting for a certain jolly man to appear. Little Princess Euphemia dressed in a bright sky blue pajamas with bell-shaped sleeves and matching ballooning pants was asleep behind the large sofa in the room where the tree was located, but had left behind a trip wire tied to her wrist meant to alert her if someone entered the room through the chimney. Although the Pumpkin King had missed it the first time, but on the second time as he returned to the roof he tripped the wire awaking Euphy from her slumber.

"Uh…Santa?" The girl wondered as she poked her head out from her hiding place. She curiously scanned the area and didn't see the cookies and milk she had left out was touched, but she did notice some new additions under the tree. But unlike the usual presents Santa leaves these ones were wrapped in black and white wrapping paper. Curious the little girl grabbed one for her and opened it.

Disappointed at what she found inside…it was a very odd and creepy looking bat plush doll.

Hearing something that sounded like it was coming from the roof, so the small princess left the bat behind and began running making her way to the roof. But little did she realize a dark shadow emerged from the bat plushy doll following after the little girl.

On the roof of the villa the Pumpkin King was about to move on to his next target home the second in a long line of homes he had to visit in one night, but when he reached the roof someone was already there. Lelouch was there, but there was something notably different about his attire…masking his face and identity now was a spiky jet-black mask with no visible eye holes or anything the whole thing was one complete mask and helmet.

"Hold it right there!" Lelouch ordered pointing his Keyblade at the Pumpkin King.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Keyblade Warrior and you Pumpkin King I must insist that you stop what you are doing."

"But I am trying to deliver Christmas to the children."

"Christmas do you even know your presents have been tampered with further more you kidnapped Santa Claus all so you could do his job what on Earth could motivate you to do such a thing?"

"You couldn't understand, but-" The Santa imposter began, but the two were interrupted by someone arriving on the roof through a hatch-like door nearby.

"Are you still up here Santa? Why did you give me a creepy present?"

"Creepy?" Jack Skellington asked himself as Lelouch instantly recognized the voice of the little girl in question, but before she could get any closer to the two the plush bat doll emerged from the hatch behind the little girl, however a second later a giant Heartless emerged from it. Taking shape behind Euphy the Heartless that formed was gigantic towering over the little girl with an imposing twelve foot height.

Its body was comprised of what seemed to be two heads with the first head doubling as it torso was a large, magenta blob with glowing yellow eyes and thin, rounded teeth that resemble prison bars while possessing the emblem of the Heartless in between its yellow eyes. The body rested upon a flower-like base that was both violet and aquamarine in color.

Its second head was a much smaller with pink coloring that rested on top of the main head/torso. This second head sports a jagged mouth, glowing yellow eyes, two short, dark purple spikes under its mouth, and a curled, magenta antenna on its head. Two long, aquamarine tentacles sprout from either side of the second head and end in violet "hands" with three fingers, each with a dark purple spike on it.

"EUPHY!" Lelouch shouted as the giant Heartless leapt off the roof and began running away from the scene with the prince about to chase after it, but was stopped when something from Jack's sleigh began moving.

"What was that I don't remember including that in the presents?"

"Someone else did all of your presents have been sabotaged each one stuffed with a Heartless. They are monsters that will devour people. You were delivering those presents to innocent children so they could be devoured."

". . . No, this is not what I wanted."

Before the argument could continue further Shadow breed Heartless began emerging from the sleigh no doubt provoked by the presence of the Keyblade wielder. Knowing he didn't have time to waste on these creatures Lelouch disposed of them, with a swift combo of slashes and thunder spells. After three waves consisting of over a dozen Heartless Shadows, no more emerged from the sleigh, but with no time to rest the boy had a half-sister to save.

"I don't have time to continue this argument, but right now that girl is in danger of getting killed and it's your fault."

Without wasting any more time Lelouch hopped back onto his Gummi Ship and chased after the fleeing Heartless from the air while leaving Jack behind to thinking about the prince's words as realized quite plainly that someone had planted dangerous monsters in the presents meant for children. Meanwhile the young Keyblade wielder followed the Heartless…he was surprised as it made its way to an abandoned villa judging from the boarded up windows and lack of life on the grounds, however Lelouch recognized it.

It was the Aries Villa…his home.

Lelouch watched the creature leap to the roof of the villa before entering the garden on the villa grounds, but before the Heartless could go any further he jumped out from the Gummi Ship while flying over it before hitting it with an empowered thunder spell striking its pink head stopping it in its tracks. The boy was naturally concerned for Euphy's safety since the little girl was at risk of being hit by the thunder-element strikes from his current Keyblade, Lelouch switched out the Keychain transforming the Keyblade into the Knight's Oath, allowing him to safely slash into the creature so he can save Euphy without accidently harming her in the process.

He rolled passed the creature as the Parasite Cage turned around to fight back against the Keyblade wielder, but after getting back to his feet he blasted the beast's small head with more spells this time using Fire spells. The Heartless attempted to crush the small boy with one of its tentacles, but Lelouch dodged it and rolled to the left before counterattacking by leaping onto its arm and running up to the pink head to attack it directly delivering a crushing combo of aerial cuts and slashes before landing on the ground behind the creature.

The Parasite Cage turned around with its arms swinging about to hit the small child, but suddenly someone picked up the child and carried him out of the Heartless's reach.

"I should have checked the presents, but be assured . . . when I return to Halloween Town . . . someone shall be held accountable for this." Jack declared as he casted his Blazing Fury spell upon the Heartless, hitting the beast with a large fireball directly in its face. "Frightening people is what I do best, but never once was someone injured and I am going to keep it that way."

The two combined their efforts to overpower the Heartless as Lelouch assaulted the monster with a furry of magical attacks while Jack did the same striking the monster with another of his magical attacks Ghostly Scream to assault the dark creature with spheres of dark energy. The Parasite Cage staggered backwards from the duo's combined assault as the monster's mouth opened on its larger torso allowing Jack to leap inside and rescue the little girl.

With Euphy no longer trapped inside the Heartless the two could now attack the dark creature all they could muster. Lelouch attacked the beast more aggressively while Jack after putting a passed out Euphemia in a safe place rejoined the battle with Lelouch. The Keyblade wielder rained down lightning upon the Heartless with a thunder spell while Jack launched his own thunder-type attack on the creature casting Bolts of Sorrow.

The masked boy leapt up onto the Heartless's upper body and began slashing its smaller head apart as Jack used another Blazing Fury attack to burn the inside of the Parasite Cage Heartless's cage-like mouth. But the creature countered attacked with a fog of poison it spat forth from its mouth engulfing Jack, but due to his unique existence he survived except his Santa Claus costume was ruined in the process. Even so it only revealed to the two that the creature despite all of the punishment it has taken refused to back down as Lelouch and Jack hammered it with everything they got, but when he thought about Euphy and the memory of this place his mother came into mind…at that moment Lelouch's body began glowing with a golden light.

_Royal Flash! _

Raising his blade as he leapt into the air above the Heartless he hurled the Keyblade and watched as that golden light was absorbed into the Keyblade. After the blade embedded itself into the creature's head an explosion of pure light in the form of a bright flash engulfed the Heartless. The explosion of pure light was enough to knock the Heartless onto its back leaving it wide open for attack as Jack pounded away while the prince summoned back his Keyblade into his hands casting another round of Thunder upon the creature.

The spell struck home as the Heartless was on its last legs, but it was at that time Euphy was regaining consciousness in time to see her masked half-brother finish the dark creature off. Slashing the head once more Lelouch delivered the finishing blow and killed the Heartless causing it to evaporate into nothing releasing its captive heart.

Euphemia was in shock as she kept her eyes fixed on the masked child and his weapon the Keyblade. The Keyblade wielder turned around and faced Euphy before slowly approached her.

"Who are you…did you save me?"

Lelouch not wishing to alert her to his true identity simply nodded his head.

"But who are you?"

"Oh thank goodness you are alright?" Jack said as the princess came face to face with the King of Halloween…one look at his skeleton face was enough to overwhelm the princess causing her to faint. "Uh, sorry about that?"

"It's probably better she sleeps this one off." Lelouch said as Jack picked up the little girl. "Let's get her back to her home. Then we need to talk."

Once the duo managed to deposit Euphy back at her home with Jack dropping her off back in her living room where the Christmas tree was, but while he was down there he removed all of the Christmas presents he had brought out of fear the Heartless sealed inside could awaken and attack someone else. They were lucky to have not alerted the Villa guards to what had happened otherwise their involvement would have seriously complicated matters.

"I can't believe this happened all I wanted to do was to give Sandy a vacation and do something different?"

"What's wrong with doing what you do every Halloween?"

"Well that's just the problem every year it's the same old thing and to be honest I was tired of it. I just wanted to bring the people of Halloween Town something new, but none of them really understood." Jack laughed bitterly. "Well how could they…all I wanted was to bring them something great…why doesn't anything turn out like it should."

"Perhaps the people of Halloween Town from what you are saying are so fixed in their ways of fright and terror that it's all but impossible to give them anything new…you seem to be the only one who has more of an open mind."

"Maybe you are right, but brief as it was flying through the night sky was really something and fighting that creature you call a Heartless was refreshing too. Who knows when that girl wakes up we left her with some stories she can tell at least."

"I suppose!" Lelouch said, but thought. _It might be better if she didn't remember anything. _

"She'll remember how you and I the Pumpkin King rescued her from that evil creature." Jack said as he realized something. "That's right; I am . . . THE Pumpkin King!" Jack declared as he tore the damaged Santa costume that had been ruined by the Parasite Cage's poison off of his person revealing his unusual attire which was a macabre black suit with white pinstripes complete with his bat-shaped bow-tie. "I'll create and plan a new Halloween that will be the most terrifying yet, but we need to set things right. I never intended all this madness and I am glad you stopped me before I could have delivered these presents. Let's go and free Sandy Claws."

"Right!" Lelouch said as the two boarded their respective craft as the two left the planet behind as they reentered the wrap-hole Jack had created earlier from his Halloween Sleigh, but that was not before they disposed of the remaining Heartless infected presents in space…however at Lelouch's request the few presents that were Heartless free were clandestinely dropped off at another royal home before the duo departed.

Back in Halloween Town, more specifically within the bowls of a dark and foreboding mansion that sat on the outskirts of town what appeared to be more of a horribly twisted tree house than an actual mansion. In the lower levels of the mansion was a large torture chamber fashioned after a casino in mind combined with the style and lighting of a cheap funhouse, but instead of gambling with money lives were gambled in this place.

Gripping a pair of red dice in his fingerless-hand a large creature with a body covered completely from head to toe in a gray burlap sack with visible seams seen on the sides of his body. The menacing villain and primary resident of the mansion was quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms and black empty eyes and his mouth was similar with a snake for a tongue.

"Well well, isn't this a royal screw-up and all caused by your bumbling, you complete imbecile. Why Maleficent keeps you around, I can't imagine any possible reason."

"Oh come on, I didn't know the kid had a Gummi Ship." Pete argued back as the walking sack turned his attention directly to the now frightened mummified cat.

"Well . . . thanks to you, our plan to have Jack unleash a ton of Heartless on innocent boys and children to flush out the Seven Princesses of Heart has been completely ruined." Oogie Boogie snapped.

"I tried to salvage the situation."

"Keyword…TRIED and nearly completely failed . . . if my competent followers hadn't cleaned things up."

(A short time ago)

As Yuffie ran through the Hinterlands trying to reach the grove of holiday doors to return to Christmas Town to alert the people there of Santa's whereabouts, but she was interrupted by a worn out Pete who was not only tried from running after the girl, but pushing the gravestone off of himself.

"Alright… (huff)…hold it…right… (huff)…there."

"No way!"

"Get her!" A new voice shouted as trio of children wearing costumes leapt out from their hiding place and tackled Yuffie to the ground trapping her inside a large bag. The ninja-in-training tried to escape, but their leader acted quickly and hit her on the head with a club knocking her out. They were Oogie's loyal minions Lock, Shock and Barrel; Halloween Town's best trick-or-treaters.

(Present Time)

After capturing her, Pete and the mischievous trio dragged the unconscious Yuffie to Oogie's lair giving Santa Claus a cell mate, but further more he wasn't alone as Oogie had also taken another prisoner around the same time. Attempting to rescue Santa Claus from the clutches of the evil bag of bugs a resident of Halloween Town snuck into Oogie's lair trying to free him, but she was unsuccessful.

Now Sally, Yuffie and Santa were tied up and lying on a metal plate ready to tip them over and send them into a glowing pit of a boiling liquid. Oogie's specialty Snake and Spider Stew was almost ready for the new spices he was preparing to aid to it to give it an extra kick.

"Well at the very least I'll be enjoying a very special batch of my Snake and Spider Stew tonight" Oogie declared as he began laughing manically.

In space Jack and Lelouch returned to the world as they began entering the planet's atmosphere heading straight to Halloween Town, but rather more on the outskirts heading to the likely place where Santa was being held, but the Pumpkin King was hoping those three trick-or-treaters did not leave Santa with Oogie. The duo landed their respective crafts outside of the manor where the trick-or-treaters Jack had recruited to capture Santa Claus, but as the two approached the bridge they came under attack by Heartless, specifically five Search Ghosts led by two Gargoyle Heartless creature flying in the air just off the left and right side of the bridge.

Having switched the Keychains on his weapon Lelouch summoned Ride the Lightning back into his hand and was starting the battle with a thunder spell as he stunned and electrocuted them. Jack attacked the creatures going for the two Gargoyles using his Blazing Fury spell on one of them. Lelouch hurled his Keyblade through one of the vile ghosts and then through the Gargoyle Jack had hit with his fire-elemental spell finishing it off while at the same time killing one of the Search Ghosts.

The two continued their fight against the Heartless as Jack used his Bolts of Sorrow spell against the dark creatures while the prince claimed another kill using his Blizzard spell before cleaving another Heartless ghost in two. The Pumpkin King finished off the Second Gargoyle with another Ghostly Scream attack with Lelouch killing the last Heartless with a Fire-spell incinerating the Heartless into nothing.

With the guards eliminated the two heard screaming from below the tree house/mansion as Jack soon realized those screams accompanied by Santa's own cries of despair were coming from Oogie's lair…the situation had taken a serious turn for the worse.

"Sandy is being held in Oogie's lair; oh I told those three not to involve Oogie in this." Jack snapped.

"Oogie?"

"Oogie Boogie was banished from the town for attempting to seize control of the town and establish a New Bug Day Holiday in place of Halloween. He is very cruel and instead of simply scaring people he uses cruel tricks and devices to torment people. Sandy Claws and whoever else he has down there are in serious danger so we have to save them quickly."

"Right…lead the way!"

The two descended down the rock pillar the manor stood on making their way into an opening sealed with bars that doubled as a type of air vent for Oogie's lair. Jack slipped through the bars before opening the hatch from the other side quietly for the young man to enter. Once they were inside the two saw the torture chamber and standing on one side of his roulette board was Oogie with his prisoners trapped helplessly on a metal plate getting ready to get dumped into his stew were his captives. But Pete and Oogie weren't alone the room was crawling with Heartless.

"Oh great they captured Yuffie!" Lelouch said quietly while Jack added.

"He has Sally too."

"And he's not alone that guy in the bandages was the one who told us about the presents were rigged with Heartless."

"So that means Oogie must have been the mastermind behind those creatures inside the presents."

"It appears that way." Lelouch said, but kept quiet about the part regarding Maleficent. "Hey do you think you can free them?"

"I could sneak over there, but we'll need a distraction."

"I got a plan." Lelouch said as he devised a strategy to handle the situation.

A few moments later as Oogie was about to pull the level and dump his captives into his stew Lelouch leapt down from the ceiling and attacked the Heartless in the room hitting them with a barrage of thunder spells catching Pete and Oogie off guard. Lelouch fought his way through the Search Ghosts that filled the room defeating a Wight Knight as he went, but before he could reach the captives Oogie was ready to flip the switch while Pete had called in more Heartless reinforcements.

"Lelouch!" Yuffie called out.

"Hold it right there kid or watch your friends become my dinner."

"You can't win kid you may have beaten me, but here we got plenty of Heartless to go around." Pete added as new Search Ghosts and Wight Knights appeared to replace the ones Lelouch had cut down.

"That's only because you got force in numbers, but how about a game then with high stakes?"

"What do you have in mind?" Oogie asked as the mention of a game caught his attention. "I love a game with high stakes." The malicious walking sack said with an evil laugh.

"If I win you let them along with me go free."

"But what if I win?"

"Then you get the Keyblade!"

"Oh now that's a hefty wager." Pete added.

Oogie knew about the Keyblade and what it was capable of thanks to information from Pete and Maleficent and the fact that this child was willing to risk it in a game was enticing indeed.

"Ok kid you got yourself a wager, so what kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Chess!"

"Chess what kind of game is that?" Oogie asked with an amused laugh.

"Are you afraid of a simple board game?"

"ME…no I am not, let's play kid."

A few moments later a chess board with Halloween-themed pieces was set up along with a black table and chairs for the two players to sit at. Lelouch was forced to play using the white pieces while Oogie insisted that he use the black pieces during their chess match, but as all attention in the room was focused on him Jack was allowed to easily slip around the through the room.

The game began as Oogie moved a pawn first with Lelouch moving a pawn himself. The game carried on for a tense eight whole minutes as all eyes remained locked on the two players with Oogie acting a bit nervous while the Keyblade wielder remained cool as a cucumber. However early on Oogie seemed to have the advantage as he claimed one of Lelouch's bishops and a couple pawns while the prince claimed only four of his pawns so far.

A break in the tension came when Oogie laughed when Lelouch moved his king.

"What's wrong with you kid why are you moving the king?"

"If the king does not move, his subordinates will not follow?"

"What kind of philosophy is that?"

"It's my own."

A couple minutes later when Oogie seemed poised to win as he claimed the boy's queen, but the loss didn't bother the boy as Lelouch simply smiled as he moved his rook and captured his king after the sack of bugs had unknowingly trapped it between his own pieces he had moved to shield his king while unknowingly leaving an open path for the young man's rook to check the King after he willing sacrificed his queen to create an opening in his defenses. Since pawns mostly surrounded his king Oogie couldn't stop Lelouch's rook so it was game over for him.

"Checkmate!"

"WHAT!" Oogie said as he was shocked that he didn't see it coming.

"You were so worry about my pieces advancing on your king that you trapped him with your own pieces cutting off any possible escape for him and easily allow me to exploit a weakness in your defenses and check him. The pieces moving across the board were a distraction while you assumed I was moving the pieces I left behind to defend my king, but truthfully my pieces advancing to the other side of the board was only to herd your king into position…you acted as I had hoped you would."

Lelouch carried a smug smile on his face while Oogie was furious!

"Oh yeah, but I still claim a consolidation prize!" The sack of bugs snapped as he pushed down on a hidden switch at his feet, but when he looked up he saw the plate that had his captives on empty as it tipped forward dumping only a few specks of dust into the stew. "WHAT!"

"Oh I should have mentioned this earlier, but you had already lost the minute you accepted my challenge. You were the prideful type just as I had figured from seeing the layout of this place and loves gambling. I simply distracted you while a new friend I made freed your captives. You would have been smarter to have kept a guard to watch them, but no you were so worried about me that you had ALL of the Heartless and your attentions focused on me. You never even asked about Jack and what happened when I caught up to him."

"It's all over Oogie your prisoners are freed and you are next!" Jack declared as he stood with Yuffie who was itching for payback while Santa and Sally stood behind them. "How dare you plant evil monsters inside those presents, those creatures could have killed someone."

"JACK!" Oogie shouted at the sight of the Pumpkin King.

"Damn brat . . . you cheated!" Pete snapped while Oogie was still seething in his own anger.

"Oogie intended to cheat too regardless of if I won or not, and that little sore-looser stunt when he lost just was proof of it, so I saw no reason why I should play fair too. The only rule that really concerns me is what I can do and what I can't do."

"YOU SMUG LITTLE BRAT!" Oogie shouted in rage as he slapped the chess board aside before attempting to strike Lelouch, but the young man summoned his Keyblade and blasted Oogie with a Fire Spell at point blank range which was enough to set his sack body on fire. Now the evil creature was occupied with trying to put out the fire on his body, however Oogie was unsuccessful as the flames only spread to his fingerless hands while Pete and the Heartless came under swift attack from Lelouch, Jack and Yuffie as they viciously assaulted the dark creatures.

Seeing the situation turn sour Pete made a hasty retreat from Oogie's lair leaving the running burning bug-filled-sack to fend for itself as Oogie eventually jumped into his own stew to put himself out. By the time Oogie emerged Lelouch and Jack were waiting to nab his hide, but the devious gambler still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Pulling on a chain underneath the Eight-ball mixer it began pulling him up while blades used for mixing rose up and began spinning around forcing Lelouch and Jack while, but this also trigged King playing card panels to rise up from the sides of the now moving roulette board as mechanical arms with swords popped out and began spinning pinning the two down in the death trap as a extinguished Oogie was lowered onto the opposite side of the rotating platform.

The casino-styled platform began rotating faster forcing the two to remain alert as the spinning blades from the mixer and the cards made it not only difficult to reach Oogie, but very dangerous. However the sack of bugs overlooked a critical detail…Lelouch was skilled at magic and didn't need to get close to him to attack.

"Blade of Dusk!" The Keyblade Warrior shouted as the beam of energy shot across the stew destroying the eight-ball styled mixer and knocking Oogie Boogie off his feet. Jack was making his way across closing the distance between him and evil sack of bugs, but seeing the situation Oogie hit another hidden switch causing the cards to lower and a trio of slot-machine-cowboy styled robots to emerge and approach the spinning wheel aiming their guns at Lelouch.

"Lelouch look out!" Yuffie shouted as she threw her shurikens damaging the arms of the robots, but the prince turned around and blasted them with a powerful thunder spell destroying the robots, but the surge of energy triggered a power surge that began coursing through the entire lair's electrical system. Sparks and smoke began to rise up from the spinning wheel as it began slowing down.

The prince attacked again hitting Oogie with another thunder spell which also caused energy to surge into the wheel as well making the power surges worse as fuses were exploding from a nearby fuse box while electricity surged from cables and other devices in the lair. Soon small explosions began erupting through the room growing bigger…realizing the power surges were threatening to bring this whole place down as rocks began falling from the ceiling when the entire chamber began shaking.

"This is whole place is coming down we have to get out of here!" Yuffie shouted, but before anyone realized it a white light engulfed them teleporting them out of the chamber leaving Oogie behind, but now he was trying to escape. Sadly through another explosion brought a giant ten-foot metal beam crashing down on his impaling him through his sack like body causing all of the insects inside of him to spill out. The entire chamber crumbled as the rock ceiling came down along with metal frame work burying most of the chamber, but fortunately the manor above it and the rest of the rock pillar didn't collapse. However a small green, earwig-like bug crawled out from the rumble.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it for the chapter and hopefully the Emperor will enjoy the presents Lelouch has left for him. Please read and review and one week from now I'll post the next chapter so I can have more time to do more work on this story's sequel and other projects.


	8. Chapter 8 Cruise Ship Horror

A/N: Happy New Year eve everyone and thank you for the reviews so far so here is chapter 8 enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Cruise Ship Horror

The light around them died out as Lelouch, Yuffie, Jack, Sally and Santa reappeared in Christmas Town, more specifically standing outside his workshop on Candy Cane Lane. Everyone was shaken by the sudden change of scenery, but Santa assured the group by saying.

"Thank you for saving me young man and" Santa said while casting a glance to Jack while the latter handed back his hat he had taken from Santa Claus when he was first brought to Christmas Town. "Although you are the cause of this mess its fortunate you came to your senses, but the next time that you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I would kindly listen to her."

Santa pointed to Sally as he took back his hat.

"I am so sorry Mr. Sandy Claws…I almost made a terrible mess of your holiday, but Lelouch here stopped me."

"Then I am all the more grateful to you Prince Lelouch vi Britannia."

"You know his whole name?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course I do I know every child, but it's a pity you stopped believing in me." Santa replied as Lelouch lowered his head. "But even so chosen wielder of the Keyblade I can grant you this present to aid you on your journey!" The father of Christmas said as he handed Lelouch a snowflake shaped Keychain with a Candy-Cane style chain attached to it.

Once he attached it to his Keychain the Keyblade transformed assuming a new shape, this time with a bright red handle with a Christmas Reef making up the handle guard in an elegant fashion while the top of the hilt possessing a red bow with a thin White Christmas tree making up the blade while a gold star at the top of the tree and a swirling gale of snowy wind to the side made up the teeth of the weapon.

The weapon was as long as the Knight's Oath, but like the Ride the Lightning it had the power to enhance blizzard based spells and inflict ice-elemental damage on enemies when struck by the weapon.

Lelouch examined the newest Keyblade to his growing collection, the White Christmas. After its first appearance something formed beneath the new weapon on the ground, Santa picked up the charm before anyone had a chance to notice it.

"Your collection of Keyblades keeps growing." Yuffie added.

"Keyblade huh" Jack said as he examined the weapon curiously.

"Now Jack . . ." Sally began putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a very busy night ahead of me."

"Wait Mr. Claus…my sister Nunnally . . . do you know where she is?"

"At this moment no, but I do know she was residing in a place called Twilight Town…however she has begun looking for you just as you are looking for her?"

"She has?"

"But we have more we must discuss…just wait here for me Lelouch and I will return I must carry out my duties." Santa said before he hurried into his workshop where minutes later he was flying off from into the night sky on his sleigh. The boy kicked the ground in frustration as he had to wait for Santa to return before he could receive the information that he desired.

"Sally I was curious what were you doing down there. How were you captured by Oogie?"

"I was trying to free Santa Claus from Oogie, because well . . . I was worried about you and what you were doing?"

"I see so you were worried about me. I should have listened to you."

"I understand Jack."

"She is too forgiving" Lelouch commented, but Yuffie kicked the boy in his leg. "Damn it, what was that for?"

"For being late and for leaving me all alone in that creepy place you cold hearted jerk."

"Sorry Yuffie, but-"

"NO BUTS…never leave me alone like that again you got that?"

Lelouch sighed as Jack and Sally started laughing at him.

* * *

The following morning Euphy awoke on the sofa in the living and found everything in the living room to appear normal, but she instantly noticed a large number of new presents. She happily knew Santa had come last night; however, she also took notice of the fact there was an even larger number of presents compared to what she normally received from Santa.

As the little girl leapt from the couch while happily running over to her presents the door opened. Expecting her mother, but instead the princess was shocked to see her older sister Cornelia stagger into the room. Her stressed out and worn down appearance suggested she had just come back from a huge war, so Euphy greeted her older sister and decided to satisfy her curiosity wishing to know what had happened.

"Good morning big sister and Merry Christmas…what on Earth happened to you?"

Cornelia fell onto the sofa and buried her face in a pillow before she poked her eye out and looked at her little sister.

"Good morning Euphy and Merry Christmas, (_groan_) forgive me if I am not very active this morning"

"Were you up late last night?"

"Not exactly, but we had a serious situation at the Britannia Imperial Palace this morning when I had gone over there to drop off our presents for our father the Emperor."

Cornelia spoke, as she still could not believe what had happened. The call came when she entered the main hall and hurried to the Emperor's sleeping chambers with a few of his personal guards alongside the member of the Knights of the Round Luciano Bradley and the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein. When they arrived they were shocked, but yet horrified by what they saw.

They found the Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia trapped in his reclining chair being constricted by a vicious living Christmas Reef hanging on the wall near the Christmas Tree, while bouncing around him were orange jack-in-the-boxes, but instead of clowns the creatures that had popped out of the orange boxes were Black Cats out of one, another was a evil-looking pumpkin head and a skull on the third one.

Surrounding the Emperor as well was a flying-bat-like vampire doll while rolling around the chair in circles was a duck with painted and drilled bullet holes in its body and a fang-filled mouth.

"HELP" The Emperor shouted.

The two members of the Knights of the Round, Cornelia and his personal guards rushed in and began contending with the hostile Halloween Christmas presents. The battle lasted several minutes with everyone being worse for wear as Cornelia wrestled the vile Christmas reef herself, for the second princess it was like fighting a python.

A strange occurrence that happened was that Luciano took the restrained bat-like vampire doll along with the bullet-hole duck for himself while the other presents were locked away safely for study while an investigation was launched trying to determine where those things came from.

As Cornelia lay on the sofa, having finished her little story little Euphy blinked her eyes twice and remained silent as she began looking through the large number of gifts she received. She opened one present that caught her eye…a pure white present wrapped in white wrapping paper and white ribbon. The girl opened up the present and noticed inside was an unusual gold-charm, exquisitely crafted in the shape of a small key with a heart-shaped end and half-of-a-star making up the teeth of the tiny key. The chain attached to the base was made of pure diamond.

The key reminded her of the boy who saved her life last night, but was it really a dream or perhaps…maybe it was real, but the small princess did not know for sure.

* * *

Back in Christmas Town; Lelouch awoke early that morning to wait for Santa while Yuffie soon awakened as well and joined her companion, but something she noticed that was odd from the get go was that the prince was carrying a cheerful smile on his face which was unusual to her. The duo approached Santa's workshop where as possibly expected or unexpected the man behind Christmas was waiting for them.

"Merry Christmas Santa Claus" Yuffie said as she greeted Santa with a warm smile.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you Yuffie." Santa replied with a smile.

"I take it your trip went well." Lelouch inquired casually.

"Indeed it did, but Lelouch we must talk. You left some of the toys Jack created with your father the Emperor of Britannia didn't you?"

"Was that why you were so happy this morning?" Yuffie asked instantly suspecting the reason behind Lelouch's unusually cheerful mood.

"Now while I have no particular fondness for the Britannian Emperor, but you-" Santa began, but Lelouch interrupted adding.

"I only can say that the receiver fits the gift…hearts as wicked and twisted, as the gifts of the Pumpkin King are the closest to a heartless can be a human, without getting your heart ripped out."

"You have quite the terrible mean streak, but I'll…overlook this matter for your sister's sake since no one was killed."

Truthfully, Lelouch would not have minded if that had happened, but he was willing to settle for giving Charles a bad morning at the very least. Santa kept a stern expression before speaking again to the young keyblade master.

"Your sister Nunnally has been residing in a place called Twilight Town for the past couple months."

"Twilight Town?" Yuffie asked.

"It's a town similar to Traverse Town, both towns exist in the in-between realm…however Twilight Town exists perfectly in the center between light and dark realms. Your sister has been in the care of Yen Sid, a powerful sorcerer on par of Merlin. But now it seems recently she has begun her own search for you when word reached her of Leon looking for her from another Keyblade Wielder…a nice fellow by the name of King Mickey."

"But how could she go out looking for you if she is blind and crippled?" Yuffie wondered.

"Yen Sid restored Nunnally's ability to walk and sight. She has shown a massive potential on the arts of sorcery, to such degree, that Yen Sid himself chose to take her as his newest Apprentice, in order to learn to control and master her own potential, one that the sorcerer says that may surpass him and Merlin itself on a few years, if she keeps her studies."

Lelouch was at a complete loss for words.

"So your sister might make her way to Traverse Town." Yuffie said as Lelouch finally offered a response.

"But does she know the way?"

"You will find one another again Lelouch, just as you believe you will find her she believes she will find you." Santa said as he offered an assuring smile. "If she passes through this way I'll tell her you are looking for her."

"Thank you Santa Claus."

* * *

At that moment elsewhere in space the Gummi Ship with Nunnally, Stitch and King Mickey was flying through space trying to locate Traverse Town, but so far the trio had no luck as of yet finding a clear route that could take them to the town where Nunnally's older brother Lelouch could be. As the ship continued to curse through space, they came across something that appeared on radar heading straight at them.

They were giant pieces of broken metal and steel companied by large crushed cubes of trash, Mickey jerked the control stick hard to the left to evade and so the ship narrowly dodged the incoming junk, but soon two objects hit the window of the cockpit. However, the objects in question were not trash, but rather a pair of robots. One of the robots was smooth and streamlined shaped with a white egg-shaped body while the other appeared to have seen better days was cube in shape with small arms and tank-treads for feet.

The small yellow and rusted color robot weakly waved at the two, but a third robot hit the window and it was a small white robot with yellow eyes and a rolling-pin connected pair of arms. It turned to the rusted robot and began cleaning it.

"What are those?" Nunnally asked.

"Robots I believe." Mickey replied.

After bringing the three robots on board the white robot began trying to fix the damaged rusted robot while the third robot of their group continued cleaning it.

"So where do you come from?" Nunnally asked as Mickey looked for something to help the damaged rusted robot.

"WALL-E" The white robot said more concerned for its companion now than anything else.

"Here these might help" Mickey said as he brought some tools and spare parts for the control consoles and internal components that he managed to find lying around in the storage compartment of his ship. Taking them the white robot quickly found suitable parts and began repairing the damaged robot apparently named WALL-E. The yellow robot began to speak as it reached out for the white robot's hand trying to offer it a boot with a small plant growing inside of it.

"E-EVE!"

Taking the plant EVE stored the item inside a compartment within her torso before hugging the robot. The tiny robot M-O finished cleaning WALL-E before sitting down next to the duo of machines seemingly resting after the lengths it went through to clean the machine.

"So WALL-E and EVE where are you two from?" Nunnally asked.

Unable to actually communicate the answer the little girl wanted she hurried over to the Gummi's Ship control console and used the control board to write out a message in an attempt to explain from they are from and their current situation with Mickey reading the message EVE had created.

"It says they are from the Axiom, a space starliner."

"But how did they end up out here?"

"It says here they were both dumped into the ship's waste collection area before being jettisoned into space by the ship's autopilot system. They have to deliver the plant they have to the Axiom's holo-detector so the ship can finally return home and restore the planet. According to this, it seems that the ship's autopilot received a directive to never return because the planet was inhabitable, but the plant proves the planet can sustain life once again. So the autopilot launched a mutiny against them and the real captain of the ship."

"How terrible?"

"Well according to long range scans the ship isn't too far from here, however-" The boat-boy king began, but his voice trailed off when they detected something else close to that ship. The something's in question detected on the sensors greatly troubled the small king. "Three Heartless ships have been detected and they are approaching the Axiom."

"What…then the people on board." Nunnally began worried for the people on board.

"We shouldn't really interfere in the affairs of other worlds, but-" The boat-boy king began, but Nunnally interrupted adding.

"But we should save them!"

"My thoughts exactly...so let's go." Mickey said as he turned the ship and directed it towards the Axiom in order to stop the Heartless from attacking it and consuming the hearts of those aboard. The Gummi Ship sped off towards the vessel attacking other Heartless Gummi Ships as they approached shooting them down.

They eventually saw the giant ship in sight as a single Heartless ship had reached it where the Heartless aboard were already storming the ship. The Gummi Ship shot down the Heartless vessel after it pulled away from the Axiom to attack them. With the other ships taken out the Gummi construction ship pulled up to what sensors detected to be an airlock allowing the group entry onto the ship, but as a precaution Mickey established a magical return point so if something happened they could magically teleport back to the ship.

Mickey led the group onto the ship with EVE gliding them through the ship making their way towards the bridge, but along the way they found more robots going about their daily tasks ignoring them for the most part. However they eventually came across some of the Heartless that had boarded the ship with Nunnally horrified as she and Mickey witnessed a Heartless Solider attacking an innocent obese passenger taking his heart out of his chest.

"No, his heart!" Mickey shouted as he blasted the Soldier Heartless into nothing with a bolt of light fired from his Star Seeker Keyblade.

The helpless passenger disappeared before a Shadow Heartless reappeared in his place. Ahead of them they saw more Shadow Heartless approaching them at least a dozen in total signifying how many passengers have been claimed by the dark creatures. In a burst of anger at the sight of the terrified man losing his heart to the darkness Nunnally wiped out the creatures unleashing a wide-spread Thundara spell.

"We need to find the rest of the Heartless and stop them." Mickey said as Nunnally nodded while Stitch readied himself for a fight. The group proceeded down the hall heading for the center of the ship where they could make their way to the bridge and deal with Auto and then with the ship's sensors and functions find and eliminate the Heartless since searching an entire ship of this size would make it very difficult to track down and deal with the remaining dark creatures.

Mickey was also hoping his Keyblade would draw the Heartless straight to him making it easier for them to deal with the creatures. However along the way they ran into a large number of Secur-t otherwise known as Steward Robots they blocked their path to the Lido Deck.

"Halt!" The robots said as a moment later photograph of Mickey, WALL-E, EVE, Stitch and Nunnally appeared on their screens with the word caution above their heads.

EVE stepped forward readying her plasma cannon before shooting one in the chest, but another robot took its place before they fired red beams of energy to restrain the robot, but Stitch rushed the line of robots unleashing its destructive programming on the groups of Steward Robots while behind them five Shadows appeared joined by a trio of Surveillance Robot Heartless.

Mickey and Nunnally decided to deal with the Heartless as the small Keyblade wielder began attacking the Shadows while the girl mage cast Aero on Mickey to give the Keyblade Warrior some protection while casting Fira at the floating Heartless shooting down one after two direct hits before unleashing another barrage on the other two.

The boat-boy King slashed through the Shadows with little to no effort while Nunnally made short work of the surveillance robots with Stitch having wiped out all of the Steward Robots in their path leaving a pile of broken robot parts and sparks flying from the served wires and small electronic components inside the broken machines.

The group proceeded deeper into the ship heading for the main deck, but stopped to engage another group of Heartless. This time the enemies consisted of six Shadows and two Surveillance robots. The robots opened fire on the group, but Nunnally nailed one of them with a Blizzara spell while Mickey cleaved through a pair of Shadows as Stitch and EVE doubled teamed the rest of them.

With that last group of Heartless swiftly eliminated the group continued down the hall until they stopped when a holographic screen appeared with the face of an obese man on it wearing a captain-hat, a white suit and short brown hair.

"Testing hey is this thing on?"

It was the captain of the Axiom, Captain B. McCrea trying to communicate to someone on the ship.

"Listen this is the captain I am locked in my room. WALL-E and EVE if you two have the plant bring it to the Lido Deck and put it inside the Holo-Detector. Now hurry Auto is going to-" The Captain tried to continue his conversation, but was cut off when Auto killed his connection.

"What happens when the plant is put inside the Holo-Detector?" Nunnally asked.

EVE tried to explain, but it was difficult to understand her.

"Well when we get to the Lido Deck we'll need to regain control of the ship and clean out the Heartless since we don't know how many are actually on board." Mickey suggested as EVE and WALL-E seemed to agree with that suggestion.

The group continued on as they came across a couple about to be attacked by a pair of Armored Knight Heartless. Mickey leapt into act hurling his Keyblade through the chest of one killing it before EVE shot the other one with her plasma cannon. The fat obese couple, one with blonde hair while the woman fleeing with him had red hair moved behind the attacking group as six Shadow Heartless appeared to attack the group.

"Help…someone help!" John called out hoping someone would help while Mary were trying to outrun the Heartless, but their hover chairs weren't moving fast enough to escape.

Stitch tore off a sheet of metal from the wall before attacking one of the Shadows smashing it seven times before throwing the sheet of metal across the hall beheading another one. Nunnally attacked a Shadow using a Fira spell to incinerate the beast while WALL-E hung back before EVE blasted another Heartless with Mickey slashing through the remaining Heartless.

As the couple hurried down towards the opposite end of the hall to put as much distance between them and the Heartless as possible Mickey and the others continued forward.

The two continued down the hall making their way through the ship fighting any Shadow Heartless and Soldiers they ran into as they went while it seemed some of the robots on the ship were kept busy fighting off the Heartless in other sections of the vessel. Eventually the group reached the Lido Deck where they saw the remains of other Steward Robots lying around the ground, but Mickey saw someone he wasn't expecting to see.

"PETE!"

"Pete?" Nunnally asked.

The large portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat was dressed in his usual attire this time around which was a blue suspenders, a red sleeveless turtleneck shirt, blue shoulder pads and matching blue fingerless gloves and shoes on his feet. The former Steamboat Captain was shocked to see his former deck hand and current nemesis standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Boat-Boy King!"

"What are you doing here Pete?" Mickey demanded.

"I wasn't expecting to find ya here you little squirt…did you come aboard because you want to relax on a nice cruise ship. Sorry pal, but by the time I am done this ship will serve as my mobile base of operations and the people here will be really easy pickings for the Heartless to build up our army."

"OUR?" The little girl inquired.

"I am Maleficent's Supreme General of her Heartless Army and I am making a huge army special for her. I'll admit things went bad for me at the last world I was at…no thanks to that little punk armed with a fancy little weapon just like yours."

"Huh?" Mickey said as he held up his Keyblade. "Someone else has the Keyblade?"

"Yeah some punk, what was his name Lelouch or something?"

"WHAT…that's…that's my brother's name." Nunnally said recognizing the name of her brother.

"So your brother wields the Keyblade just like me."

"Where is he where did you see him?" The little girl demanded.

"Sorry, but I got no intention of telling ya. I'll take you jokers out and then I am off to the bridge to make this ship mine." Pete announced as he called forth his escorts two Armored Knights, four Minute Bombs and lastly a large Heartless with a large, red, funnel-shaped, mechanical body possessing a diamond-shaped opening in its front, exposing its glowing, yellow eyes. For limbs it had two indigo, diamond-shaped guns are mounted on either side of its body. Each of these guns sported a silver, pyramidal spike on both of its ends and on the bottom of the creature while not attached to its body was a spinning circular blade-like-disc. The large cat backed out of the battle and decided to sit back and watch. "Take them out!"

"Nunnally stand back!"

"Ok!" The little girl said as she prepared to cast

EVE armed its plasma cannon taking a shot blowing the head off of an Armored Knight Heartless while Stitch grabbed a pole off of the ladder from one of the nearby pools using it as a club before going in to attack the other Armored Knight. Nunnally quickly made short work of the Minute Bombs by hitting them with Fira spell causing them to detonate instantly around the giant floating Heartless.

Mickey engaged the floating Heartless head on as it began charging its lasers for an attack. After dealing a good set of aerial combos to the creature the mouse landed on the ground rolling under it to evade it's ranged attack before following up with a counter attack hitting it in the back prompting the Heartless to turn around lunging forward trying to smack the Keyblade wielding mouse with its own body.

Nunnally aided her friend by hitting the large dark creature with a Thundara spell which had the unexpected effect of the stunning the Heartless allowing Mickey to inflict even more damage on the creature while it charged up its lasers firing off a number of shots. However thanks to the boat-boy king's small size and surprising agility he dodged the lasers before dealing more damage to the creature craving into the Heartless with his Keyblade.

After finishing off his enemy Stitch joined the attack by ripped out a diving board from a pool before jumping into the air and hitting the Heartless over its head, but the Destroyer turned and blasted Stitch in the chest while it was in mid-air above it knocking the blue furry creature backwards. Nunnally seeing her beloved friend hit like that zapped the Destroyer with another Thundara spell stunning it again, but this time EVE joined the fight hitting it with shots from her Plasma Cannon, but to her surprise it didn't kill it, but it sent it staggering backwards.

Stitch quickly gained a second wind before leaping onto the Heartless itself punching the top of its head repeatedly before falling off and landing in the pool the Destroyer had begun floating over soaking the creature.

"Stitch, get out of the water!" Nunnally shouted as Stitch climbed out before dying his fur off in a dog-like fashion. Nunnally nailed the Destroyer again with another Thundara spell, but since it had been soaked in water its effects was now doubled inflicting greater damage with Mickey and EVE combination their attacks to finally finish the Heartless off.

"Impossible you shouldn't have won!" Pete shouted.

"Give it up Pete!" Mickey shot back as he pointed his Keyblade at the cat while EVE pointed its cannon at him.

"No way!" The Heartless Commander for Maleficent's army shouted as he charged to fight Mickey, but Stitch whacked him in the face with same broken off diving board he had used on the Destroyer Heartless knocking Pete into the air landing on a table breaking it in two.

"Want some more?" Mickey asked as Stitch looked ready to bash some heads with the diving board held like an oversized club.

"I can't believe I failed twice in one week! But mark my words no one and I mean no one messes with the mighty Pete." Pete quickly turned around and ran for it while summoning more Armored Knights to attack the group to cover his escape. EVE, Mickey and Nunnally with help from Stitch made short work of them, but by the time they were finished Pete had fled the area and likely the ship either through a dark portal or another ship that might have been docked on another side of the ship.

Now the only matter remained was to claim control of the ship from Auto, but it was likely the elevators leading up to the bridge were shut down.

"So how do we get up there to stop Auto?" Nunnally asked.

Stitch started hoping around pointing up to the bridge and then curling itself into a ball.

"Uh I think I might know what Stitch has in mind?"

A few moments later on the bridge the Captain and Auto were engaged in a fierce struggle over command of the Axiom with the Captain literally trying to wrestle control of the ship from the dominating machine. However behind them outside the window EVE had carried a curled up Stitch before throwing the alien experiment through the window where it quickly uncurled its body aiding the Captain against Auto.

Stitch leapt onto the back of the machine as it began ripping out components and parts causing sparks and smoke to rise up from the damaged autopilot of the ship. The wheel-like robot tried in vain to defend itself as it attempted to zap Stitch with its taser but the electric device had little effect on the blue creature…because Stitch soon turned and ripped the device off of Auto's arm.

With nothing left to defend itself Auto was overpowered and damaged to the point he powered down allowing the captain to seize control of the ship. The captain stumbled across the switch atop of the wheel-shaft discovering the switch that turned the system from control of the autopilot to manual.

"Thanks…uh…blue…furry thing."

"I am cute and fluffy!" Stitch shouted.

"Y-Yeah, cute and fluffy!" The captain said nervously.

* * *

Twenty one hours later on a Pirate Ship cruising through space; Pete was seething in anger over recent events as one of the last things he needed stepped into the cabin he was standing in. The man entering was thin in appearance with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders wearing a red hat and a matching red coat with a hook replacing his left hand. Captain Hook entered his cabin aboard his ship the Jolly Roger carrying a smug expression on his face followed by his faithful first mate Smee.

"This has been quite the bad week for you old boy…first you get bested by some child then you get bested by that blasted king and a little girl."

"Oh shut up…I would have won if not for that blasted mouse."

"I think Maleficent should just retire you to cleaning the floors of her castle." Hook added with a smirk which only brought Pete much closer to losing his temper.

"Why I-" Pete began as he was about to engage in a fist fight with the pirate captain while Hook in response readied to draw his sword, but much to Smee's relief someone else arrived and broke up the fight before it could begin.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Maleficent roared slamming the bottom of her cane on the ground. The two villains stopped and gave Maleficent their full attention. "Pete's encounter with the two Keyblade Wielders was a problem, but right now we have a more important matter to attend to. The girl you captured isn't a Princess."

"What, wasn't she pure of heart?"

"She meets the general requirements for being a Princess of Heart, but she just isn't one of them."

"Then what do we do with her?" Hook inquired.

"Dispose of her…she is of no use to us." Maleficent said, but before leaving, she added. "That boy with the Keyblade possesses a strong darkness in his heart…true he has been trouble, but perhaps he could be turned."

"WHAT?" Pete said completely shocked by the idea.

"If the Keyblade is as powerful as recall then he could make a more valuable asset." Hook replied while he shot Pete a look suggesting the thought. _Certainly more of a useful asset than you. _

"For now leave the boy be . . . I'll see if I can learn more about this child. There must be something we can use." Maleficent said before vanishing leaving the two villains alone.

"(pout) . . . I was kinda hoping that kid would get his." Pete commented while Hook shrugged it off.

"Maleficent's orders are final on this and there is nothing else that we can do, but what we do with the girl now?"

"Humph, turning her into a Heartless it's worthless. Her heart has virtually no darkness in it so any Heartless born from her will be a complete wimp."

"I agree…Smee!"

"Aye captain!" Smee replied with a salute.

"Instruct the Heartless to grab the girl, stuff her in a barrel and throw her overboard."

"Aye aye captain!"

With that Smee left to take care of things while Pete simply added.

"Hee hee . . . And people say that I have a mean streak."

"You should see what I have planned for that accursed brat of Peter Pan once I capture him."

* * *

The following day back aboard the Axiom the Captain was standing up walking on his own for the first time in his life holding the small plant in his hands. Once he had control of the ship he helped organize Mickey's efforts in eliminating the remaining Heartless aboard the ship since the two decided it was best to remove the Heartless threat so they wouldn't have to worry about bringing them back to their home planet with them.

"I wanted to thank you for brining WALL-E and EVE along with the planet back to the ship and clearing the ship of those monsters too."

"Gosh it was nothing!" Mickey replied modestly.

"It was no problem at all." Nunnally added with a bow.

"Too bad you guys won't be coming to our planet with us." The Captain said saddened by their departure. "We'll be growing all kinds of things including pizza."

Although the two knew you couldn't grow pizza, but they decided not to do anything to dampen the captain's good mood. As the two finished saying their farewells WALL-E stopped them and offered Nunnally a handshake. The small girl knelt down and shook the robot's hand before doing the same with EVE.

Finally the trio boarded the Gummi Ship and watched as the Axiom disappeared into the distance and took off into hyperspace heading home. Having done a good deed Nunnally felt rewarded because their encounter with Pete convinced her that her brother was still alive out there somewhere looking for her as well…in her heart she knew they would meet again soon.

* * *

In another corner of space the Ganymede was flying through space after fighting a trio of Cindy Heartless controlled Gummi Ships heading towards any worlds they may find during their search for Lelouch's sister. On the bridge, the boy prince was operating the helm as Lelouch steered the ship through space while Yuffie sat behind him in one of the seats on the bridge.

"So any new world in mind to visit?"

"Nothing that comes to mind and so far the sensors aren't picking up anything."

"That sucks…its boring."

"It can't be helped."

A beeping sound was heard alerting the ship to an incoming object, sensors also detected something alive inside the object. Lelouch jerked the ship to the right to evade it before turning around and using the tractor beam on the bottom of the ship to pull it in. After leaving the ship on auto-pilot the prince left the cockpit to don a special suit for working outside the Gummi Ship to retrieve the metal barrel.

"What's going on Lelouch?"

"That barrel has someone inside; the sensors detected a life form inside that barrel…a human life form."

"You're serious, a human inside a barrel, all the way out here?"

"Obviously someone dumped her, but for all we know it could be my sister."

Once he was ready the boy headed out of the ship and after some work and rolling the barrel along the side of the hull towards the airlock the prince brought it aboard. He knocked on it a few times to check if the person inside was still alive. He received a weak, but response knock prompting Lelouch to use his Keyblade to unseal the barrel freeing whoever was trapped inside.

After popping the barrel open a girl who was sealed inside was coughing while gasping for air desperately before crawling out. She appeared to be the same age as Yuffie, but she wore a light blue dress and matching shoes on her feet. The girl also had brown hair tied into two-pigtails, had a fair skin complexion with purple eyes. The poor child was shivering from being exposed to the harsh environments of space and was luckily the barrel was sealed as well as it was before she was thrown overboard otherwise she might not have survived at all.

In fact it was a miracle alone that she was still alive, but this was however due to the magic that allowed the ship the barrel was originally from to travel to other worlds and fly through space without any harm befalling the crew which was also extended to the barrel itself, but once away from the ship the magic would remain…for only a limited time.

Seeing this Lelouch grabbed a blanket and wrapped her around in it.

"Hey are you alright?"

The girl was weak and freezing cold from being sealed inside that barrel, but Lelouch's attempts to warm her up helped a little. Moving her off the floor and onto the bed where the girl could recover; Yuffie cast a cure spell on the girl to help with her recovery. Although she was still a student with magic with only mastering cure she hasn't been able to effetely use any other forms of magic yet.

"Will she be alright?" Yuffie asked unsure if her cure spell had even an effect on her.

"Maybe with a little time, but I am wondering why she was stuffed in a barrel and dumped out in space like that."

"Your guess is as good as mines."

Before Lelouch had a chance to deduce or figure things out sooner an alert was sounded from the bridge as the sensors picked up another world a distance away. Lelouch made his way back up to the cockpit where he looked to see what the new world was and found it to be a lush and jungle covered planet.

"It looks like we have another world to visit."

"What about the girl?"

"We'll take care of her first before we head down there."

"Ok I'll check if we have anything we can use to help her."

"Alright I'll bring the ship to a stable orbit and then I'll come back down."


	9. Chapter 9 The Lion and the Jungle

Chapter 9

The Lion and the Jungle

Aboard the Ganymede Lelouch was kneeling next to the bed as the little girl slept recovering peacefully while Yuffie went to lie down and rest on a spare bed. Finally after about a day of resting and healing from the terrible experience of being sealed in a barrel the little girl's eyes opened. Her vision was a bit fuzzy as she began looking around before noticing Lelouch's face.

"Uh" The girl began as she tried to collect more of her strength.

"Hey take it easy!"

A few minutes later and the girl blinked her eyes again trying to figure out where she was now.

"Don't worry you are safe, but how did you end up in that barrel?"

"Well some mean men took me away from my mama and then I was locked up inside a dark room." The little girl said as she recalled her unpleasant experience. "Then some mean old witch with black horns visited me and said I wasn't a princess. That was really mean my mama says I am a princess, but right after that they threw me in that barrel and threw me off the ship saying I wasn't worth turning into something called a Heartless."

"I see" Lelouch said as he began processing the information the girl gave him.

"Hey what's your name?"

"I am Lelouch and that's Yuffie."

"My name is Mileina…Mileina Vashti."

"Mileina huh, do you know where you are from?"

"I am from Lagrange 3 near Earth."

"Lagrange 3?" The boy asked as he realized she might be from a world similar to his since there was no such thing as a Lagrange 3 that he was aware of. "I haven't heard of it I am afraid, but we are exploring other worlds so maybe if we find your home as we go maybe we can drop you off to your parents."

"What…other worlds?"

_Well duh of course she wouldn't know about that fact. _The Keyblade Bearer thought as he mentally slapped himself for overlooking that fact.

"This might be a little hard to take in, but you are aboard a ship out in the middle of space and we are traveling to different worlds. Other worlds many people are not aware of aside from their home world they live on. It's supposed to be a secret and no one was meant to really find out."

Expecting the small girl to not take it well or not in one bit truly understand what Lelouch was telling her, but his expectations were blown away when the girl giggled and smiled.

"Cool I am on an alien ship, are you an alien then?"

"Uh…well I suppose technically I am." Lelouch reasoned since he was from a planet that would be considered alien to hers.

"Wow, but why aren't you green and have pony thingies on the top of your head?"

"I am not that kind of alien I am human like you, but from a world different from yours do you understand?"

"Ok I guess!" Mileina replied happily.

_This girl is quite the optimist . . . or she spent too long in that barrel that she got some brain damage. _

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in another corner of space the Gummi Ship carrying King Mickey Mouse, Nunnally and Stitch were on course heading towards another world trying to locate Traverse Town. However Nunnally's mind was filled with questions. True she was happy her brother was alive and apparently searching the other worlds for her, but the mention of the Keyblade that Lelouch possesses, just like the one King Mickey has. Come to think of it she never really inquired about the weapon when Yen Sid mentioned it to her.

"You have been pretty quiet Nunnally, is something wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing, but I was curious about something. Pete said my brother wields the Keyblade, but how was my brother chosen to wield it and what is it supposed to do."

"Well to tell ya the truth I am not quite sure how you are chosen for the Keyblade. I know one way of doing it was to take part in an inheritance ceremony when a Keyblade Wielder chooses his or her successor, but other than that there are sometimes special events that can cause someone to gain the power to wield the Keyblade. Why your brother was chosen I can't say why."

"But then what is the Keyblade?"

"The Keyblade is a powerful weapon capable of granting someone to use magic like you, but maybe not quite on your level perhaps however the Keyblade wielder is capable of going to other worlds. The duty of the Keyblade wielder is to protect the world order and shield the realm of light from the evil lurking in the realm of darkness."

"So my brother is some kind of…hero."

"Maybe, but a flip side to that is that if in the wrong hands a Keyblade Wielder can unleash unspeakable calamity upon the worlds."

"But my brother wouldn't do anything evil!"

"I wasn't say he would, but I am only saying what the legend says about the Keyblade. One Legend speaks of a time when a keyblade wielder brought peace to a world while another wrought terrible chaos upon it."

* * *

Mickey's words left Nunnally with a lot to think about as her worries for her brother only grew, but around the same time the Ganymede was landing on the jungle world deciding to land just on the outskirts of a large jungle-oasis that sat out in the middle of a desert. From scans conducted high in the atmosphere there was nothing abnormal about the planet, but Lelouch did detect an odd signature coming from the oasis.

"Yuffie stay with Mileina and I'll take a look around."

"But is it safe out there?"

"I haven't noticed any Heartless yet, so I think its ok."

"You think its ok?"

"If there is trouble I'll come back here and get you, but right now someone needs to keep an eye on Mileina so please Yuffie watch the ship this time."

"Oh come on!" Yuffie wailed, but without another word Lelouch stepped out of the ship and began to explore the oasis they had found. Once outside the magic embedded in his clothing began transforming the young child once again, but this time the transformation was much more radical. When the smoke cleared the Eleven Prince was no longer human, but rather he was more animal than man now.

Noticing something seemed off the young boy took a few steps and instantly recognized what it was when he saw he was much closer to the ground now. But he was without a doubt completely shocked when he looked at his hands which were furry black paws instead of hands.

_What the hell! _

Lelouch quickly hurried over to a small pond of water and looked inside the water to see his own reflection which he was surprised to see instead of his human face he saw an image of a small black furred lion club with purple eyes.

_I have turned into a bloody lion. _

"Oh great!" Lelouch complained as tried to summon his Keyblade, but since he lacked actual hands at the moment the weapon appeared in his mouth.

_Oh this is just prefect!_

_

* * *

_

In space the Gummi Ship piloted by Mickey and Nunnally were flying in space when they came under attack by not enemy Gummi Ships piloted by Heartless, but by something else that was closing in fast on their current location hitting them from afar with long range weapons.

"What is happening?" Nunnally wailed as she grabbed onto the sides of her seat.

"Someone is attacking us, but it's not a ship I recognize."

"Jumba this is crazy!" Jumba's partner shouted.

"Nah don't worry 627's body is virtually indestructible we can pick it up later."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Mickey preformed some quick maneuvers to evade the shots before bringing the ship about to counter attack. Narrowly dodging another plasma bolt from the enemy ship Mickey countered attacked with an barrage of energy fire from his own ship hitting the underside of the vessel as he passed under it sending the enemy ship tumbling out of control into space, but the Gummi Ship soon lost control as piloting and navigating systems had gone haywire and sent the ship into a dive towards a small blue world close by.

Back at the oasis where Lelouch was exploring the young man now transformed as a lion club had spent time trying to adapt and get use to his new form while on this world deciding to search about for it. So far the young lion cub hadn't come across a single Heartless, but he remained alert since he had no idea what was really out there.

As Lelouch moved closer to the location where the object detected from the sensors of his ship was supposed to be located he heard something moving in the bushes. The boy stopped as he readied his Keyblade for combat, but withdrew his weapon when he saw an oddly cheerful large brown warthog emerge from the bushes.

"Wow a new neighbor, what is your name kid?"

"Uh…I am…Lelouch."

"Lelouch? Well, my name is Pumbaa!"

"Pumbaa, hello Pumbaa."

"Nice to meet you, so what brings you to our home?"

"Well I am looking for someone and I was hoping they would be here I am trying to find my little sister. You haven't by chance seen someone named Nunnally haven't you?"

"Nope sorry, but can't say that I have. But maybe my friends Simba and Timon could have seen her?"

Pumbaa lead Lelouch through the lush jungle towards a giant pool of clear water connected to a number of small streams leading from a series of waterfalls off in the distance. There ahead of the warthog and the black lion lying on the grass near the shore was another lion cub with yellow-orange fur while near him was a small meerkat.

"Hey Pumbaa about time you came back!"

"Yeah where were you and who is this?" Simba asked as he got up and walked up to Lelouch.

"Oh this is Lelouch he's looking for his little sister, have you guys seen a girl named Nunnally around by any chance?"

"Nope haven't seen any female lions right Simba?"

"Yeah it's just been us three living here."

"I see" Lelouch said quietly as it seemed he had hit another dead end in the search for his sister, but speaking of whom Nunnally was standing outside the wrecked Gummi Ship while Stitch was trying to help Mickey with field repairs using what tools and parts they had on hand. However there was a problem…while Mickey was sure he could get the ship up and running again he needed to make sure no one finds the Gummi Ship until he was finished with field repairs then the ship could be able to jump to Disney Castle and conduct more proper repairs there.

* * *

"So I have to make sure no one finds the ship."

"Yeah we can't let people know we come from another world. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can and have Stitch let you know when repairs are complete just try to keep them from coming to this side of the island for as long as possible."

"Well ok I'll try!"

With those words Nunnally made her way through the cove towards seashore which was on the other side of the island and hopefully she could try to keep people away from the cove. After passing through a wooden door she cast a spell on the door that magically locked it hoping it would be enough to prevent people from entering the cove.

All the little girl had to do now was wait, however waiting for Mickey to fix the ship would take time and she was worried how long she could maintain the charade. An hour passed so to keep herself busy she made a sand castle using a bit of magic to help her after making sure no one was around to see it after spending six minutes she finished her little castle.

As she smiled at her little creation Nunnally was brought out of her daze by someone shouting.

"Look out!"

Suddenly a blitz ball smashed the little castle causing the girl to weep at the loss of her creation. A boy with orange hair ran by to grab the ball followed by a blonde hair kid chasing after him.

"Wakka, Tidus you guys are big meanies you made that girl cry!" Selphie shouted.

"Sorry ya didn't mean to smash your castle?" Wakka said as he tried to apologize, but Tidus managed to pull him away.

"Come on Wakka you said you were sorry so let's keep playing."

"Right man."

"I am sorry those two can be really mean, but I'll make sure they get in trouble!" Selphie said as she stopped to pat a crying Nunnally on the back before running off to chase down the two young kids.

"Oh don't cry." Another girl said approaching Nunnally as she began helping her rebuild her sand castle, she had red hair and wore a small white shirt with pink shorts. Nunnally finally calmed down and accepted the girl's help rebuilding, but soon a pair of boys came by.

"Hey Kairi who is this?" The seven year old boy with brown hair inquired.

"Oh I guess it's a new girl…her name is…uh."

"Nunnally."

"Right her name is Nunnally."

"Nice to meet you I am Sora and this is Riku!"

"It's nice you too."

* * *

Back at the Oasis after becoming more aquatinted with the trio Simba and Lelouch ventured out to explore more of the oasis since the black lion still wanted to locate that object he detected from his ship as he approached this region of the world. The two lion clubs moved through jungle, but soon stopped when they reached a fallen over log.

"I am going to grab a quick lunch…how about you aren't you hungry?" Simba offered.

"Well I suppose." Lelouch said trying to figure out where on earth a lion cub was going to find something to eat, as far as he knew lions were hunters and were carnivores from other animals they hunted, but in the case of cubs they had to eat the meal their mother brought them. Come to think of it Lelouch realized he hadn't seen any other animals besides Timon, Pumbaa, Simba and himself included, so it came as a good question what exactly did Simba eat, if there was no meat for him to consume.

Pushing the log aside the black lion saw the answer, bugs…a lot of huge shimmy bugs. Even that made Lelouch cringe at the thought of anyone eating such a diet.

"So this is what you eat?" Lelouch asked, even though it was plainly obvious.

"Yep…try one!"

The black lion watched as Simba munched a large fat worm, slurping it into his mouth like it was a thick piece of spaghetti. A lesser man might have thrown up at this point by now, but Lelouch steeled his nerve as he hesitantly reached out and grabbed a black beetle. Swallowing hard since he knew he couldn't be rude to a guest that he had to eat it.

_Thank goodness that Nunnally is not here._

Lelouch could not stomach the thought of his younger sister having a bug diet.

The young boy tried not to think about it as he took the bug into his mouth chewed it up before swallowing it. After swallowing it, much to his surprise it wasn't half bad. Soon Lelouch ate another one as did Simba.

"Not bad huh."

"Its surprising, but I guess you are right."

Before the two continued their trek through the forests, thick storm clouds were passing overhead as thunder claps were heard in the sky above their heads soon followed by some drops of rain falling. However what wouldn't have been harmless rain turned dangerous as a series of lightning strikes struck areas of the oasis igniting and setting parts of the lush environment ablaze.

It didn't take long for Lelouch and Simba to see the columns of smoke rising into the air.

"Oh no the oasis is on fire."

"Unless more rain falls that fire could burn up the entire oasis."

"But what do we do?"

"We have to put it out."

"But how?"

"Leave that to me, go find Timon and Pumbaa and make sure they are alright."

"Well…ok." Simba said, but was clearly hesitant about leaving Lelouch behind. Eventually the lion hurried off with Lelouch trying to make his way to higher ground so he could be in a better position, all he had to do was hope this plan would work. Thankfully he came across pathway leading to the top of a cliff overlooking most of the oasis, more specifically the areas that were engulfed in flames.

Taking a deep breath Lelouch summoned the White Christmas into his mouth as he attempted to cast Blizzara over the hot spots using the blizzard magic enhancing magical properties of his Keyblade to put out the fires. As exhausting as it was Lelouch pressed on and repeatedly cast one Blizzara after the other hitting every burning area of the oasis he could from his bird's eye view.

The young prince lost track of time as he kept casting one spell after another until he was completely exhausted and eventually passed out, but thankfully the jungle fire had been put out. The last thing Lelouch saw before finally losing consciousness was a trio of animals rushing to him.

* * *

Elsewhere on Destiny Islands; Nunnally along with her new friends Kairi, Sora and Riku had successfully rebuilt the sand castle had been destroyed earlier by the careless antics of Wakka and Tidus. But tragically once again a familiar ball flew through the air and landed on the sand castle destroying it. Nunnally once again was a bit teary eyed, but this time so was Kairi who actually began sobbing.

"Ok that's it…you guys having been playing way too carelessly. You two have both Kairi and Nunnally crying now." Riku snapped.

"Oh come on Riku we're just having fun." Tidus said carelessly.

"Well you guys can have fun on that side of the beach."

"Come on its too small not enough running room."

"Ya man you need to take a chill pill."

"If it was once maybe, but twice, ok Tidus get your sword…if I win you have to stay on that side of the beach and if you win…you and Wakka can keep running around like a pair of idiots."

"Idiots why you!" Tidus said as he rushed over to his boat to grab his wooden sword while Sora gave Riku his. Nunnally watched as Riku walked towards an upset Tidus before the two engaged in a sword fight. The small mage watched the two engage in a battle with Riku quickly disarming Tidus by hitting the side of his hand with his own sword before tripping him sending the blonde haired boy tumbling to the ground.

"You guys run around so much you have been slacking." Riku declared with a smug smile as he declared himself the winner after easily besting Tidus.

Once the matter was settled Riku turned to the group.

"Come on guys lets head over there and watch the sunset." Riku pointed to the small island that was attached to the island they were on connected via a bridge from the top of the sea-side sack. The group made their way up the stairs inside the sack and crossed the bridge to behold a beautiful sunset with the four children taking seats on a bent over palm tree.

"Wow that's beautiful!"

"Nice isn't it." Sora commented looking at Nunnally.

"So Nunnally, where did you come from?" Kairi inquired.

"Well I am visiting." Nunnally said as she didn't like the ideal of lying, but she was technically telling the truth, but she was leaving out the details. "I am from out of town."

"Wow that's cool."

"Anyone you know live on the island?" Kairi asked while Riku remained silent.

"Not really I am just…passing through." Nunnally said as she was growing worried that they might ask more questions, so she looked for a way to change the subject to something else. Looking for something else to redirect their conversation the little girl noticed a small star-shaped fruit lying on the ground. Nunnally leapt down to pick it up to examine it before asking. "What kind of fruit is this?"

"Oh that's a Paopu Fruit." Sora replied.

"Paopu?"

"Yeah they are served great with ice cream!" Sora added with a smile.

"Really!"

Before long Sora and Kairi were munching on their own Paopu Fruit piece, but there was only one piece of fruit left and only Riku and Nunnally remained without a fruit of their own. Thinking for a moment Nunnally managed to break a part of the fruit off after struggling with it for a few moments where she handed her share to Riku.

"Here you go!"

"ME" Riku said shocked that Nunnally was offering to share.

"Yeah there isn't any left and it wouldn't be right if Kairi, Sora and I only got to enjoy some fruit while you didn't."

"Well…uh…" Riku began, but the girl's pleading eyes and her cheerful aura she had around her convinced Riku to accept the piece and happily enjoyed it while Nunnally did the same.

As the sun was passing below the horizon, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were already returning to their homes on the main island via their own boats with Sora and Kairi heading home for the evening as well.

"Hey Riku come on its time to go."

"You guys go on ahead."

Riku was standing near Nunnally as he watched Sora and Kairi row away on their boats heading home before turning to the girl and saying.

"Are you sure it was a good idea for you to give me a piece of your Paopu?"

"It was, but why are you asking was it a bad thing if I did?"

"Not exactly, but you are clearly not from around here are you?"

"That's true."

"The reason why I ask is because there is legend attached to the fruit. It says: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku explained as Nunnally was surprised by that bit of information and wondered how it would affect her since she had shared hers with Riku.

"Oh my . . . that's unexpected." The small girl mage replied as her cheeks reddened at the idea.

"I am sure the legend isn't real." Riku said with a laugh.

"Well either way . . . I hope we meet again."

"Me too, but if we do then maybe the legends behind the Paopu are true."

"Yeah" Nunnally said as the silver haired boy walked towards his boat.

_What a kind boy…kinda reminds me of brother. _

After that Nunnally hurried to the cove to meet up with the King and Stitch who should have completed repairs on the ship by now…they were lucky everyone had spent most of their time on this side of the island instead of attempting to go to the cove. Meanwhile Riku realizing aside from his boat noticed there wasn't one for Nunnally, so he quickly hurried to the cove where he saw Nunnally run to.

"Alright the repairs are temporary, but it should be enough for us to reach my home for more proper repairs." Mickey said as he activated the ship's engines. The Gummi Ship began taking off while Nunnally looked out the window sadly taking what she thought could be her last look at the island. However she was surprised when she saw Riku enter the cove…his mouth practically dropped to the ground when he saw the Gummi Ship.

He and Nunnally made eye contact with one another as Riku saw the sad look in her eyes as the little girl waved farewell to the child before the ship turned around and took off. For a few minutes Riku stood in a daze trying to comprehend what he saw, but when he regained his composure he knew for sure that he was going to leave his home someday not only to see what was beyond this world, but to find Nunnally again.

"You don't have to cry Nunnally; if the legend is true . . . then we'll meet again." Riku said as he was determined more than ever to find a way to leave the islands.

* * *

Back at the Oasis, Lelouch was finally regain consciousness as he awoke to a night, star-filled sky, but was quickly startled when Pumbaa's face appeared directly over the weakened lion cub. The startled young cub shot up catching his breath.

"Whoa easy kid are you alright…that was one heck of a light show you put on, but I don't know you did it, but you saved our home." Timon said congratulating the boy.

"Yeah, but it took a lot out of me."

"Clearly, but we kept an eye on you until you woke up."

"Thanks for what did you." A grateful Simba said with a smile.

"I should thank you for the hospitality you showed me." Lelouch added. "But I need to be going I still have my little sister to find."

"What you can't stay, Hakuna Matata buddy."

"No worries." Lelouch said with a smile as he remembered Pumbaa talking about it on their way to the pool where he first met the rest of the trio. "Live for today, but there is no point in living in the past since what is said and done can't be changed." The young man began whose words strangely saddened Simba. "But doesn't mean I can't abandon my friends and especially not my own little sister who is lost somewhere out there."

Pumbaa let out a few tears from his eyes before saying. "He's right Timon; a man can't abandon his friends especially not a sibling."

"I hear ya kid, friends and family shouldn't abandon one another especially if you care about someone lot. Well you better promise us you'll come by for a visit some time."

"Alright I'll come by for a visit." Lelouch replied with a smile on his face. "Take care you guys and Simba take it easy."

"I hope you find your sister, good luck."

"Thank you."

As Lelouch made his way through some of the burnt areas of the oasis heading back towards his ship to rest for the night before continuing on his way to find Nunnally he heard some strange sounds ahead of him. As he got closer the sound became clearer which was something more like.

"Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana!"

As soon as Lelouch reached a small clearing he saw a baboon with light gray fur and a lot of white around his head holding a staff jumping up and down atop of a rock. The black lion was about to ignore it and move on when suddenly a small rock hit him on the top of the head.

"Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana!" The baboon said again before it began laughing.

"Oh come on, that was uncalled for!" Lelouch shouted as he rubbed the top of his head.

"It was called for when you want someone to notice you."

"Well you have my attention you creepy monkey. Besides who are you?"

"The real question is who are you? I came to meet the black lion and look a black lion." The baboon declared pointing at Lelouch.

"I know who I am, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Here I'll tell you it's a secret." Rafiki said as he hoped to Lelouch and brought his mouth close to his ear and began whispering, but it gradually grew louder. "Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana!"

"Oh come on, what's that supposed to mean anyway?" Lelouch said growing increasingly frustrated with the baboon.

"It means you're a baboon, and I'm not."

"Really-" Lelouch repiled raising an eyebrow at the baboon. "I think you're a little confused."

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know oh so wise monkey?"

"Yes you are nothing!"

"Nothing?" Lelouch commented while he was confused and wondering what on earth was mentally wrong with this monkey.

"Yep you lost everything, but your sister you fight for her sake, but what are you going to do after you find her?"

". . . To be honest I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well with all of the enemies you have made out there your life has become a dangerous one has it not?" Rafiki noted, stunning Lelouch by the monkey's apparent knowledge and insight of him. "The darkness is growing, consuming everything in its path. If nothing is done then that is what will be left…nothing."

"But you said I was nothing."

"So I did, but from nothing great things can happen. You have fallen into the abyss that separates good and evil…if you truly try to climb out of that abyss and into the light then you'll have the soul of a true king."

"A king, but I have nothing…not even a title or anything."

"Titles ha…overrated, but you can't remove the heart. You have the heart of a king, but it's only a matter of time to see if it's the heart of a true king. That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

Lelouch gave to Rafiki's words careful consideration. Despite being confusing as hell, they did make sense which surprised the young man.

"I know what I must do . . . but can I do it?"

"Are you going to wait for someone else to do it?"

"I can't because if someone doesn't . . . then no one will."

"Then I ask again, are you going to wait . . . or are you going to do something."

A moment later a smile appeared on face as Lelouch said. "I'll do something. I am not sure how, but it might come to me."

Suddenly Rafiki whacked Lelouch on the top of the head with his staff.

"Jeez what was that for?"

"To help you think!"

"Help me think? You're nuts!"

"Sometimes you have to be crazy to do great things."

The young prince sighed in defeat. "Are you saying I am going to do crazy things in order to make the world a better place?"

"I think if you look back and listen to what others say on what you'll do now and then they'll say you were pretty crazy, so yes. So one more time, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to find Nunnally first and then change everything. I'll make the world a better place for her."

"That's the spirit, now get out of here and get going, your sister is waiting!" Rafiki said as he threw to Lelouch a small keychain charm along with what appeared to be Gummi block before he swung his stick at Lelouch which sent the black lion taking off like a bat out of hell running back to the Gummi Ship. Lelouch didn't waste a moment hurrying back to the ship as he boarded the vessel, but when he did he transformed back into his human form with the charm and Gummi block Rafiki gave him in his hand.

Summoning his Keyblade, Lelouch changed out the current charm for the new and watched as his Keyblade assumed a new form. The long thirty-four inch shaft of the Keyblade was a plume of flame coiling at the top into a circle of fire while the handle of the weapon seemed to be made out of black-stone-like metal and a black lion craving head making up the connecting point between the shaft and the handle. The handle guard was comprised of circular, black guard with two spikes near its top, and a vine connected to a small black lion head identical to a cave drawing.

This Keyblade, the Firestarter enhanced Lelouch's Fire magic and dealt fire damage when used in melee combat.

Lelouch looked around and saw Yuffie and Mileina were quietly sleeping so Lelouch decided to rest in the pilot seat in the cockpit for a little while. In his mind he was wondering what truly did lie ahead of him beyond this world. His mind drifted at the thoughts before finally falling asleep, but on the following morning the ship took off when Lelouch awoke early that following morning with the ship taking off before Mileina and Yuffie still sleep.

The Gummi Ship head into space and plotted a course for the next world they were bound to come across on their journey and somewhere out there Lelouch hoped he would find his sister. As for the gummi block he found he would have to wait until he returned to town to have Cid take a look at it since it was gummi block piece and type he wasn't familiar with.

* * *

In another part of the cosmos the Gummi Ship piloted by Mickey reached Disney Castle safely using an emergency warp jump which carried them all the way back to the castle luckily without the vessel coming apart. After landing inside the Gummi workshop; Mickey, Stitch and Nunnally disembarked from the ship leaving two certain chipmunks to handle repairs.

"Welcome back your majesty!" Chip said welcoming the king.

"Hey who are your friends?" Dale asked.

"Oh this is Stitch and Nunnally."

"Hello!" Nunnally said while she nudged Stitch to be friendly to the small creatures.

"H-Hi!" Stitch struggled as he waved at them.

"Let us know when repairs on the ship are done alright you two?" Mickey asked.

"Sure thing, your majesty." Dale replied happily.

The trio made their way to the garden grounds above them where Mickey was tackled by Pluto receiving multiple licks to the face extremely happy at the return of his master. The boat-boy king began laughing as he tried to push Pluto off of him while saying.

"Ok easy boy, down boy!"

"Welcome back your majesty." A familiar duck dressed in robes befitting the position of court magician followed by the captain of the castle guard.

"Welcome home Mickey."

"Nunnally this is Goofy and Donald." Mickey said introducing two of his closest friends.

"Pleased to meet you."

* * *

In space as Yuffie and Mileina finally woke up after sleeping heavily for a couple of extra hours while Lelouch was already flying the ship trying to locate another world they can search in hopes his sister could be on it.

"Lelouch where were you last night?" Yuffie wailed.

"I was out very late I had to stop a jungle fire, but the effort left me dead tired so I couldn't move for awhile."

"You are just lucky I didn't decide to chase after you."

"There was no Heartless on the planet, but everything worked out well."

"Damn it Lelouch you are taking me with you next time!"

"We'll see Yuffie."

"Not we'll see…I AM!"

Lelouch let out a deep sigh as continued on course while activity watching the radar screen for anything of interest to pop up on it. So far since taking the ship back into space early that morning he had yet to find anything of interest as they continued on their journey. However as they passed through an asteroid belt the ship shook violently as the Gummi Ship was knocked to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL." Lelouch shouted as he realized they were under attack.

_An ambush! _

Emerging from behind an asteroid was Hook's Pirate ship, standing by the wheel was Hook and Pete watching as they rained cannon fire on the small Gummi Ship.

"Talk about prefect we ran into the King's Gummi Ship…now this will teach him for interfering with our plans."

"Hit them a few more times to disable their engines then leave them…we'll let starvation and thirst finish them off provided their life support systems don't give out first." Hook ordered.

Lelouch lacked sufficient time to fight back as the ship had taken too much damage as warning lights came on alerting him that the vessel was now incapable of movement since the engines were wrecked by cannon fire. As the small ship began drifting helplessly through space Lelouch tried to reroute what systems he could to at least stabilize the ship before it could slam into an asteroid.

Although the engines were gone some of the stabilizers and small thrusters remained giving Lelouch enough to at least stop the damaged vessel's spinning.

"Everyone alright!" Lelouch called out.

"No we're adrift in SPACE aren't we?" Yuffie shouted while Mileina became frightened of what was happening.

"Just calm down we'll get out of this so don't worry." The young Keyblade warrior replied as he donned his space suit before heading outside the ship to survey the damage down to the vessel, but once he reached the rear of the ship where the engines were he realized right there and then that the Ganymede wasn't going anywhere.

The engines were beyond repair since much of the engines were barely intact and unless he could somehow get it back to Cid it was highly unlikely this Gummi Ship was going anywhere.

As Lelouch contemplated what to do he noticed something in the corner of his eye, as he turned he saw what looked like a drifting spacecraft. Grabbing the tow-line from the underside of the ship to use as glide wire the young man made his way to the drifting spacecraft. As he approached it seemed to be much larger than he thought and…it seemed mostly intact from first glance.

The craft as Lelouch shinned his flashlight over its dark blue hull seemed to be at least one hundred and eight meters long and seventy seven meters long in width with a dragon-style design and large engines on its back side.

_If this ship is still operational then prefect, our problem is solved. _

After attaching the cable to the ship near the airlock he found on the top side of the vessel he activated a switch on the remote which brought his Gummi Ship and the larger vessel closer together before opening the airlock to gain entry to the interior of the ship. Once he was inside the former prince was greeted by a surprising yet unsurprising sight as he saw Heartless appear before him, Shadow Heartless to be exact.

"Damn it…why I am not surprised."

_But I can't waste too much time on these guys I need to clear this ship out…I didn't tell Yuffie and Mileina, but the life support systems on the Ganymede are failing. I got at best fifteen minutes to clean all Heartless before the life support systems go out. _

Summoning the Firestarter Keyblade into his hand Lelouch stood ready to start cleaning house.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry if this chapter and the previous chapter seemed a bit slow, but the upcoming chapters it will pick up.


	10. Chapter 10 The King and the Prince

A/N: thanks for the reviews and so without further delay here is chapter ten

* * *

Chapter 10

The King and the Prince

Once inside the ship Lelouch attacked the Shadows cleaving through them with his Keyblade before burning the rest of them with a Fire Spell from his weapon allowing him to make his way through to the Aisle section of the vessel where the young man came across more Heartless, but this time they were Soldier breed.

Not wishing to waste time with them Lelouch used a blazing display of Fire magic and incinerated the lot of them before moving onto the hanger where below he saw a bunch of Shadow and Soldier Heartless moving to engage him. With a Royal Flash he struck the center of the approaching swarm of Heartless, unleashing the exploding light bomb on the lot of them wiping them out while slashing through any survivors he came across as he cleared out what appeared to be the hanger…the largest room on the ship he has seen so far.

Four more Shadows emerged from hiding and attacked the Keyblade wielder, but they were no match for Lelouch as the young man moved onto the Boarding Ramp area of the vessel quickly killing the Soldier Heartless he found there before moving back through the hanger.

Racing up the stairs Lelouch fought his way through another pair of Shadows to the Passenger room where this time he ran into a trio of Soldier Heartless and a Large Body waiting for him. Lelouch began his assault by firing a number of multiple Fire Spells at the Large Body before using a Thunder Spell to stun the soldiers and finish off the Large Body before dodging the swiping attack from one Soldier right before moving in and cleaving one in half.

The second one tried to move in, but Lelouch kicked it in the face and sliced it through the waist before hitting the one that had attacked him earlier with a Fire Spell finishing it off. With the passenger room cleared Lelouch moved onto the last room he could finish which was the bridge.

Upon entering the bridge Lelouch saw an Emblem Heartless, but it was not a soldier its coloring was different…the creature before him was a Sergeant.

The Heartless moved faster than those of the Soldier breed Lelouch had encountered before, but he casted thunder around himself trying to break up the dark creature's movements if he couldn't stop it completely before moving to attack the beast ahead on as he parried and guarded against some of its claw strikes as the young man fought back with equal ferocity before landing a blow as he cut into its waist before finishing it off with a Fire Spell at point blank range.

After checking the bridge Lelouch conducted another quick sweep of the ship, thankfully with only two minutes to spare the young man had cleared out the ship of all Heartless that were aboard. Drawing a magical transporting rune from his suit, Lelouch was preparing to use it…however, he had to return to the bridge first and activate the ship and make sure the life support system was functional.

Taking a seat in the pilot seat Lelouch began activating the system's as the lights inside the bridge and around the decks of the vessel came on for the first time in a long time while Lelouch ran a systems check to make sure everything was in working order, most importantly he saw the green light confirming the life support system was operational…in fact it had been in affect while he was aboard which he had suspected since his Fire Spells had worked while he was aboard, but he wanted to be sure first the current environment settings would be human-friendly.

Once the ship was online, he used the magical transport rune and opened a connecting portal between this ship and his Gummi Ship allowing him to bring Yuffie and Mileina aboard.

"Yuffie…Mileina use the magical transporter and come aboard."

"Is it safe?" Yuffie's reply came over the open channel.

"You have one minute before the life support system on that ship goes out so you don't have much choice."

"WHAT!" Yuffie shouted as sure enough both Mileina and Yuffie came aboard in less than a minute. "WHY didn't you tell us the life support system on the ship was failing!"

"I didn't want you two to panic."

"Well thanks!" Yuffie snapped while she made a face at the young man. After using the transport to transfer a lot of their items and supplies over from the damaged Gummi Ship, Lelouch began working to secure the wrecked vessel to the underside of the ship with the larger vessel's mandible claws worked into holding the ship in place.

"Alright let's see what this new ship can do." Lelouch said with a mischievous grin as he brought the engines online, punching the ship forward at full throttle the large dragon-like ship sped forward at high speeds, speeds greatly surpassing the Ganymede. Yuffie held onto the armrests of her seat while Mileina sat at the navigation station holding to her chair's armrests as well, but Lelouch on the other hand was pleased as his high-pitched laughter echoed through the cockpit.

However, Lelouch's good mood was short-lived through.

Although the ship was operational it was like that it wasn't fully one hundred percent, so Lelouch began searching for a world to set it down on to conduct some field maintenance in a gravity and breathable environment, question was which planet he could set it down on. As they left the asteroid field the ship's sensors detected two approaching Deathguise class Gummi Ships, piloted by Heartless most likely.

"Hang on!"

Lelouch turned the ship around engaging the vessel's weapons systems which consisted of the claws that were being used to hold the Gummi Ship close to their new vessel and the other two was its primary weapon a 609mm Charged Particle Cannon. Taking aim Lelouch was prepared to fire, but when he pulled the trigger a warning appeared on the screen alerting the pilot that the cannon wasn't functional due to internal problems with the firing mechanism according to the status report provided to Lelouch.

"Damn I was afraid of something like that."

However there was still one other type of weapon he could use…the ship's dual 152mm Multi-barreled Lasers. As Lelouch fired the lasers which thankfully worked as he reduced the Heartless craft ahead of him into Swiss cheese and just in time too as the enemy ship was already firing its weapons at him, but Lelouch landed the first shots before turning to finish off the second ship.

Feeling his concerns were now justified Lelouch piloted the ship away looking for a place to land to so he could conduct what field maintenance and any repairs he could perform before attempting any long-range travel in his new ship.

The young man was looking through the charts from his ship and scanning for suitable world to land.

At Disney Castle, Nunnally was sitting with Queen Minnie inside the study along with her Lady-In-Waiting Daisy Duck. The three royals were enjoying tea together while Mickey was busy being brought up to speed on matters of the Kingdom while he had been away as well as tending to matters that needed his attention while they waited on repairs on the Gummi Ship. Stitch was sleeping on the ground lying on its back and resting quietly.

"So you and the King have been looking for your older brother?" Daisy inquired.

"Yes and it seems he is a Keyblade master just like King Mickey is."

"That's a surprise Mickey was worried about any new Keyblade wielders emerging to fill the empty roles left by the last three Keyblade Wielders." Minnie pointed out.

"There were other Keyblade warriors in the past?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes and I think I may have met them a couple years ago, but I haven't seen them since then. We don't know what happened to them."

"How awful, but hopefully they are ok out there."

"I hope so too, but so far no one, not even King Mickey has been able to find out what exactly became of them." Minnie said sadly.

"Maybe while looking for my brother we could find out?"

"Yes I do hope you three find something." Daisy added.

Meanwhile in space after roughly two days later of risky travel in a ship that was not at one hundred percent. Lelouch detected a planet that was inhabitable as he brought the ship in for a landing, he picked a remote area in a small island-country, its location and geography was similar to modern day Earth…there were some differences, but otherwise almost the same which made it easy for Lelouch to locate a good hiding place for the ship so he could carry out field repairs and maintenance. As he was flying low over the Atlantic Ocean the sensors on the ship noticed a small uninhabited island, deciding instead it would serve as more suitable place to land…after scanning the island finding only some old ruins Lelouch found a large underwater cavern on the far side of the island which was big enough for him to park the ship inside…it was noon judging from the position of the sun in the sky.

After deploying the landing gear Lelouch left the pilot seat, started to make his way outside, and decided to conduct his examination on the ship, deciding to focus on essential systems such as engines, navigation, life support and weapons.

"Mileina stay aboard and watch the ship, Yuffie and I are going to see what we can do for the ship."

"I can help I work with my parents on engineering and ship maintenance." Mileina offered.

"But Mileina . . ."

"Besides I can be of even more help."

Lelouch considered it for a moment. If the girl did have engineering experience especially on ships then that would be more than enough since she was likely to know a little bit more than even he and Yuffie put together due to the fact that neither one of them were not as good with machines and Gummi Ship's as Cid was. Although Lelouch did receive some training on ship maintenance and field repairs from the man.

"Alright I'll give you a chance I suppose if that's fine with you Yuffie."

"If she is good as she claims then better to let her take a shot at it then."

"Ok its decided Yuffie you watch things here while Mileina and I go out and see what we can do for the ship to at least make sure it's capable of reaching a safe port without any kind of internal problems."

A couple of hours later back at Disney Castle; Nunnally and Stitch were walking through the hall making their way to the throne room to meet up with Mickey when Donald came and told her they had some unexpected good news about her brother. Without wasting a second, Nunnally and her pet hurried to the throne room as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Entering the massive and majestic throne room, Nunnally once again ran clear through the giant hall so by the time she reached the throne and offered a proper bow she was worn out as she was breathing hard from her sprint.

"I came as soon as Donald delivered your message."

"Nunnally allow me to introduce Merlin he had returned to Disney Castle to visit his old friend Mr. McDuck."

The little girl turned and saw the elderly wizard standing there; she had not noticed him only because she was focused on reach King Mickey's site to hear about the news on her brother and thought only of that while more or less ignoring everything else.

Strangely, Merlin's stare was fixated on the young Apprentice before that she even noted his presence, like if trying to see something beyond the surface. Suddenly, his eyes widened noticeably, but he quickly regained his composure as the young girl focused on him and decided to greet her.

"So you are Nunnally…hmm, you don't look like your brother."

"My . . . brother? Y-you know Lelouch!"

"Yes, Lelouch Vi Britannia. He ended up at Traverse Town a couple months ago . . . the poor boy has been worried sick about you, but Leon insisted that Lelouch wouldn't be allowed to leave town until he mastered the Keyblade, but more importantly until he was able to best Leon in a battle. I knew him because I taught him how to use magic…although he's not quite as good at it as you are according to what King Mickey has told me."

"But my brother really is alive?"

"Indeed he is my dear, but he is currently out there looking for you. He finally bested Leon and is now actively searching for you."

"But do you know where he is now?"

"I am not sure, but I'll try to contact him if I can…however he should be expected back to our home soon since Lelouch will likely need to return for resupplying and maintenance on his ship considering how long he has been out there so far."

"Thank goodness I will see my brother again." Nunnally cried out happily.

"As soon as repairs on the ship are finished we're going to Traverse Town." Mickey declared.

Hours later after the sun had sank below the horizon, on the world where Lelouch had landed his newly acquired ship. Mileina had clearly proven her worth as she was far more knowledgeable about engineering and ship mechanics than he had realized, whoever her parents were they raised her not only well, but taught her quite a bit given her age. With Lelouch's help, everything worked out smoothly…now by the time they were finished the vessel still needed some work, but for the most part, it was at least capable of reaching the nearest port which according to charts and data from the Ganymede was a place called simply Moogle World.

From what Lelouch had heard about the Moogles from Leon, they were small creatures known for their expertise in a number of fields including engineering, synthesis of items and components and most prominently business skills. They were skilled with work on ships including Gummi Ships so they had the tools and equipment required to properly maintenance and conduct any needed repairs on the ship.

His next course had been set.

"Ok we'll rest for a little bit then we'll make our way to Moogle World."

"Moogle World?" Mileina asked curiously.

"It's another world inhabited by Moogle they can help us get this ship into better working condition. Trust me they have a reputation for being very good with machines."

"Ok!"

Suddenly a powerful storm began brewing outside the cave as Lelouch instructed Mileina to head back inside the ship while Lelouch began to follow, but stopped when he noticed everything around him suddenly freeze. As if time itself froze completely.

"Right on time." A man with a British ascent spoke, Lelouch turned around and saw a tall man with long blonde hair, blue eyes with a mustache, and he was dressed in the grab of a gentleman, complete with an elegant top hat, red coat and long white pants. "I have been expecting you, greetings, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, Wielder of the Keyblade."

"Who are you, and what have you done here?"

"My superiors have just frozen time so we could chat, but please forgive my lack of manners, I am Saint Germain."

"Saint Germain?"

"Yes and I won't mince words with you, so I'll get straight to the point. I have an urgent request of you. I need you to provide aid to a fellow royal, not of your royal line of course, but someone of royal status no less. This matter is of great concern for my superiors who feel his premature awakening has disrupted things here so my superiors want things corrected so I have permission to acquire your…services."

"What, do I look like an errand boy?"

"No, but we need the Keyblade's power and I'll make it worth your time, I have been given permission to tell you here you can find your sister complete this task for us and I'll tell you in exchange."

"You know where Nunnally is?"

"I actually know far more than you can realize, however, I cannot act on that knowledge directly, but only observe under the guidelines of my…arrangement but in this matter, where the flow of greater will has been disrupted and it needs to be corrected, we'll require someone else to act on our behalf, so we have chosen you."

Lelouch was shocked by the man's words and more so his power over time…he wanted to push aside his claim that he knew where Nunnally was, but seeing time frozen around him made him really think about the offer.

"Alright I'll do it!"

"Excellent I am pleased you have agreed to help us…I'll make sure your friends are aware of your whereabouts and I'll be sure to bring you back here as soon as you are done."

"But-" Lelouch tried to say, but a column of yellow light whisked him away transporting him to where he needed to be while time began to flow normally again.

"Lelouch where are you?" Mileina asked, but did not see the boy, but she did see Saint Germain.

"Do not fear little girl…he'll be back in a little while so just wait here for him and he'll be back. We're just borrowing him for a little bit."

Meanwhile in London, more specifically inside the halls of the Westminster Abbey, a man wearing armor along with red robes, a blue cape and a crown upon his head armed with a mace by his side walked into a large room. He had long brown hair, a bit of gray hair on his beard and blue eyes. The man stopped in the middle of the room where he saw a large wooden throne where below the seat contained in its own compartment was a stab of solid stone.

The man raised his hand up to the air and began feeling something.

"What magic is this…I sense something."

Suddenly a yellow column of light appeared before him and Lelouch was dropped onto the ground in a thud.

"What in-" The armored man said as he rushed to the child's side and knelt down near him trying to help him up. "Are you alright lad?"

"Where am I?"

"This is Westminster Abbey, but who are you?"

"My name is Lelouch, but who are you?"

"I am King Arthur Pendragon."

"King Arthur!" Lelouch said as his mind was sent into a whirl, as he did not expect the man he was supposed to help was in fact the legendary king of the mythical kingdom of Camelot himself. "The same King Arthur, the same king who ruled Camelot?"

"Indeed it is I."

"Unbelievable, first I meet Merlin and now you."

"Merlin…you know Merlin?"

"Yes, he taught me how to use magic and to harness the power of my Keyblade." Lelouch said as he demonstrated by summoning his weapon the Keyblade into his hand.

"A new chosen wielder of the Keyblade, but more importantly, you are proof that my old friend is well somewhere. I would ask of you where you had met him, but first I must find my sword."

"You mean Excalibur?"

"Yes I was awakened recently from my slumber, but I am not whole without my sword so I must locate it." Arthur said as he stood up after helping Lelouch to his feet before he approached the throne where he knelt down once again, but this time he placed both hands upon a stone stab placed within the throne just below the seat. Lelouch saw a small space in the center of the stone as a likely sign that was the stone before them was indeed, where the sword Excalibur had been drawn from...the Stone of Destiny.

"Was that where the sword was kept?" Lelouch asked while he knew the answer.

"Yes…the Stone of Destiny I had hoped Excalibur had returned to you."

Suddenly the stone began glowing as a voice spoke.

"**Who seeks the sword Excalibur?**"

Arthur was startled causing him to jump back where he inadvertently bumped into a creature behind him. It was a tall humanoid like creature standing at least a foot or two higher than Arthur was with yellowish skin, a hawk-like beak, feathered wings, and a lion-like tail making him appear similar to a griffon, but he wore what seemed to be a leather jacket of shorts.

The king turned around and moved away drawing his mace while Lelouch readied his Keyblade prepared to fight the creature.

"I don't hold well to people breaking into my abbey." The creature said using a British accent.

Arthur much to Lelouch's surprise put away his mace after breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's a gargoyle for a moment I thought was in danger?"

"And what makes you think you are not?" The griffon-like gargoyle inquired. "London is my protective."

"This is London? Then you are not of Goliath's clan."

"Goliath…well I am a friend of his, I am called Griff…who are you two?" Griff asked while looking to both Arthur and Lelouch.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"I am Arthur Pendragon…King of Britain."

"Uh-huh and I am the Queen Marvin." Griff remarked mockingly as he crossed both arms over his chest, but the mention of Arthur's name caused the stone to react.

"**You have returned to waking world unbidden Arthur Pendragon. If you seek the sword then you must prove you are still worthy.**"

"I will prove my worthiness even if I have to pull Excalibur from a hundred stones."

"**I will take you to the sword if you but say where it is.**"

Arthur moved up and sat down upon the throne while trying to think, but offered up the comment. "I hate riddles."

_I could help with that, but I know too little about this world to be of much help. _Lelouch thought, but surprisingly Griff offered what could be a potential solution.

"I know a riddle about Excalibur I learned it when I was a hatching." Taking a moment to recall the riddle, Griff cleared his throat before he recited what was actually a poem. "Isle of towers glass and stone, the Lady waits for him alone. Ebon glass in emerald frame, pure white lilies speak her name. Blood red bane in Dragon Stone, Excalibur waits for him alone."

_That hardly reveals anything, but Isle of towers glass and stone sounds like a city likely on an island. It would help if I knew more about this world. _

"Isle of towers glass and stone?" Arthur said repeating the first line of the poem trying to figure out its meaning.

"**You have passed the first test, but know that there will be others.**" The stone spoke as the glowing slab of stone grew brighter.

"But the sword is mine!"

"**The sword belongs to the true king…are you still it?**"

A magical vortex formed around Arthur as he was lifted up into the air, Griff tried to grab him and Lelouch followed, but the two only got caught up in the vortex themselves before the trio were magically transported to another part of the world. Suddenly the trio was deposited once again upon another hard surface much to Lelouch's annoyance.

_This better be worth it that is all I am saying. _

"A boy, a man and a Gargoyle…this is the prize?" A man in his early fifties spoke as Lelouch recovered first and saw a man with white hair and a beard dressed in black body armor while he wore a black trench coat over it. Arthur was the first to get to his feet as he seemingly recognized the man.

"Macbeth!"

"Have we met?" Macbeth asked as he pointed his gun at him, but before he could shoot, another Gargoyle flew down from the sky knocking the gun to the side causing it to discharge a shot into the air. His two henchmen were swiftly dispatched as two more gargoyles flew down from above tripping the two hired guns onto their rears while another grabbed their weapons.

Macbeth retreated from the scene heading for his aircraft.

"To me we'll finish this later."

Without argument, the henchmen retreated boarding their employer's craft as Macbeth's advanced VTOL quickly lifted off from the roof of the Guggenheim Museum before beating a hasty retreat from the area fleeing into the skies.

"Should we go after them?" The smallest of the gargoyles asked. "Macbeth tends to be bad news."

"I would like some answers first." His companion said as Arthur and Griff approached them while Lelouch stood with them, a bit surprised to be surrounded by such creatures. The smallest of the new group of gargoyles was the first to ask.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Griff and I guess this really is King Arthur, oh and this young man is called Lelouch." Everyone was skeptical at the sight of the supposed King Arthur, which was understandable overall. "We're looking for Excalibur the sword."

Arthur made his way to the edge of the roof to look upon the city as the eldest of the group asked wishing to confirm the man's identity.

"You are King Arthur?"

"I am, are you of Goliath's Clan? He told me to seek you out if I ever came to Manhattan."

"You have seen Goliath!" Brooklyn asked

"Are Bronx and Elisa alright?" Lexington added.

"When are they coming back?" Broadway demanded.

"Where are they?" Hudson inquired.

"I met up with Goliath in London." Griff offered.

"But Elisa's mother saw them in Nigeria?" The light blue colored of the group pointed out.

"And Halcyon Renard saw them in Prague."

"I met them on Avalon." Arthur told them. "Where Elisa awakened me from my enchanted sleep, only Avalon knows when they will return. But if this is Manhattan then the sword has left Britain…I don't understand."

"Likely perhaps the sword was no longer considered safe in Britain. It could have been moved to ensure its survival and the fact it wouldn't unknowingly fall into wrong hands since I am sure there are those who searched for it."

"It makes sense there has been a number of difficult times for Britain, so it's likely the location of the sword was relocated for its own protection." Griff said agreeing with Lelouch's assessment on the sword's drastic change in location from Arthur's homeland to a foreign land.

"So where do you find the sword then?" Lexington asked.

"Our only lead is a poem I heard as a hatching. Isle of towers glass and stone, the Lady waits for him alone. Ebon glass in emerald frame, pure white lilies speak her name. Blood red bane in Dragon Stone, Excalibur waits for him alone." Griff answered.

"That's it a rookery poem is your only clue to the sword?" The elder gargoyle of the group asked before trying to figure out the rest of the poem himself. "Ebon glass in emerald frame…can't say that I know what that means."

"I think I do…look!" Brooklyn said as he pointed to the lake in the middle of central park.

_Of course, the Lady of the Lake according to the legend was the original keeper of the sword so I suppose it is only logical that a body of water located in park with emerald trees. _Lelouch thought as someone seemed to have also come to the same realization. Griff carried Arthur as Brooklyn offered to give Lelouch a lift before the group took to the air to fly over to the lake. Nervous at first Lelouch steeled his nerve and allowed the creature to hold on to him.

"You are not scared of heights are you?"

"No…I am just more concerned about falling that's all." Lelouch joked with a grin.

"You're a brave kid you deserve that."

The group took to the sky as they flew across central park before landing along the shore of the lake where Arthur walked up to the watery surface while noticing a white lily growing on a lily pad.

"Pure white lilies speak her name!" Griff said realizing the next part of the poem and its true meaning as did Arthur. Throwing the lily out into the water watching it drift towards the heart of the lake the king stood up as he spoke.

"Lady of the lake…it is Arthur Pendragon."

A moment later a glowing figure rose up from the water taking hold of the white lily. Even Lelouch was spellbound by the appearance of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The enchanted being before them had long silver hair, pale skin, blue eyes wearing a gown of white samite while glowing with a pure white aura.

"She is so beautiful!" Broadway commented saying what everyone else was thinking.

"And she was right in our own lake." Lexington added.

"Yes…but why here, and not in Britain?" Arthur asked wondering as the Lady of the Lake spoke.

"I had not expected you for some time Arthur Pendragon. What would you have of me?"

Arthur took a few steps out into the water before kneeing before the woman.

"I need my sword milady I am not whole without Excalibur."

"Excalibur belongs to the king who can claim it Arthur Pendragon."

"Then I claim it for I am the King of Britain."

"This is not Britain, but a far larger stage. However the world still needs a leader and that leader needs the sword, but you must prove your worth." The Lady spoke as she began conjuring something from the water using her powers. In moments, Arthur was taken into the lake where a Water Djinn emerged from the water pulling the king into its body.

Lelouch summoned his Keyblade as the gargoyles hurried into the water to aid Arthur, but they were repelled by a blast of water from the beast, but before it could strike again Lelouch used a Blizzard spell to freeze its right arm since Blizzara would be a bit much and could risk freezing the king as well. Arthur fought to struggle to get his head free of the beast as he shouted.

"Use the lightning weapon…aim for the base!"

Griff drew the weapon and shot the beast at the base causing the water elemental to be dispelled. Arthur was freed and thrown to the shore as the others hurried to help him to his feet while the Lady of the Lake congratulated him on passing his trial as he gave his thanks to his allies.

"Well done Pendragon you are still a leader born, but that was fast thinking on your part . . . Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, royal outcast of the Holy Britannian Empire and chosen wielder of a weapon as legendary as Excalibur . . . the Keyblade."

"You're a prince?" Arthur said surprised by this bit of news.

"An outcast as she puts it." Lelouch replied bitterly.

"Both you and the Arthur must be ready for the final trial, because what you seek lies in the heart of these gardens." The Lady began to explain as she raised a wall of water showing an image of a stone dragon in the heart of a hedge maze. "Across the river lies the sword in the stone to be claimed by the timeless king who can find it."

"To be claimed by me!"

"That remains to be seen, but be warned . . . shadows have appeared to bring ruin here, so be on your guard." The Lady in the Lake said before disappearing back into the lake.

"What did she mean by the gardens across the river?" Brooklyn asked.

"That looked like a maze; there are no mazes on Manhattan." Hudson added as Lexington figured it out.

"Brooklyn!"

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"No she means the hedge maze in the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens; I saw it in a guide book."

"Sounds like the right location." Griff said as the facts matched up.

"But what did she mean by shadows have appeared?" Hudson asked.

"I have a bad feeling what she might be referring to, but I hope she's wrong…Heartless."

"Heartless?" Arthur asked.

"Dark creatures born of the evil in men's hearts, darkness made real. They have been sweeping across the worlds beyond this one like locust, but if the Heartless are appearing at the gardens then we could have a real fight on our hands." Lelouch explained.

"Well that just sounds terrific!" Brooklyn said mockingly.

"We should make our way to the gardens with due haste I too have an ill feeling as well." Arthur suggested as Griff picked up King Arthur while Broadway grabbed the young boy before taking off into the sky to head to their next destination, but once they were flying over New York City, Hudson asked a question to the young prince.

"So tell me lad…when the Lady of the Lake called you an outcast royal of the Holy Britannian Empire, what did she mean by that. Aside from the fact I have never heard of the Holy Britannian Empire."

"Well this is difficult to say, but I am not from your world. I come from another world similar to yours, but vastly different." Lelouch began to explain.

"No ways, then you're an alien?" Lexington inquired.

"Technically I suppose."

"I am not that surprised I knew a few Keyblade Wielders back during my time as king, some of those wielders hailed from different worlds…however they were instructed by their trainers to never reveal where they came from to protect the world order so other worlds wouldn't become aware of one another to prevent chaos or disharmony from such knowledge reaching the ears of potentially dangerous folk." Arthur explained.

"So how did you end up an outcast prince?" Griff asked.

"It was right after my mother 98th Empress and Imperial Consort to the 98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, Marianne vi Britannia was murdered, gunned down by assassins and my little sister was left crippled and blind by the incident as our mother died holding her in her arms. I saw the murder scene with my own eyes right after it had happened. Then my father when I confronted him about what happened, exiled Nunnally and me to Japan as political hostages, to be nothing more than bargaining tools."

"Your own father did that, but what happened to your mother's killers?" Griff inquired while the others were shocked by that childhood memory.

"They were never caught, but I am not a fool . . . many of the other consorts of the Royal Family, and the noble families that were allied to many of them did hold my mother in contempt and envious loathing because, despite of her commoner origins she had been the only one who had been granted the title of Empress. She held the title of Knight of Six when she was a member of the Emperor's Knights of the Round, being renowned for both her beauty and combat prowess, something it only added to the loathing of them, as on their eyes a simple commoner had dared to outshine and prove them as inferior."

The prince recalled the murder scene in his mind's eye…the terrified look of his sister.

"Besides the only way that someone could have assassinated her at the Vila where we lived, was if someone with access and control over the security could have created an opening for them, otherwise an assassination by terrorists would have been impossible."

Lelouch breathed in deeply as a single tear rolled down his eye.

"My father did nothing to prevent it, nor did he do anything to find the ones responsible. . . .He never even visited Nunnally when she was in the hospital, or went to our mother's funeral. . .instead . . .he simply threw us away like garbage to some foreign land, where he hoped we would die on obscurity." Lelouch spoke with deep bitterness in his voice as some tears fell from his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Arthur asked.

"What do you intend to do?"

"I have been thinking now that I have the power of the Keyblade I am going to do something about the world that man is trying to forge. The Holy Britannian Empire is ruled by a tyrant who simply uses his own children as tools and forces them to compete and betray one another to determine who would ascend the throne…"_**only the strong survives"**_ is the motto of the royal family. They are twisting the world into a dreadful place where only the strong survive and the weak become viciously cast aside if they were nothing or become oppressed and exploited for those that believe on the accursed philosophy of Charles Zi Britannia."

The tears disappeared soon replaced by his filled with rage.

"I won't live in that kind of world and neither will Nunnally . . . I shall bring an end to the madness that Britannia its inflicting upon everyone, by crushing the old order, then make the world into a gentler place."

Listening to his words Arthur was in deep thought, but it was soon broken from it, when something from the sky above them was descending upon them from the air. They were creatures none of the gargoyles had ever seen, more so, given their leathery bird-reptilian-appearance, but Lelouch instantly knew what they were when he saw the emblem of the Heartless on their chest.

"It's the Heartless!" Lelouch shouted alerting the gargoyles.

"Those things are the Heartless!" Hudson said as the group dodged the first wave. The Heartless attacking them were Emblem Heartless, aerial types known as Wyvern Heartless. The three Wyverns came back around for another attack run while Hudson drew his sword ready for an aerial battle.

"Broadway, turn around and face me towards the Heartless!" Lelouch asked as he summoned his Keyblade. "I'll shoot them down!"

"Alright…hang on!"

Hudson kicked first creature in the head before impaling his sword through his head wounding it while Griff passed Arthur to Brooklyn so he could draw his Lightning Gun to shoot at the second Heartless as it attempted to assist its wounded brethren, but the third was struck down by Lelouch nailing the Wyvern in the stomach with a Fire Spell.

Lelouch assisted again as he helped Hudson finish off his foe with a blizzard spell to the back while Griff finished off the beast he was combating after four direct hits with his weapon.

"So the Heartless fly?" Lexington inquired.

"Some of them…the Heartless come in a wide range of different kinds in various shapes, sizes and armed with an array of different powers depending on the emotions and the depth of the darkness on the heart that spawned them." Lelouch explained as the group continued onward, but it was not long again as they came across more aerial Heartless in the skies ahead.

Aside from Wyvern Heartless in the sky, the group also saw a few different types in the skies above the gardens that were ahead of them which consisted of at least six Air Pirate Heartless and a dozen Hook Bats. Seeing their numbers left Lelouch wondering how so many Heartless could be found in a single location, especially in the air.

_Could the sword have attracted this many Heartless or is there something else attracting so many of them? _

Meanwhile in the hedge maze below, a single large muscular figure wearing a grey guard uniform with white cuffs lined with gold and a Heartless Emblem on the chest walked through the maze holding a large blood red double-edge battle-axe with the Heartless emblem in the center. In place of hands, he had black-long finger claws and two crooked black antennas emerging from the top of his forehead. His eyes glowed bright yellow, but possessed brown hair that was slicked back into a rather odd, messy spikes style.

"Double your efforts I want the Keyhole of this world found…I know we're close." The deformed-human-like Heartless ordered as a pair of Soldiers appeared before hurrying off to expand their search for the planet's keyhole.

Little did the Heartless of Aeleus know he was about to have a real fight on his hands.

"I'll find the Keyhole and once I sink this world into darkness, then we'll be one step closer to our ultimate goal."


	11. Chapter 11 The Silent Dark Hero

A/N: (Review response) Thank you...while I would like to see more reviews for this story, but the fact its popping up on the favorites list of a number of authors is enough to bring a smile to my face.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Silent Dark Hero

As Lelouch, Arthur, Griff, Hudson, Lexington, Brooklyn and Broadway drew closer to the gardens they were besieged by the aerial Heartless that had gathered in the skies above threatening to overwhelm them. Lelouch countered by casting thunder against them while Griff fired his gun at them, but no matter how many Heartless the gargoyles fell more kept coming.

Arthur helped Griff with close quarters coverage although his ability to assist was limited due to the fact that he had to be careful when swinging his weapons since there was the risk of him accidently hitting his comrade. Lelouch was in more of a better position than Arthur was thanks to his magical abilities as he casted Fire and Thunder Spells to shoot down a number of Hook Bats.

Hudson and Lexington double teamed an Air Pirate with the small gargoyle distracting the creature while the elderly warrior attacked the beast from behind driving his sword into the beast's back. Hudson wasted no time attacking another Air Pirate swiftly beheading the creature after evading its first right-hook. Griff also shot down another Wyvern upon delivering a head shot which ended the Heartless.

Despite how well the battle was going at first things took a turn for the worse as new hook bats and more Wyverns appeared to fill the roles of those lost, but fighting a constant battle in mid-air was taking its toll on the gargoyles especially with Lelouch and Arthur as the two had to be held onto the gargoyles to remain in the air…if they released their hold on them they would crash into the ground below.

"They keep coming what on earth is attaching these things?" Broadway demanded.

"I wish I knew, but we can't keep this up." Lelouch said as he noticed the gargoyles were growing increasingly fatigued.

However a surprise came as a hail of particle beam cannon fire from the sky tore through the ranks of Heartless, but soon the Gargoyles watched in surprise and shock as a dozen Steel Clan Robots arrived on the scene being lead by a giant ten foot tall gold robot humanoid in appearance with lanky claw-like arms, but its head was oddly shaped like a large pickle with a emblem of a coyote head on the forehead of the robot's head while contained in a orb-like computer screen was what appeared to be a half-robot and human face displayed.

"Steel Clan robots and Coyote, but why are they here?" Lexington exclaimed by the robots appearance, but soon instead of going after them the machines lead by Coyote 4.0 went to engage the Heartless.

A new group of Wyverns and Air Pirates descended from the sky to attack the new comers a hail of lightning bolts struck the dark creatures instantly removing them from existence. More storm clouds began to gather, but finally a familiar black and red Steel Clan machine arrived on the scene and confronted the gargoyles.

"Well Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn and new…players this is quite an unexpected pleasure. But I suppose this time your unexpected arrival works as a blessing in disguise for me." Xanatos spoke from inside his personal Exo-Frame battle armor fashioned after the Steel Clan robots.

"Xanatos what are you doing here?" Brooklyn demanded.

"I am here to defend the Keyhole…I was warned what would happen if those Heartless seize it. I can't have the world sinking into darkness my business empire would be ruined and even if it survived I would have no one to do business with…my business can't thrive on no customers or employees. Not to mention I can't make of a living."

"That explains why there are so many Heartless…the Heartless seek to devour the hearts of others, but they also desire the hearts of the worlds themselves. The Keyhole found on other worlds leads to a planet's heart if the Heartless devour it then this whole world will be wiped out…consumed by darkness." Lelouch warned as he remembered what Leon had told him about the Keyholes and the Hearts of other worlds.

"You seem to know quite a bit for a child?"

"The kid is a Keyblade Wielder…he's prefect for sealing the Keyhole once we get rid of these pests." A new voice spoke as another familiar face to the gargoyles appeared before the group. He had long white hair, elf-like features, dressed in red with a blue-like toga garment.

"Puck!" Brooklyn exclaimed recognizing the trickster.

"Well King Arthur is here too…even better?"

"That's King Arthur!" Xanatos inquired hiding his surprise at that revelation.

"Where is the Keyhole so I can seal it?" Lelouch demanded.

"The Keyhole isn't anywhere technically, but only Arthur can reveal it…however it's only possible with the sword Excalibur. It alone has the power to reveal the Keyhole, but unless someone wields it the Keyhole will never appear." Puck explained.

"So that's why the Heartless are here…they are likely trying to find the Keyhole, but without the sword to reveal its location it cannot be found." Lelouch said realizing that without the sword the keyhole can't be found.

"Then by all means recover the sword and then seal the Keyhole. We can handle things up here." Xanatos said as he headed off towards the battle to join the rest of his machines while Puck continued to provide _heavy artillery_ support from the rear attacking with lightning bolts and smaller twisters of wind. Seizing the chance the Gargoyles descended to the ground below where they reached the entrance into the hedge maze.

Unfortunately they had more than Heartless waiting for them at the entrance to the hedge maze, but in small attack-hovercrafts armed with particle cannons. They were Macbeth's henchmen Banquo and Fleance dressed in new battle armor shooting the Shadow Heartless that were on the ground.

"Those two are with Macbeth!" Lexington pointed out while Lelouch added.

"Then he must be after the sword too, but it's obvious the Heartless aren't with him."

"We'll handle things here you three go after the sword!" Hudson instructed as the gargoyles landed on the ground outside the entrance while Arthur, Griff and Lelouch hurried into the maze to make their way to the stone dragon. Lelouch lead the charge as he cleaved their way through the Shadows that appeared to bar their path, but as they fought their way further and further into the maze it was apparent it would take them a considerable amount of time to make their way to the center.

"I may be timeless, but I'll be ancient by the time we make our way through." Arthur commented as Lelouch agreed since they didn't have time to navigate their way through this maze.

"There is no room for me to guide so might I suggest the direct approach." Griff said as he drew his lightning gun and created a path through the maze for them by shooting their way through the walls of the maze itself.

Outside the maze the gargoyles fought off the advancing swarms of Heartless, but found themselves under attack by Macbeth's two mercenary associates. Banquo and Fleance assaulted the creatures from the air raining down energy fire from their hovercrafts after dealing with the winged Heartless they had been fighting.

Brooklyn moved in on Fleance from behind grabbing hold of the back of her small craft trying to disable it.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes I do!"

Making a sharp turn the woman descended down towards the ground quickly making an extra sharp turn near a tree which was enough to shake the gargoyle off and send it slamming into the tree below, but as she retreated back into the air Broadway landed near his injured comrade before angrily turning to his foe.

"You want to play rough...come play with me!"

"I thought you would never ask."

The female mercenary turned around and flew straight at Broadway while he grabbed a small stone bench on the other side of the tree preparing to use it as a club, but just before his enemy was about to fire her particle cannon at him a Winged Pirate attacked landing on the front of the machine trying to throw a punch at her.

While she was distracted with the Heartless; Broadway sized his change to attack with the bench as he threw it hitting the front of her craft and the Heartless. The damage inflicted by the bench caused the craft to spiral out of control forcing Fleance to abandon her attack craft before it crashed into the tree, but luckily the bronze-yellow gargoyle had moved his unconscious friend out of harm's way.

On the ground Lexington and Broadway closed in on the female mercenary while Hudson was left alone to contend with Fleance's partner. The aged Gargoyle warrior was hiding among some of the grass-sculptures while Banquo was looking for him while hovering several inches off the ground while at the same time he was taunting the old warrior.

"Come out now old timer…there is no way you can out run me, and besides you are not even armed."

Suddenly a broken off tree branch struck him knocking him off his hovercraft, Hudson emerged from behind a grass-sculpture drawing his sword.

"Wrong again!"

With the mercenary down on the ground and didn't have enough time to use his lightning gun against the old gargoyle, Hudson slashed the weapon in two when Banquo did try to use it against him. The mercenaries were all but defeated, but they still had the Heartless to deal with as Soldiers and Shadows began to appear and surround the gargoyles.

At that moment inside the heart of the maze Macbeth had reached the center of the maze seeing the stone dragon before him with a sword held between its closed wings on its chest. Without a second to waste the former king hurried to the statue climbing up to its chest taking hold of the sword at the moment Griff, Lelouch and Arthur had arrived on the scene after blasting their way through the last maze wall.

"NO Excalibur is mine!" The trio hurried to the dragon to stop Macbeth, but it was too late as the old man drew the sword and held it in the air proudly. "No!"

"Hah your time has passed Arthur Pendragon, Macbeth son of Findlaech is the one true king!" Macbeth declared proudly as he held the sword high while above him a fierce lightning storm began rolling in.

"No this is wrong!" Griff shouted while aiming with his gun, but Macbeth was quicker on the draw shooting the weapon out of his hand disarming the gargoyle. Arthur signaled for Lelouch to stay out of this one with a hand gesture before charging in to face Macbeth who discarded his gun in favor of fighting Arthur in single combat with Excalibur.

"You will kneel to me!" Macbeth told his foe as their weapons met and became locked together as the two kings were trying to overpower the other.

"Never!" Arthur shouted in defiance but he fought back as the two men continued struggling against one another. After clashing for a few minutes Arthur managed to tip the battle in his favor for a moment as he dropped onto his back allowing him to use both of his feet to flip Macbeth over him sending him flying across the ground almost hitting one of the hedge maze walls.

Macbeth recovered, but Arthur was starting to wear down a little.

"I freed the sword from the stone; an honest man would recognize his true king and yield."

"(Sigh) you are right…it's a hard thing, but I yield!"

"Arthur no-" Griff shouted. "Fight for it, you are the once and future king!"

Before the argument could go anywhere else the ground began shaking bringing everyone to the ground as Griff looked up frightened by what he was seeing.

"The dragon!"

Before them the stone dragon's eyes began glowing bright red as the giant statue came to life with steam coming out of its neck. The dragon unfurled its wings before breathing a breath of flame out from its mouth attempting burn its targets. Macbeth charged the creature intending to slay it while Griff, Lelouch and Arthur decided to aid him.

"In for a penny in for a pound!" Griff said before the trio rushed to engage the stone dragon. Lelouch attacked the beast with castings of Blizzara against the beast while Arthur joined with Macbeth on attacking the beast directly using their respective weapons while Griff opted for a more aerial attack from above.

However the creature knocked Griff to the ground with one of its wings while Macbeth and Arthur's attacks were having very little effect on the beast, but Lelouch was having a little more luck with his ice spells on it. But overall the problem was their attacks weren't doing enough damage to stop the dragon as the stone beast countered attacked by knocking Macbeth to the ground with its tail causing the sword to slip from his hand and fly through the air and land in Arthur's hand.

"No its mine!"

"You can have it!" Arthur declared after examining the blade. "It's not Excalibur!"

"WHAT!" Macbeth shouted as Arthur broke the fake sword over the dragon's chest before tossing it back to Macbeth.

"Arthur behind you!" Griff shouted as the dragon seized Arthur before grabbing Macbeth moments before taking to the air to escape. Griff leapt onto the beast's back and grabbed hold of its lower back while Lelouch grabbed onto the beast's tail holding on for dear life. The beast rose high into the air flying over the hedge maze leaving the gardens altogether.

But the flying stone dragon didn't go unnoticed as Xanatos and Coyote 4.0 flew down from the sky to engage the dragon with the assistance of one of the Steel Clan robots shooting the beast in the back of the head and its neck with their particle beam cannons.

"This night just keeps getting more interesting!" Xanatos commented as Griff fought his way up the back of the beast eventually reaching its upper back digging his claws into its spine causing the stone beast to howl out in pain. The beast stopped flying to deal with its annoyance troubling him while hovering in mid air over a section of the park near the gardens.

The dragon turned its head and began spiting fire from its mouth trying to hit the flying machines attacking it from different angles with a Steel Clan robot shooting at its belly while Coyote provided protection and cover fire for its creator Xanatos. Meanwhile Lelouch tried making his way up the tail, but the stone appendage kept lashing around its body shaking the young man up pretty badly forcing the outcast prince to fight back using his Keyblade as he began casting a blizzara spell once the tail stopped moving along enough for the young man to get a clear shot at it.

Once he nailed the dragon in the back of the head the stone creature in response lashed its tail violently flipping Lelouch through the air sailing over its back before getting caught in the jaws of the dragon nearly devoured in the process, but he began casting spells like crazy using one blizzara spell after enough freezing the dragon's mouth, but only for a short time…however the young man was trapped in the stone dragon's jaws.

"You fool if you haven't broken the sword then I could have slain this beast!"

"It was not the one!"

"But it must be I pulled it from the stone." Macbeth shouted as Arthur saw a red stone on the dragon's chest causing him to realize the answer.

"Blood red bane in dragon stone! Of course the sword is IN the stone. Griff I need you!"

"Right with you your majesty!" Griff replied as he flew to the king's side landing atop of its arm that held Arthur.

"Help me get free I know what to do!" Arthur replied while Griff used his claws embedding them into the arm to force the dragon to release its grip on the king. Griff tossed Arthur onto the chest who managed to hold onto it by holding the only part of the dragon's chest he could get a grip on.

"That's the stuff!"

"Get clear!" Arthur warned before he used his mace to shatter the red stone causing a white column of flame to shoot out from its body.

"Arthur!" Griff shouted as the dragon moved its head back as the King drew a white glowing object from within the dragon as the flame died down and the dragon began to rapidly crumble into dust. Xanatos grabbed Lelouch while Griff took hold of Arthur as he fell to the ground while Macbeth's recovery was handled by Coyote. The trio gathered on the ground while Xanatos and Coyote along with the Steel Clan robot accompanying them returned to the battle front to engage the Heartless again.

Macbeth walked up to Arthur still holding the broken sword before kneeling for the true King and possessor of Excalibur.

"You are the one."

"Yes, although you too are a king you must know Excalibur is mines."

Macbeth looked at the broken fake Excalibur before casting it aside and shook his head in defeat.

"No king can lead without his knights, you have fought a good fight I'll have you with me." Arthur offered as he helped Macbeth to his feet.

"I have been a king too long to serve any man, but if you ever need me to stand by your side I will come."

Lelouch was busy dusting himself off as he stood next to Griff.

"This has been a fun evening so far I almost get eaten by a fire-breathing dragon."

Griff laughed at the lad.

"It could have been worse."

"Don't bring it up. Anyway we better seal the Keyhole right away."

"You are right my friend…Excalibur reveal to us the Keyhole!" Arthur commanded as Excalibur glowed with a bright light as a blue transparent block of energy appeared five feet ahead of them with an open Keyhole upon it. "Now my friend, seal it now!"

But right before Lelouch had a chance to close it a certain deformed human Heartless appeared as he quickly casted a barrier over the Keyhole preventing Lelouch from sealing it.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Lelouch demanded as Aeleus dusted himself off before summoning his weapon into his hand.

"Who are you?" Arthur snapped ready with sword in hand.

"I am Aeleus, King Arthur!" Aeleus said offering a polite bow. "I am Aeleus of the Heartless and I will claim the Heart of this world."

"You're a Heartless!" Griff said shocked there was a Heartless with human intelligence, but so was Lelouch since to his knowledge all Heartless lacked intelligence operating on instinct alone.

"You will not claim another world for the darkness!" Lelouch declared readying his Keyblade.

"Young Keyblade Wielder…you are welcomed to try if you can contend with the absolute darkness I command!" Aeleus shouted as he summoned up a vortex of darkness around his body empowering himself to increase his fighting strength greatly. Slamming his bladed weapon into the ground several pillars of earth shot up around him while one sent Lelouch flying into the air, but the young man regained control and attacked with a furry of Fire spells, but was only able to use at least three in a row before using up his remaining magical reserves.

Fortunately as Griff flew up and grabbed him Lelouch wasted no time downing an elixir to restore his strength before he and his gargoyle ally landed back on the ground ready to deal with the Heartless. Ready with Excalibur King Arthur with Macbeth joining the battle against the powerful Heartless they had to defeat in order to save the world from the darkness.

Arthur locked blades with Aeleus as the evil Heartless's strength was overwhelming as the King found it difficult in trying to hold his own against the powerful dark being, but taking up Arthur's discarded mace Macbeth struck the Heartless against the side of its head knocking the inhuman creature off balance momentary allowing Arthur to push the dark being back giving him a chance to slash the heartless across his chest, but their attacks weren't enough to finish Aeleus that easily.

Lelouch rejoined the battle this time using his Blade of Dusk limit break hitting the Heartless in the back inflicting a little more damage before following up his attacks with four Fire Spells to the back, but Aeleus turned around grabbing the young man by the collar and throwing him aside before throwing his axe at the young man, but Griff saved him once again by getting out of harm's way in the nick of time. Creating a pillar of earth in front him, Macbeth and Arthur were forced to back off as Aeleus snapped his fingers summoning a Heartless to fight with him, but unlike any other Heartless he had encountered before this one was about as big as a Guard Armor in terms of height, but it was more beast like with a wolf-like appearance and a flaming blue mane on its back, yellow eyes and an X-shaped scar on its face and a crescent moon mark on its stomach.

"Destroy them Isa!"

Lelouch seeing the battle was going to grow even more intense used his Keyblade to cast a Blizzard spell on the ground freezing the area around Aeleus's feet as the young Keyblade wielder charged and began casting more empowered Fire Spells against the axe-wielding Heartless. Arthur and Macbeth with Griff providing aerial support began fighting against the Heartless of Isa.

As the berserk Heartless began thrashing about wilding forcing the two kings and one gargoyle to fight for their lives while Lelouch was left to contend with Aeleus alone, but with a combat plan in place the young child decide to take advantage of the situation. The muscle bound Heartless swung his axe intending to cleave the young prince's head off, but instead the boy dropped to his knees and slid across the ice slipping around Aeleus's legs where he slashed into the Heartless's legs causing him to drop to his knees leaving him open for attack with the young Keyblade Master attack slashing him in the back multiple times and hitting him with five Fire spells before Aeleus repowered himself with darkness raising up to his feet forcing the young man away.

Pressing his attack Lelouch unleashed another empowered Fire spell hitting a recovering Aeleus square in the face causing him to reel back in pain as he covered his damaged face with his hands dropping his axe. Charging forward Lelouch vicious unleashed a crushing combo of Keyblade slashes into the body of the Heartless, but backed off once again when he saw his foe summon back his axe.

Aeleus was growing increasingly enraged as he swung his axe at the Keyblade wielder, but kept missing until finally he threw the axe at Lelouch as a spinning projectile. However the young man dodged it by ducking under the flying weapon before hitting the Heartless with multiple Fire spells knocking the Heartless back.

"How is this possible a mere child besting me?"

"A mere child with a Keyblade…you may be strong, but you are slow when attacking." Lelouch replied as he proved his point further by taking advantage of Aeleus's slow execution in his attacks using his size and youth to his advantage. The young outcast prince moved in close again, but Aeleus countered by forcing him by summoning more dark energy around his body before flying up into the air…moments before coming back down in fashion similar to a meteor causing multiple pillars of Earth to shoot up from the ground sending Lelouch high into the air.

Luckily Lelouch recovered in mid-air and landed back on the ground, but ducked just in time to avoid losing his head to the Heartless when he hurled his weapon once again. Before Aeleus could recover his weapon Lelouch attacked with more Fire Spells hitting the dark being following it up with a vicious combo of Keyblade strikes he closed the distance between them rather quickly and then slipped under Aeleus's legs again to avoid his counterattack with his axe.

The young wielder of the Keyblade dodged rolled around Aeleus when his attack missed before burning his legs with another barrage of fire spells before moving back up to his feet just as Aeleus turned around after fighting to get back to his feet to behead the child, but Lelouch ducked his head and stabbed Aeleus in the chest before ripping his Keyblade out and slashing him across the chest followed up by another Fire Spell at point blank range.

Intending to finish this fight Lelouch readied himself to use his second level limit break against the Heartless as he slammed his Keyblade into Aeleus's chest burying it up to the hilt, but the young man was knocked back by the large muscle bound Heartless.

"It's over!"

"You're right…I call check!"

Lelouch snapped his fingers initiating his Royal Flash limit break setting off an explosion of light inside Aeleus body mortally wounding him causing him to fall to his knees leaving him completely vulnerable to counter attack. Summoning his keyblade back into his hand Lelouch began to cut and cleave into Aeleus until finally the Heartless was defeated as he began to fade out of existence.

"Impossible!" Aeleus said weakly before he faded away, but when he was gone Lelouch found some old pages from a book lying on the ground. The young man knelt down and picked them up; glancing at some of the notes he realized they were likely pages from Ansem's report.

_Pages from Ansem's report, but why would a Heartless have them? _

Hearing the sounds of continued battle, Lelouch stuffed the pages into his coat before turning his attention Lelouch moved in to help Arthur, Griff and Macbeth deal with the giant wolf-like Heartless they were fighting against as their battle with the best wrecked whatever was left of the gardens. The berserk creature whacked Griff from the sky slamming the gargoyle against the ground before moving to deal with Arthur and Macbeth hoping to finish them off for good.

Arthur slashed the creature's hand with his sword before having finally worked up enough strength initiated a summoning. Raising his sword up pointing it towards the sky a sphere of darkness consumed the beast pulling it into an empty void like space where an armored knight on horseback emerged from out of nowhere striking the beast with a long sword. Seconds later another knight appeared impaling the beast with a javelin, a third armed with a spiked mace, and then a fourth knight on horseback with a spiked spear.

More knights up to twelve appeared each one armed with a different medieval weapon until finally as the beast returned to the real world Arthur struck it down with a blow from his sword to the Heartless's head ending it as the beast began to fade away as well just like Aeleus.

Lelouch was at a loss for words at what he had just seen.

"What was that?"

"My summoning, Knights of the Round. I would have used it sooner, but I needed to regain my strength after fighting that dragon and reclaiming Excalibur before I could use it." Arthur explained before reminding the young man. "Now if I recall you have a Keyhole to seal."

"Right!" Lelouch said without wasting another moment as he pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole watching as a blue light shot from the tip and entering the keyhole. A few moments later the sound of something locking was heard before the keyhole disappeared.

"Well done now all that is left is to clean up the Heartless." Arthur said as Lelouch dropped to the ground the sighing deeply.

"This has been one heck of a night."

Meanwhile in the skies above the gardens the robots under Xanatos and Puck's command have all but cleaned up the Heartless in the skies above and with the Heartless leading them gone the clean up was going even smoother as well. Unknown to him someone had appeared behind him, someone of much greater power and the highest authority among the entire Third Race.

"Puck, tell me what has been happening here?"

Even the trickster's blood went cold at the sound of the voice behind him as he slowly turned around coming face to face with a tall, haughty, aristocratic figure in royal garb, with white hair, blue skin, and elvish features.

"Lord Oberon, but why are you here?"

"I asked a question Puck I want an answer…now."

"Yes my lord…as you probably have noticed our world was being invaded by creatures called Heartless and from what I have learned that these creatures are responsible for the destruction of other worlds. Ours almost suffered their fate had I not intervened using one of my mortal allies to swiftly deal with the matter while preventing knowledge of this from spreading to the humans."

"I see, but why was a child with a Keyblade sent to deal with this matter?"

"Apparently my lord he is not with the order of Keyblade Knights you helped founded."

"WHAT?"

"He didn't appear to know anything about them."

"This is most troubling, but I suppose it explains why these Heartless creatures have been allowed to run about unchecked." Oberon said as he was in deep thought processing the information presented to him before turning to his servant and commanding. "Puck...when you are finished with this clean up, I have a mission for you."

Later in the gates in front of the hedge maze Arthur, Griff, Lelouch, Macbeth meet up with the other gargoyles after assisting them with the rest of the Heartless they had been battling after restraining Macbeth's henchmen they had to fend off the oncoming dark beings while preventing the two of Macbeth's men from being devoured by them at the same time.

"I take it you three won!" Hudson asked as he took a few deep breaths.

"Indeed we did and Excalibur is in the hands of its rightful possessor." Arthur remarked proudly.

"I can say we have finished things here as well." Xanatos said as he emerged from the sky with Puck following right behind him, but they were joined by another visitor.

"Well done my boy I knew you could do it." Saint German said as he appeared before everyone.

"It's you again!" Lelouch said bitterly.

"Then I take it his appearance was your doing time traveler." Arthur remarked.

"It's good to see you awaken King Arthur and you have reclaimed your sword."

"Indeed, but I see you knew the Heartless were going to attack and attempt to devour this world so that's why you had the boy accompany me."

"Correct…you see originally a Keyblade Warrior was supposed to accompany you on your journey anyway. However you awoke from your slumber at least two hundred years earlier than intended. Time has been corrected however and the flow of time has been stabilized, but it's also time for me to fulfill my end of the bargain young prince."

"Where is my sister?"

"Your sister at this moment has learned you have been living in Traverse Town so she and her companion King Mickey Mouse will soon be on course to head to Traverse Town to find you. Merlin has brought her up to speed when he returned to Disney Castle. By the time you leave here she will be on her way so you simply need to return from where you came from and she will come to you."

"Nunnally" a relieved Lelouch said.

"Before you leave young man may I offer my services for saving my world?" Xanatos began after exchanging a glance with Puck.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked clearly wary of Xanatos.

"As I understand it your ship is in bad shape I could repair it or at least provide the means for it to be more functional enough to reach a safe port."

"How did you know about that?" Lelouch inquired.

"Don't doubt my sources."

Lelouch was concerned, but it was true his newly acquired ship wasn't at one hundred percent and with his sister within his grasp he didn't want to leave nothing to chance for something to happen on his return trip so he with some hesitation agreed.

"I don't want anything else to happen so alright you win, but what's the catch?"

"No catch…just want to offer my gratitude for what you did young man."

"I can arrange for a place for the ship to be docked while repairs are done on it…Puck can handle the rest." Xanatos said. "He'll send for you once everything is ready since I am sure you don't want your ship to be breaking down while heading to meet your sister."

"Very well!"

"Good wait with your ship and Puck will meet with you." Xanatos said before flying away with his robots and Coyote right behind him, Puck vanished from the area.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Hudson asked.

"I don't, but my ship is in bad shape and it is in need of repairs so I don't have much of a choice."

"I'll return you to your ship as promised now young man." Saint German began, but Arthur stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"I thought about what you said earlier when you told us your past. I wish to bestow upon you a gift for helping me reclaim my sword." King Arthur began as he gestured for Lelouch to kneel before him. The young man hesitantly did as he was instructed as he knelt down on one knee before King Arthur as he drew his sword and placed the blade on his left shoulder as he said.

"By my hand and by this sword!" Arthur began before moving the blade to Lelouch's other shoulder. "I name thee Black Knight…Master Lelouch vi Britannia, Black Knight of the Keyblade."

"Black Knight?" Lexington asked slightly confused by the title.

"Black Knights were knights who had no loyalty to any king or lord, but the term knight was more than just being a rank of service…the term knight stands for in my view for one who stands to protect the weak and shields the helpless from harm. The Keyblade Bearers were all knights of their own order and since it seems there aren't any, a new Master and Knight of the Keyblade must rise. If you continue on the path set before you Prince Lelouch I have no doubt you will be a great king…perhaps a king greater than I. You have the potential and when you attain the heart of a true king you will know real power that day."

"Black Knight huh…I kinda like it…I don't why, but I like it." Lelouch said as he liked the title Black Knight.

After saying their farewells Hudson, Griff and the others carried Arthur away while Lelouch was returned to his ship by Saint German. Once everyone was gone after Macbeth left the area with his two henchmen in tow a figure hiding in the shadows emerged from his hiding place having observed most of the events that had transpired.

"Well, well so that kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? Well he has the angry look down, but I like the look of him better than those last three." The Heartless of Braig said to himself before leaving in a corridor of darkness.

A few minutes later back where the ship was being hidden at Lelouch reappeared by himself, after taking a deep breath he proceeded back into the ship, but upon entry he was greeted by the shouting of a familiar ninja in training.

"DAMN IT Lelouch, where the hell have you been?"

"Nothing much Yuffie, except fighting Heartless, helping King Arthur reclaim his sword and of course my favorite highlight for the evening which is almost getting eaten by a stone dragon, other than that the usual." The young man answered casually while Yuffie's face turned beat red.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CAUSAL?"

"Oh Lelouch you are finally back…we were worried for you!" Mileina said as she hurried to Lelouch hugging him causing the young man to blush while that stunt made the young ninja girl even angrier.

"Uh…thanks Mileina." Lelouch said at a slight loss for words as Mileina giggled before releasing her hold on the young man.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yuffie I am tired I am going to rest because we're going to move the ship to a proper place for repairs before moving on so please I am getting some sleep!"

"Oh no you don't you are nothing getting off light this time!"

"Come on Yuffie for heaven sakes I am tired."

"I am not letting up you hear me!"

_This night is even going to be LONGER. _

* * *

Meanwhile lying in a bed inside a guest room within Disney Castle little Nunnally was lying in bed wide awake as her mind was abuzz with everything Merlin had told her about her brother Lelouch and how hard he had trained before being allowed to go out to find her. Stitch was sound asleep near her on the opposite side of the bed near the footboard.

Unable to sleep Nunnally was trying to imagine what was her brother up to at this moment and if he was doing alright.

Aside from her brother her thoughts drifted to their friend Suzaku who she was wondering if he was alright as well since they weren't sure what happened to him. But once again her mind drifted to someone else who she couldn't get out of her mind…Riku.

* * *

Roughly nine hours later after returning to his ship Lelouch had finally managed to go to bed after arguing with Yuffie for over an hour before she finally gave up allowing the young prince to earn some well deserved sleep, but sadly the boy's slumber was about to be interrupted. Puck appeared floating above him as a mischievous smile crossed his face.

A bucket of ice-cold water appeared which the member of the third race wasted no time dumping upon the young man's head waking him from his slumber rather suddenly.

"It's time to wake up Black Knight!"

"DAMN IT, haven't you guys heard of alarm clocks?"

"Sorry kid we're on a tight schedule here."

"Oh blast it!" Lelouch said as he left to find a towel to dry his head off. Once he was ready Puck joined him along with Yuffie and Mileina in the cockpit as he brought the ship's engines online before flying the ship out of the cave and into the morning sky heading for New York being guided by Puck's directions. An hour or so later they came across an old abandoned shipyard a mile or so up the coast from where New York was, but Lelouch couldn't help but wonder how no one could see a large blue space ship flying through the air.

"How is it that no one is seeing us?"

"My magic is masking us from the sight of those mortals below and it will also be hiding us and the ship from any onlookers at the old shipyard…it was meant for deconstruction to be rebuilt into something newer, but Xanatos has been using it as a place for his less than legitimate enterprises and black projects so it has the best faculties for the kind of repair work needed on this remarkable bucket."

Once they arrived Lelouch landed the ship and disembarked to meet with Xanatos who was waiting for them below with a group of workers and some of his robots ready to get to work on the ship.

"Welcome to my private shipyard Prince Lelouch." Xanatos said with a welcoming smile and a polite bow.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Xanatos." Lelouch said as greeted the man, but still remained very alert to his surroundings.

"Come with me while we wait for my crew's to repair your ship."

"Alright." Lelouch said as he hesitantly followed Xanatos with Yuffie and Mileina following right behind him while Puck had a smile on his face before transforming into his human identity. A tall short blonde haired man wearing a blue business suit with a red tie, glasses on his face and a stone left hand.

"This should prove interesting."

* * *

A/N: Nunnally and Lelouch will soon reunite or will they find out in the next chapters. Will be posting the next chapter titled "Coming to the Crossroads" in about a week from today.


	12. Chapter 12 Coming to the Crossroads

A/N: thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

Coming to the Crossroads

Hours passed at the abandoned shipyard as work on Lelouch's vessel was well underway, but as he and his group waited for repairs to be completed the trio along with Xanatos himself and his aid Owen Burette had retried to a short of waiting room within the facility awaiting news of completion of the task set before the work crews.

To pass the time Lelouch and Xanatos engaged in a chess game with Xanatos controlling a set of black chess pieces modeled after the upgraded Pack while Lelouch had a set of dull gray gargoyle pieces for him to use…they were of course based off of Goliath's clan, the young prince easily recognized some of pieces.

The two players held a fixated stare between one another as Xanatos allowed the young man to go first, who surprisingly moved the king first…a move he had never seen anyone open with.

"That is an interesting move, the king...the most important piece on the board, so why are you moving him?"

"If the King doesn't leads, how it can rule?"

"Interesting concept."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Disney Castle; Nunnally was eagerly waiting to depart from the planet. It wasn't that she didn't like staying at Disney Castle, but she wanted to be reunited with her brother as soon as possible. As she happily waited to leave Mickey and Merlin were inside the King's study having a conversation in regards to Nunnally and Lelouch as well as recent activity of the dark powers at work behind the Heartless.

"There is no doubt Maleficent is after something other than amassing more Heartless to conquer all worlds. I have checked with Squall and investigated the matter myself…Maleficent and those serving her such as Pete have been behind the abduction of a number of little girls from different worlds each of them were pure of heart." Merlin began as he sat in a chair while Mickey was seated behind his desk.

"I have also encountered a similar situation on another world…they capture instead of devouring the girl's heart. Maleficent's minions went through great lengths trying to keep the captive in their possession."

"So far I haven't been able to uncover anything relating to why Maleficent would engage in such an activity, but we both know she isn't collecting these girls to raise her own family…there is something else…something we're missing."

"I know, but so far we don't know what her true aim is."

"Indeed, but now what about Nunnally and Lelouch I am surprised such a powerful little girl has already developed such skills in magic. But given her brother's rapid development as a Keyblade Wielder and magical abilities, while not as potent as his sister's, but nevertheless he is considerably powerful in his own right."

"So what do you make of that then?"

"I am not quite sure, but I am beginning to suspect much of their talent is likely from the bloodline they are tied to."

"Bloodline?"

Merlin realized he had said something he shouldn't quickly pushed it aside. "It's nothing forget I said anything. But moving onto another subject relating to her brother there is something very unusual about him."

"What do you mean?"

"In him unlike other Keyblade Wielders I have met he was balanced in light and darkness, it's not prefect…yet, but it's an almost perfect balance."

"But I thought only Keyblade wielders could be found within the realm of light, only could wield the Keyblade?"

"Well that is not entirely true…there have been some occasions where Keyblade Wielders with hearts filled with darkness could wield the Keyblade, so I had suspected at first Lelouch might be a wielder for the Dark Realm, however I may be wrong on that account? Someone possessing a balance of light and darkness within his own heart, neither one dominating over the other…it's unheard of."

"Are you saying then he is some kind of Keyblade Wielder of the In-between Realm, between Light and Darkness?"

"Yes a wielder who walks the path of twilight the road in-between light and darkness. I can't prove if, but that is what I suspect."

* * *

Almost two hours later back on the planet Lelouch was on with his traveling companions. The chess game between Xanatos and him evolved from a simple friendly game into what seemed to be conflict of philosophies between the two cunning minds. The game was coming down to the wire as their pieces had been reduced by more than half since the game began, but moves were beginning to take longer as both players were putting all of their mental effort into countering every move of their foe.

"So tell me Lelouch as a banished prince I wonder if you intend to take back your place in the royal family?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because it would mean becoming a political tool again regardless of my new found powers and I don't like being the pawn of another. After what that man did to me I would rather see he and his country go down in flames, but all that is in the past."

"So you are going to ignore it."

"Dwelling on the past it's pointless, except as an example of what to avoid as you move on the present, and forge the future. Besides first and foremost I will make sure my sister is safe then I'll deal with the Heartless and the dark powers behind them using them as their pawns."

"So you have no ambitions for the throne or anything else?"

"Not exactly, but I do intend to do something about the world Britannian was creating."

"I see."

"I will destroy it and then create it anew for my sister and everyone else I left behind." Lelouch said as he thought about Euphemia and Suzaku. "Oh and by the way…checkmate!" Lelouch said with a smirk as he claimed Xanatos's king in a surprising move using his remaining knight.

"Well played."

Once repairs and necessary maintenance were completed the following day the blue vessel took off and departed the planet leaving it behind, but as they disappeared beyond the clouds as Xanatos and Owen watched the ship fly away the two men shared a conversation as the billionaire sported a grin on his face.

"Was our technicians successful in downloading the ship's technical specs and data?"

"Yes they were sir…we have all of the data we need."

"Very good I am sure once we reserve engineer the technology we can bring production of our own ships in good time."

"I am sure we will…by the way Mr. Xanatos, I will taking a short leave of absence after today I have family business I need to tend to."

"That is unusual of you."

"Forgive me sir, but I am…rather compelled by a higher power as it were."

"I see…" Xanatos said taking a few moments to consider the real meaning behind Owen's words before saying. "Well I think I can handle things here please return when you can."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

In space traveling across the stars heading for Traverse Town; Lelouch sat in the pilot's chair handling the controls as he remained alert for anything that could attack him or prove to be hostile to him as they made the journey back home…three days had passed since their departure. A short time later as the ship was now continuing on its course via the auto pilot function Lelouch engaged to take a break as he decided to look over some of the notes he recovered when he defeated Aeleus's Heartless.

Lelouch shifted through the notes and found what seemed to be the first page which he began reading to himself as the note he held read.

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. Darkness…Darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness. _

Putting the first page aside Lelouch began reading what he believed was the second page, but as he read it something seemed different.

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments: _

_Extract the darkness from a person's heart. _

_Cultivate darkness in a pure heart. _

_Both suppress and amplify the darkness within. _

_The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle. Sometime later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of darkness...What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments? _

Lelouch soon held the first page and the second page noticing something different between them. After a moment he set them aside and read the third page of the report.

_The shadows that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something entirely beyond my imagination? All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart. Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts... I will call them the Heartless. _

As Lelouch pondered over the notes an alarm inside the cockpit began going off causing him to divert his attention when he noticed a planet near them. It was then he saw a horrific sight the planet was beginning to crumble as a swirl of darkness was surrounding it.

"That's the Moogles's world…oh my god the darkness is consuming it. The Heartless must have found the planet's heart." Yuffie said terrified by what she and Lelouch were witnessing.

"The sensors are picking up ships fleeing the planet." Mileina announced.

"At least the Moogles have access to Gummi Ship technology, so they can escape, but how many will actually make it." Yuffie said as a light on the control console began blinking. "We have an incoming message from the surface, it's all on channels...I am putting it through."

On an overhead viewer the image of a Moogle appeared which instantly caused Mileina's eyes to sparkle as she commented.

"Oh how cute." Mileina said causing Yuffie to sweatdrop.

"Please kupo help us our engines were damaged and we're being besieged by the Heartless, someone who can hear this please help kupo."

"Hang on we're going in." Lelouch said as he gripped the control stick tightly before taking the ship into a dive heading into the planet's atmosphere as it was already beginning to crumble apart. "Yuffie find the source of that signal and make it fast ok."

"Sure thing."

"I got it…I am updating the coordinates to the ship's navigation system now." Mileina said managing to beat Yuffie to it.

"Yuffie get ready to take the controls I am going to have to head to the cargo hold and fend off the Heartless while we rescue the Moogles. Lay down some fire with the ship's weapons before opening the hatch alright."

"Ok!" The young ninja girl replied as she leapt up to take the controls while Lelouch hurried to the back of the ship to get ready to defend the fleeing Moogles from the Heartless that would no doubt be trying to chase them down. They flew through the stormy atmosphere as dark wings were ravaging the planet with lightning bolts striking from above.

As they closed in on the down ship Yuffie let loose barrage of energy fire from its cannons and guns clearing away most of the Heartless that had begun surrounding the vessel before they had a chance to storm it and consume those aboard. Turning the ship around next to the downed vessel the cargo bay hatch opened as Lelouch stepped out to fend off the Heartless while shouting to the Moogles hiding in the ship.

"Hurry and get on board!"

In an instant Moogles began running out from the down ship frantically hurrying to the vessel trying to get aboard while Lelouch dealt with the hundreds of Shadow Heartless closing in around them. Using Fire spells he blasted the Heartless using his ranged magic spells to keep them a safe distance away while staying close to the boarding ramp so as soon as the last Moogle was onboard they could take off and escape.

"MOVE IT!" Lelouch shouted as he continued machine gunning one fire spell after another blasting away as many incoming Heartless as he could while trying to hold them back.

After the last Moogle made it on aboard the young Keyblade wielder hurried aboard the ship while using what magic reserves he had left to keep the last group of Heartless away as he closed the hatch. Once the hatch was closed it was signal to Yuffie to take off and flee the planet, the ship ascended high into the sky moving as fast as its engines can carry the craft while the entire planet was crumbling as the darkness was finally about to consume it.

Lelouch made his way back to the bridge breathing hard as he was just in time to see a horrific sight…the planet disappearing into darkness and anything left on the planet was gone along with it. No words could describe the expression of horror on his face as he watched the planet disappear, but as much as he wanted to look away he felt compelled to keep his eyes locked onto the sight in front of him.

He didn't take his eyes away not until the planet was completely gone, consumed by darkness. Had he been there sooner could he have made a difference, but at least he was able to save a number of the world's inhabitants.

* * *

Two days later arriving in Traverse Town was King Mickey and Nunnally along with Stitch as the Gummi Ship they were in landed at the port before the trio disembarked from the vessel. The moment the ship was docked the little girl mage in training hurried off the ship excited as a child going to the amusement park, but she did pay mind to stay close to King Mickey…they did know Lelouch was supposed to be in town, but they didn't know where in town exactly.

"I wish Merlin told us where Lelouch lived?" Nunnally wailed.

"I am sure we'll find him…let's find Leon and then he can tell us where we can find Lelouch."

"Alright." Nunnally said with a smile on her face as the trio proceeded into the town itself.

After leaving the port another ship arrived, on board were Jumba and his reluctant partner in their doomed mission to recapture Experiment 626. Their smoking wrecked spacecraft quite literally came apart a few moments after the two aliens disembarked from the craft. Jumba merely cast a glance at their broken down ship while Peaky was horrified at the destruction of his ship.

"See I told you repairs would hold until we reached a safe port."

"But just look at my ship!" Peaky wailed as tears was steaming down his face from his single eye.

"Forget about it…our target is straight ahead!" Jumba said as he pointed to Mickey, Nunnally and Stitch as the two just entered the town passing through the main gates. Drawing out his plasma rifle he gave chase while removing the safety from it preparing the weapon for the battle ahead. Moments after passing through the gates Jumba hurried on through and fired off a round from his plasma cannon at the trio stopping them in their tracks.

"Are you insane?" Peaky shouted, but was pushed aside by Jumba.

"Enough running; we're capturing Experiment 626 NOW!"Jumba roared as Mickey and Nunnally looked at Stitch as the small flurry creature started speaking in his natural language while hugging the ash-blonde haired girl closely.

"What…so that man made you?"

"I did and I want my creation back…I am going trade him for my freedom!"

"No you can't have him!" Nunnally snapped taking up a battle stance.

"Stand aside little girl."

Stitch growled at his creator before throwing an insult at him, which made even Mickey and Nunnally look at him in surprise.

"HEY leave my mother out of this!" Jumba snapped before firing a shot off with his plasma rifle, but Stitch caught the small glowing sphere before hurling it back at the mad scientist and hitting him in the face. After Jumba was knocked onto his rear he tried to get back up while Stitch shouted a few more words at the overweight scientist.

"I'll put you back together again, so there is no need to worry. I'll make you taller with lots of fluffy!"

"I like fluffy!" Stitch declared while the little mage replied.

"Stitch is fine the way he is!"

"Hey a makeover will do him some good I tried to give him my good looks, but some things went wrong."

"Nunnally take Stitch and go find Leon I'll handle him." Mickey said as he looked ready to jump head first into a fight with the mad genius.

"But will you be alright?"

"Don't worry; I'll be finished with him in a couple minutes."

"Ok come on Stitch!" Nunnally said as she practically had to drag the little experiment away before he had a chance to leap into the action with King Mickey as Jumba and the Boat Boy king began exchanging blows. The two fled into the third district hoping to swing around and head into the second district and locate Leon at the hotel located there.

As the two ran through the Third District, Nunnally was shoved aside by a very tall and large shark-like creature wearing some kind of black uniform. Stitch was hit by a powerful plasma cannon shot, one larger and packing more of a punch than the one Jumba was using. The large shark-like man wasted no time locking Stitch inside a container vessel before preparing to leave.

"I finally caught you…you damn abomination." Captain Gantu declared proudly at the capture of his quarry.

"Let go of my pet!" Nunnally shouted while she picked herself up and dusting her outfit off.

"What is this, a diminutive blonde monkey?"

"WHAT? You don't make fun of me my brother wouldn't like that."

"Heh then your brother is probably more of a diminutive chimp and pathetic excuse for a life form than you…now you stupid monkey stand aside!"

"WHAT" Nunnally said losing all of her cool in one go as her face turned bright red before shouting. "ULTIMA!"

In the distance a massive explosion was felt through the town as windows within a two block radius were shattered while what appeared to be a mushroom cloud could be seen rising up from the Third District as everyone including Mickey, Leon, Aerith and Cid came running to see what had happened. They arrived and saw Nunnally laying on her back completely exhausted while nearby in the middle of a black crater was Gantu…specifically his burnt and barely living form.

Merlin was among the first on the scene as his face turned completely pale upon recognizing the spell that had been cast which normally would kill even the most experienced mage if not preformed right and lacking the magical reserves to perform it.

_Ultima . . . such a dangerous spell to be attempted by one so young, but…all things considered, perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised, considering her ancestor's same penchant to explode if infuriated on the wrong way._

Merlin hurried to the girl's side while Mickey did the same but behind the group a beaten Jumba was crawling on the ground trying to catch up with the group. Mickey had clearly bested him in very short time. At that moment through a series of explosions began ripping through the town as Traverse Town was being bombarded by cannon fire.

Flying over the town itself was a familiar pirate ship with groups of Pirate Heartless dropping from the Jolly Roger above while aerial coverage was being provided by Battleship Heartless covered by Air Pirates providing reinforcement for the floating mini-ship like Heartless. Standing by the helm of his vessel Captain Hook with Smee behind the wheel observed as the Heartless invaded Traverse Town.

"Smee watch the ship. I am going down there to supervise the capture of the target."

"Yes captain."

* * *

Meanwhile at that moment the ship commanded by Lelouch arrived as it was about to land at the port with the Moogles the young man rescued disembarking…all of them grateful for being saved by the young man.

"Such cute creatures!" Mileina replied as she followed Lelouch off the ship accompanied by Yuffie.

"We really packed the ship…I am glad we managed to rescue all of them."

"Now that we have managed to arrive safely I can find Nunnally." The young prince commented while releasing a deep sigh from behind his lips. Suddenly the Moogles had turned around and began running back towards the ship. "What's wrong we're at a safe heaven?"

"Heartless are attacking the town, kupo!"

"What, but how?" The young prince said as sure enough he saw a group of Pirate Heartless coming straight at them. "Damn it!" Lelouch summoned his weapon into his hand as he attacked unleashing a torrent of lighting via a thunder spell stunning the Heartless for a few seconds before finishing them off swiftly with skillful use of his fire spells and Keyblade swings.

"Mileina stay with the Moogles aboard the ship…Lelouch and I can handle this."

"Close the hatch! Signal us if there is trouble." Lelouch added before he and Yuffie took off to deal with the invasion while the young girl hesitantly closed the ship's hatch before retreating to the bridge to watch events unfold while worrying for the well-being of the young ninja girl in training and the banished prince.

In town everything was in disarray with the unarmed townspeople locking themselves within their own homes in an attempt to avoid losing their hearts to the Heartless while those unable to reach the safety of their homes were trying to get some place safe to escape the dark creatures. Merlin and Leon wasted no time confronting the invaders as did Mickey and Cid while Aerith was tasked with taking Nunnally to Merlin's home with Stitch teaming up with Mickey to deal with the waves of sword-wielding pirate Heartless.

Leon and Merlin had pushed back the Heartless swarm to the alleyways of the Second District with the aged wizard providing the Gunblade wielder with magical support in the form of Thundara spells and Blizzara spells including casting Haste and Barrier on Leon to aid him in battle. Although the battle was going well for them the number of enemies was steadily growing as the pirates were now being reinforced by Air Pirates from above and an unusual Heartless approaching from above as well.

It was a gigantic sphere shaped Heartless with a Skull and Cross-bones emblem on the center of its body with the Heartless emblem in-between the eyes. Similar to the Large Bodies it had a small head that appeared more as a small bump atop of its body with two yellow eyes and no apparent limbs.

"What kind of Heartless is it?"

"I am not sure Leon, could be a long range attacker." Merlin replied.

Suddenly four small holes on its body, two on each side of its body appeared moments before long limb-like appendages in the shape of multiple Minute Bomb Heartless attached to one another dangling from the holes hovered above the two heroes before it began detecting the Minute bombs from its body with the fuses on the tops of their small bodies already lit.

Merlin and Leon backed away while the wizard using a barrage of Blizzara spells to quickly finish the suicidal creatures before they could get into range to inflict serious harm to the duo. But the more they destroyed the more the Bombardier Heartless kept releasing more Minute Bombs, however their situation grew worse as more Pirate Heartless began closing in on them from behind.

It wouldn't be too bad if this battle was taking place in a wide open area, but because the alleyway was enclosed allowing only a small amount of movement this was a dangerous situation for the two between trying to deal with Heartless coming at them from one side while exploding Heartless were coming at them from another.

The Bombardier was also instantly reproducing new Minute Bombs from within its body seemingly regenerating its limbs and providing a seemingly endless supply of Minute Bombs to send against the heroes.

"So it's either get cut apart or blown up."

"I chose neither." Leon replied as he rushed the horde of Heartless Pirates and began hacking away at them while Merlin began attacking the Minute Bomb Heartless and the floating sphere shaped Heartless. Their plan was successful until the Bombardier changed tactics and began swinging two of its upper limbs sending Minute Bombs flying into the air at the duo.

Now faced with fending off attacks from both the air and ground from suicidal Heartless Merlin was starting to feel worn down and tired from casting so many spells in quick secession. Not to mention the difficulty of aiming his spells to make sure he hit the flying explosives before they could land on him or Leon.

However a blizzara spell struck the giant Heartless in the back followed by a couple of ninja shuriken hitting the beast's small head. The attack was followed up by a Fire spell aimed at the monster's limbs triggering the premature detonation of the suicide Heartless including some of the Minute Bombs that had barely been released from its body mere moments ago.

Damaged and stunned Leon saw his chance and leapt over Merlin and cleaved the beast in two before it could recover while Merlin using his magic to levitate and hurl the remaining Minute Bombs at the Pirate Heartless before using a Firaga to instantly finish them off and destroying most of the Pirate Heartless in the ensuring explosions.

"I guess you two have your hands full!" Lelouch said as he approached the two with Yuffie alongside him.

"It's nothing we couldn't handle, but your timing was perfect…now we can finish these guys off a lot faster with the Keyblade Wielder back in town." Leon remarked with a sarcastic grin on his face. "But…we're going to have a talk afterwards Yuffie."

"Well geez I am like sorry ok!"

"This isn't the time for this we have to clear out the rest of these Heartless." Merlin said stepping in to prevent an argument from breaking out.

"I agree…by the way did my sister come to town?"

"Yeah in fact she had just barely shown up in the company of King Mickey and a new pet I guess she picked up along the way."

"I see, but where is she now?"

"Aerith is taking her to my house to rest and to take refuge."

"Hey Lelouch haven't we seen that pirate ship before?" Yuffie said pointing to the ship hovering over the town.

"Yeah…come to think of it wasn't that ship the same one that nearly destroyed our ship, but why is it here?" The prince began taking a moment to consider possible reasons for the ship's appearance, until he recalled what Mileina had told him when they had first found her. "No it couldn't be…Leon have everyone look after any child, specifically young girls with pure Hearts. I think this ship is here for any girl possessing a pure Heart."

"That's right! Mileina said what she was taken captive by pirates." Yuffie said realizing what Lelouch meant.

"Pure Hearted young girls, and who is this Mileina?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story, but if that ship is here then whoever is the captain is after a girl possessing a pure heart." Lelouch answered, but soon a feeling of dread washed over him when a potential target came into mind. "Oh no…they might go after Nunnally!" Without another word and ignoring the shouts of Leon, Yuffie and Merlin the young man hurried over to Merlin's house.

Lelouch fiercely fought his way through any Heartless he ran into as he rushed through the Third District and straight across the small floating islands making up the pathway leading to the house situated on the island in the heart of the small lake.

When the young man entered the house through the hole in the side of the structure the former Britannian Prince's heart sank with his face turning white when he found Aerith on the ground surrounded by Heartless. On reflex the young man quickly cut them down before they could steal the young woman's heart.

"NUNNALLY WHERE ARE YOU!"

When he heard no replied he instantly feared the worse, but when he heard Aerith stirring he knelt down next to her and began asking.

"Aerith where is my sister where is Nunnally?"

"They…they…have…taken her."

"DAMN IT!"

"Lelouch!" Leon began, but hurried to Aerith's side when she saw the woman on the ground. "Aerith!"

"They took Nunnally…pirates came…their leader was dressed in red with a hook on his hand."

"Captain Hook, one of Maleficent's lackeys." Merlin said stepping inside his house to find the place ransacked. "Not too long ago the Heartless suddenly left the town after you had hurried over to my home…which means your sister was their target."

"Where did he go?"

"My guess he is likely heading back to Neverland…it's his main base of shorts, but-" Merlin began, but when he looked again at the young man he found that Lelouch was already gone no doubt running back to his ship to go after Hook to recues his sister, but before Yuffie had a chance to join him he was stopped by Leon.

"Oh no, you are not running off again this time Yuffie."

"Lelouch will need help!"

"The King will be with him."

"Huh?"

"You didn't notice the King with us!" Merlin pointed out as a smile appeared on Leon's face.

Near the ship the young man was about to board the vessel as Mileina lowered the ramp for the young man, but before he could board King Mickey and Stitch were quickly approaching the young man catching up with him.

"Hey hold on!"

"What do you want?"

"I am going to help you rescue Nunnally, I promised her she would see her brother again and by golly I am not about to break a promise to anyone." Mickey said summoning his Keyblade back into his hand while Stitch looked ready for battle.

"Who is that?"

"Oh this is Stitch he is Nunnally's pet."

"I see…well let's go."

The group boarded the ship with Mileina sitting in the EXO seat of the vessel when Mickey and Stitch joined them with Lelouch taking the pilot seat. Mickey and Stitch took seats as the young prince powered up the engines.

"So what is the name of your ship?" Mickey asked.

"It doesn't have one." Lelouch answered.

"Its bad luck to not have a name for your ship."

"Yeah he's right you better name it." Mileina added.

"Given the situation I guess I can use some luck right now…the Marianne…that is the name of this ship and its first official mission will be to track down Hook's ship and rescue my sister from that pirate's clutches."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Let's go!" Mickey added as Stitch howled out in agreement.

* * *

As the newly christened Marianne took off in pursuit for Hook's ship…inside a darkened alleyway somewhere in the Town's First District Braig was stepping out of a dark corridor to confront a fellow near-human Heartless…but unlike him he wore a black lab coat with a black tie that bore the Heartless emblem on it while half of his face save for his mouth was a mutilated merged Heartless head with his blonde hair.

"You did it didn't you!" Braig said with a sneer on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Come Even don't play dumb with me I know you told Hook about the girl lying to him she is a Princess of Heart."

"And what of it?"

"We had orders not to mess with the Keyblade Wielder."

"But I didn't manipulate him…not directly at least."

"I don't know if the boss will see it the same way, besides he finished off Aeleus that alone is a feat upon itself for a young brat."

"It's all part of my research."

"There you go again."

"You lack the proper intelligence to understand its importance."

"Really…well at least I got common sense and I think that's very important. Fine I'll let you play your game, but don't come crying to us when it all blows up in your face. The boss had good reason ordering us not to mess with that kid so whatever happens…happens."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nah…no way Even…just think of it as a friendly warning from a co-worker."

"Friendly…hah…now that's funny coming from you."

"Whatever!"

* * *

At that moment inside a hidden stronghold another pair of dark beings was holding a meeting of their own, one of them was a young man in his late teens wearing a lab-coat identical to Even's, but instead of a half-Heartless face this boy had glowing yellow eyes and black shadow claws for hands, but for human features he had long purple hair in a page-boy style with bangs covering one side of his face. The meeting was taking place in a large darkened cylinder shaped room with six thrones surrounding it along with a larger throne in the middle of the six bearing a large Heartless emblem.

"Even is being reckless and he has defied your orders." The young man began while the being on the largest throne silently listened. "We lost Aeleus to that child, but its inconvincible how could someone so young possess such power."

"I am going to allow Even to continue with his experiment…if he is so reckless then I'll let him learn his lesson the hard way. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…in fact his disobedience…I'll make use of it. Yes this could work perfectly."

"May I inquire to what you have in mind?"

"I'll surprise you, but let's just say this could help speed up our plans a little."

"What about the loss of Aeleus?"

"His lost means nothing…he chose to fight the Keyblade warrior and so lost to his power."

The young man was shocked by his superior's lack of concern for the loss of their fellow Heartless, but he was in no place to argue...unlike the others their leader was a prefect human Heartless with no deformities whatsoever. No one would even guess at first glance that the man on the throne was the most powerful of the Heartless among them.

"So what do we do now?"

"Observe and let events unfold…I am sure Even will eventually bring the girl here and in turn the Keyblade Wielder will follow."

"I understand…Ansem."

* * *

Back aboard the Marianne the ship had left Traverse Town, but not before letting most of the Moogles they were transporting off the ship. However before the vessel could leave a small group of Moogles insisted on remaining aboard with the young prince meeting with them in the cargo bay. Mickey was also present with the young man.

"Why are you refusing to leave the ship?"

"We want to help kupo!"

"What, but!"

"You risked your ship and your life to save us when our world was disappearing and a ship this big needs a crew."

"But I can't pay you for your services or anything like that."

"Our service to you will be our repayment for what you did for us and our families' kupo."

"I don't know what to say, but I obviously can't refuse now can I."

"We won't take no for an answer sir."

"Very well then...in that case welcome aboard the Marianne."

"We are glad to be aboard kupo."

"Then our first mission will be rescue my sister…we're going to Neverland!"

* * *

A/N: kiddnapping his sister...anyone care to guess Hook's chances of survivial lol. Next chapter will be out next week.


	13. Chapter 13 A NOT so Quiet Assault

Chapter 13

A NOT-so-Quiet Assault

Almost four days had passed after the assault on Traverse Town with the Marianne in hot pursuit of Captain Hook's ship with Lelouch remaining at the helm steering the ship through space hell bent on rescuing his sister.

Mickey had brought him up to speed on events that had transpired with her since leaving the care of her magic teacher Yen Sid, but deduced why Nunnally was so easily captured was due to severe exhaustion from using Ultima against an enemy which depleted her magical reserves completely leaving her defenseless.

"So that's what happened."

"Yeah, but her capture could be retaliation against you for ruining Maleficent's operations in Halloween Town."

"True, but they'll be sorry for kidnapping Nunnally." Lelouch said as he tightly gripped the control stick of the ship.

"Easy…Hook is dangerous, but there might be someone at Neverland we can recruit to help us, someone who has fought Hook before."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"If I recall correctly I heard Hook has an enemy named Peter Pan who we could ask for help we can better our chances with numbers to ensure Nunnally's safety."

"I suppose, but charging in there headfirst is a bad idea…Hook could have her nearby to use as a hostage. We'll need to sneak aboard first and rescue her then afterwards, perhaps attack his ship with the "Marianne" then destroy, if not wreck it, putting a halt to his kidnapping activities."

"I agree, but let's take a look at the situation when we get there to better plan a rescue mission then."

"Fair enough."

A few more hours later after resting up their ship arrived in Neverland where it flew over the island trying to locate Hook's ship which it managed to locate inside a large cove on the southwestern side of the island. Finding a suitable landing spot on the opposite end of the island Lelouch landed the ship with Mickey, Stitch and Lelouch disembarking to begin their trek to Pirate's Cove to plan out the best way to recues the young girl.

Landing in the cove the ship was seated in the water while near one of the hatches stood Mileina and a Moogle while Stitch, Lelouch and Mickey were inside a raft.

"Mileina stay with the ship and I guess the Moogles can help you out if you need anything."

"We have things covered kupo!" Newly appointed First Mate Copper said with a salute.

"Take care Lelouch."

"We'll be back." Mickey said confidently.

"Let's move out." Lelouch ordered as the trio rowed across the water while Stitch nervously kept himself centered in the middle of the raft. As they made their way across they were met by an unexpected sight three beautiful women poked their heads out from under the water, two of them had blonde hair and blue eyes while the third had brown hair and blue eyes as well.

"Hello!"

"Hello there!" Lelouch asked a bit nervous.

"So why are you parking your ship there?"

"We need to hide our ship so Hook doesn't notice it…I have to recues my sister from that pirate."

"Hook…well alright then…that pirate has been nothing but trouble for us so hopefully you can get rid of him for us."

"In that case anything we need to know anything about him and his ship that could help us?" Lelouch inquired.

"Well his ship is patrolled by some dark nasty looking creatures day and night, but circling his ship in the water is the crocodile."

"The Crocodile?" Mickey asked.

"Yes it has a taste for Hook and the pirate is terrified of it. Once Peter Pan fought Hook slicing off his hand and feeding it to the crocodile and ever since then that croc has been wishing to munch on the rest of him."

"I see…anything else about that we could use?"

"Well other than wishing to eat Hook the crocodile makes a ticking sound when it approaches because it ate a clock and even after eating it…it continues to tick."

"Good to know so it's a kind of early warning to anyone near it."

"Yeah it's been good for us too." The brown haired woman said with a laugh.

"One more question where is this Peter Pan I was hoping he could help us on rescue my little sister."

"He has a hideout in the jungle, but I am not sure where."

"I see…well thank you very much…we'll find Peter Pan."

"Good luck finding your sister." The two blonde females said as they disappeared under water while the third leapt over the raft revealing a fish-like torso.

"That was a mermaid!"

"Yes it was!" Mickey replied.

"Santa Claus, Mermaids and now Pirates…I could write a book on this and live off the royalties for life." Lelouch joked with a chuckle, but while Mickey laughed Stitch was freaking out a little because a little water from the Mermaid had hit the little blue fur ball.

A short time later the trio reached the shore as they began making their way through the dense jungle heading across the island with Mickey and Lelouch using their Keyblade to cut through any vines and branches blocking their path as they continued their march. Their march went uninterrupted for the most part, but the trio was having a hard time trying to find their way through the jungle.

"Wish I had a compass…I can barely find where I am going in this jungle."

"Well we didn't have one on board, but-" Mickey began, but was interrupted by Stitch who began sniffing the air like a bloodhound. "Can you pick up Nunnally's scent?"

Stitch nodded and said something in his native language likely a positive reply.

"Alright then lead the way." Lelouch said with renewed hope as Stitch wasn't actually tracking Nunnally by scent, but was rather using the air and scent of the sea to help direct them towards the cove where Hook's ship was located; however they didn't need to know that detail. As they moved further through the jungle the young man heard a trig snap alerting him and Mickey that they weren't alone with the two Keyblade wielders readying their weapons.

An arrow zipped pass Lelouch's head as a large Indian warrior emerged from the brush armed with a tomahawk charging the young warrior. Mickey stepped in and tripped the large muscle bound warrior before a second came charging out shouting a battle cry, but Lelouch instantly used a blizzara spell to freeze the ground under his feet causing him to lose his balance and be sent sliding across the ground before hitting a tree.

Stitch picked up a fallen log using it as a bat as he began knocking down Indian warriors left and right as they emerged from the bushes trying to nab the travelers. After Mickey and Lelouch quickly downed a few more warriors the young prince pointed his Keyblade at one of them as he began shouting.

"Alright I want to know…why did you attack us, and are you with Hook?"

"But we were just trying to capture you like we do to all Lost Boys…you're not one of them?"

"Lost Boys? No we're not with them my sister has been taken captive by Hook and I need to save her."

"The pirate has taken another prisoner."

"Another prisoner?" Mickey asked.

"Our Chief's daughter Tiger Lilly was kidnapped by Hook and we have also learned Peter Pan has been captured as well."

"So it's now a three-person hostage situation, but we have to rescue them and Nunnally." Mickey said as Lelouch agreed, but was wondering how to do it. "By the way we apologize for attacking you like that we thought you were trying to kill us."

"We just thought you were other members of the Lost Boys we capture them all the time before releasing them."

"I see, but...isn't there any way we could board Hook's ship without alerting him to our presence so he can't threaten the hostages to force us to surrender." Lelouch inquired.

"You could ask for the assistance of Peter Pan's companion Tinker Bell."

"Tinker Bell, where can we find her?" Lelouch asked as a small golden light flew behind his head.

"The fairy is behind you."

"Huh!" Lelouch turned around and spotted a small fairy with young, blonde haired, big blue eyed, white female, with what seemed to be an exaggerated hour-glass figure. She is clad in a short lime-green dress with a rigid trim, and green slippers with white puffs. The pixie landed on his shoulder and began looking at him with a stern expression. "You must be Tinker Bell?"

"She doesn't seem too sure about you." Mickey commented.

"Well we can help get Peter Pan out, but we need to find Hook's ship and somehow sneak aboard it without alerting Hook or any of his pirates to our presence."Tinker bell took a moment to consider to which Lelouch decided to incite her to side with them by adding. "We'll save Peter Pan, you have my word."

Finally Tinker bell agreed as she tried to explain something to Lelouch, but not before sprinkling pixie dust on the young man before sprinkling some on both Stitch and Mickey.

"What is she doing?" Mickey asked as Stitch tried to nab the small pixie, but to avail.

"I heard of this from the small boys with Peter Pan…the dust she has placed on you will allow you to fly, but by means of a happy thought." One of the Indian braves answered.

"A happy thought huh?" Mickey said as he began thinking and once he had a thought in mind he began floating up into the air.

"Wow I am officially impressed." Lelouch said as Stitch was next to take to the air as a happy thought for him wasn't too hard to come by. But now it was Lelouch's turn as he tried to think of a happy thought so he could fly himself along with Mickey and Stitch. But the young man wasn't so quick to get off the ground…at least not right away…after shifting through his memories for some happy moments in his life he slowly, but surely took to the air.

"I got a plan." Lelouch said as he began flying out a plan to the Indians which requested the use of the Lost Boys. A short time later Lelouch met with a dozen of the Indian warriors and the Lost Boys on the shore of Pirate's Cove after taking an hour to find and track down the youngsters. The gathered group was currently hidden behind some trees while Lelouch laid out the plan he had in mind, once he was finished the Indians nodded…they would provide a diversion while Lelouch and Mickey along with Stitch would rescue Peter Pan, Tiger Lily and Nunnally.

Some of the other Indian warriors have also begun converting some of the trees along the shore into catapults while others were preparing bows and arrows for use.

"Everyone knows what do…once Lelouch, Stitch and I along with Tinker Bell reach the ship you guys begin attacking Hook's ship to draw his attention so we can get the hostages out."

"Oh come on why can't we charge that ship head on?" Foxy inquired.

"Please…Hook could execute the hostages if we do that, but if we're on the ship when the attack begins we can reach them and get them out of there before Hook has the chance." Lelouch said as he, Mickey and Stitch began hovering a few inches off the ground before nodding to the Indians and proceeding to fly across the ocean surface heading straight for the Jolly Roger while avoiding being spotted by any lookouts.

A couple minutes later they had safely reached the ship where the trio was lurking along the portside of the ship near one of the cannons silently instructed Stitch to head inside and to pull the cannon back a little allowing them to slip aboard.

"Alright Stitch as we planned…do what you have been created to do!" Lelouch whispered with a grin while a wide smile appeared on Experiment 626's face. The little blue creature hurried away to find the ship's armory while Tinker Bell arrived to show them the way to the brig where Peter Pan, Nunnally and Tiger Lily were supposed to be held.

"The attack should be beginning any time now!" Mickey said as Lelouch and the boat-boy king hurried to the bow of the ship trying to locate the cell holding Hook's prisoners.

Suddenly cannon fire was heard as a clear indication the attack was beginning, but at that moment they came to a locked door where only two Pirate Heartless stood guard outside. Mickey and Lelouch jumped the two swiftly dispatching them with Fire spells before breaking down the door to find Tiger Lily and Peter Pan inside.

"Who are you guys?" Peter Pan asked.

"We're the rescue party!" Lelouch replied as he used his keyblade to cut the chains Peter Pan was bound in while Mickey undid Tiger Lily's bounds. "Hey wasn't there a third prisoner with you two, a little girl about my age with ash-blonde hair."

"No it has just been me and Peter Pan." Tiger Lily replied while Peter stretched out his arms once he shook the remaining chains off of his person.

"Lelouch we better hurry and get Tiger Lily off this ship." Mickey suggested.

"Right we should probably hijack a row-boat."

"Forget that I'll fly her back to her people." Peter Pan offered as he picked up the princess before flying out of the room and eventually off the ship.

"And you are welcome!" Lelouch remarked sarcastically.

"Now what?"

"We find Hook and I'll force him to tell me where Nunnally is!"

"Where's Stitch?"

"Somewhere!" Lelouch answered as an explosion rocked the ship and Stitch appeared through a hole in the ceiling holding a scimitar sword in each hand wearing a pirate bandanna on his head laughing like a pryo-manic while on his back he was carrying a large bag. "I guess that means he had found the armory!"

Suddenly over two dozen Pirate Heartless was coming their way, but Lelouch found Stitch pulling on his shirt to grab hold of him after the young man witnessed the blue fur ball devouring the contents of the bag it had been carrying…it was full of ammo for the muskets used by the pirates. The young prince understood what the alien experiment was thinking of, but the young boy didn't think it would be possible. Nevertheless he jerked on one of his free arms after dropping his swords and from his mouth a machine-gun style spray of bullets came flying out nailing the incoming Heartless dead on.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know your majesty, but let's take this fight to the deck."

"Alright!"

Continuing his machine gun spray of the Heartless, Lelouch used the bullet spiting Stitch to clear the way for them to the upper deck where they found the bulk of Hook's remaining Heartless forces with Mickey quickly taking point to attack an Air Pirate in an aerial battle over the ship. When Stitch spit out the last of the ammo he had swallowed he put the small blue furry creature down allowing Stitch to claim a new set of swords after taking them from a few Heartless before joining Lelouch in a melee battle against the dark creatures.

As he fought the Heartless on the bridge he noticed the front of the ship a little off to the portside of the vessel was in flames, no doubt a result of Stitch setting off some of the explosives he had found in the armory. But the situation was about to grow worse for the pirates while as a trio of Air Pirates were approaching the trio three lightning bolts suddenly wiped them from existence.

"Well who did you piss off this time?" Puck said as he suddenly appeared floating over head providing support for Lelouch.

"Puck?"

"The one and only and I think I'll give you a hand today how does that sound?"

"It will be welcomed." Lelouch said as a smile appeared on his face as more Heartless were scrambling up to the deck of the ship to join the all out war that had broken out on the deck of the Jolly Roger. During the battle Smee emerged from the captain's cabin and saw the battle with Stitch and Mickey fighting on the deck while Mickey was in the air using magic and Keyblade strikes to take out the Heartless in the air above the Jolly Roger while Puck was providing additional aerial support.

"Captain we're under attack it's that new Keyblade Bearer and King Mickey!" Smee shouted as Hook hurried out to see what was going on.

"What and where is Peter Pan?"

Lelouch heard the Pirate's voice and immediately turned his head and spotted Hook, his eyes flashed with anger as the young man leapt up onto the upper deck pointing his weapon at the Pirate Captain.

"Alright Hook WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

"I don't know what you are talking about you damned ye yellow-bellied sapsucker?" Hook snapped drawing his sword.

"I'll jog your memory! Hey Stitch, go and take control of a canon and begin wrecking this ship…just don't shoot me alright and don't sink this ship!"

"I'll help with that part." Puck replied while he would use his magic to ensure the ship doesn't sink.

"Aye aye!" Stitch replied happily with a salute before throwing all four of his swords at one of the last remaining Pirate Heartless on the deck before heading below deck to begin having some fun with the ship's canons. As Hook and Lelouch faced off Stitch began firing the canon punching holes in the deck of the ship as he had turned the canon and began firing it in random directions, but while taking care not to aim it in Lelouch's direction…as Stitch reloaded and then fired the cannon again after each shot his laughing could be heard.

"Stop this you are destroying my ship you damn brat!"

"Tell me where my sister is and I'll stop!"

"No one gives Captain Hook orders!" Hook roared as he engaged Lelouch in a sword fight. The two men engaged in a heated battle with Lelouch parrying all of Hook's strikes while making sure to stay clear of his hook. Unlike his previous fights the young prince was fighting with a much more aggressive fighting style forcing Hook on the defensive while Lelouch's small size gave him an edge since Captain Hook had become more used to fighting someone like Peter Pan who had flight capabilities and was notably taller.

Another cannonball was fired and sent flying through the floorboards of the deck and through one of the ship's sails, but the deadly projectile came rather dangerously close to hitting Mickey who had destroyed a Battleship Heartless in mid-air. However on the plus side it did hit an Air Pirate Heartless that had been trying to sneak up on him from behind.

Lelouch cast a thunder spell and at the most he unleashed it from the tip of his keyblade his weapon made contact with Hook's sword allowing him to send it surging through the pirate's sword and electrocuting Hook directly stunning him for a few moments. Lelouch pushed his advantage using his Keyblade to trip Hook sending the pirate falling onto his back leaving him stunned long enough for the young prince to move atop of him ready to deliver a finishing blow, but a battleship Heartless fired a canon shot that narrowly missing the young man's head, but giving Hook enough time to recover.

Mickey took care of the Heartless while Lelouch engaged Hook in another sword fighting contest with two trading blow after blow for a couple minutes as Stitch continued firing off the cannon for a few more minutes while doing this time Mickey finished dealing with the rest of the Heartless presence. Once Stitch had inflicted as much damage as he could using the canon without skinning the ship the blue alien moved up to the deck carrying to kegs of gunpowder over its shoulders.

Throwing one keg into the air with a fuse Stitch had placed into it lit it landed in the hands of an Air Pirate before the keg exploded setting what was left of the sails ablaze. Seeing the fight between Hook and Lelouch going on the little alien hurled the last keg he had through the air shouting out to Lelouch who saw it coming immediately casting a fire spell before hurling the fireball sending it into the keg setting off an explosion that knocked Hook off his feet.

Moving in for a finishing blow Lelouch swung his Keyblade, but pulled the blade back a few inches when he realized it was going to cleave through his head on its present course, but instead a bloodcurdling scream was heard indicating while Lelouch didn't kill the pirate…however his last strike had hit him. A moment later Hook was on the deck with his remaining hand holding his now missing left eye which was clearly what the young man had hit when he tried to with draw his attack to avoid dealing a fatal blow…he merely wanted a finishing blow that would have incapacitate Hook…as opposed to killing him. Losing his eye will work for the young man as Stitch came with rope attached to a part of the mass that hasn't caught fire yet, but it would work for the young keyblade wielder's purposes.

As the captain of the Jolly Roger began trying to limp away from the young man seconds before Lelouch raised his Keyblade and broke Captain Hook's legs with two powerful blows from his Keyblade immobilizing the captain of the Jolly Roger before taking the robe the small experiment had and tied it around the pirate's feet.

Stitch hoisted Hook dangling him over the water where a few drops of blood was enough to bring the crocodile running as its head emerged from the water happy at the sight of its favorite meal.

"Ok Hook I got one question for you…answer it right and I'll let you go…don't answer or give me an answer I don't like then I'll fed you to your friend down there. My...I say he looks hungry." Lelouch said with a wicked grin as he gestured for Stitch to shake the rope a little giving Hook a scare.

"Please anything but that!"

"Then answer my question where is the girl you kidnapped from Traverse Town."

"The girl!"

"Yes her, but tell me…WHERE IS SHE?"

"Well" Taking one look at the crocodile below. "I gave her to an informant when we found out she wasn't a Princess of Heart."

"WHAT!" Lelouch said as his face turned red with fury in his eyes.

"I don't remember his name, but he said he needed her for her…(gulp)…experiments." Hook knew he was done for after saying those words.

"YOU…DID…WHAT!" Lelouch roared as he could no longer contain his anger and was about to drop Hook to the hungry animal below when Mickey pulled the rope and Hook instead fell onto the deck as a terrified wreck. Mickey was about to get yelled at by Lelouch when an unexpected visitor arrived and took hold of Lelouch's shoulder.

"Hey kid I like your style."

"Who are you?"

"I am your number one fan!" Braig said with a smirk on his face while giving him the thumbs up gesture.

"You're a Heartless!"

"Bingo give the kid a prize and the prize is…I'll tell you where Even has taken your sister."

"Even?"

"He's an associate of mines you could say, but really a bit of a nutcase if you ask me. But if you want your sister go to the Keyblade Graveyard inside the old Crypt Fortress…your little sister is there."

"Wait a second I recognize you…you are one of Ansem the Wise's Apprentices."

"Braig is the name and being a Heartless is my game. I got to hand it to you kid you are really something different from the others who had come before you. But better hurry Even loves to experiment so get to the castle fast…if you are worried about her that much." Braig replied before disappearing through a corridor of darkness before Mickey or Lelouch could stop him.

"The Keyblade Graveyard…I know where that is, but we're going to need some back up before we go there." Mickey said as the Marianne was already approaching the heavily damaged pirate ship. Stitch spoke to Lelouch trying to tell himself which the young prince was able to understand thanks to the examples Stitch was providing, but the boat-boy king couldn't see what Stitch was showing Lelouch.

"Alright…then…by all means go ahead."

Stitch hurried off while Mileina called out to them from the ship wishing to know what had happened.

"What happened did you guys rescue Nunnally?"

"No, but we know where she has been taken to." Lelouch replied as Stitch hurried onto the ship carrying a very large chest on his back.

"What's that?" Mickey inquired.

"A little souvenir…this will help put Nunnally though college when I save her. But let's go we have to hurry and rescue her."

"Hold on Lelouch its Tinker Bell!" Mickey said as the little pixie came to thank them for rescuing Peter even though he was quick to hurry off with Tiger Lily. "She wants to thank you by giving you something to help you with rescuing your sister." The boat-boy king said as he magically summoned a small orb of magic.

"It's some kind of spell orb…I wonder what it does?"

"This is a little weird."

Tinker Bell explaining what the orb did and soon Mickey understood its purpose.

"I see…that spell orb should be of some help to ya. It grants the one who possess it the ability to fly anywhere, but I think it will give you something else too."

Lelouch took the sphere in hand and soon felt the magic from the orb pour into him as he was bestowed with a new spell introduced to his arsenal the ability to cast protective barriers the spell simply called Barrier. But the orb was capable of offering additional help when the proper time came for its usage.

"Thank you Tinker Bell. Now let's get going we have to get to the Keyblade Graveyard!"

"Trust me Lelouch we need to head back and grab Leon and the others we'll need the back up."

"But…damn it!" A frustrated Lelouch shouted, but ultimately knew it was best to defer to the King's suggestion as he along with Stitch and Mickey boarded the ship bound back for Traverse Town. Not long after the ship left Peter Pan arrived on the scene wishing to thank them for rescuing him, but was shocked to find them gone with Tinker Bell explain why they left.

"Well isn't that rude."

Tinker Bell offered no comment other than giving Peter Pan a steely glare.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Keyblade Graveyard; Braig emerged from the corridor of darkness to converse with his superior Ansem the Seeker of Darkness was standing alone atop of a rock pillar waiting for Braig to return with news of his mission.

"Has the young man been told of his sister's whereabouts?"

"He has…he should be coming soon."

"Good work."

* * *

After leaving his ship a burning wreck Hook was able to barely recover with Smee's help as the wounded pirate captain was sitting up on the deck of his ruined vessel with a tear in his remaining good eye while his first mate helped him move about since both of his legs were broken which wasn't easy for the older man.

"(SOB)…Shiver me timbers Smee, look at my beautiful ship…(SOB)…ruined."

"Now now captain it can still be fixed…it's still floating right?"

"But still just look…just look at my beautiful ship you worthless rat…(SOB)."

"Well Captain, you still have your treasure."

"Do I Smee?"

"Well let me go check." The older man replied as he hurried below deck to check if Hook's treasure was still there. A few moments later Smee returned with his face completely white as snow and shaking like a leaf. "Captain…your treasure has been stolen!"

"WHAT…DAMN YOU KEYBLADE WEILDING CODFISH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Hook roared to the heavens with his face completely red and his remaining eye reflecting the intense hate he felt for the boy as it rivaled that of his hatred for Peter Pan if not surpassed it.

Twenty hours later aboard the Marianne; Lelouch was alone in the cargo bay deep in thought while the Moogles had taken over piloting the ship for him leaving the young man some time alone to his thoughts. Suddenly he began banging his Keyblade on the ground in frustration as he felt that he has completely failed his sister and that now he was unable to properly rescue her from god-knows what kind of hell she was being put through.

His howls of anguish and rage summoned a young girl to him who dared attempted to calm the storm.

"Lelouch please calm down!" Mileina said as she came in from behind and restrained the young man trying to calm him down. "You are not helping your sister being like this."

"How can I help her I have failed her at every turn!"

"You can still help her you just need to pull yourself together because you almost lost control of yourself back there and Mickey is worried about you…so you can't lose control now."

"Then what should I do…TELL ME!"

"Be her brother and find her…then save her. You know where to find her, but you have friends who will help you so you are not alone you have already done so much for them so they can't say no to your call for assistance."

"But there can't be a reason for a good deed unless I know the reason behind it."

"Sometimes you don't need reason…it's the right thing…your heart tells you so."

"You are being unrealistic now."

"It's how I was raised."

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well so far I have been nothing but a terrible brother…I told Nunnally I would be there for her, but…DAMN IT!"

"We make mistakes my dad says it what makes us human and all we can do is learn from it and move forward since you can't change what happened then, but you can do something now."

Tears fell from Lelouch's face as he tried to pull himself back together, but as he thought on Mileina's words he reasoned that she was right…he can't change the past, but he could do something about it now and save Nunnally. After three and a half days of quick travel later the ship returned to Traverse Town and soon Mickey hurried into Town quickly explaining the situation to Leon and Merlin.

Lelouch waited aboard the ship for them while the Moogles restocked their supplies and conducted what needed repairs and maintenance work the ship needed. But when Mickey returned he wasn't only accompanied by Leon and Merlin, but he had brought Donald and Goofy with him as well for some extra manpower. The duo had come to Traverse Town in search of their king on order of the queen.

"Mickey briefed us on the situation so the Heartless got her at the Keyblade Graveyard!" Leon said as he meet with Lelouch in the cargo-bay.

"Nice ship." Goofy commented.

"Oh come on Goofy be serious this is a rescue mission." Donald said trying to scold his friend for his seemingly carefree attitude towards this mission.

"Who are these two?"

"This is the Captain of the Guard at Disney Castle and my friend Goofy and this is the Court Magician Donald Duck and he's my friend too." Mickey said introducing the two to Lelouch.

"A pleasure."

"Likewise nice to meet you." Donald said shaking hands with Lelouch.

"It's nice to meet ya too!" Goofy said followed by his usual huck following the end of his sentence.

"So the Keyblade Graveyard is likely the headquarters for these Heartless according to what Mickey told us…a former apprentice of Ansem was response, but has somehow retained his human mind even as a Heartless." Leon explained while he took a seat on the bridge.

"Yeah…so it would seem…by the way where is Yuffie?"

"She is under house arrest."

At Merlin's house Aerith was house sitting while Merlin was away, but also present tied to a chair was Yuffie with Cid outside working on a new weapon to use against the Heartless. The ninja girl struggled furiously with her bounds, but it was no good and she was unable to get free.

"Oh blast it why do I have to house sit?" Cid shouted. "I wanted to check out Lelouch's new ship."

"Someone had to stay and watch the town along with Merlin's house." Aerith replied calling from the inside of the house.

"Come on let me go!"

"Sorry Yuffie, but Leon gave us strict instructions to make sure you don't go anywhere!" Aerith replied while she went back to reading her book while at that moment back on the Marianne Lelouch had been brought up to speed on Yuffie's current situation, but they left out the part where it was being _enforced_.

"I see…well we can't wait much longer let's get going to the Keyblade Graveyard and save my sister!"

"We'll also deal a blow to the Heartless as well…we'll teach them a thing or two." Leon added with a smile.

"I agree!"

* * *

A/N: well this is it, Hook barely escaped death by a hair thanks to Mickey…but look at all that Lelouch has done and its proof that you simply don't mess with his sister. But now it's off to the Keyblade Graveyard where Lelouch and friends will rescue Nunnally from Even's Heartless.

The story is finished and all of the chapters are made and ready to be posted and believe me when I say chapter 16 will be the chapter to read properly titled: Darkness vs. Zero. That entire chapter has been almost dedicated to the largest fight I have ever written for a fic and given whom his foe will be its most appropriate.

Thank you for the support so far and it's appreciated and reviews are greatly welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14 The Graveyard of Keyblades

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews and I'll admit I do agree I wish there were more reviews, but right now at the time of this chapter post this story is the second highest I have that is on the favorite list of many authors.

Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

Chapter 14

The Graveyard of Keyblades

It was almost five days later as the Marianne traveled clear across space until reaching the desolate world where the Keyblade Graveyard could be found As they entered the atmosphere the ship found a large canyon to land in which was a safe distance away from a large castle they detected from the sky above as they descended towards the planet itself.

Once the ship had landed on the planet's surface the group disembarked from the ship with Mileina staying behind with the Moogles to watch the ship while Leon, Lelouch, Stitch, Goofy, Mickey and Donald along with Merlin went on ahead. They would have to pass through this canyon and then through the Keyblade Graveyard itself before reaching the Crypt Fortress where Nunnally was supposed to be held.

"Alright let's stick together and we'll find Nunnally and destroy this Castle, but be wary of traps." Leon warned as Lelouch and Mickey nodded their heads in agreement.

The group cautiously headed through the canyon making their way to the graveyard itself with Mickey taking point since he had been to the planet before so he was more familiar with the terrain than any of them. As they continued through the windy and narrow canyon Lelouch inquired to King Mickey curious about a little history about the world they were on.

"Excuse me your majesty, but I am curious why is this place called the Keyblade Graveyard?"

"Well according to legend that many centuries ago a huge battle was fought on this very world and the legend says that Keyblade Bearers from the realms of light and darkness were locked in mortal combat attempting to create and forge an all power weapon known as the X-blade. But none of them succeeded and all that remains of that terrible war are the discarded keyblades littering the battlefield marking where they fell." Mickey explained.

"I see, but why would these Heartless make a base here?"

"Well if the man I saw on Hook's ship was really one of Ansem's apprentices then it's possible the rest of them could be here and the human Heartless you had slain could have been one of them as well."

"But if these apprentices are Heartless then what happened to Ansem himself?" Leon asked.

"Good question, but Lelouch did find parts of Ansem's research notes right?"

"I did, but when I looked over them I-" Lelouch began, but his sentence trailed off for a moment before he said. "Its' nothing…forget I said anything."

No one pressed Lelouch about the matter any further, but after roughly an hour of walking with the group lucky not to encounter a single Heartless the entire time so far they eventually walked out of the canyon entering a vast clearing where before them they saw an endless field of Keyblades…this was the Keyblade Graveyard itself.

Lelouch had known from his talk with Mickey about this place he was expecting quite a few Keyblades scattered about, but he wasn't prepared to see this many not even he could accurately count them all and he would likely spend well over six months attempting to figure out the exact number of Keyblades discarded here.

"There is so many!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Leon replied while Donald and Goofy were surprised by the scene.

"There are so many Keyblades!" Donald said while Mickey agreed with him with a nod of his head.

"And that must be the Crypt Fortress." Merlin said pointing to a large castle clear across the graveyard situated atop of a mountain. The structure seemed identical to Hollow Bastion, but the castle had clearly undergone modification since the Heartless claimed it adapting it to suit their purposes. The fortress seemed more of a mass of pipes and exposed gears and machinery laced and integrated into the structure.

"What an ugly structure." Donald noted while Goofy added.

"It sure doesn't look very safe."

As the group continued their trek through the field of Keyblades the group noticed all of the Keyblades suddenly began vibrating. Mickey soon noticed Lelouch's Keyblade appear in the young man's hand as the blade of the weapon began glowing with white and black energy swirling around it.

"What's happening?" Leon asked caught off guard by the sudden event taking place around them.

"The Keyblades they are reacting to Lelouch's Keyblade." Merlin said noticing the Keyblades and then Lelouch's weapon.

"But why that has never happened before." Mickey said as everyone including Lelouch was stunned by this phenomenon.

"I see so YOU were the cause for these weapons vibrating as they are now a few months ago...the moment you gained the Keyblade triggered this…most intriguing indeed." A voice said as Even appeared before them from a dark corridor that had opened before them. "I bid you all welcome to the Keyblade Graveyard I have been hoping you would all come."

Even finished speaking to the group before he offered a polite bow before offering his name.

"I am Even apprentice to the great Ansem the Wise."

"You're Nunnally's kidnapper?" Lelouch said as his blood boiled at the mention of Even's name.

"Ah yes and her dear brother came she kept saying you would come for her and make me sorry, but I need both of you for my research."

"RESEARCH…my sister isn't some lab rat you can experiment on!" Lelouch snapped already eager for the chance to cleave the Heartless before him in two.

"I beg to differ because you see I am curious to see if siblings can gain the Keyblade so I am wondering if your sister will inherit the power of the Keyblade as you did among other things, so if you want to see her please hurry to the castle and find her, but you'll have to fight your way through my friends." Even said with a sinister laugh before clapping his hands to summon ninety Neo-Shadow Heartless to surround the heroes.

"Come back here!" Lelouch roared, but the group had other problems to deal with as the Heartless descended upon the group with Merlin providing support to Lelouch and the others by assaulting the Heartless with a Thundara spell while Lelouch jumped into the fray cutting into the Heartless before using some of his own spells against them followed by Mickey, Leon and the remaining heroes joining the battle.

Goofy used his tornado move to take three at once while Donald joined with Merlin in casting offensive spells against the Heartless. He was followed by Stitch who leapt into the battle attacking the Heartless with a combination of biting and punching and the occasional throwing a large boulder at the attackers or throwing some of the discarded Keyblades at them using them as projectiles.

Lelouch fought ferociously against the dark creatures killing at least seven in under three minutes while Mickey wasn't too far behind in the kill count while Merlin and Donald with their magic offense was dealing out more punishment to the Heartless swarm than the melee fighters with the exception of Leon who had at least slain fifteen of the dark beings alone so far.

As their ranks began to thin, a massive Heartless joined the battle it was a giant humanoid Heartless standing over twenty feet tall with a masculine body and intense flames surrounding its body moving like a graceful dancer. Lelouch and Mickey responded to this threat while the others dealt with the remaining Neo-Shadows as the two heroes took to the air to engage the Heartless using magical spells such as Blizzara against the beast.

Lelouch and Mickey then flew by the beast's head and slashed it with each pass before blasting the monster with another barrage of ice spells to weaken the beast. The young prince landed on the ground and slashed at the flaming Heartless's leg trying to throw it off balance while Mickey dodged the fireballs it threw at him, but their ability to fly they gained from Tinker Bell was providing to be of great help to them added with the fact that the spell orb Lelouch received ensure they could fly beyond Neverland.

His last strike in conjunction with Mickey hitting the beast in the stomach followed up with a blizzara spell did the trick and the monster fell forward hitting the ground face first. While the creature was down the two Keyblade wielders attacked the monster's head assaulting it with everything they could muster against the beast slashing away at its head.

As the Heartless began to rise back up to its feet the two keyblade wielders moved back into the air and began pelting its back with blizzara spells before Lelouch charged in to slash at its head, but doing a aerial back flip over the two Keyblade warriors the flame danger hurled several fireballs at the duo, but they barely dodged them at the last possible second.

Mickey and Lelouch flew pass the dancer's feet slashing into them before blasting the back of its knees with another blizzara spell. Using a mega-ether on each other the two replenished the other's magical reserves before continuing their attack with the two switching tactics to Mickey attacking the dancer head on while Lelouch attacked from behind at the same time with boat-boy king using a blizzard spell and Lelouch using a blizzara spell against it before the two began attacking the thing directly with multiple melee strikes.

Hurling his Keyblade into the back of the beast after changing with light Lelouch unleashed his Royal Flash limit break together in double limit break combo with Mickey blasting it with his own limit break the Pearl blast with both attacks finishing off the Heartless causing it to evaporate into nothing. With the flame dancer heartless defeated Leon, Merlin, Donald and Goofy had finished off the other Neo-Shadow Heartless, but their victory was short lived as an armored being approached them.

Mickey was shocked by the armor appearance as he recognized it remembering the owner of the suit of armor now moving towards them, but little did everyone else realize the suit approaching was an inanimate suit of armor being driven by the will of the discarded mind of a Keyblade Warrior who had lost his body. The helmet of the living armor was mostly gold, except for the visor, which was jet black, and sporting two, red prongs, one on either side of the helmet, that point straight up.

The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are black with orange patterns decorating those sections of the armor. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots are gold, and there are other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. It wears black pauldrons with gold edges. The front of the armor of the walking armor's torso is red, as are small pieces of armor on its lower legs and gauntlets. It also wears gold anklets with red spikes on the back that curve upward sharply.

The armor appeared faded overall suggesting it had been at the graveyard for quite some time, but to complete its appearance it was wearing a cape that is faded gold on the outside and black on the inside. The Lingering Sentiment stood before them looking straight at them while in its hand was a very large Keyblade.

The Keyblade known as the Ends of the Earth was without doubt larger than any keyblade Lelouch had seen to date with the weapon possessing a textured shaft with a dark brown coloring and brass edges. The teeth are made of six hammer-like teeth on each side with a fan-shaped blade on top of the long extravagant blade. The handle guard is an off-blue color, and seems to elongate to form a wing-like shape while the pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token dangling from its chain is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

"I have seen that armor before…it belonged to another Keyblade Warrior I had met once."

_You're not the one I choose to inherit the Keyblade…Aqua…Ven…no it's not one of you. _

"Did he just speak using telepathy?" Lelouch asked.

"I think he did…but then isn't anyone wearing the armor?" Merlin asked who recognized the armor didn't have a wearer and that it was moving by the will of another.

_Is it you…Xehanort? _

The Lingering Sentiment leapt up about to attack Lelouch with Mickey attempting to intervene in response, but the armor was too fast for them so Lelouch cast barrier to shield himself from the attack. But even then the barrier was barely able to weather the blow with the Lingering Sentiment being pushed back by the repelling force of the barrier. Unfortunately the barrier collapsed after that blow and Lelouch wasn't sure if another barrier would be effective protection against this walking suit of armor.

_XEHANORT!_

Lelouch charged the Lingering Sentiment as it easily parried all of Lelouch's strikes before kicking the boy away getting ready to attack by converting its large Keyblade transforming it into a giant energy cannon sending a massive shot of energy at the young man. The boy took to the air to evade it, but the armor leapt skyward to intercept the young man.

The prince was barely able to raise his Keyblade and block the blow, but the impact on his Sentiment's keyblade was powerful enough to send Lelouch slamming into the ground below leaving him open for attack from the Lingering Sentiment. It was clear that the young keyblade wielder had very little chance of winning this fight as he rose back up to his feet while the moving armor was about to attack again.

A moment later after returning to his feet, a giant cog-like projectile was sent flying at him forcing Lelouch into the air once again narrowly evading it while the young prince attempted to fight back by using a thunder spell against the Lingering Sentiment, but sadly his spell had little effect on it.

"Lelouch you have to go on ahead we'll take care of this guy!" Mickey said getting between the young prince and the walking suit of armor.

"Now get going…Nunnally needs you!" Leon said joining Mickey to fight the rampaging suit of armor.

"But what about you guys?"

"We can handle this now get going!" Leon shouted.

"We got the advantage in numbers." Donald said as he and Merlin joined together to use their strongest spells to help Mickey and Leon take down the Lingering Sentiment while Goofy joined in to back up his friend the King.

"Right…I'll try to rescue Nunnally quickly!" Lelouch said before taking off into the sky and heading straight to the castle where he used a Fira spell to blow a hole creating a way for him inside. Having flown to the castle with the speed that one could try to compare to a high-speed jet, no sooner did he enter the newly made hole he had created.

Once inside the hall Lelouch was attacked by a Defender Heartless as it appeared just off to his left while at that moment another Defender appeared to his right surrounding him. The two high-tier Heartless attacked the young man with Fire and Blizzard spells respectively hitting the area between them while Lelouch dodged by using his new flight ability to fly over the one on his right and begin a vicious assault on its back from behind while blasting it with two Fira spells in a row.

Another slash to the quickly finished it off before the beast could turn around to counter attack, but this still left Lelouch with the matter of dealing with the other Defender that continued its attack by charging straight at him ready to slam its shield into the young man, but at the very last moment Lelouch cast barrier on himself protecting him from the hit.

The boy counterattacked with a three in a row thunder spells blasting away at the beast breaking up its movements long enough for Lelouch to move behind it and finish it off with a Fira spell at point blank range to the back and a well delivered Keyblade combo assault finishing the beast off. With the welcoming party eliminated Lelouch picked a pathway and began his search through the castle for Nunnally.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Even's lab located within the higher floors of the castle; the evil Heartless was watching Lelouch on a monitor as he fought his way through every Heartless being thrown at him as he tried to locate Nunnally.

"Look at how hard your brother is working fighting every Heartless he encounters just to find you." Even said mockingly to Nunnally who was sealed inside a simple iron cage on the far side of the room.

"My brother will save me and make you sorry just you wait!"

"I'll believe it when it happens and even if he does get here I'll have a surprise for him."

_Not if I can help it_

Nunnally thought as she felt enough of her strength finally return after using that Ultima spell, so only now could she actually attempt to escape and hopefully meet up with her brother before something terrible happens to him. Using some magic she quietly undid the lock while Even was distracted with watching Lelouch's progress through the castle.

Once the lock was undone the little girl quietly slipped out of her cage and began thinking of a way to escape…she knew attempting to slip by Even would be too dangerous, but he stood near the only entrance and exit into the lab, so the girl had to think of another way out. Looking around Nunnally saw a possible way out…a garbage chute of some kind, but it was the only exit she could find.

_It's probably going to smell at the bottom, but I won't be a hostage he can use against my brother. _

Nunnally leapt down into the chute and began sliding down along a smooth ramp down through castle leading deep underground. She momentarily lost track of time as she slid down the chute and kept going until finally came out finding herself inside a deep underground cavern deep below the castle somewhere within the mountain lit faintly by a dim red light. Using a quick blizzard spell she froze the area ahead of her providing a smooth slide for her to easily get to a trash-free platform of the cavern while a deep chasm below it was filled with trash…it smelled, but the smell wasn't as bad as she was expecting it to be thankfully.

As she dusted herself off she summoned her staff to her hand where she used a little magic on the top of provide some light for her so she could see and hopefully find her way out, but one of the things she had noticed when she came out of the chute was the dim red light coming from something above her head. It gained her attention, but soon the light became brighter as what appeared to be an eye just woke looking straight at her.

"Uh…hello!" Nunnally said timidly.

* * *

Elsewhere far above ground Lelouch was fighting his way through a large staircase spiraling up to the higher floors of the castle while on the way he encountered a pair of Gargoyle Knights, a pair of living sword wielding gargoyle statues that came to life as the young man approached them. Lelouch used a Fira spell on one, but was shocked to discover these two Heartless were immune to magic.

_This could be a problem. _

Changing tactics quickly Lelouch cast barrier on himself as he moved in close to engage the living statues at point blank range with the hope his barrier spell could protect him from their sword strikes. One of them took to the air preparing to attack from above while Lelouch quickly engaged the other one in melee combat with the barrier shielding him from its sword strikes, or at least the ones that managed to get by Lelouch's defenses.

Even if they were immune to damage by magic Lelouch took advantage of the impact of the spell they feel by using another Fira spell to off-set the beast's movement allowing him to deliver more Keyblade strikes to swiftly finish the creature off just as its partner swooped in from above and rammed its sword into Lelouch's shield trying to break through his barrier, but thankfully for the young the barrier was holding.

Using the open the young man launched a counterattack on the statue-Heartless attacking it with a swift series of melee combos finishing the beast allowing Lelouch to move onto the next floor, but when he reached the top of the stairs he came across more Heartless waiting to attack him. However for this battle two Gargoyle Warriors burst to life while a Wizard Heartless had joined them to triple team the young man as Lelouch was now faced with stronger versions of the Gargoyle Knight and a Wizard to boot.

The two warriors began spinning as they moved towards Lelouch with the young man forced back when he saw the wizard attempting to hit him with a gravity spell, but luckily he had evaded it just in time by using a dodge roll to the side. But he was still in danger as the two living statues were getting dangerously close to him.

An idea came to mind and Lelouch waited until the last minute to fly straight up to evade their attacks, but to cause the two Heartless to accidently slay one another by beheading the other. With the wizard left Lelouch charged straight at it as it hurled a Fire spell straight at him, but the young man quickly countered with a well aimed blizzara spell that cancelled out the fire spell leaving the wizard wide open allowing Lelouch to hack and slash into the Heartless until it was destroyed.

With that group of Heartless gone Lelouch charged down the hallway ahead of him cutting down any Shadow Heartless that had appeared in a vain attempt to block his path, but only stopped when he reached an open circular room where he came face to face with a trio of Neo-Shadows and two Armored Knights and a Large Body Heartless inside the room.

Immediately casting a thunder spell on everything in the room as his opening attack Lelouch went after the Large Body first since he acknowledged as the most likely biggest threat to him out of the other Heartless due to its invulnerable stomach and ability to charge and slam into enemies. Getting behind the beast he craved away at its back using his Keyblade along with using a thunder spell to not only hit the Heartless, but to deal out damage to the other dark creatures in the room with him.

When the Neo-Shadows attempted to jump the young man Lelouch was forced to move to another side of the room while hitting them with another thunder spell before hurling a Fira Spell at the exposed backside of the Large Body finishing it off. Parrying an incoming attack from an Armored Knight the young man had his hands full fight off multiple Heartless, but with spell reserves for one enemy left the young man used another thunder spell to deal out some additional damage to the group.

Lelouch cut into an attacking Armored Knight parrying its third strike finding an opening to cleave the Heartless in two before quickly using an elixir to replenish his strength. With his magical reserves restored Lelouch casted a new barrier spell on himself before attacking the Heartless again with another thunder spell before engaging a Neo-Shadow in close quarters combat.

As more Neo-Shadows appeared along with Shadows and Armored Knights to reinforce the Heartless attacking the former prince to replenish their numbers lost the young man unleashed his second limit break hitting the Heartless that was closest to the center of the room unleashing a room-engulfing Royal Flash finishing off the Heartless that had been weakened over the course of the fight by the young prince's thunder spells, but those who remained were taken care of by two more rapid casting of thunder.

_On the plus side the more Heartless I encounter the closer it means I am getting to Nunnally. _

Lelouch pressed on fighting through more Shadows and Neo-Shadows as he pressed on finally reaching an open chamber where ahead were a pair of double doors, but before he could reach the other side a Heartless blocked his path…it was different from any Heartless the young man had encountered up to now, but it was humanoid in general appearance however it is clothed in a long, tattered, white cloak with long black sleeves decorated by a flame-like pattern. It has a long, pointed hood and while lacking a visible body it did have a white mask-like face that could be seen from underneath the cloak and clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak. Its primary weapons seem to be a pair of small scythes floating around the creature.

The phantom like Heartless began its attack with vines covered in sharp thorns bursting out from the ground attempting to ensnare Lelouch forcing the young man into the air while the small scythes were sent flying at him. The young prince parried them with his keyblade before using a Fira spell to burn the incoming vines to prevent them from reaching him so they couldn't grab hold of him, but the young man soon had to worry about the thorns on the vines themselves as a number of them that have been spread about on the ground were fired at him like small mini projectiles.

Casting a quick barrier on himself the magical shield took all of the incoming damage before Lelouch countered attacked with some thunder spell casting as the phantom-like being moved to another part of the room controlling the vines emerging from the floor attempting to use them against the young man, but as the young man got closer the Keyblade wielder was blown back to the opposite side of the room using a powerful gale wind it summoned.

Rising back into the air to avoid being captured by the vines Lelouch fired off multiple Fira spells at the Heartless trying to inflict what damage he could. But the Heartless he was facing was proving to be no easy task to defeat as it relied many on long range combat so if Lelouch couldn't get close to it he would have use all of his magical spells to inflict what damage he could.

Having the Firestarter Keyblade already equipped Lelouch focused on using Fira spells against the plant-phantom based Heartless while using barrier to keep protecting himself from any possible projectiles from the vines emerging from the ground when they failed to grab hold of him. Using his Keyblade to cut any vines that came uncomfortably close to grabbing him the young man kept moving about the room while he continued his long range assault on the Heartless trying to burn it into submission with one Fira spell after another.

Lelouch used his Fira spells to inflict more damage from a distance while trying to use some of those fireballs to inflict additional damage by other means such as causing a large metallic pipe to fall down towards the creature in an attempt to crush it, but the creature effortlessly evaded it while hurling more thorns at the young man trying to land a hit.

The battle continued on as is for six minutes with Lelouch's attempts to get closer to the Heartless deflected by gale winds the monster summoned to keep him back forcing the two to continue their long range battle.

Seeing that this battle was getting nowhere fast the young man decided to change tactics, but at this moment so did the Heartless as a few plant-based Heartless chose this moment to join in on the battle between the two aiding their fellow Heartless against the Keyblade wielder. Two Creeper Plants appeared in the room shooting seeds at the young man.

With an idea in mind the young man fired a Fira spell into the ceiling escaping into the room above, but before the Heartless could give chase another Fira spell from the room above brought down a good section of the ceiling down on top of the dark creature almost crushing it, but even through it managed to evade the falling chunk of stone Lelouch flew down and attacked the hooded Heartless head on slashing into its body while nailing it with several Fira spells at point blank range and to deal with the Creeper Plant Heartless Lelouch used a thunder spell in conjunction with the spells he used to inflict some more damage on both the hooded Heartless and its reinforcements.

With his limit break charged just as the hooded Heartless was trying to get away from him Lelouch unleashed his Blade of Dusk limit break against the creature inflict a large amount of damage against it as well as stopping it in its tracks long enough for the young man to step in and deliver some more melee strikes along with some additional Fira Spells.

Deflecting a few seeds fired at the young man from the Creeper Plants, Lelouch nailed the Heartless eight more times to the face with more Fira spells until finally the Heartless was defeated after a long and violent battle. Once the Heartless was gone Lelouch turned his attention to the Creeper Plants making short work of them with quick attacks using both his Keyblade and Fira spells to eliminate them. After the Creeper Plants were finished the young man used an elixir to refresh his strength and magical reserves moments after Lelouch used a Fira spell to blast down the doors ahead of him paving the way for him to enter Even's Lab, and thanks to the elixir the young man was refreshed and ready for another battle.

"Oh blast it where did that brat go?"

"Lose someone?" Lelouch called out while Even turned around stopping his search for his missing prisoner realizing the young man had found his lab.

"You!"

"That's right and I am here for Nunnally, but I guess my sister has busted herself out."

"No matter I'll capture her again, but first I'll capture you."

"You won't lay a finger on her again and as for me I won't be so easily captured. Besides I got a question for you I think you can answer if you are indeed one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices."

"Oh and what kind of question did you have?"

"When I killed Aeleus he had some paper work with him and from what I gathered they were from Ansem's research report on the Heartless."

"Indeed he did possess some of the pages, but what does it mean to you?"

"Aside from the first page of the report compared to the other pages the handwriting is different…it may look similar at first glance, but taking a moment to really compare them and you can see obvious differences in handwriting style, so that leaves me to question if Ansem wrote the other reports beyond the first one."

"So you noticed that."

"I did so that's my question who besides Ansem wrote those other reports under his name…WHO WAS IT?"

"Beat me and I'll tell you, but first say hello to my greatest creation!" Even declared as he clapped his hands triggering the awaking of the Heartless's own creation at another corner of the lab where a giant ten foot tall Heartless laid on an operating table. It appeared to be more machine based with a humanoid-like body that seemed to have been made from various materials. Its torso having been made from light and dark gray sheets of metal with its Heartless emblem in the center of its chest and spiked shoulders while its arms were large and muscular in general appearance, but like the torso were also assembled from random parts which seems to have been stitched together ending with a large four-fingered metal hand at the end of each arm.

The overall appearance to the Heartless made it similar to Frankenstein's monster except that its head was less human than anything else processing a dome-like head with two small yellow Heartless eyes on top and three bolts stuck in the top of its head and lastly its legs seemed to have been assembled from those of an armored knight judging by the amount of armor plating on its legs.

At the command of its maker the Heartless slowly rose up from its table where Even had assembled and carefully constructed the Heartless and as the two prepared to engage the young man in battle Lelouch felt the room around him grow colder.

"I'll soon have a Keyblade Wielder to experiment upon for my research oh what a wonderful day this will turn out to be."

"I won't be easy to capture."

"My boy, you better re-think that since we outnumber you."

"I may be outnumbered, but I am never outgunned."

"Then show me your power boy!"

The Frankenstein Heartless charged Lelouch throwing anything in its path out of his way while forcing Lelouch to not only throw up a new barrier, but to also fly to the right to evade the rampaging muscle bound Heartless. Even joined in the attack using his ice-elemental based attacks to coat the ground in solid ice almost causing the young man to slip on it while Even used it to gracefully move to one side of the room from other. But as he moved about the room he used ice-elemental based attacks to attack the young man as he summoned a pillar of ice right below Lelouch's feet, but the young man felt the magic under his felt and quickly moved away, but had to drop to the deck to avoid a piece of lab equipment being thrown at him.

Even summoned a black and blue shield with the Heartless emblem on it holding it as the battle began with Even summoning a blizzard within his own lab trying to use the sub zero temperatures to wear down Lelouch. However his clothes gave him resistance such extreme temperatures, but regardless this was a battle the young man wouldn't want to drag on.

As the Heartless lumbered towards him Even moved in engaging Lelouch in melee combat using the spikes on his shield to strike the young man as he was forced to parry a lot of his blows to avoid taking any serious damage because most of his missed shots prompted Even to summon a pillar of ice in front of him knocking Lelouch back.

The young man was forced away from the researcher when his creature threw at punch at him and Lelouch had to take refuge in the air, but as he thought an idea came into mind as to how to deal with Even as he leapt onto the back of Even's own creation and began stabbing its back with its Keyblade and the pseudo-human Heartless as Lelouch had hoped transformed the bottom half of his shield using his ice-elemental powers into a giant claymore sword. Stabbing into the right place caused the large Heartless to stagger backwards allowing Lelouch to use the Heartless as a make-shift human shield as it took a blow from its own maker.

Instantly counterattacking against his enemy Lelouch used a Fira spell against the human-like Heartless as he moved away from the Frankenstein like beast. In a rage Even summoned pillars of ice to chase Lelouch as the young man was forced to run around the room to evade them, but he ended up leading them back to Even's own creation.

Using the distraction as Even halted his own attack when he realized he was merely helping Lelouch damage his own creation which had lacked the speed to get out of the way and the intelligence to do something about it such as preventing the child from using him against his own master. The battle dragged on with Even trying to attack the boy again, but Lelouch parried his blows before using a Fira spell in his face knocking him back, but not before Even summoned another ice pillar knocking Lelouch back onto the ground which nearly got the young man crushed in response by the Heartless's masterpiece.

Even tried once more this time creating a large ice claymore on the bottom of his shield this time slashing at the boy trying to deliver a hit, but the young man was such a small and fast moving target thanks to his ability to fly that it was proving quite impossible to hit, but once more Lelouch took advantage of Even's apparent frustration as he sent the researcher into a blind rage by landing another Fira spell shot to the face which caused Even charge blinding at Lelouch leaving him to stab his Frankenstein creation with his ice claymore in the chest injuring the beast.

"Blast you damn child!" The researcher roared as he rushed the boy trying to attack him while his creation went at the child with fists swinging. Lelouch shocked the beast with a thunder spell enraging the beast along with a couple strikes to the head while moving about the monster using him as a shield to evade Even's attacks.

When Even attempted another blizzard storm against the young man Lelouch turned and readied a spell as Even cast a powerful ice-based spell and sent it flying at Lelouch who at that moment cast a Fira spell and it hit the ice-elemental spell the Heartless had cast blanketing most of the battle field in mist as a result of the mist and melted ice. Seizing advantage of the situation the young man tackled Even from behind pushing him forward sending him into the punching frenzy of his own creation.

Before he could move the Heartless was suckered punched a couple times and sent flying across the room leaving Lelouch the chance to deal with Even's creation hoping to remove it from the game before it could become a serious problem to him. Using a Fira spell at the monsters he melted all of the ice that had been accumulating on the ground and on the creature itself before using a thunder spell to electrocute it.

Lelouch took advantage of this and kept using thunder spells against it to inflict as much damage as possible using the water to enhance the damage his thunder spell was inflicted on it while attacking its head with melee strikes using his ability to fly to stay ahead of its fists so Lelouch wouldn't get hit by them.

After stabbing into its arm Lelouch finally inflicted some real damage as he plunged the weapon deeper into the wound causing the beast to howl using a Fira Spell inside the hole in its arm causing the arm to fall off with Lelouch following up his attack with another thunder spell.

As powerful as the beast was the monster was slow when it came to movement so Lelouch didn't have a lot of trouble getting behind it and after electrocuting it with another thunder spell noticing it was still soaking wet in water Lelouch used a blizzara spell to freeze the water and thus immobilizing the monster in place.

Then rapidly melting the ice before quickly blasting the Heartless with another thunder spell before finishing it off with a Blade of Dusk Limit break directly to the head slaying the Heartless and destroying what remained of its body with a Fira spell into its spilt open head destroying the creature's internal workings. After Even's creation evaporated into nothing there only left in the room now was Even who was furious with the destruction of his prized creation.

"You spent a lot of time working on it, but I take it you didn't put aside time to work on its intelligence."

"He was a mere prototype, but I'll be sure to make a note of that…now boy the real fight begins."

* * *

A/N: alright next chapter Even vs. Lelouch and what did Nunnally find buried under the Crypt Castle. Also I understand now that the Lingering Sentiment/Enigmatic Warrior has been renamed the Lingering Will on some information sites for Kingdom Hearts, but I am just going to stick with Lingering Sentiment since I personally prefer that name better.

Also to respond to a question why I didn't use Feldt Grace instead of Mileina was for two reasons, but yet me say Feldt was considered be in the story in place of Mileina. One at the time we planned out the story we knew Feldt had feelings for Setsuna, second…including her near or around Lelouch's age in the story would have caused some problems for the timeline of the story based on what we got planned and finally…especially since Mileina will be the designer behind a Knightmare Frame Lelouch will be using the sequel built using Celestial Being's technology with her parents helping her out. I won't reveal what it is, but just image the best of the Gawain and the Shinkiro combined into one bad-ass machine.

But enough spoilers about the sequel there…anyway as I have said Lelouch will be more better prepared to wage his war with Britannia and he'll have plenty of resources to pull off…he'll just needs some recruits and a few other things.

As for pairings well ask me about them after the final chapter is posted because there are some other potential pair-ups not yet introduced yet from a crossover already mentioned in the story.


	15. Chapter15 The most Heartless of them all

A/N: Ok three chapters to go until the end and to answer a question no I don't plan on doing a harem in this story mostly because I am saving that for the Tenchi Muyo and Code Geass crossover I am working on with at least over ten chapters already produced. The sequel for this story also has ten chapters ready to go.

Anyway moving on the final chapters for this story are long since done, so I won't be changing my writing style and redoing the completed chapters which would take me a very long time. Besides I did try doing a first-person perspective fighting scene with Lelouch fighting Dilan's Heartless in the sequel and it turned out rather sloppy in my eyes.

Besides the sequel will be much longer than this story was and since I'll have more words open to me then I can do more too.

Anyway…on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 15

The most Heartless of them all

Even was furious with Lelouch now that his creation had been destroyed, but he was determined to win and claim the young keyblade warrior as his newest test subject to further his own research. The two began with Even blanketing the area once again with a freezing blizzard, but Lelouch resisted it and began using Fira spells to counter against Even's ice-elemental attacks.

Casting a new barrier on himself, Lelouch moved to fight back while avoiding to remaining stationary where he ran the problem of being frozen over by Even's blizzard. Using his Fira spells especially when striking the ground he was able to help prevent from being encased in ice using this method, but he needed to finish Even and save his sister.

Lelouch moved in close to attack, but that was when the Heartless researcher summoned a pair of snowflakes doubling as a pair of cutting ice blades. The barrier around Lelouch took the blows, but it sadly caused the barrier to vanish after absorbing the maximum amount of damage it could take with Lelouch vulnerable to attack.

Noticing the young man vulnerability the Heartless summoned a large icicle over his head before hurling it at the young man while Lelouch countered with a Fira spell at the researcher. The spell hit home, but the second spell Lelouch had cast was blocked by Even's shield. The young prince dropped to the ground sliding along a part of the floor that was still frozen over as the young man leapt up behind Even and began cutting away at his back.

Even turned delivering a strong roundhouse kick to the young man's face sending Lelouch to the ground, but on sheer force of will the young man forced himself back up to his feet after rolling to the right to avoid Even's counterattack with his spiked shield. The Keyblade wielder wasted no time getting back into the thick of the battle as used a Fira spell on some ice above them soaking Even in some water allowing Lelouch to nail him with a thunder spell.

"You think you can use that trick!" Even snapped using another blizzard to freeze the battleground, failed to consider the soaked water on him causing him to freeze over as well immobilizing the Heartless for a few moments as Lelouch moved to strike him with his Keyblade.

The Heartless researcher phased out of his ice prison just in time, but when he solidified his body Lelouch nailed him with a Fira spell before following up his attack with his vicious Keyblade combo to the torso, but Even fought back with a few swings of his shield summoning another ice pillar that forced Lelouch back right before the Heartless created another ice-claymore on the bottom of his shield and rushing at Lelouch with it attempting to behead him or cleave him in two almost forgetting the fact that he had wanted to take the young man alive.

The Keyblade wielder fought back by using dodge roll to evade Even's swings with his oversized blade while using Fira not aimed at him, but at the ground trying to unfreeze the ice to use as water sources to boost the effectiveness of his thunder spells and to create a steam cloud. One such hit with a Fira spell created the prefect size cloud for the young man to use as he quickly moved to attack Even first using a thunder spell to stun him while flanking him with Keyblade swings and a Fira spell at point blank range destroying his ice claymore.

Even countered attack by punching Lelouch in the face who responded by healing himself with a cure spell before using another Fira spell against the Heartless researcher and then flying into the air to avoid an icicle the Heartless had summoned to hurl at him. Easily dodging it the young man used three Fira spells at once to knock the Heartless off balance while trying to get in what damage he could, but he blocked most of the Fireballs sent flying at him with his shield.

Lelouch countered attacked continuing the battle with a series of aerial combos against Even among which actually successfully shattered his shield leaving the Heartless with nothing to protect himself with so the young man pushed his advantage dishing out more punishment on the Heartless. Even quickly retreated to the far side of the room where he noticed some fallen compressed gas tanks knocked off, quickly taking one he smashed the top value off turning the large cylinder tank into a projectile weapon he sent flying at the young man.

The young prince barely evaded the first one and to do a dodge roll on the ground to evade the second, but used a Fira spell to destroy the third causing a small explosion in the lab. Lelouch moved away to avoid an attack from Even, but the Heartless appeared behind him trying to land a blow from behind, but Lelouch saw the move coming and had recast barrier to shield himself from Even's incoming attack with was a couple swipe shots with his newly recreated shield.

After a few melee strikes Lelouch managed to parry the first couple blows while some of Even's first hits with his new shield had been deflected off of the magical barrier surrounding the young man. Seeing an opening Lelouch shot Even in the face with a blizzara spell causing the water already on his face to freeze over blinding the Heartless for a moment allowing Lelouch to deal out some Keyblade combos to his torso before a kick to the stomach forced the young man back.

Lelouch used another Fira spell against Even striking him square in the stomach along with a thunder spell follow up to his head before the Heartless could remove the ice from his face, but at this point the Heartless has all but lost his own cool as he was flying into an out of control rage. The young keyblade warrior retreated landing on some broken machinery as the young boy noticed a sparking electrical wire and the fact that all of the ice in the room has but all melted. Floating an inch or two off the ground Lelouch seized the sparking electric cable and threw it into the water that had collected on the floor of the room sending a surge of electricity straight at the Heartless.

Even howled in pain as he was brutally electrocuted until he was barely able to summon up an icicle and hurl at where the cable was linked into the wall cutting off the cable's source of energy. With the power gone Even was more enraged than ever and hell bent on killing the child now as opposed to capturing him for his research now.

Creating another large ice-claymore on the end of his shield the research nearly took Lelouch's head off with his first swipe before coming within an inch of impaling him with a second attack. But the young man ducked and thrust his Keyblade upward breaking the claymore in two and then hitting Even with multiple Fira spells to the face.

At this point in the battle the Heartless's strength was nearly spent as he charged straight Lelouch as the two blocked weapons in another stalemate that would last some time as the two engaged in another melee battle. But this time Lelouch began to overpower him as his anger at this man who dared to kidnap his beloved sister was giving him strength as he pushed Even away dealing him a roundhouse kick to the head before using a darkness empowered Fira spell against the Heartless that sent him flying clear across the room.

Now having very little strength to move the sound of clapping was heard as Even's eyes widen in shock as he saw standing in the doorway on the far side of the room was his superior.

"Ansem…thank goodness you are here we can defeat this boy together!"

Ansem expression was that of a smile, but for some reason Even felt more worried as opposed to joy at seeing his superior as he had initially thought that Ansem had come to his rescue. But the cold feeling the Heartless had quickly caused the thought to disappear from his mind as Ansem regarded him with cold indifference before saying.

"That's it boy…more…fuel the dark flames of your heart. Let all that anger out my boy. Give your heart over to darkness!"

"No you can't be serious…please Xehanort I beg you…HELP ME!"

"I told you not to refer to me by that name…that is twice you have disobeyed me Even so this is the punishment for your disobedience. Finish him Lelouch."

"No!" Lelouch said as he turned around to face Ansem the Seeker of Darkness deciding to spare the beaten Heartless, but Even seeing his chance to take down Lelouch charged the young man prepared to stab him in the back with an icicle he formed in his hand. The young man knew it coming and so the former prince turned kicking the Heartless in the face sending him back to the ground.

"I gave you a chance."

Waving his hand as a dark power began to surround him a glowing set of runes appeared underneath Even with Lelouch having now gained the ability to use his new third limit break. A moment later the former prince dropped his hand as Lelouch spoke the name of his new limit break trigging its activation.

"Apocalypse!"

In one instant Even's screams died down in the same instant as his Heartless was completely destroyed by the explosion of dark energy that engulfed him utterly obliterating the researcher in less than a few seconds and destroying what was left of the lab blowing out some of the walls allowing strong winds from the outside to blow right in.

After the smoke cleared Ansem or rather Xehanort's Heartless clapped his hands again impressed with what all that he had witnessed happen before his eyes.

"Very good Lelouch…I am deeply impressed…(laughs)…you have the right potential, I knew I was right about what I sensed in you."

"So you're the leader of the Heartless…Ansem or as he said Xehanort…it all makes sense now."

"Oh what do you mean?" Xehanort inquired with a coy smile.

"I noticed the handwriting on some of the Ansem Reports were different from the first…at first glance the writing looked similar, but if you really compare them you notice some considerable differences. Let's see if I got it right you and the apprentices of Ansem the Wise pursued your desires to study the darkness, but became so consumed by it you and the others wanted to continue the research even when it seems that Ansem himself had decided to abandon such research so you stole his name and continued writing the reports under his name claiming all rights to his research."

Looking at the boy for a moment Lelouch began grinning before he laughed.

"Well so you noticed did you…quite the intelligent child. Xehanort was my old name before I felt I was more worthy to bear the name Ansem…so I am Ansem the Seeker of Darkness now."

"Then judging from your appearance unlike the others you have retained a more or less prefect human form. Because of your research you all eventually lost your hearts to darkness becoming Heartless…although I am surprised you have managed to retain your selfhood as a Heartless."

"Very observant I can see why Even and Aeleus lost to you. But to answer your question we didn't lose our hearts to the darkness we willingly gave ourselves to the darkness and I casted my own heart from my body to attain this power."

"Coming as far as you have what are your intentions?"

"Heh…I'll tell you. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little even as intelligent as you are, but there is so much knowledge to be found and I have a plan where a treasure trove of knowledge and limitless power can be found…the heart of all worlds…Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"With the darkness contained within the heart of all worlds I will become truly all knowing and a living god above all beings."

"That's crazy the heart of all worlds filled with darkness?"

"You must understand boy. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"I am not scientist, but somehow I doubt that to be true."

"Really take your own family for instance…I have been doing a little research on you Lelouch vi Britannia former Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and seventieth in line for the throne. I even know about your mother's death and how you were banished to Japan to be used alongside your sister as mere barraging tools. Your father is quite the cruel man and I understand your hesitation to prevent Jack from delivering those Heartless infected presents. The Heartless created from such a man would have been fearsome indeed."

Lelouch was at a complete loss for words as to Xehanort finding out so much about him.

"Join me Lelouch together we can do anything with your power and the Keyblade we can claim Kingdom Hearts for ourselves…perhaps I'll be generous and let you use its power to bring your mother back to life."

For a few seconds the young man was tempted by Xehanort's offer, but he knew better he knew good intentions cannot be understood without knowing the reasons behind them and Lelouch was smart enough to know that the Heartless before him was lying through his teeth.

"No…I know a liar when I see one and I know you have no intention of keeping such a promise."

A smirk appeared on Xehanort's face as he realized attempting to fool this child was useless.

"You are right on that account, but it would have been easier for me if you were willing. I suppose I'll have to settle for force and take possession of your body and with it the power of the Keyblade."

"Just try it!" Lelouch snapped as he stood ready to fight Xehanort, but he had a bad feeling this fight wasn't going to end well.

But before the battle could begin the entire castle suddenly began shaking stopping the two in their tracks as the Heartless was perplexed to what was going on, but soon the ceiling began to crumble as did the floor under Lelouch's feet. In the next instant a magical rune appeared under the black haired young man and in less than a second the former prince disappeared leaving a baffled Xehanort behind, but soon he was forced to leave as the Crypt Fortress began to collapse around him.

But little did the Heartless realize at that moment that it wasn't just the castle collapsing, but the whole mountain was breaking apart as something was trying to emerging from within it. Within the graveyard of the keyblades similar runes appeared under Stitch, Mickey, Leon, Merlin, Donald and Goofy teleporting them away from their battle with the Lingering Sentiment leaving the living armor confused to what had happened, but then noticed the rumbling coming from the nearby mountain along with the collapse of the castle on top.

Inside the confines of what appeared to be the interior of a ship of some kind, Lelouch found himself joined on a small platform with all of his friends who had come to rescue his sister along with him now present aboard the ship. The young man was shocked, but whatever vessel they were on it was shaking violently like it was suck either on something or trapped within something.

"Where are we?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch…where is Nunnally?" Leon inquired.

"I don't know I got teleported out of the castle."

"So did we." Mickey added.

"Nunnally!" Stitch exclaimed happily as he hurried ahead of the ground heading towards what was likely the bridge of the ship they were on. Running up a short set of stairs the group entered the bridge where they found Nunnally standing in a white glowing circle controlling the ship from the look of her appearance.

"Nunnally…thank god you are alright!" Lelouch exclaimed as he became slightly teary eyed, but was fighting back the forming tears as he approached his sister.

"Nunnally, how did you escape?" Mickey asked.

"I slipped away while Even was distracted and I found this ship imprisoned underneath the castle.

"This ship?" Leon asked curious what the girl meant.

"Yeah it's called-" Nunnally began as the ship finally broke free of the mountain as the sun was finally shinning off of its hull for the first time for who knows how many years as the last bits of rock and earth slipped off of the hull of the airship. Once it was cleared the ship could clearly be seen, at first glance it would seem like a giant flying blue swordfish with a red eye-like gem on the bottom of its hull, and it was smaller than the Marianne however it made up its lack of large size by possessing destructive firepower.

"The Invincible!"

As Nunnally flew the ship into the air she recalled the conversation she shared with the surprisingly sentient ship she had encountered sealed and kept chained below the castle.

"Uh…hello."

The ship spoke directly to her mind as it strangely was connecting to her via telepathy.

"Oh I see you have been trapped down here for a very long time and those men in the castle above have been trying to force you to serve them."

Silence again, but Nunnally heard the ship communicating with her mind.

"I understand you don't want to be a weapon of war and destruction anymore. Well you can come with me, but my brother is in trouble and he is trying to save me from those men."

Silence again.

"Oh you'll help me…well ok I'll help you get free and you'll never be used as weapon for senseless violence and war again." Nunnally said as she used her magic to break some of huge thick chains binding the Invincible to the cavern they were in before she was teleported aboard the ship itself. It took her some time to figure out how the vessel worked before she was able to begin activating it and used the magical teleporter to rescue her brother and his friends brining them aboard the vessel. The ship would now only obey her.

"This is quite the ship Nunnally." Merlin replied.

"Thanks, but thanks for coming to save me."

"No problem if Lelouch's sister is in trouble we'll back him up so he can save you." Leon said.

"So Lelouch did you find out anything new?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah I know who is behind the Heartless…Ansem's apprentices led by Xehanort, they took over his research and corrupted it I don't know what happened to Ansem, but it seems they did something to him when he likely tried to stop them."

"WHAT" Leon and Mickey exclaimed.

"Are you saying the apprentices of Ansem the Wise are the ones behind the Heartless?" Merlin asked.

"Yes I don't think they are really involved with Maleficent, but Xehanort is after something called Kingdom Hearts it's the heart of all worlds and he wanted possession of my body and the Keyblade to help reach his goal."

"I see then the situation is far more serious than we had thought."

"But what do we do now?" Donald asked.

"Let's get back to the Marianne and head back to town we'll decide on our next plan of action from there." Leon suggested as everyone agreed.

A short time later after Nunnally dropped off Lelouch, Leon and Mickey near the Marianne so the trio could take the ship and accompany the Invincible back to Traverse Town, however when they arrived they were greeted with alarming news. One of the Moogles aboard the ship came running out to meet with Lelouch just as the trio neared the ramp.

"Oh kupo it's terrible just terrible!"

"What is it Noggy?" Lelouch asked.

"Miss Mileina has been kidnapped."

"WHAT…by whom?" Mickey inquired.

"A man by the name of Xehanort he just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her…he said to tell you if you want to see her alive then come to coordinates he entered in the ship's computer alone or she'll be executed."

"Damn it I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me walk away so easily." Lelouch said cursing himself under his breath. "Alright I'll go and save Mileina. Have everyone transfer to the Invincible."

"Hold on Lelouch this is reckless!" Mickey said worried for the young man's safety.

"Xehanort has taken Mileina hostage if I don't go she'll die."

"I know but…"

"Good luck Lelouch, go and take Xehanort down. Avenge the people of our world and everyone else who suffered because of him." Leon said having faith in Lelouch.

"Leon!" Mickey said surprised that he was ok with Lelouch going alone to face the Heartless leader.

"I have faith in Lelouch and you should too. An eleven year old kid has proven himself more than a match for the Heartless."

Mickey was worried still, but soon a smile appeared on his face. "Helping others comes before asking others for help, but be careful Lelouch you have a strong darkness in your heart and Xehanort is trying to take advantage of it…no matter what happens don't let it take control fight it. Because your darkness belongs to you just as your light does."

"My light?"

"Right…in the deepest darkness the brightest light shines bright, no matter how deep you will find a light in the deepest darkness that never goes out. Hold onto that light when the going gets rough and I am sure you'll win."

Feeling a strong sense of confidence in his heart Lelouch nodded.

"Thank you…your majesty. I will return with Mileina and with victory in hand."

"BROTHER!" Nunnally cried as she appeared after teleporting down from her new ship.

"Nunnally!"

"Brother is it true you are going alone I overheard everything."

"I have to or Xehanort will hurt a friend of mines…after all I am the hero Nunnally and so the hero has to save the girl in trouble."

"But brother we just found each other again I don't want to lose you."

"I'll come back Nunnally I swear it."

"But!" Nunnally pleaded as tears were streaming down her face as she buried her own face in her brother's chest as she began crying.

"You have my word Nunnally…besides you remember in all those stories mom used to read to us…the good guy always wins."

"(SOB)…but…brother…(SOB)…please take this!" Nunnally said as she regained enough of her composure to use her magic to craft something for her brother to take with him. It didn't take her long to finish it, but when it was down it was a small silver butterfly charm outlined with gold and had pink jewels making up its body with a gold chain attached to it. "My light is with you to help you through the darkness."

Lelouch summoned his Keyblade into his hand removing the Firestarter Keychain before attaching the new keychain Nunnally had made for him prompting another transformation for his weapon this time assuming a form completely different from anything he had seen before.

The Mark of the Sorceress Keyblade long polished double silver shaft begin at the bottom as one with a small butterfly craved in the section between the shaft and the handle and then also coming together once more at the top forming a pink half-butterfly while splitting off to form the teeth of the weapon in the shape of golden paper crane with its handle bearing two white angelic wings. The weapon was overall polished silver in color with some white tints as well as some gold and pink outing the blade and handle.

Holding the weapon alone and Lelouch felt his magical strength being greatly in enhanced in ways his other previous Keyblade were not capable of doing. He felt with this Keyblade in hand that there was no battle he could not win, but nevertheless he would be a fool not to expect the fight with Xehanort to go smoothly since if he is leader of the Heartless then he'll be the most powerful foe he has ever faced yet.

"I'll come back Nunnally and your light will show me the way back."

"Please do brother." Nunnally said as she dried her eyes, but she remembered something else as she pulled out a piece of pink ribbon before tying it around her older brother's arm.

"What's this?"

"Aerith gave it to me she says it was meant for you…for good luck."

"Me…thank you. Leon…your majesty could you two please look after Nunnally for me until I return. I hopefully won't be long." Lelouch said as the two nodded their heads.

After everyone transferred over to the Invincible and Lelouch alone boarded his ship. The Keyblade wielder was almost to the bridge when a familiar suit of armor stepped out from the shadows near where the ship was sitting having overheard the conversation.

_Xehanort! _

In that moment something stirred within the Lingering Sentiment as memories of a previous life came to it He couldn't see any faces nor remember where, but yet the words held firmly to the mind and the will that was moving the suit of armor.

_Protect the things that matter...Right. My friends matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I have to protect!_

The memory slightly faded, but its meaning remained brining to thought another memory.

_You will pay, Xehanort! Was my Master - no, my father, Eraqus not enough for you? Leave my friends alone!_

Without another thought passing through its mind or rather the being…the suit of armor boarded the ship intending to follow its sole occupant to where Xehanort was. Once Lelouch was finished with a full system check he closed the boarding ramp as the Marianne slowly took to the sky while the young man didn't realized that hiding in a dark corner of the ship sat a suit of armor.

The Invincible remained in orbit while it watched the Marianne head off alone heading for a Heartless world found on the very boarder of the realm of darkness traveling through a dark warp tunnel Xehanort had left for Lelouch. A world that is said to be a by-product of the Heartless' destructive nature, when a world loses its heart to the Heartless a tiny fragment of that world drifts through the void of space until it finds the End of the World and merges with it. In a greater sense the End of the World is a Heartless of the worlds that have lost their hearts to the Heartless.

Although Noggy had discreetly taken the coordinates of the world's location with the help of the Marianne's first mate Copper, but now everyone was debating should they follow Lelouch to the End of the World and help him against Xehanort or not. Mickey was silently listening as Nunnally was worried for her brother's well being.

"But what if our arrival results in Mileina's death?" Donald pointed out.

"It's risky I know, but what happens if Lelouch fails to save her anyway?" Merlin said who was also concerned for the young man.

"I have faith he'll win." Leon said adamantly.

"I know you do, but Leon we are talking about an eleven year old child facing what could be the most powerful Heartless out there." Merlin pointed out.

"We'll go, but we won't get too close to the planet until we detect signs of a fight and then we'll back Lelouch up." Mickey said finally after some careful consideration.

"The idea sounds alright to me." Leon said as Donald agreed and so did Nunnally.

"It's the safest measure we can do for now without threatening Mileina's well being."

"Then what are we waiting for…let's go!" Nunnally ordered as the ship turned around began to follow after Lelouch entering the dark warp tunnel just as it was closing.

Far ahead of the Invincible the Marianne sped on head for almost an hour heading through space until it passed into an unknown region using the route Xehanort had imputed into the navigation system of the ship. After passing so far uneventfully through space the Marianne arrived as it came across a world shrouded in darkness and what appeared to be purple and black clouds with some tints of blue.

Lelouch had a bad feeling about this planet and nevertheless decided to set his ship down heading to the landing site Xehanort had marked in the ship's system when he entered this planet into its navigation system.

Meanwhile behind him the Invincible was suddenly stopped as the vessel was ambushed by a waiting horde of Heartless controlled Gummi Ships and unlike some of the ones the adventurers had usually encountered these ships were of the higher level tiered models with heavier weapons and thicker armor. From the classes Mickey and Leon recognized they quickly saw at least twenty Deathguise Gummi Ships along with a giant Ghost Ship Gummi Ship and at least thirty Catoblepas and lastly fifteen Lamia Gummi ships.

"Xehanort was prepared for interference." Merlin said as the ships had them surrounded.

"We're going to be awhile." Leon added.

"I didn't want to bring this ship into battle!" Nunnally wailed as the Invincible communicated with her. "Oh you'll defend us…yes then please let us borrow your power to clear the path so we can help my brother!"

A shield of pure energy surrounding the Invincible as the weapons systems of the ship were activated and the warship was ready for combat to send these Heartless to meet their maker.

As a fierce ship to ship battle raged between the Invincible and the Heartless, Lelouch had landed his own ship on a large solid piece of earth on the End of the World before disembarking his ship to set foot on the planet's surface. The skies were composed of dark purple clouds and the ground below him matched the same color…even the sea he saw in the distance had a similar coloring.

"Hey welcome to the End of the World kid!" Braig said appearing out of nowhere to welcome the boy.

"It's you again."

"Oh come on that hurts…is that any way to treat your number one fan, but soon you might end up as one of us or at least that's what the boss says."

"I am going to kick his ass."

Braig began laughing.

"Now that's rich you kick his ass…well if you pulled that off I'll be very impressed, but even I doubt that."

"I'll do it…I mopped the floors with two of your buddies so far."

"That you did kid, but the boss is a whole different level than those two losers. But I thought I should give you some warning since you better enjoy your body while you still got it before the boss gets a hold of it…just a little friendly warning." Braig said before he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Lelouch fixed his coat before stepping off the ramp and began walking across the desolate landscape taking the route Xehanort had mapped out for him…he is to head straight west until he comes to a bridge leading to a small island.

As he passed through a small outcropping of ten-foot tall rock pillars Lelouch came under attack by a group of rather large, but possessing simple appearances with a large, black teardrop shaped body, black bat like-wings, which enable it to fly and crawl around when needed and also possessing the classic Heartless jagged jaw-line including the bright yellow eyes and faint blue vein-like patterns near its eyes. A total of six Bit Sniper Heartless were attacking Lelouch from a distance with energy blasts being fired from their mouths forcing the young man to take cover behind a rock pillar, but soon he was under attack again…this time an Angel Star was floating behind the young man.

"Oh crap!" Lelouch said having heard about this type of Heartless and was well of aware of what it could do so the winged Heartless just became his first priority target. The Heartless fired a few homing energy spheres that proceeded to chase Lelouch around the rock pillars, but the young man managed to deflect them all with his Keyblade before flying at the creature from behind to attack it directly since he knew magic would have little effect on it.

Pounding away at the back of the creature Lelouch gave it all he had hoping it would be enough to kill the beast and the Heartless was doubling as a shield for the young man since the Bit Snipers were still shooting and their shots were instead hitting the Angel Star Heartless which only helped him until he successfully killed the Heartless.

Taking cover behind the rocks to avoid getting shot Lelouch dashed from one pillar to another closing the distance between him and the tear-drop like Heartless to remove them from the battle swiftly in case anymore were expected to arrive. Lelouch appeared above them after he used his flying ability to fly over the last rock pillar and attack the Heartless from above with a thunder spell stunning them long enough for the young man to jump down and attack them quickly finishing them with cleaving strokes of the Keyblade.

Once they were finished Lelouch moved on leaving the rock pillars before coming face to face with another Heartless and one that Lelouch had witnessed Genesis kill in one strike. An Invisible Heartless appeared swinging it sword coming close to taking the young man's head off, but the young prince fought back and blocked the second strike with his Keyblade.

The dark creature backed away and hurled bolts of dark energy at the young child trying to nail him, but Lelouch rolled to the side to evade before countering attacking with a blizzara spell followed up by a thunder spell to inflict some additional damage giving Lelouch some time to close the distance so it deal out some melee damage before it could use its Ring of Fire curse attack against him.

Lelouch assaulted the Heartless with a blinding speed of quick hitting melee strikes before casting a point-blank Fira spell nailing the beast in the face before Lelouch swiftly finished the Heartless off by cleaving the creature in two. But his victory was short lived as he noticed a ring of fire appear around him realizing the danger he was in the young man took to the air and began flying around trying to remain outside the ring of fire to avoid suffering major damage.

After the Invisible reappeared once its curse had ran its course Lelouch cast barrier on himself before charging straight at the beast using multiple castings of Fira against it inflicting damage as he approached. Then the young man unleashed a cleaving chain of melee strikes against the Heartless before hitting it with a thunder spell at point blank range and parried a counterattack sword strike from the beast when it tried to fight back against him.

Finally the Heartless was slain after Lelouch beheaded it…once it was dead Xehanort's laugh could be heard echoing in the area around the young man.

"Xehanort…WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I'll be waiting for you Lelouch…why the rush…I'll be here in the very heart of darkness watching you plunge into the same darkness."

"Damn you!" Lelouch snapped realizing these Heartless that had attacked him were meant to wear him down for his coming battle with the Heartless master himself. Using an elixir he had on hand the young man replenished his strength ready for anything else that could be thrown at him.

As Lelouch hurried forward towards his destination little did anyone know that someone or rather more appropriately something was following him keeping a safe distance while sought out the same person the young Keyblade warrior was after. The young man kept going slowing down as he came across something that suddenly made his blood run cold…the ruins of a village.

Hesitant at first the boy carefully while remaining alert to his surroundings walked into the ruins of the village he came across.

* * *

A/N: Alright in this corner we have Lelouch and over here we have Xehanort! Who will come out victorious?

(Lelouch is suckered punched and sent flying overhead)

Uh…he might be in trouble.


	16. Chapter 16 Darkness vs Zero

A/N: thank you all for the reviews and reading the story up to this point and so without further delay the final battle…Xehanort's Heartless vs. Lelouch. Almost this whole chapter is dedicated to the battle.

* * *

Chapter 16

Darkness vs. Zero

Lelouch walked through the desolate and lifeless landscape of the Heartless World as he saw parts of the broken and haunted landscape belonging to the worlds consumed by the evil creatures and what remained became a part of this dark world. As the prince stepped across a jagged and ruined escape after narrowly dealing with some Heartless the young man had entered a small area with simple rural homes that appeared abandoned, all of the windows were scattered, and having enduring a harsh beating from the elements.

The young prince had a terrible feeling in his stomach as he walked through the ruined village hearing a crunching sound as he went while staying fully alert to anything that could come at him. As he passed some of the empty homes he noticed a newspaper caught in the doorframe of one of the homes. Lelouch grabbed the newspaper instantly noticing the headline on the front.

_The end of the world is here…Heartless Everywhere._

But after throwing the paper aside the boy caught sight of something inside the house that made his blood run colder than before and cause the color to drain from his face. Once he realized what it was he saw Lelouch was about to throw up so he backed away before finally coughing up his lunch, but it was only made worse when he saw human bones embedded in the ground he was standing on…it made the feeling only worse especially when he realized the crunching sound he had heard was him stepping on human remains.

After composing himself he saw a handgun laying near one of the skeletal hands in the ground and then recalls when he saw those remains inside the house he saw other weapons near them as well…Lelouch came to only one grim conclusion…those people committed group suicide before the Heartless could get to them.

And it was apparent that soon many others soon followed suit with the same idea.

_All this caused by them…what madness drove them to these lengths and all for WHAT? _

His mind drifted back to the remains he found inside the house…two adult forms assumingly a wife and her husband, but with them was a small child. With their remains as they were now it was hard to tell if it was small girl or boy, but they likely committed suicide as a family to avoid becoming Heartless. He knew his father was a cold, cruel and evil man, but what Ansem or rather Xehanort and the former apprentices of Ansem were doing and what they had unleashed upon the worlds were nothing compared to the acts that man did.

This was something far worse than anyone could have ever imagined, the Heartless were a plague that had been unleashed by the madness of others and countless innocent lives had paid the price. Nunnally came into his mind which then embedded within the boy the fear of what could happen if he fails here and now.

_No I can't fail…I won't fail Nunnally and I certainly won't fail everyone else. I have to beat Xehanort or die trying. _

With his resolve hardened he pushed on making his way across the landscape dealing with whatever Heartless crossed his path until finally he reached an open sea of pinkish energy and a large circular island in the middle. Using his ability to fly he gained from Neverland the prince flew to the island where he saw a twenty foot tall black obelisk in the center of the island, but chained near the top was Mileina.

"Mileina!"

"So you have come, Keyblade Bearer!" Xehanort's Heartless said welcoming the child as he appeared near the captive girl floating in the air.

"Xehanort!" Lelouch shouted summoning his Keyblade into his hand.

"Now that the hero has arrived…we can finally begin?"

"I want to know something Xehanort…what are you after? Why go this far for Kingdom Hearts? All this …all this death and suffering…just to prove some damn theory you have about the darkness?" An enraged Lelouch demanded as the memories of what he discovered in conjunction of the pain and suffering the Heartless's actions have caused flooded his mind.

"A fair question and since you have come so far I shall answer it for you?" Ansem said while opening his arms wide as he explained. "You see dear boy in my research of the heart and the darkness I have discovered the ultimate truth as I have already tried to explain to you. But to be honest it's because I have a dream."

"A dream?"

"As a boy, I dreamed of seeing the farthest reaches of the worlds and beyond. I imagined that if I only went far enough, there had to be a world out there in which no one had ever before set foot. And now I know of just such a world. If I become the first to open Kingdom Hearts' door…unleash the darkness within, I can create the Next World of pure darkness. I shall open Kingdom Hearts and the knowledge and power of the heart of all worlds will grant me all I need to remake this universe giving me all I need to create that next world."

"You're insane?"

"Geniuses were considered insane at first before their genius was recognized in due time. Besides such lofty concepts such as good and evil only hold back true progress, one but simply has to put them aside to attain greatness and get results. My foolish former teacher Ansem was jealous of me…I thought he would praise me, but all he did was held me back. But I understand humans do become jealous over petty things, I have surpassed him. After all, none of this would have happened without Ansem's work. Ansem the Wise is the source of all Heartless. It was his research that inspired me to go further than he ever dared."

"You have only proven to me that you're so deluded by your quest to see anything else beyond it, so I'll let my Keyblade speak for me about your goals now."

"Still so blind…then I will make you see! Darkness conquers all worlds!" Xehanort declared as he summoned a double ended black and red sword into his right hand. The blades were demonic bat wings with a light blue demon eye inside the connection points between the hilt and the blades. "Come Keyblade Wielder let us battle and I will show you my power."

Xehanort dropped down from the air and began attacking the young man as the two engaged in a fierce duel to the finish. The evil Heartless swung his blade trying to catch the child off guard with a number of low and then high sweeping arcs of his double ended sword, but thanks in part to his height and agility the prince managed to avoid having his legs or his head cleaved off.

The Keyblade wielder fired off a blizzara spell at the Heartless, but teleported out of the way of the spell evading it completely before reappearing above the child warrior. Casting barrier on himself, Lelouch evaded a potential death blow as Xehanort attacked again this time trying to split open the child's head open like a melon from behind, but that timely barrier spell saved him.

Rolling along the ground to evade another direct attack Lelouch used his Blade of Dusk limit break against Xehanort, but the evil Heartless created a barrier of dark energy that deflected it before the two rushed one another exchanging blow after blow before the Seeker of Darkness kicked the child to the face that sent him flying four feet across the battlefield into a rock pillar.

The boy coughed up some blood as a laughing Xehanort closed in on him with the boy raising his blade up to deflect another strike before pushing it back to give Lelouch a chance to use a Fira spell at point blank range to strike the vile Heartless to inflict as much damage as he could, but the Heartless teleported evading the spell completely.

Taking to the air Lelouch fired seven shots of a Fira Spell at the Heartless as the dark being pursued him after reappearing behind him several yards away, but all of his fireballs were deflected by Xehanort's weapon with a few masterful swings. During his attempts to deflect the magic fireballs Lelouch made another attack this time using another Fira spell to hit a stone pillar near Xehanort causing it to fall over towards the Heartless.

However the dark creature realized the danger and sliced the block in half, but it left his back wide open allowing Lelouch to strike. However before the Keyblade could touch its target something suckered punched the young man sending him crashing to the ground. When the boy looked up he saw the human Heartless grinning at him while behind him a black symbiote like Heartless had appeared and it was obviously the creature that had suckered punched the child warrior.

"Behold my Guardian Keyblade Warrior."

"That was a cheap shot!" The boy shot back as he wiped some blood off of the corner of his mouth.

"You of all people should know that in battle there are no such things as cheap shots."

Flying straight at Xehanort the Guardian acted to defend its master as it unleashed a fury of spinning discs of energy straight at the child. Lelouch dodged them by a hair as the passing discs cut the sleeves and sides of his coat while one passed his cheek leaving a light cut drawing blood. The guardian moved in front of Xehanort catching the Keyblade as the boy swung the weapon at his foe.

Lelouch moved his body to the right to avoid being stabbed by Xehanort's double bladed sword before jerking his body to the left. Using a Fira spell at point blank range the boy managed to force the dark creature to release its hold on his weapon allowing him to get away. The evil humanoid Heartless smiled as the Guardian unleashed waves of dark energy at the child forcing the boy warrior to remain in the air.

"You are doing well so far, but unlike my former fellow researchers you have fought I am a whole different game."

"It's not over yet."

"It will be soon." Xehanort remarked as a white energy surrounded his body as the Guardian disappeared for a moment. Had the boy not been flying around instead of standing still he would have been attacked by the Heartless as it emerged from the ground through a portal of dark energy leaving harmful shockwaves as it shot up into the air from the ground, it disappeared and then emerged from the ground yet again directly below where Lelouch had been less than a second ago.

Now flying across the battlefield to avoid an attack from below from the Guardian Lelouch was waiting for an opening so he could attack the Heartless directly…all he needed was an opening. After the sixth Guardian attack the white energy around its master began to disappear with the child Keyblade Wielder seizing the moment as he launched an assault of multiple Fira spell castings sending a number of fireballs at the Heartless.

Lelouch quickly closed the distance about to cut into the evil creature's body, but a yellow cage-like sphere of pure energy raised itself around Xehanort just a mere second before the child's Keyblade would have made contact causing the child to be brutally electrocuted by the dark energy the cage was made out of.

The Guardian reappeared directly behind the child as it stuck the boy in the head with both of its fists sending the Keyblade Warrior crashing into the ground below. The prince tried to hurry to his feet as he coughed up some more blood in the process, but before Lelouch could fight back the human-like Heartless appeared directly in front of him before viciously stabbing him in the right shoulder and kicking him in the side of the head.

The prince was on the ground with one hand covering his wound as blood poured from it while his other hand was barely holding onto his weapon, but that was when the Guardian grabbed Lelouch from behind holding in him in place as Xehanort hovered in the air above him laughing.

"You have put up a valiant fight boy, but this is where it ends."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"If you thought I was going to kill you then you are mistaken…truth is I need you. If you have already forgotten I need your ability to wield the Keyblade for my plans so you are no good to me dead. Your heart has been perfectly tempered in darkness, but some light remains. You seem to be more accepting of the darkness, but yet you are determined to refuse me."

"I'll never join you!"

"You don't have a choice I'll take possession of your body and use the Keyblade to greatly accelerate my plans ten-fold, but first I need to completely drown you in darkness." Xehanort shouted as he raised his arms summoning forth pillars of pure darkness from the waters surrounding the island where the two were fighting. The pillars bent and washed over the island completely engulfing Lelouch with Mileina helplessly watching.

"LELOUCH!"

In the vast darkness the child felt the darkness devouring him. Lelouch tried his hardest to escape but it seemed that this was it for the young boy. The Keyblade Wielder was helplessly drifted in an endless sea of darkness with no light anywhere.

_Is this how it ends devoured by darkness? _

Just when all hope seemed lost, but…suddenly the ribbon wrapped around his arm began to glow as an image flashed into Lelouch's mind where he saw a familiar young woman praying at an altar in the middle of an old church. The small butterfly token dangling from the bottom of his Keyblade began to glow and resonate with the ribbon as Aerith voice was heard in his mind.

_You can't be devoured by the darkness…just as the light cannot erase you. Because there is no power that can defeat you, not the light or the darkness, so you do not have to run from the light or fear the darkness…because both can make you stronger. _

"Make me stronger…even the darkness?"

_Yes because it's a part of you. The darkness inside your heart is very vast and deep, but ultimately it belongs to no one but you just remember what the king told you. But if you can truly stare into it and never look away you will never be afraid of anything ever again. _

"But all this time I was pushing it away…because it consumes everything."

_That darkness exists because of all the pain, suffering and hard times you endured, but those difficult times has made you stronger as a result. You only must accept the darkness is there, but never give in to it. If you do then you will gain strength the kind that is unlike any other. The kind of strength that only you possess, that strength will allow you to escape even the deepest darkness. _

"And I'll be able to see through the brightest light."

_All of the darkness…it will show you the way and always remember in the deepest darkness you will find light. The light that is also within your own darkness as well…look deep for it and you'll find it. _

"I see it" Lelouch began as he saw a small glimmer of light within the vast darkness that surrounded him with the Keyblade in his hand leading him to the light. He moved closer to it as he held it with both hands and felt a feeling of warm surge through his body. From those feelings pleasant memories of Nunnally, Euphy, Suzaku, Yuffie, Mileina, Aerith and even Leon came to mind. "I am fighting for them, so the Heartless don't devour them. I can't lose…I can't fail!"

_You have to be strong. _A new, but yet another familiar voice said as Lelouch turned around and saw the Lingering Sentiment standing behind him. _Strength of Heart will carry you through the hardest of trails. _

"It's you again, but…did you follow me?"

_I might have failed my friends once, but I will not fail anyone else, not if it means to let Xehanort win and those who came after me to suffer my fate. You have the strength, but you still lack the power to strike him down…however! _The animated armor that made up the Lingering Sentiment disassembled and began encircling Lelouch before the pieces of armor began bounding themselves to the young child encasing him in the fallen keyblade warrior's armor while at the same time a white and dark light began to surround them.

"TOGETHER WE CAN WIN!" Both Lelouch and the Lingering Sentiment said together as a blinding flash erupted as the armor finished encasing the young child while a magical transformation took place at that very moment. Outside the darkness that had engulfed the boy the ground shook violently as the darkness forcibly parted while at the same time a magical pillar of darkness and light shot up into the sky.

Xehanort's Heartless could only watch in a mix of shock and disbelief as he reasoned to himself about the cause of this unexpected event.

_How is this possible, the darkness parted at the will of another, but no one else here should be able to command it but me? _

As the dust cleared while the last bit of the darkness was driven back into the water around the island Mileina and Xehanort saw an armored figure kneeling on one leg. No longer in his place was a ten-year old child, but now an older teenager close to the age of eighteen. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor was a solid jet-black color with dark purple patterns decorating the limbs and ribs of the suit of armor while it's knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots were solid gold.

There were other, smaller pieces of gold armor plating and ornaments on its legs as well. The armored being had black shoulder pauldrons with gold spiked edges. The front of the armor on the young man's torso was dark purple, as were the small pieces of armor on its lower legs and gauntlets. It also wore gold anklets with dark purple spikes on the back that curve upward sharply. The armor was similar to what the Lingering Sentiment wore, but in place of its normal cape it had a black cape lined with gold possessing a red interior.

"Who…who are you?" Xehanort's Heartless demanded.

"You don't recognize me?" The armored figure looked up locking eyes with the Heartless who was now completely shocked as was Mileina who recognized the face…it was Lelouch, but only he appeared to be older at least close to his twenties. "Darkness begins in the void Xehanort."

"What?"

"Light, Darkness…or the essence of both, neither is born without the other's existence to counter it, but both are born from nothing…both are born of zero. I understand now." Lelouch said as he noticed a new mask that was the result of the helmet of the Lingering Sentiment and his mask he had received from Mrs. Claus merging into one forming a new mask for the armor he was wearing now laying on the ground on the left hand side of Lelouch.

"How can that be possible?"

"It's simple…everything begins at Zero and so also ends at Zero, so I am the beginning of the end for the Heartless and your END Xehanort. So those who wield the darkness for evil and oppose the weak with their power shall also fall and be reduced to nothing. Because-" Lelouch paused as he picked up the helmet before donning it, pushing a switch that prompted plates of armor to cover the back of his head encasing his head within the new spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of a bird-shaped symbol stretched over the bottom "…I am Zero!"

Having now donned what would become the trademark mask of the man he is destined to be, or rather the man he had become at this moment. Before resuming his battle the young prince summoned his Keyblade the Mark of the Sorceress into his right hand, but to Xehanort's growing surprise and worry the young man summoned a second Keyblade into his other hand. The second weapon was the Keyblade of the Lingering Sentiment sized down for Lelouch's use and handling in conjunction with his own Keyblade to allow easily and proficient wielding, the Ends of the Earth Keyblade.

"That's impossible, two Keyblades?"

"Nothing is impossible for us now Xehanort…today you will FALL!" Lelouch and the voice of the Lingering Sentiment said together signifying their merger into a single warrior was successful, through the magical transformation was temporary it would last more than long enough for this battle to be fought and won.

Launching into the air with the force of a jet plane taking off from an aircraft carrier the prince began a fierce counterattack against the Heartless as he hurled the Ends of the Earth straight at the devilish creature, but the Guardian moved to take the hit, however the prince moved higher into the air hitting Xehanort himself with a Firaga Spell, this time the spell inflicted some real damage.

The black knight of the keyblade charged straight at the Heartless while the Guardian recovered counterattacking by hurling dark blades of energy at the approaching armored foe. However thanks to the empowerment he received from his merger with the Lingering Sentiment Lelouch cast Reflect upon himself sending the Guardian's own attack right back at it.

Then the prince hurled both of his keyblades piercing the Guardian and hitting Xehanort before summoning them back into his hands right before unleashing his third limit break upon the Heartless.

"APOCALYPSE!"

Hurling his weapons and then re-summoning them back into his hands and then quickly repeating the process with lightning face speed while the Keyblades cutting through their foe and then into the ground below began carving out a large rune. After a devastating forty hit double combo Xehanort was knocked onto the ground right in the middle of the rune craving. Lelouch waved his right hand activating the rune as a red light filled the lines of the rune before a gigantic explosion engulfed the Heartless.

Seizing the opportunity Lelouch landed on the ground rushing towards a weakened Xehanort who brought his double ended sword up to defend himself, but using the Ends of the Earth the prince sliced the weapon in two before slashing the dark being across the torso with a three-hundred and sixty degree turning slash with his other Keyblade immediately followed up with a round house kick to the face.

Holding onto the other half of his broken dual ended sword Xehanort fought back the best he could putting up a strong defense as he managed to parry most of Lelouch's powerful swings and blows with broken weapon against the youth's Keyblades. The two viciously exchanged blow after blow trying to overpower the other to claim victory in the battle for a several minutes at least.

The human Heartless leapt over a sweeping strike from Lelouch leaving his head open which Xehanort attempted to exploit but the armored Keyblade wielder shielded himself by transforming the Ends of the Earth into its cannon form and blasting Xehanort at point blank range sending the evil Heartless flying through the air before he hit the side of a stone pillar.

Lelouch quickly followed up his attack by changing it into a giant gear he sent flying at the Heartless inflicting more damage when Xehanort attempted to rise to his feet. Now that Xehanort's Heartless was down on one knee weakened from the onslaught of the armored Keyblade Bearer's attacks it seemed victory was within the prince's grasp, but little did he know the Heartless wasn't done yet.

"It's over!" Lelouch and the Lingering Sentiment said together.

"Hardly!" Xehanort replied before leaping into the sea surrounding the island. Lelouch at first through he was trying to escape, but soon was quickly proven wrong as a large earthquake shook the entire island while something out far off the coast of the island was rising up out of the water. It was by far the largest Heartless the boy had laid eyes on as the creature was at least an easy two hundred feet along in length. It was a massive mechanical dragon like Heartless with large black leathery wings with Heartless Emblems attaching them to the long steel limbs attached to its streamlined body which also bore the Heartless emblem on its chest. It had no legs to speak up except for a long armored tail covered in spikes matching its metallic body and its head was devilish in appearance with curved horns and a beck shaped head, bright yellow eyes seen through holes in its layered armored head and the typical, but extra long pair of Heartless-style antennas seen behind its head. Lastly it had two long lanky metal arms with razor sharp claws.

The sound of Xehanort laughing echoed through the sky as the Heartless Dragon named World Devastator rose higher into the air. In response Lelouch flew after the giant monster as he began casting Firaga Spells against it pelting its armored body while it evaded bolts of energy from discs of energy that appeared around the flying creature.

Evading to the left and right the armored warrior closed in on the back of the creature's head where he noticed an area of the massive Heartless was unprotected so the transformed child decided to attack there using another Limit Break, Blade of Dusk to cleave into the back of its head. The giant dragon roared in pain as it began lashing and moving its neck around trying to shake its unwelcomed hitchhiker off his back.

Taking back into the air, but counter attacking as he went by hitting the massive creature with Thundara spells while evading beams of darkness fired from discs floating about the dragon while at the same time the creature turned its body over a few times attempting to strike its armored foe with its wings and arms, but missed every time.

The armored warrior saw an opening and hurled the Ends of the Earth as it transformed into a giant cog hitting the back of the neck head off causing the World Devastator to stop spinning its own body as the hard hitting blow left it disorientated. When the dragon stopped spinning Lelouch leapt back onto the back of its neck and began craving his way into the beast's body once again.

"You can't beat me boy no matter how many times you attack this beast!" Xehanort roared.

"But I got something you don't!"

"And what would that be?"

"I have friends…in high places!"

Suddenly the dragon-like Heartless came under attack from above as the Marianne was unleashing a hail of missiles, energy cannon shots including a powerful burst from its primary weapon its high-powered energy cannon hitting the beast square in the back with Lelouch moving under the beast's belly to avoid being hit.

The Invincible joined in the attack pelting the World Devastator with energy fire, but after they completed their attack runs they retreated back into space to evade the monster's counterattack as the dark dragon turned and fired several large black fireballs at the fleeing ships, but this left the massive beast open to attack from the armored warrior as it stabbed the creature's forehead craving up its face.

"Sorry we're late Lelouch Xehanort left some ships to delay us." Leon apologized from the cockpit of the Marianne while sitting in the co-pilot seat was Mickey and behind them the Moogle crew were at their stations.

"We are here to help you brother!" Nunnally cried out from the bridge of her ship.

"Enough of this!" Xehanort shouted as he emerged from the forehead of the World Devastator to attack Lelouch directly, but the armored warrior was fast on his feet and the culminated battle experience of both the armor and the young man gave him a huge edge allowing him to easily parry the blow and then deliver a counterattack.

But Xehanort blocked it by summoning a sword into his hand to replace one of the broken halves of his previous weapon with the two engaging in melee combat atop the head of the beast. The Heartless's situation wasn't made much better when the Marianne and Invincible reappeared for another attack run on the giant beast inflicting serious damage to the beast's underside.

Xehanort shook the young man off the beast's head with the dragon raising its mouth up at Lelouch ready to swallow him, but the young man quickly countered it by flying over the nose and nailing Xehanort in the face with a ice spell momentarily blinding him as the ice covered the human Heartless's eyes blinding him to the charging young man forcing the researcher to waste time by trying to remove the ice from his face to restore his sight.

With the young man less than an inch away from him the Heartless hurled a sphere of dark energy at the armored keyblade wielder in an effort to stop him, but a barrier spell from Lelouch blocked it and deflected both of the evil researcher's blades giving the former prince an opening to attack. Using a Firaga spell at point blank range Xehanort was knocked back with Lelouch delivering a quick blow to the side of the head with his keyblade, but the Heartless was still far from done yet as he thrust forward with his blade trying to stab the young man, but Lelouch parried with his first Keyblade before attacking again with the other.

After that Lelouch was almost forced off the dragon again when the creature began thrashing about trying to shake him off, but it was stopped with another attack run from the two ships inflicting more damage stopped it in its tracks. Lelouch moved to finish this battle as he tried a horizontal swing aimed at Xehanort's head. But after blocking his first strike the human Heartless was hit in the face with a head butt leaving the evil being open to attack as Lelouch mercilessly slashed into the Heartless before Xehanort generated a powerful blast of energy that sent the armored warrior flying from the top of the dragon's head and falling back towards the ground below.

"We finish this!"

Preparing to counterattack the Heartless shot upwards as it turned completely around while opening its mouth to fire a wide-range consuming black flame from its mouth, but before it had a chance to unleash its devastating attack the Keyblade wielder recovered in mid-air before it hurled both of his weapons into the dragon's mouth after transferring a large amount of pure light into them.

"ROYAL FLASH!"

The two light infused Keyblades exploded and in conjunction with interrupting the attack causing a devastating back-lash like chain reaction that triggered a giant explosion inside the beast's stomach sending the Heartless crashing into the ground below on a large land mass across the water a safe distance from the island where Mileina was trapped on.

The Heartless faded always with Xehanort's Heartless standing in the remains of the vanishing World Devastator.

As Lelouch landed in front of him a few yards away the evil researcher summoned a pair of new weapons into his hands, but unlike his double ended sword and the short sword he used earlier these two new twin weapons were single ended, fashioned after a falchion, but their design was identical to the double-edge weapon Xehanort had used a short time ago. The Guardian reappeared behind its master ready as Lelouch was also ready to finish this battle once and for all.

The two raised their blades as Xehanort teleported trying to launch a sneak attack from behind, but the young man had already cast barrier on his backside shielding from the sneak attack. Lelouch turned his body and fired a Firaga Spell point-blank range hitting Xehanort head on, but the Guardian tried to counter attack by grabbing its armored foe…however it missed as the transformed child managed to get away.

The Guardian responded by sending waves of dark energy across the ground straight at the young man trying to take him out, but it missed when Lelouch took to the sky once more. Xehanort followed suit firing homing spheres of dark energy straight at the young man as they began chasing him through the air, but the young armored warrior dealt with the foe as the former prince batted some of them away while charging straight towards their sender intending to use them against his enemy.

Xehanort teleported out of their path and appeared behind them and the armored behind as Lelouch unleashed another of the Lingering Sentiment's attack this time in the form of small floating diamonds that appeared around the evil Heartless firing beams of energy at the evil researcher leaving Xehanort to deal with them so Lelouch could tend to the spheres of energy chasing him.

However the Heartless sent forth his Guardian to enter the armored warrior's body in attempt at temporary possession so he could try to end this battle with the Guardian's help. As the young man turned and landed on the ground with both Keyblades in hand the Guardian struck taking hold of the warrior's limbs trying to hold him in place as Xehanort was coming straight at them with his two swords in hand to strike them down and claim victory in this battle.

"No matter I'll find another host."

Realizing the Guardian had his Keyblades pointed down and they were standing atop of a cliff overlooking the sea Lelouch cast a Firaga spell from his weapons destroying the ground at their feet causing the two to fall towards the sea. Although the Guardian managed to catch itself, but it failed to realize it had been moved into the attack range of Xehanort's own attack. Thanks to quick thinking and perfect timing on Lelouch's part the Guardian ended up taking a blow meant for him.

Counterattacking Lelouch flew straight up ramming his head into Xehanort's stomach knocking the wind out of the Heartless before grabbing him by the sides of his waist and throwing him to the ground in front of him. The young man summoned back his weapons as the Heartless returned to his feet and ready to continue the fight.

As the Keyblade bearer came straight at him, however this time Xehanort broke a rock pillar in two grabbing it by the sides using it as a make shift bat to use against the boy. The Heartless slammed it into the young man once he was within reach just as Xehanort's Guardian reappeared behind him while Lelouch was left to recover from the blow he was just dealt.

The pillar had shattered upon contact as the young man in the suit of armor was back on his feet in no time ready for more, but so was Xehanort…both of them were power houses and it's clear that had the Lingering Sentiment not merged with Lelouch for this fight its very likely the Heartless would have claimed his body by now.

With his own dark swords back in his hand Xehanort and Lelouch engaged in another fierce melee battle between one another as the battle was drawing closer and closer to its conclusion. The former prince brought up an armored leg and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the researcher while the Heartless countered with a head butt to the face although the mask Lelouch was wearing did provide some protection, but the Heartless did follow up his head butt with a quick kick to the side of the head.

Lelouch countered with a punch to the face when he dropped one of his Keyblades for a moment to free up his hand, but summoned it back when his punch stunned the Heartless and he was going to cleave Xehanort's head in two to finish this fight, but the researcher teleported behind him with his Guardian forming an energy sphere around itself and its master before charging straight at Lelouch from behind attempting to run the armored warrior down, but their target flew high into the air to evade their attack and kept moving until the energy sphere around them vanished.

Using his dual swords Xehanort teleported near Lelouch and attempted to stab him with his sword after surrounding himself with dark energy and rushing at him teleporting away for an instant and then reappearing flying straight at the Keyblade wielder trying to impale him upon his blade, but timing it right Lelouch clothes-lined the Heartless when he tried on the eighth attempt to run him through.

Grabbing the young man by the neck Xehanort flew straight down slamming both himself and the Keyblade Wielder into the ground below leaving a deep three-foot impact crater when the two hit the ground. Xehanort was the first one back to his feet with the Guardian appearing once more behind him, but before it could grab the armored warrior by the neck Lelouch instantly leapt back up to his feet disappearing for a moment as he rammed into Xehanort from behind aboard a Keyblade Rider before crashing through a rock pillar with a pinned Heartless on the front.

Disembarking from the rider Xehanort landed a few yards away as the Guardian tried to counter attack on behalf of its master, but Lelouch slashed the Guardian in half before blasting it at point blank range with a Blizzara spell weakening the dark creature beyond the point it couldn't continue fighting causing it to disappear…now only Xehanort remained.

Now both fighters were just about spent, but Lelouch had one more move left to play as he rushed Xehanort intent on finishing this battle who countered with hurling a volley of dark energy spheres at the charging armored warrior, but his attack was deflected thanks to the warrior's keyblades in its hands. In one last ditch effort to stop Lelouch, Xehanort created and hurled a giant sphere of darkness at the boy who blocked it with his keyblades finally stopping him in his tracks, but only for a few moments as Lelouch cleaved through the attack and went straight for his target kicking him square in the jaw sending the Heartless into the air followed by the merged Keyblade wielder hurling both Keyblades after him intending on finishing this battle with his new fourth and final limit break.

The two Keyblades floated next to Xehanort on opposite sides of the Heartless as the two weapons used their powers to open a gateway into a dark void where the Heartless was left on a lifeless planet as Lelouch spoke the words.

"I destroy worlds and…I create them!"

Suddenly the sun went supernova and the Heartless was caught up in the destruction of both the planet and its sun both burning him alive and suffering serve damage from the massive explosion alone he was caught in before bits of rock and Earth came from the void surrounding him and compacting around him encasing him in the center of a newly born planet where the intense pressure crushed him inflicting more damage.

"ZERO REQUIEM!"

The newly born planet exploded as well with Xehanort right in the center of the explosion.

Xehanort was returned from the realm where the limit break took place and sent slamming into the ground in front of Lelouch who was rushing at him with both Keyblades in hand. A battered and weakened Xehanort tried to fight back, but at this point he was far too weak to continue the fight now especially after suffering major damage from Lelouch's new limit break. The armored hero cleaved clean through Xehanort's body sending the Heartless dropping to his knees near the cliff overlooking the dark sea of the world they were on.

His body began to show signs of fading as this battle had been won by Lelouch while the young man turned and stood looking straight at a beaten Xehanort. On his last leg the research demanded an answer on a question plaguing the mind of the Heartless.

"How a heart like yours can exist…why you can live with Light and Darkness, where everyone seeks one or the other…what's the secret of your power…oh, Seeker of Twilight?"

Lelouch was silent for a moment before finally given Xehanort an answer.

"I think I said it before, but Light, Darkness…or the essence of both, neither its born without the other's existence to counter it, but both are born from nothing…both are born of zero. Darkness cannot be absolute light is nothing without the darkness and without light there is nothing to cast the shadows needed for darkness to exist! Your theory was inaccurate you forgot darkness is ONLY one half of everything. I have a bit of both on my side."

Xehanort looked up at the Keyblade warrior. "…(labored chuckle)…all…all my knowledge, and a young child is the one to teach me something for once. Well met, Zero, Seeker of Twilight." At that moment the ground at their feet gave away and the ground Lelouch and Xehanort were standing on gave way…while Lelouch escaped by taking to the air Xehanort's Heartless fell with the cliff side into the sea below disappearing from view completely below the waves.

"LELOUCH!" Mileina shouted as hundreds of Neo-Shadow Heartless had arrived on the scene with Xehanort's apparent demise as they threatened to devour her heart. Without wasting a moment Lelouch shot clear across the sky and slashed them away from the girl with his Keyblades before cutting her bounds freeing the young girl.

With the girl in his arms the young man flew across the sky as the Marianne appeared from the clouds opening its cargo bay doors giving the young man a place to fly into so the ship could make a quick escape as hundreds of Invisibles and Angel Star Heartless was approaching them in the distance. Once safely onboard the ship flew straight into space wasting no time in escaping the world leaving the Heartless behind in the dust.

On the surface Braig was in complete disbelief at what had happened he hadn't thought it was possible, but it happened and he was a witness to the whole thing. Xehanort had been beaten by a kid…well technically a kid who merged with the armor of the keyblade warrior known as Terra technically, but nevertheless Xehanort had lost.

"And now, how am I going to explain this to the others?"

At that moment aboard the fleeing Marianne inside the cargo bay the Moogles gathered around their captain as Lelouch put Mileina down on the deck floor before dropping to his knees moments before the magic that had transformed him faded and died causing the armor to fall off of the young man reverting back to its original form, but the mask that had been merged with the Lingering Sentiment's helmet remained the same even as the helmet and mask separated into two separate objects.

_Thank you…I have avenged my master and father, my friends, and everyone that suffered because of him. _The armor said as the last of the will that had animated it vanished.

Mickey was present as Lelouch restored to his normal child-self collapsed on the floor with his wounds he had suffered from Xehanort early prior to his merger and after remained. Seeing the armor Mickey remembered the young man who had worn it.

"Terra" Mickey said sadly as Lelouch spoke.

"No…merely a Sentiment…the last wishes of a fool that failed his friends…but was granted a chance to correct his error once again, by the hand of this Keyblade wielder." Lelouch said before losing consciousness from his injuries and passing out.

_We did it Nunnally, we defeated Xehanort's Heartless…Terra or the Lingering Sentiment . . . whichever you wished to be called…thank you. _

That was his last conscious thought before Lelouch passed out completely.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it Lelouch emerged victorious after a very long and grueling battle against the strongest Heartless out there, but is Xehanort's Heartless really gone? Find out in the last two chapters coming up next with chapter 17 to be posted one week from today.

Also to answer a review question while I thought about it I lack enough information and knowledge about Fate/Night to use it as a crossover for this story and we are trying to be careful on the numbers of crossovers we use. It was considered for Lelouch to take part in events of Season Two of Gundam 00, but we felt it would be better if Lelouch didn't for a number of reasons. Also in the coming last chapters another contender for Lelouch's heart will also appear who will become a headache for the Keyblade Wielder later on…or in his case a pain in the neck lol.

For those who asked a brief and basic summary for my planned Tenchi Muyo/Code Geass x-over is this. _When Lelouch received the power of the king he was certain he had the power now to crush Britannia, but when an attempt to get to Cornelia fails and Lelouch is seemingly killed a new power awakes within…no longer he has the power of the king, but gained something much stronger…the power of the king in exchange for the power of god._


	17. Chapter 17 Two Weeks Later

A/N: Well the second chapter to the last one of this story and a few things will be revealed including some clues to what will happen in the coming sequel as well as presenting another possible challenger for Lelouch's heart.

* * *

Chapter 17

Two Weeks Later

(February 6, 2011 A.T.B.)

His vision was a bit fuzzy when he opened his eyes, but as minutes passed his vision cleared and more of his senses began to function properly for him once more. Lelouch vi Britannia awoke to find that he was lying in a bed inside a familiar Inn he had been to before. He tried to move, but his whole body felt sore when he attempted to move his legs so he decided to settle for sitting up.

What he saw surprised him…on a table in front of him was baskets full of flowers, candy, fruits and other rewards the young man was surprised to see. On the nightstand too there were more baskets with balloons wishing him well and that he "get well soon". His line of thought was interrupted when Yen Sid walked in and greeted the boy.

"Finally you are awake we were beginning to worry Lelouch."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yen Sid the man who found your sister and nursed her back to health."

"I see, but what are…uh?" Lelouch said referring to the gift baskets surrounding him while the old former Keyblade Master took a seat at the far end of the bed.

"Well what happened between you and Xehanort wasn't discussed privately to put it simply, so eventually…the whole town has learned what you have done."

"You mean these gifts are?"

"That is correct young man…you bested the man mostly responsible for the Heartless and gave justice to those who suffered or lost their lives to the Heartless as a result. You have done a great thing Lelouch and you are proving yourself to be a great Keyblade Wielder."

"I see, but I wouldn't have survived that battle were it not for that suit of armor merging with me. But I was wondering…do you know anything about that armor?"

"The armor that came to life with a will of its own belonged to a Keyblade Wielder named Terra he was once the student of an old friend a Keyblade Master named Master Eraqus. We are uncertain of specific events that had happened, but one thing we do know is that Terra was last seen battling Eraqus's former comrade and friend Master Xehanort."

"Master Xehanort…you mean as in the same?"

"We don't know for sure if the Xehanort you fought was the same Xehanort, but we are once again completely unsure since the Master Xehanort Terra and I knew was an old man and the Xehanort you fought was much younger."

"But you don't think this younger Xehanort I fought might have a connection with this Master Xehanort?"

"It's possible, but until we learn more about what had happened between Terra and Master Xehanort during their final battle at the Keyblade Graveyard we won't know for certain. However his empty armor coming to life on its own seeking Xehanort tells us that the battle didn't end well for the young man. I fear one of the things that might have led to the young warrior's fall is that he succumbed to the darkness in his own heart. Something Master Xehanort was no doubt encouraging fanning the dark flames in his heart just as he manipulated Terra into besting Master Eraqus in a duel before striking down his best friend as well as mines in cold blood."

Lelouch was shocked by Yen Sid's words, but didn't speak a word until the elderly former Keyblade Master began to gesture a request.

"Young man, summon your Keyblades."

"My Keyblades?"

"Yes you should have a second Keyblade now."

Surprised and a little confused Lelouch did as he was instructed and called forth his weapons…in his right hand his normal Keyblade appeared, but in his left much to his shock the Ends of the Earth Keyblade appeared in his left hand sized down to allow Lelouch to not only wield it, but to also dual wield it with his other Keyblade.

"Just as I have thought…the part of Terra that was responsible for animating his own armor has been absorbed by you."

"Absorbed?"

"Whatever remaining part of Terra that had animated the Lingering Sentiment has become a part of you and as a result you can wield his Keyblade along with yours."

"I see there is still a lot I do not understand."

"You'll understand in good time young man and when the right time comes you too will be a Master of the Keyblade like Eraqus and Xehanort were." Yen Sid said before he rose up from the end of the bed he had been sitting in while speaking to the boy, but before leaving the former prince he took a familiar object that had been laying on a table before handing it to the boy. "But for now the worlds need a hero and it seems you have been chosen to be hero these worlds need…they'll need Zero."

"I think you're right." Lelouch said as he held the black mask in his hands.

"BROTHER!" A familiar voice cried out as Nunnally came running into the room with tears streaming down her face before giving her older brother a big hug. Lelouch grunted in pain as he was still in the middle of recovery.

"Nunnally be careful your brother is still recovering." Yen Sid told a crying Nunnally, but the girl didn't hear the man and kept hugging her brother so tightly it was literally hurting him. The little girl finally relinquished her bear-hug on the young man when a couple walked in. One of them was an older man in his late forties with short black hair wearing glasses with a light blue shirt and black jeans on with the woman with him was in her late twenties with long shoulder-length blonde hair wearing glasses herself.

"Lelouch you are awake!" Mileina cried out happily as she hurried pass her parents to the young man joining Nunnally in giving the young man hug much to his displeasure making the pain worse. The poor boy was on the verge of crying out in pain while Yen Sid decided since there was obviously nothing he could do he decided to have a chat with Mileina's parents.

"You two must be Ian Vashti and Linda Vashti. I guess this means Merlin and Leon were successful in locating you two thanks to the information Yuffie provided." Yen Sid offering his hand to the two with Linda being the first shake it soon followed by her husband Ian.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yen Sid."

"So that must be the kid who saved my little Mileina."

"Yes he is…Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Yeah, but now that I think about it he technically saved her life twice." Another familiar voice said as a certain Ninja entered the room through the window while shooting a glare at Mileina.

"Yuffie?" The aged magus said noticing the girl.

"Twice I had heard about where our poor girl was stuffed into a barrel and thrown out into space." Linda said worryingly.

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on the jackass who stuffed my Mileina in a barrel!" Ian said as he imagined himself strangling the life out of the man responsible.

"Well Lelouch may have beaten you to that one already." Yuffie began.

"In that case I really hope he taught that man a good lesson. Giving him a reminder of why you don't do that to little girls, less my daughter!"

"Well…" Yuffie began before chuckling for a quick second before she said "…speaking which I had heard from King Mickey regarding that. I think you'll be happy to hear that Lelouch had more or less torched the man's ship, took out his left eye and even stole all of his treasure too."

"Oh my!" Linda remarked surprised by what had happened, but Ian's reaction to it was quite different.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

"Mileina…Nunnally I think Lelouch could use some more rest he needs to recover a little more." Yen Sid said to the girls trying to get them to stop putting the young man through any more pain. This small revelation made the two girls' finally realize they had been doing more harm to Lelouch by hugging the poor child so tightly.

"I am sorry brother if I was hurting you, but please don't do that again I was so worried about you."

"I am sorry Nunnally, but I came back."

"You did, but come back next time in good health!"

"I really owe you one Lelouch…someday I'll make it up to you and make you something really cool.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet…but I'll surprise you." Mileina said giving Lelouch with a wink.

"Ok come on Mileina the kid need his rest he looks pretty beat up." Ian said as he grabbed his daughter.

"NOOOO I want to stay and visit longer! DADDY PUT ME DOWN!" Mileina shouted as she thrashed about trying to get free while Ian partially dragged her daughter out of room while Lelouch sighed and waved farewell to the young girl.

"Brother do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine Nunnally, but thank you."

"Now let's go." Yen Sid said as he finally managed to shuffle everyone else out of the room giving Lelouch some alone time so the boy could use it to recover. However the young man still had one visitor left who wasn't going to leave easily.

"Anyway now that those guys are gone…nice to see you're finally awake!" Yuffie said happily.

"I see you have been released from house arrest."

"No thanks to you." The young ninja girl pouted.

"ME…if I recall correctly you stowed away on my ship."

"Whatever, but now that you are Mr. Big-shot in town you just better remember our little deal when we're older you are taking me out on a date."

"A date you mean the date you are blackmailing me with."

"That's right and unless you want your sister to find out Santa Claus really does exist then you better keep it."

_Maybe if I am lucky she'll forget, but so far that's not going to be as likely as I was hoping it would be. _

"Hey Yuffie!" Leon called out prompting the ninja girl to flee the same way she had come in. "(Sigh)…I don't know what I am going to do with that girl."

"I might have been better off if I remained unconscious for a little while longer." Lelouch remarked with a chuckle.

"Well first I'll say congratulations on winning that battle against Xehanort a lot of people in this town are proud of you."

"So I have noticed."

"I have a question for you…what do you intend to do now?"

Lelouch was quiet for three full minutes while he carefully considered his answer, soon his memory of his fight with Xehanort and the ruined town he came across while at End of the World came flooding back to him.

"I'll do my duty as a Keyblade Wielder and find a way to put a permanent stop of the Heartless."

"What about your home?"

"I am still thinking about that in regards, but right now Ansem's other apprentices are still out there and taking into account all they have done to the worlds so far they need to be hunted down. They can't be allowed to run around freely since we don't know what they'll do now and there is Maleficent to consider too."

"I see…if you look at it from another point of view they can be a threat to your plans to change your world back home if you leave them to run around unchecked."

"Exactly…they have to go first."

"How do you intend to find them?"

"I don't know I have a lot to think about and consider."

"Well whatever you do don't forget to get some good rest first ok."

"Sure thing."

As Leon walked away to leave the room Lelouch stopped him again.

"Hey Leon what do you think I should do?"

"Well that's up to you, but I can't help you decide something you need to decide on your own."

"You're a lot of help."

Leon let out a soft chuckle as he left the room to give the young boy some peace and quiet.

Outside the Inn sitting on a rooftop sat Puck as he was deep in thought in regards to the young man while he watched Leon leave the room the prince was in. With a grin on his face the fairy-folk disappeared before reappearing inside Lelouch's room. The prankster appeared levitating by Lelouch bedside as he greeted the young man with a causal wave of his hand before speaking.

"Well hello again young man."

"Puck what are you doing here? Why didn't you help me at the Keyblade Graveyard or at the End of the World?"

"Sorry I wasn't bored enough to want to come all the way across the worlds to play. Besides I came to offer my best wishes and congratulate you for beating the Heartless leader into a bloody pulp."

"What are you playing at Puck?"

"Nothing really, but I thought I could offer you some words of wisdom something to think about when planning for the future." Puck said while Lelouch simply raised an eyebrow at him. "If you want to effectively fight a war regardless if it be against Britannia or the Heartless you need resources and manpower…an organization."

"My own organization you say?"

"That's right kiddo Leon has men like Cid helping him with all of the mechanical related issues allowing him to travel and you have a bunch of worlds to protect and the need to track down those other human-like Heartless to eliminate them as a threat if you got the manpower and organization you can establish an intelligence network to scout out and search out the worlds for you and then you can operate more efficiently."

"So you are basically saying I should create my own organization?"

"Not saying, but suggesting the idea just so you can wage two wars much more effectively. Give it some thought, but in the meantime get better." Puck said before disappearing leaving Lelouch an idea to consider for the near future.

* * *

Meanwhile in another corner of the universe within the transformed and twisted structure known as Hollow Bastion Maleficent was seated upon her dark throne while Pete was updating her on news of recent events including word spreading that the foremost apprentice of Ansem and the man responsible for bringing the Heartless into existence had been slain by Lelouch.

"I see so Xehanort has been slain by the Keyblade wielder."

"So what should do your evilness?"

"Nothing... just ignore the boy for now and focus on our other projects such as you have an army of Heartless to build for me so get going and don't return until you have completed your task." The evil fairy said as she petted her pet raven Diablo as it sat on the armrest of her throne.

"Yes your majesty I know the perfect world for building up Heartless."

"Good then get on it, but should you find a princess of heart on that world then my pet here will help you find and locate her."

"No problem if we find one we'll capture her." Pete said as he hurried out of the dark room with Diablo flying after the minion while Maleficent quietly sat on her throne deep in thought contemplating her next move, but realized at this point that her plans might have a few trouble stops down the road and converting the young man to their side is less likely to happen now. But back at Traverse Town a certain shark-like man was finally awaking up after having suffered the full blunt of a certain small mage's anger.

Gantu was awake, but found that he was unable to move his body due to the fact that he was still encased in a full-body cast. Before he knew it a certain green-skinned alien, female dressed in black and gold was looking down at him. Gantu recognized the woman as he tried to speak, but the bandages of his body cast kept him from speaking so all of his words came out in unrecognizable mumbles.

"So Captain Gantu you foolishly dared the wraith of a student of the legendary Yen Sid…I am extremely disappointed in you. I have discussed the matter with Yen Sid and King Mickey Mouse in regards to Experiment 626, so after careful consideration I am calling off the capture mission. But due to your horrible and inexcusable performance I am retiring you Captain Gantu. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

No matter how hard he tried nothing but mere mumbling could be heard.

"I thought not…pick up your final paycheck as soon as you recover….good day." With those words the Grand Councilwoman left leaving a panicking and vengeful former captain trying to speak attempting to call his superior back, but it was no use.

* * *

A couple days later once Lelouch was well enough to walk out of his room the young man made his way onto the balcony of his room inside the Inn with a lot on the young man's mind dressed back in his traveling and combat attire. Summoning his Keyblades into his hands the young former prince flew up into the air and took to the sky until he was floating high above Traverse Town.

Looking down at the town the young boy's thoughts came together as Lelouch came to a conclusion about some of the issues and thoughts he had spent the past couple days carefully thinking about while he spent a whole half-hour while he floated over the town in deep thought. His conclusion didn't come too quickly, but the longer he spent in the air he felt a sense of charity in his mind as the fresh air was doing some good for him.

_My path is set in time I'll return home to Japan and set about changing the world for the sake of everyone I left behind, Suzaku and Euphy I'll leave you two with a better world one where Nunnally could visit and not be afraid…not having to be afraid of being killed because we are royalty or for whatever selfish reason. As for Maleficent and the Heartless I'll hunt them down and end the threat they represent to the worlds and watch over the worlds and protect them from the shadows…I am the black knight of the Keyblade…I am Zero and when the proper time comes perhaps I will take Puck's advice and create an organization dedicated to the fulfillment of my goals and to the protection of the worlds. _

Lelouch returned to the balcony after using his time in the air above the town to clear his head allowing the former prince to make his final discussion, but no sooner did he step back inside his room he was met by Nunnally who was likely waiting for him when she saw that her older brother wasn't in his room.

"Lelouch?"

"Nunnally?"

"Brother I heard from Leon that you were consider returning home…you mean to?"

"No" Lelouch began cutting Nunnally off. "We will never go back to the royal family that would be dangerous for us even with the powers we have now, but we will go back and help Suzaku so the world can be a better place so you can see him and maybe who knows…you could see Euphy again too I am sure you could really impress her with a magic show or two."

"I am better with magic than you think?" Nunnally said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well aren't we confidant."

"You shouldn't tease me brother."

"I mean no offense whatsoever Nunnally, but I do feel I should return and do something…like aside from improving the world I want to find out who murdered our mother."

"But revenge won't bring her back."

"True, but I can't let them walk away from such a crime they have committed. Besides if I don't catch the killer something like that could happen to Euphy one day."

The young man's last statement had the ash-blonde haired girl worried if something terrible happened to Euphemia then Nunnally wouldn't be sure how to handle it, but she understood what her brother wanted to do and while she didn't say it…she did agree with him on a certain level in regards to his core motivations for doing so. Aside from the fact she would love to see Euphy and Suzaku again especially since she was also curious to see what he looked like.

"I understand brother."

"We won't be going back now, but eventually maybe the gold I acquired will be of some help. But I should consider acquiring some additional wealth just in case as well as other resources too."

"Then brother what do you plan on doing until we go back?"

With a smile Lelouch walked over to a dresser and picked up his polished black mask placing it upon his head before sealing it and then facing his little sister declaring.

"I will be the black knight…a black knight for justice."

"A superhero?"

"Fulfilling my duties as a Keyblade Wielder…someone has to do it and I guess it will be me. Those Heartless are many and out of control someone has to stop them. I know I can make a difference and a difference I'll make…one way or the other."

Suddenly the little ash-blonde hair girl started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I think you'll look great in tights with a cape."

"You're crazy if you think I am going to be wearing my underwear on the outside." Lelouch said sarcastically before both of them started laughing.

At that moment the door opened and Mileina was standing there with a smile on her face as she hurried to the young man giving him a hug.

"Mileina!" Lelouch said surprised by the girl's visit.

"Lelouch you are finally all better now."

"I thought your parents took you home?"

"No way, I am not going anywhere I want to stay here."

"Huh?" Lelouch said uncertain why Mileina would want to stay with him instead of returning with her parents, but Nunnally on the other hand had a fairly good idea…however she kept her mouth shut. But she couldn't resist letting out a small giggle she tried to hide from her brother by putting a hand over her own mouth.

"There you are?" Ian said as he rushed in grabbing his daughter again. "I knew you would come here…come on Mileina we need to get home your mother and I have a lot of work ahead of us and you got plenty of school and studying to catch up on."

"NO DADDY!"

"We have finished taking down all the data Cid and Leon gave us so we need to bring it back with us…we have stayed a lot longer than we had planned."

"I am sorry you can't stay Mileina!" Nunnally said sadly.

"Don't worry…I am not sure if visits would be possible, but Merlin showed us the postal system used between worlds operated by the Moogles so she can write you guys." Ian said while Mileina fought fiercely to break out of her father's grip.

"LET ME GO DADDY…HELP…SAVE ME LELOUCH SAVE ME!" Mileina screamed as she was dragged out of the room while outside watching from an alleyway as Ian carried her daughter off was Yuffie was laughing quietly to herself since she had tipped off Ian to his daughter's whereabouts.

"What's wrong with going home with her family that obviously cares for her?"

Nunnally didn't voice her answer to a question that was fairly obvious, but it was amusing to see how clueless Lelouch was.

* * *

(May 9, 2011 A.T.B.)

About three months later on a world in another corner of the known universe; a pair of young children, two girls wearing 1930s fashion-styled dresses around the age twelve to thirteen years of age were running through a field of tall grass heading for an abandoned lumber mill while in the sky above them a black raven was tailing them. The both girls had teal eyes and plum-colored hair although how their hair was styled was different between the sisters. The first sister wearing a pink and purple dress wore her hair in a ponytail fashion while the other sister wearing a forest green dress kept her hair plain with no styling whatsoever.

As the two girls hurried into the abandoned lumber mill they quickly blocked the door by pushing a stack of barrels down causing the stack to tumble over and block the door which they hoped would prevent entry. But not leaving anything to chance the two sisters hurried deeper into the mill while trying to find a hiding place, however the first sister grabbed an old axe used by lumberjacks…although it was a bit heavy for her to handle it was the only usable weapon she could find. Even so her younger twin wasn't calming down.

"Calm down Loretta as your older sister I won't let any harm befall you."

"But Stella I am scared of those shadow creatures."

"Don't worry we are the daughters of Eric Lecarde, he is a great warrior and so we are being trained to follow after him so we can handle them we just need the proper weapons."

"But still sister I-"

"We will defeat them." Stella declared cutting off her sister.

After the sisters found refuge behind a large stack of logs that had been left behind by the previous operators of the mill the sound of charging horses could be heard as the doors including parts of the wall were trampled and destroyed by a pair of charging centaur-like Heartless armed with naginata spears the Assault Riders marched into mill shoving aside any obstacles in their way.

Knowing the riders would find them at this rate Stella raised the axe ready to attack the two Heartless despite realizing it was suicide to do so, but what other choice did she have. As she moved out from her hiding place a large hand grabbed her while a second grabbed the axe and threw it from her hands.

"I gotcha you little brat. Where is your sister?" Pete snapped while Maleficent's raven Diablo landed on his shoulder. "I really got to thank this little critter for leading me right to ya."

"Loretta, run for it!" Stella shouted as her twin ran for the other side of the Mill, but a trio of Shadow Heartless appeared from the shadows of the lumber machinery and equipment cutting off Loretta's escape leaving the girl paralyzed with fear.

"You two aren't going anywhere you see…Maleficent thinks you two could be possible princesses of heart and ordered me to nab ya."

"Let us go!" Stella snapped as she thrashed wildly in Pete's grip.

"Give it up little girl nobody is going to save ya."

"Except me!" A voice shouted as a young man in black came crashing through a window casting a Thunder spell as he entered the mill which he used to swiftly wipe out the Shadows saving Loretta. Lelouch had arrived on the scene just in time with his Zero mask on while he charged at the two Assault Riders. He rushed pass the girl as Pete roared to the two centaur-like Heartless.

"GET HIM!"

Lelouch leapt through the thrusting of the two beast's weapons barely evading their blades moving in between them while casting barrier for additional protection before summoning both Keyblades into his hand slashing the two Heartless as he ran through going in-between the two dark creatures' seconds before they turned around to counterattack.

Using two Fira spells in quick secession the two Heartless stumbled backwards from the fire damage while spinning their naginata weapons to prevent the young man's advance and any additional melee attacks, but the young boy didn't rely on melee attacks for the most part. When the second Assault Rider stopped spinning its weapon in its hand it swung it in a low horizontal sweep striking Lelouch's barrier he was protected by, but even though he wasn't harmed the impact of the hit sent the young man flying to the side a couple feet.

Recovering quickly the young prince flew into the air and began an aerial attack from above hitting both riders with thunder and blizzara spells right before dropping down attempting to cleave one of them from above while Pete was trying to sneak away with Stella. When the Assault Rider blocked Lelouch's attack with his naginata the young man leapt back and used his Blade of Dusk limit break swiftly eliminating one enemy Heartless.

The other Assault Rider now trying harder to impale the child Keyblade wielder upon its blade fought with increased ferocity, but the Lelouch held his ground and parried his attacks until he caught the top half of the Heartless's naginata weapon preventing the beast from momentary using it before Lelouch attacked it by forcing its weapon down to the ground causing the beast to stall for a moment allowing Lelouch to attack and deal out a ten-hit combo to the head before finishing it off with a triple shot of Fira spells to the head.

Moments before Pete could flee the building Lelouch cut him off by flying right over him and then landing in front of the fleeing minion while blocking his path.

"Going somewhere?"

"You can't stop me kid?"

"I already wiped out your other Heartless so you have no reinforcements in case you were wondering."

"Damn you!" Pete snapped but Lelouch shot forward and stuck the overweight minion in the chin knocking him back right before the former prince whacked him in the stomach while Pete was down on his back. He lost his grip and Stella was freed with her twin sister running to the freed girl relieved that they had been saved by the masked young man who had Pete begging for his life at that very moment.

"Lost your nerve again Pete?"

"(SOB)…Look…just...please don't hurt me!"

"I am not going to hurt you I just want you to tell your friends and Maleficent about me. Tell them Zero declares war on the Heartless and I will put an end to their plans one way or the other. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Uh...sure no problem...pal."

"I am not your pal I will be addressed as Zero…NOTHING ELSE…do I make myself clear?" Lelouch snapped as he pointed his primary Keyblade at Pete's face frightening the minion while the large minion quickly nodded his head in compliance. "And don't let me catch you bothering these girls again."

After that Pete was released and he wasted no time fleeing the scene like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs. Stella walked up to him angrily while her twin Loretta remained where she stood but her eyes were on the masked young man wondering just who was underneath that mask.

"Who in the blazes are you?"

"I am Zero friend to those without power and enemy to the Heartless and those who abuse power."

"How did you defeat them you are about as old as I am?"

"I possess powers you don't."

"You should talk to me with a little more respect."

"Please sister he did save our lives…Zero thank you for saving me and my sister." Loretta said thanking the young man.

"LORETTA!"

"I take it you are not the grateful type."

"Why you-" Stella began, but was interrupted by the appearance of another person who entered the mill at that moment wearing a brown trench coat with a hat armed with a special spear. The two girls instantly recognized the man.

"Father!" Loretta exclaimed.

"So you're the young man who destroyed the factory producing those shadow creatures. The captive children we recovered said someone dressed like you called Zero was responsible as well as freeing them from their captors. Now I see that you have saved my daughters."

"And who might you be?"

"Show some respect!"

"Calm down Stella…I am Eric Lecarde."

Unknown to them outside on the opposite side of the large field standing atop of a tree branch was a certain time traveler who was quietly watching events while making sure he didn't alert anyone to his presence since no one must ever know of him unless he is on assignment.

"Right on time Lelouch and you have taken your first steps towards your destiny…if only you really knew what lay ahead for you…if only." St. Germain said with a smile as he knew perfectly well what was in store for Lelouch and among them is a vision of a future Lelouch in about seven years from now as leader of the Order of the Black Knights and Keyblade Master of the In-Between Realm and standing with him would be the chosen Keyblade Wielder for the Realm of Light a young boy a few years younger than him with brown spiky hair and blue eyes armed with the Kingdom Key.

Together they will face the darkness.

Friends and Foes will unite against the Heartless swarm and in this vision St. Germain saw two machines a red and a white one each of them was different, but what they had in common was that the pilots behind them were highly exceptional pilots.

But in the end St. Germain knew he couldn't tell them what was to come, but he was relieved to see Lelouch on the path to his destiny.

"You are destined for greatness Zero…or should I say Lelouch vi Britannia, but either way your destiny now lies before you." The time traveler said before vanishing back into the time stream to another event in time.

* * *

At that moment in a secret location in an underground facility found in the middle of a desert a young ten year old child dressed in white and purple royal garments with a black and purple cloak possessing wine red eyes and long blonde hair that was as long as his body. The child was seated on a throne within a dimmed room listening quietly to a visitor he had in his presence a short five foot being wearing a brown cloak with black leather straps over the shoulders and chest with his back hunched forward apparently crippled…the man's face couldn't be seen because of his hood, but his voice echoed through the chamber.

"Your cause is a worthy one, but-"

"But?" The young boy inquired.

"Why conforming with creating a world where there wouldn't exist deceit, when you can re-forge the universe itself through the heart of all worlds...through Kingdom Hearts..?"

"That sounds rather ambitious, but could it be even possible?"

"What divides possible from impossible it's the will of the heart itself…your brother's heart was deviated by the bonds of love and the rabble that is his kingdom, but your heart its devoted to your cause…for a heart…there is no limit, when it sheds such flimsy notions like evil or good…only knowledge to be explored and wisdom to be acquired."

Taking a moment to consider this while memories of his brother came to him specifically involving his recent actions in the past years before the child looked towards the cloaked being to simply ask.

"Tell me more."

* * *

A/N: well the next contender has been introduced and the child a certain cloaked figure was talking to…well it's obvious their alliance is going to mean hell for Lelouch and everyone else lol. Anyway here is the now completed pairings list for the characters.

Lelouch could end up with Mileina, Yuffie, Kallen, Shirley, Loretta, Stella, Milly, Kaguya or C.C.

Suzaku and Euphy

Sora and Kairi

Riku and Nunnally (nothing really serious through)

I had seriously considered the possibility of adding Aqua to one of the possible pairing match up for Lelouch, but by the time I introduce her to the story as planned in the coming sequels it's not likely to work out considering the existing competitors.

Also here is a list of Code Geass characters set to appear in the story besides those seen in season 1 who will be making an appearance by default. But anyway the guys from season two who will appear will be.

The Knights of the Rounds, Li Xingke and Tianzi will make an appearance in the sequel.

Anyway read and review and in one week I'll post the final chapter for this prelude story which will take place during Lelouch's return journey to his world including the first day he attends Ashford Academy.


	18. Chapter 18 Prelude: Four Years Later

A/N: And now the final chapter to the story including setting the stage for the sequel including a few cameos and hints at what is coming.

* * *

Chapter 18

Prelude: Four Years Later

(January 12, 2015 A.T.B.)

Somewhere in space Lelouch sat in cockpit of a special machine which presented the pilot with an almost 360 degree view of his surroundings and the controls for this machine seemed simple, but yet very different from anything he was use to. Dressed in a black and purple pilot suit used by the organization of Celestial Being the fifteen year old Lelouch vi Britannia laid back in the cockpit taking a deep breath.

"Alright Zero the testing field is ready you understand what to do right?" Ian asked speaking over an open communication line.

"Yes I do."

"Ok try to clear the course in under the fastest time possible."

"Roger that Gundam Arios beginning field testing."

"GO!"

Transforming the sleek and high-speed mobile suit into its aerial mobile armor form the recently completed Gundam was moving at full throttle as Lelouch carefully navigated the Gundam through an asteroid field. A minute into the course the Gundam's sensors detected several mines ahead of it, so in quick response the young man pulled hard on the control sticks and maneuvered the Gundam pass the mines while avoiding the ones that had exploded releasing a large amount of light blue paint.

The Arios missed the paint completely, but not long after getting through the minefield the young man came under attack from behind as remote controlled salvaged Tieren mobile suits from the Human Reform League were firing pink paint ball rounds at the white and yellow Gundam. Dodging the incoming shots before Lelouch transformed the Gundam into its normal mode drawing its GN beam submachine gun.

Evading three more shots Lelouch scored his first kill as his shots tore through the scrapped mobile suits destroying it while two more emerged from their hiding places attempting to ambush the Gundam. Detecting the new enemies the young prince pushed the Gundam to head upwards with the remote controlled enemies barely missing him. The Keyblade warrior narrowly evaded the shots, but closed in on one enemy blasting it with its ranged weapon before taking over behind a drifting asteroid to take out the other enemy machine from a distance.

"Ok Zero you have shown yourself to be one hell of a shot, but now we want you to beat your next enemies with melee attacks only…the GN beam submachine gun has been disabled enabling beam sabers and close range weapons only." Ian spoke as an indication of his ranged weapon being disabled appeared on his main screen.

"Understood!"

Sure enough six enemies appeared alerting the young man to the danger he was in, so Lelouch put away his machine's beam submachine gun before transforming the Arios into its mobile armor form and charging straight after one of the six targets while preparing its claw-like weapon on the front of the mobile suit.

Using the asteroids as shields Lelouch quickly closed the distance between him and the enemy machine ensnaring it in the Arios's GN claw seconds before crushing the mobile suit into two destroying it. The mobile suit moved at high speeds through the field before transforming near an enemy machine as it was closing it on it from behind whipping out its GN beam saber in the process cleaving the Tieren in two from the bottom up.

Two down and four to go Lelouch moved closer to each target using the asteroids as shields before he attacked his enemy from behind or directly in front from the bottom giving his enemies insufficient time to aim their weapons at the young man. Within three minutes Lelouch had defeated all of the simulated enemies.

"Good job Zero...oh and guess what you beat your previous time by two minutes not bad."

"Thanks Ian, but I doubt I am not quite as good as the Gundam Meisters yet."

"Considering how far you have already come you would have made a decent reserve Gundam Meister."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I believe even Allelujah would have cut your current time in half if he attempted his course." A new voice cut in as another Gundam joined the Arios in the asteroid field. Unlike the Arios this Gundam was built for heavy defense and arterially in mind.

"Well I suppose the man who bested me in a mock combat test between the Arios and the Seravee can back up his claims from experience." Lelouch said sarcastically.

Tieria Erde couldn't help, but smile at the reply while he signaled for the Arios to follow him back to disembark from the mobile suit since testing was complete.

"We got a lot of data from this test which should help with fine tuning the Arios for Allelujah's use once we locate him."

"Glad I could help." Lelouch replied as he followed Tieria.

"Oh and by the way when you can please gather more Sakuradite for us." Tieria inquired to the young man.

"Don't worry I will…I better leave before Mileina finds out."

At this point both pilots laughed while Ian sighed at having to deal with a distraught Mileina who was thankfully busy inside another section of the resource satellite as she and Linda were both working on a personal project of Mileina's using some of the combat data collected from when Lelouch had taken some of the Gundams into the combat and went through the mock test missions under the supervision of her mother Linda.

Later that afternoon once he returned the Arios to its proper holding inside the resource satellite Lelouch discreetly made his way back to his ship the Marianne where his faithful first mate of the ship Copper was waiting for him with mail that had just arrived from Earth via Mognet.

"Master Lelouch mail for you from Earth…a reply to your message you sent to Ruben Ashford."

"Excellent Copper may I see it."

"Yes kupo."

Taking the envelope the Moogle held for the owner of the ship he and a few of his friends helped Lelouch operate and maintain while he went about his duties as a Keyblade Master to other worlds fighting the Heartless and tending to other matters…this one was one of them.

"Is it good news kupo?"

"Indeed it is plot a course for home I better tell Nunnally first, but I'll send a reply to this letter first."

"Yes kupo I'll have the crew make preparations."

A few days later at a familiar location, it was an uneventful day at Traverse Town as Nunnally now between eleven and twelve years old was happily skipping down the street of the Second District heading to visit her brother after spending half of her day training at Merlin's house to improve upon her magic and spell casting abilities. Accompanying her was Stitch walking behind her.

Before she was finished Aerith visited the house with news that Lelouch had returned from his trip to visit Mileina and her family dropping off the third shipment of Sakuradite he had managed to put together for them at their request which the second and first shipments were delivered to them a year or so ago where from a postcard she received from Mileina they were using the rare mineral to develop Celestial Being's latest generation of Gundams.

In fact she remembers the arrangement was made after Lelouch finally had time to pay Mileina a visit after practically begging Lelouch to visit her. But after which the real problem came when it came time to actually leave which was as the young ash-blonde haired girl expected was very difficult. However a side trip to Earth alongside another fellow organization member helped Lelouch in that situation, but became involved with dealing with Heartless when they visited the home town of a missing friend of Mileina's father a place called the Republic of Krugis.

It was there Lelouch and the man with him named Tieria Erde located the Keyhole for the world allowing Lelouch to seal it and prevent the Heartless from forever reaching the planet's heart according to how Merlin had explained to her when she inquired about the keyholes of other worlds. Nunnally was close to reaching the small mansion the former prince had claimed as their home which was across from the Inn more or less.

Once through the front door she hung her hat up on the coat rack and called out to her brother.

"Lelouch I am home!

"Welcome home Nunnally!"

"Where are you brother?"

"I am in the study."

The girl made her way over and made her way up stairs to the second floor where she entered into a room with two wall-book shelves on the left hand side while on the right side of the room was a collection of items Lelouch had been collecting from some of the worlds he had visited during his adventures along with some photos of the places he had visited. One would almost think they were in the study of some famous explorer who has been to many places around the world.

Seated at a desk was a fifteen year old Lelouch wearing a casual white colored shirt and black pants who was typing on a highly advance computer with only a keyboard and a holographic screen while on his right hand side sat his signature black mask while on the left was the book titled Loveless and a second book with no visible title on it. As Nunnally approached her brother she turned and noticed the large display case where Terra's armor was being kept having been cleaned and reassembled with a small gold commemorative plaque on the outside with a simple message as a small tribute to the fallen Keyblade Wielder.

_To a hero who was consumed by the darkness, but found his way back to the light. _

Nunnally considered what could have happened to the previous owner of this armor while Lelouch looked at his little sister over his shoulder before casting a glance at the armor himself recalling the last thoughts of the armor's will before disappearing entirely.

_Would have been Aqua and Ventus proud of me? My hate fades, as my sentiment was fulfilled…thanks Lelouch, for granting me the peace to leave this shade of an existence once and for all._

_And you have my thanks _Lelouch thought in response returning to the present while he had been on the lookout for information related to the final fate of Terra's friends and anything that could explain what had happened to the Keyblade wielder himself that would have left his armor in such a state with no actual wearer, but the armor moving with a will of its own.

He thought he owed Terra that much at least.

"Sorry I didn't see you right away when I got back, but I understand you were at Merlin's advancing your studies in magic." Lelouch said breaking the silence.

"It's ok I was kinda busy Merlin is different from Yen Sid, but he smiles a bit more though."

"So I noticed I kinda saw the same thing when I spent some time training with Yen Sid to improve my magic and skills with the Keyblade."

"But didn't you train a little with Mr. Lecarde."

"I did, but his daughter Stella doesn't like me very much."

"I think she is just jealous because of how strong you are."

"I have to agree with you Nunnally, but right now I have heard Leon has offered to teach Stella a thing or two." The young man said as he chuckled at the idea recalling how his training with Leon had gone.

"Speaking of whom I saw Loretta at Merlin's today I guess she is learning more about magic from him now these days while her sister works with Leon."

"Well her father did say that Loretta has a natural talent for magic, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"By the way how is Mileina?"

"She is the same as always I have a hard time trying to leave when it's time for me to go, but this time I was convinced to stay a while longer."

"I was wondering why you were away for longer than you said you were going to be…I know you had a lot to do, but you were gone for over four months."

"I am sorry Nunnally, but after I visited our home to check on a few things with Jumba's help on a little matter that I needed to take care of."

"Jumba?"

"Oh right I forgot…I asked for Jumba to assist me with a little task I needed some of his talents for."

"You didn't do anything rash did you?" The ash-blonde girl inquired while looking at her older brother with a wary glaze.

"Of course not, but I did ask Jumba to do a few hacking jobs for me…steal some experimental data on a proposed seventh generation Knightmare being researched and developed at a new research and developed organization being formed by our older brother Schneizel." Lelouch said as he typed a few commands on his laptop and brought up a file showing a Knightmare Frame with an unusual design such as possessing a more human like appearance. "This is the Lancelot a proposed prototype seventh generation Knightmare Frame that is being developed…it hasn't been built yet and as you can see from the designs its not quite finished yet either, but they are testing the ideas for its design using a array of different methods to test the new technologies planned for it such as using stationary robotic limbs and computer generated models to design key design and technological theories. I found a copy of the design specs and technical data when Jumba and I hacked the computer mainframe at the Imperial Colchester Institute. Apparently after Japan was conquered by Britannia they came out with a fifth-generation Knightmare Frame called the RPI-13 Sutherland which is now becoming the Britannia's mainstream Knightmare Frame replacing the RPI-11 Glasgow, but the Sutherland's lack of innovation has caused something of a stagnate period for Knightmare Frames…some think Knightmares have hit their peak while this machine Mileina is working on will change that."

"So you mean that cool thing Mileina wants to make you is going to be Knightmare Frame?"

"That's right and the Lancelot specs along with all of the related research and testing data with the theories revolving around its in-development components Jumba and I found that seems promising will be used for its development. The incorporation of Celestial Being's technology will really be of great help to it. I also acquired the plans for a Knightmare I think you are familiar with." Lelouch said as he typed in a couple more commands displaying another Knightmare Frame where Nunnally instantly recalled their mother at one time using that Knightmare to threaten a fellow consort of their father's into submission when they were picking on her and Lelouch threatening to take a nice doll their half-sister Cornelia had given her.

"Is that mom's machine?"

"Yes the YF6-X7K/E Ganymede, the Third Generation Knightmare Frame."

"So you got the designs for it too?"

"Indeed, but only I hacked them from the Ashford Family. I doubt there will be much they could use from this, but I wouldn't mind if some elements of mother's machine were added into my future Knightmare frame think of it as a new generation production model of it."

"I think it's nice you are including mother's old machine into the making of your own."

"Thank you Nunnally."

"But is that why you have been supplying Celestial Being with Sakuradite?"

"That's part of the reason, but we share similar ideals and goals even through our methods will likely differ so I wish to support them in their goals as much as I can without alerting anyone beyond Tieria, Ian, Linda and Mileina of the existences of other worlds."

"That's nice of you brother, but it still doesn't answer why you were on their world for so long?"

"Well after they finished producing their new machines some mock combat testing was needed so Tieria and Ian asked me to help them out by acting as a test pilot for the Gundams, specifically the GN-007 Arios Gundam and GN-006 Cherudim Gundam while Tieria worked with his own machine the GN-008 Seravee Gundam to use the collected combat data and additional operation testing to conduct any additional fine tuning and refinements to the new Gundams before their official deployment and handing out to their pilots."

"But brother you never piloted a Gundam before let alone a Knightmare Frame?"

"Another reason why I was gone for so long Tieria and Ian had to teach me how to pilot them, but of course Tieria taught me a little bit more such as military operations and some weapon handling skills which he believed would be helpful to me when I begin my plans to topple Britannia. Ian thinks I am becoming one heck of a pilot through."

"That's great brother, but wasn't there supposed to be a forth machine…I think I recall Mileina mentioning it in one of her postcards."

"The GN-0000 00 Gundam, their greatest creation yet, but sadly it's the one with the most problems. It's using a highly experimental new Twin Drive system using two GN Drives, but right now they are having problems with it because in order for the whole system to work they need two compatible GN drives to synchronize perfectly with one another in order for it to work. But so far all of the combinations they have tried so far have failed so they are hoping to find their missing comrade and the GN drive he has with him in order to make the 00 functional."

"I hope they will be successful."

"I am not worried Nunnally I know they will succeed."

"But brother I am still a little worried about this meeting you have arranged with the head of the Ashford Family."

"I am a little concerned myself, but there isn't nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah I know, but right now you are the only family I got."

"You'll never loose me Nunnally the whole universe is going to have to unite against me in order to get rid of me." Lelouch said as he stood up from where he was sitting before the former prince hugged his younger sister. Later that afternoon the young prince was about to head out as he changed into a black cloak with a hood for his upcoming meeting on Earth.

On his way out of town he ran into a familiar face waiting for him near the gate.

"Leon…you came to see me off?"

"Well kinda, but we both know you won't be away from the action for too long."

"No way not while the Heartless are still on the loose."

"So you are already waging a war against the Heartless and here you are about to wage another one."

"Not yet, but eventually yes I'll begin my plan to rebel and crush the Holy Britannia Empire for the sake of those I left behind. Besides that nation could end up being allies for Maleficent or a large Heartless buffet which would likely led to the creation of some very potent Heartless."

"I see."

"I'll be back Leon and I'll still be giving the Heartless and Maleficent's lackeys something to be afraid of."

"Glad to hear it…ever since you have been fighting the Heartless attacks on unprotected worlds have lessened and there is a noticeable reduction in worlds being consumed by them."

"I know I am making a difference, but soon might come a time where just me and you along with King Mickey won't be enough…something more will be needed to ultimately put a stop to the Heartless."

"What do you think is needed?"

"I don't know right now, but I am sure the answer will come to me in time."

"In that case" Leon said as he began to walk away, but as he passed Lelouch he said. "Just don't be a stranger Keyblade Warrior."

"You know you'll see me around."

Lelouch couldn't see Leon's faint smile he had while the older man had his back turned to him.

(April 16th 2015 A.T.B.)

It was late in the evening as Lelouch and Ruben Ashford were meeting inside his office with the drapes and doors locked. For a month now the young man had been preparing for this meeting after spending some of that time to convince the old man before him that he was in fact Lelouch vi Britannia the so-called dead prince who died when Japan was conquered and renamed Area 11. Once the young man was sure they were alone he removed his hood revealing his face to the elderly Ashford.

"I was surprised, but also reluctant to believe you were alive word was that you and your sister had died during the war between Japan and Britannia."

"Well now that I have proven that me and my sister are very much alive I think there is a way we could help one another."

"What do you mean?"

"As we both know with my mother's death the Ashford Family was stripped of its nobility status and its finances nearly depleted surviving on only a thread thanks to a few of the family's ventures that have survived with some collected investments the family had left. But even so its barely holding on so I could offer to relieve some of those money issues."

"You must forgive me, but I don't understand how you could-" Ruben began, but was cut off when Lelouch magically summoned a coffin size chest which the former prince opened upon its appearance in the room revealing it was full of gold coins, diamonds and very valuable pieces of treasure…Hook's treasure the young man had kept to use for something like this. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways and I got another coffin full of treasure for you…consider that a down payment, but I am sure it will be more than enough to help with the Ashford Family's finances."

"I am listening." Ruben said eagerly as he held a diamond that was the size of a person's skull in his hands.

"My sister and I will need a place to be hidden I do not wish for anyone outside this room save for the necessary people to know my sister and I are alive. We have no desire to return to the royal family and I have my own plans for the future and since you aided my mother in the past I will return the favor. Providing this new wealth for you will be part of that."

"What else?"

"There is a lot more, but a lot of it will be hard to take in…however I assure you it will be well worth it for you and the rest of the Ashford Family."

"I understand…please explain."

A week later as a class was beginning for the students of the middle-school division of the Ashford Academy The students were taking their seats as the bell was ringing signaling the beginning of class, but their teacher was strangely late which left the students wondering, but soon their teacher walked back in with a young man following him…a new student with amethyst eyes, long black hair touching his shoulders. A girl in particular with orange hair and pigtails was looking at the boy as he entered the room standing in front of the blackboard as the teacher finally addressed his gathered students.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Anderson." The class said together.

"Today we have a new student joining us," Mr. Anderson said before nodding to the young signaling for him to introduce himself to everyone before him.

"I will be joining the student body at Ashford Academy starting today my name is Lelouch Lamperouge it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Welcome to our class Mr. Lamperouge now if you would please…find your seat and we will begin today's class."

"Thank you sir."

After surveying the room a little the fifteen year old boy noticed a vacant seat near the girl with orange hair and pigtails eyeing him nervously. Seeing that she was harmless the young man decided to take his seat next to the nervous girl while a few rows behind him a red haired girl just glared at him.

_Just what we needed another spoiled Britannian Punk. _Kallen Stadtfeld thought.

After a few moments of awaked silence between them Lelouch heard what sounded like a squeak from the girl sitting next to him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well no, but are you part of a biker gang or something?"

"Me…well no." Lelouch said while finding it hard to suppress a laugh.

"You're not a troublemaker are you?"

This time the young man couldn't hide his grin while he responded in a way that made the girl shiver where she sat. "Well that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Because sometimes trouble finds me or sometimes I cause trouble for those who deserve it. Of course to be a little more specific it's a matter of trying to not get turned into the chew-toy of a Cerberus or convince a Fae to not prank someone just because it's bored?" Lelouch said while Shirley's eyes widened.

"What?"

"But why don't we change the subject…what is your name?"

"Shirley…Shirley Fenette."

"A pleasant name and I am Lelouch."

_There is something really creepy about this guy…is he crazy or something?_

"Uh I am going to change seats nice meeting you bye!" Shirley said while she swapped seats with another student who quickly took the seat next to the young girl. He was a young man close to Lelouch's age with short blue hair and light brown eyes.

"You sound like a fun guy to be around."

"And who might you be?"

"The name is Rivalz Cardemonde."

"Pleased to meet you." Lelouch said while Stitch was seated on the roof of the building the young man was in think of all the fun he could now have since he was in a large city, the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. Nunnally was in the elementary school division while the blue alien was looking forward to its stay on this planet.

One story ends, but another is about to begin.

(Secret Ending Two Years Later)

It was early in the morning less than an hour before sun rise in a small neighborhood located in Hong Kong, China…inside a darkened room with medical and life support machines on one side of the room next to a bed where a man having lost his arms and legs now relied on the machines he was attached to in order to live, but could one call his current state living…if anything it merely delayed his inevitable fate.

But with the intentions of spending his final moments having a discussion with the one who was responsible for his current condition was standing at his bedside with a gun in his hand and was delighted at the signs of suffering he was causing for the young man explaining that one of his students had murdered a girl he was very attached to and the pained expression on his face at what the news of her death had inflicted was joyous for the crippled man to see.

However just when he thought it would all finally end and the young man was about to end his life everything suddenly stopped as if time was frozen.

"Huh?"

"It's sad to see such a warrior still in his prime reduced to such a state."

"What, who the hell are you?"

"Your new employer?" Maleficent said stepping out from the shadows.

"Well I didn't realize it was Halloween."

"You remain bold despite your current state, but what if I could remake you into something much more than human…something much more powerful?"

"Ha I don't believe in such hocus pocus…take your little horned hat ass and get loss. I want to embrace death."

"But sensei she speaks the truth." A Chinese girl said as she entered the room standing alongside Maleficent wearing a black vest with red linings on it possessing short black hair, glowing amber eyes and a Heartless emblem on her left shoulder. "I am more than I was now and you can be strong again. She even brought Yu Lan back to me…she gifted me with this new form." The girl said demonstrating this by transforming her hand into a large black-inky shadow like claw.

Gauron lay in bed unsure if he should believe what he was seeing, but soon the girl's twin entered the room holding a captive elderly woman in her position.

"Sister let us demonstration to sensei our ability to take and make from what's inside a person's heart."

"Yes sister!"

"Oh god please don't let them…" The woman tried in vain, but Xia Yu Lan black claw plunged into the woman's chest and in seconds pulled her heart out before allowing her claw to consume it. The woman instantly disappeared before his eyes, but soon in her place a Shadow Heartless appeared.

"She said the more stepped in darkness a heart is the stronger its Heartless is." Xia Yu Fan said before a moment later an insane grin appeared on the man's face.

"I like what you are offering, but as a mercenary I want to know what is it you want in return?"

"Help me claim Kingdom Hearts the heart of all that lives and in return you shall not only regain your lost mobility, but you'll know power beyond anything you could have known as a mere human."

"Then what are you waiting for DO IT NOW!"

"I shall do it for you Sensei." Yu Fang said as her own right hand transformed into a black claw before ritualistically plunging it into her sensei's chest removing his hear and allowing the darkness to hungrily devour it. Laughing gleefully like a manic on the ultimate high as his body vanished where in moments something much more terrible will be reborn in its place…something that would truly be a inhuman monster.

Finally time flowed normally once more as the bullets from his gun fired and struck only an empty bed…for a moment the young man Sousuke Sagara was trying to comprehend what had happened. One second his worst enemy was lying crippled in a bed before him, but now he was gone with no trace left of him.

All that remained was a chilling air filling the room.

(February 9th 2017 A.T.B.)

Inside the Tower of Yen Sid the owner of the large tower was seated at his desk meeting with a visit he didn't expect to receive, but she was dropped off as it were by a certain mischievous child of Oberon who had appeared before the young woman standing before him.

"Puck I can't believe you would commit such an act as I understand your race isn't meant to meddle in the affairs of humans."

"So sue me besides do you see any punishment coming at me…no…so that means my actions were ok so just relax." Puck replied while floating causally in one corner of the loft.

"Anyway young lady I am afraid you missed Zero by at least well over a week he has already returned to Traverse Town after he completed his exam."

"Exam?" The platinum haired girl inquired.

"Yes…the Mark of Mastery Exam!"

_Things will be a little more fun to watch especially now with this kid tagging along with Lelouch. _Puck thought as he remembered when he first approached the girl finding her a crushed crying wreck in her cabin before presenting his offer to her.

"Why…(SOB)…Why…(SOB)?"

"_Lieutenant Sagara…"_

"_Yes, ma'am"_

"_Do you love Kaname?"_

"_...I believe it is affirmative to say so."_

"_More than me?"_

_After a long pause "Yes" _

"It's not fair!" The silver hair girl wailed as she kept her face buried in her arms on her desk.

"Of course kid life isn't fair, but you know there are others things you can do than cry about it."

"HUH…WHO ARE YOU!" The startled girl shouted before the sight of a floating fairy folk caused her to accidently fall out of her chair.

"Nice one…"Puck said as the girl rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway kid why don't you consider a new career?"

"What, but why?"

"Look clearly everything that has happened has left you a terrible wreck and most of the people you work with regard you as weak while you clearly possess the right stuff shall we say to be an excellent leader and captain so between you and me kid I think they just don't appreciate the hard work you do."

"But what makes you so sure."

"Trust me I know I got sources and besides you should forget that knucklehead and consider finding a better man?"

"Huh?"

"Love issues aside why not considering joining Zero he is beginning to form his own paramilitary resistance group?"

"Resistance Group?"

"Yes led by the man who saved your life once remember."

Puck returned to the present and grinned gaily as he thought about how he helped her reached Traverse Town once she had gathered all of her personal belongings brining her to Twilight Town to meet with Zero to ask him about joining his new organization, but was now disappointed to find that she had missed him. After leaving the seventeen year old girl in Yen Sid's care to arrange transport for the girl to head for Traverse Town in hopes of intercepting Zero there, but Puck on the other hand teleported across the worlds arriving at the Keyblade Graveyard standing atop one of the tall rocky pillars.

However he wasn't alone.

Standing near the edge bathed in the setting sun of the desolate world stood his lord and master of the entire Third Race.

"Everything has been set as you commanded Lord Oberon."

"Good work Puck…the girl will make a fine recruit for Lelouch's new military force."

"You really have taken a fancy to this boy, but I suppose he is proving to be a chip off the old block isn't he…well after two generations at least."

"So you realized the truth then?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, but being here…does that you mean you are remembering what happened here all those centuries ago?"

"Yes…what has happened once is clearly meant to happen again, but like before a hero who walks behind the light and darkness will appear. However this is but a prelude to a much greater battle that is still coming and Lelouch will need capable soldiers and warriors to stand with him when the new War of the Keyblades comes."

"You sound as if you are certain a Second Keyblade War is going to happen."

"I am sure of it Puck…the inevitable second war will begin in due time…once the Heartless and the empty husks of those responsible for the chaos spreading across the worlds are defeated the Second War shall begin." Oberon said ominously as he gripped a rusty centuries-old metallic keychain in his hand.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it and that completes the short prelude story with promises of Zero and his Black Knights Organization to form in the next story to combat the Heartless, but behind the scenes old enemies will recruit new and dangerous warrior to counter Zero, but Lelouch in turn will just have to find a few new allies of his own and maybe a certain spiky haired Keyblade wielder to be his student.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and for their support and I have to admit I am impressed with all of the reviews I have seen for this story including the depth of some of them. But with what I have revealed in the secret ending will foreshadow the possible introduction of another group who might become involved with Lelouch (Another possible rival lol), but for now at least in the coming sequel one will join his group and help the Black Knights grow into a fearsome organization.

I thank you all for your thoughts and support on the story once again and those authors who worked with me on the story and made it something special and we'll continue that in the sequel which will be posted in a few weeks at least until I get some updates in for my other stories first. The ideas for the sequel has been worked out along with the story so the fic should be pretty solid when I put out the first chapter so keep an eye out for it.

I would tell you more, but I don't want to spoil it…just wait for the sequel and see what happens, but just remember the sequel will be part two of a four part story so there will be a lot going on still yet.


End file.
